Sun's Equestrian Girls Adventure: Chaos Magic
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Holiday Unwrapped. After during a battle against Glittering Sparkle, Sun is teleported with Cream and Cheese to Mobius. now Sun teams with the Freedom Fighters to set Sonic and the others free from the Emerald. Without her friend and Glittering Sparkle teamed with Dr. Eggman, is Sun up for the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: A Chaotic New Year

On a snowy evening in Canterlot City, it's New Years Eve, and everyone is doing some last minute shopping and other important stuff to get ready for their own celebration with their family and friends. In her home, Sun along with her family, Cream and Cheese are getting. Sun, Cream, and Cheese are wearing the outfits Party has made for them.

Cream, happily says, "I can't wait for the party tonight."

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

"I'm glad too. We're going to have a fun party. We'll be with our friends and family, and we'll have a fun time," Sun happily says.

Walking into the room is Discord, all ready for the party. He's wearing a party hat, with a funny striped tie, and holds a noise maker.

"Hey girls, and Cheese. You all are ready for the party?" Discord asks it's a smile.

"We're ready. I just need to check the basement," Sun says.

"Okay. Screwy and I will meet you in the car," Discord says.

"Okay," Sun says.

Cream nods her head, "Yes. Mr. Discord."

"My dear bunny rabbit, call me Discord. Mister makes me feel old," Discord says.

Then heads off to the car. Sun then places the seven Chaos Emeralds in her purse and she along with Cream and Cheese leave the room. They all walk into the basement to see the Master Emerald with a big piece missing from it.

"It's a shame we haven't found the shards yet. I was hoping we could find them by the end of the year," Cream says.

"Don't worry Cream, I'm sure we'll find them. That's why I'm bringing the emeralds. In case we found them and the Dark Chaos Emerald Dr. Eggman created," Sun says.

"Right. I sure hope we'll find them. Maybe we can figure out how to get the others out of the emeralds," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Sun hugs Cream and Cheese, "I know we will. I promise to help you and your friends and I'll find some way to free them, with the help from our friends."

"Right," Cream says, happily.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

"For now, let's get to Canterlot High for the party. I'm sure the others are waiting for us," Sun says.

"Okay," Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese replies.

Sun, Cream, and Cheese walk upstairs and out of the basement. Sun closes the door as she and the others are going to make their way to the New Year's Eve celebration. Suddenly, the Master Emerald begins to glow bright and the projection of the female echidna, dressed in tribal outfit comes out of it. Just then, she soon begins to gain a physical form.

Sometime later, at Canterlot High, everyone is walking into the gym for the celebration. In the gym, there are lights, music, confetti and streamers are being tossed in the air, food, drinks, and more. It's truly a party here. Sitting on one side of the bleacher, Twilight and the others are having snacks and drinks. Twilight soon notices Sun, Cream, and Cheese walking to them.

"Sun! You're here!" Twilight happily says.

Sun giggles, "Wouldn't miss it."

"And Cream and Cheese are here too," Sonata happily says, and pulls them to a hug.

"Hello Sonata, it's great to see you," Cream happily says.

"Chao," Cheese says with a smile.

"Glad to have you here. It wouldn't be the same without you," Applejack says.

"I agree. I can't wait to play tonight. You guys remember the plan?" Sun asks.

Suddenly, she feels a strange pain in her stomach and wraps her arms where the pain is.

"What's wrong Sun?" Fluttershy asks.

"I'm not sure. The left side of my stomach has been hurting the past few days," Sun says, holding her stomach in pain.

"How long has it been hurting?" Wire Wolf asks, placing his hands on Sun's shoulders,

"The day after Cream was freed to the emeralds," Sun answers.

Adagio tape her finger on her chin, "I wonder if there's a connection between the emeralds and Sun's pain. Do you the emeralds are contacting you."

"Maybe," Sun answers.

Rainbow turns to Cream, "Hey kid, do you know anything about the emeralds. Anything might help us figure something about their power."

"Well. Knuckles is the only one who really knows the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, since he's the guardian of it and the island he lives in," Cream says.

"Sadly, he's not here to explain everything to us, so your our best bet," Aria says.

"Okay. The Chaos Emeralds are powered with the hearts of those who have it. They can cause great miracles or disaster depending who uses it. Since Glittering Sparkle has been using a single one, each time she uses them become powerful and dangerous weapons," Cream says.

"So what you're saying that if Sun uses the emeralds it will be used for good?" Applejack asks.

"Yes," Cream says.

"I'll bet if Sun uses all the emeralds, it will be used for something good. I hope it will give us the biggest party in the world," Pinkie says.

Sun giggles, "I'm sure the emeralds' powers doesn't work that way."

"Awww!" Pinkie says, slouching in disappointment.

"But, if the emeralds can be used to get Cream and Cheese home and free the others, it will really be something," Sun says.

Falling Star asks, "Do you think the Chaos Emeralds can help us find the rest of the shards and the Dark Chaos Emerald you told us about?"

"We can only hope it will work," Sun says.

Rainbow stands on her feet, "Come on guys, let's go party. I know that as superheroes, we need to do what it takes to save the day, find the shards and the emerald, and save the day, but for once, I actually want to have fun."

"Then let's go," Pinkie cheers.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheers.

The group of friends get off the bleachers and head on to the party. However, Glittering Sparkle walks out from under the bleachers to see Sun and the others heading to the dance floor. Glittering Sparkle grins as her eyes glow dark purple. She then brings out the Dark Chaos Emerald from her hand.

"Only a few more hours and I'll use the Dark Chaos Emerald to be sure I'm better than Sun can ever be," Glittering Sparkle says.

Throughout the night, Sun along with her friends and with their family have a great night. The dance on the dance floor. As they dance, everyone is bouncing balloons around. Pinkie is able to hit the ball and it flies to Cream. Cream passes the ball to Cheese. Then Cheese passes it to Falling Star, but it ends up hitting her head instead.

After that, they have all sorts of food. They have sandwiches, candy, sweets, and other kinds of food and drinks. Pinkie ends up eating four dozens cupcakes and other kinds of sweets, much to Twilight and Falling Star's confusing. The two girls can't figure out how she is able to eat that many cupcakes.

Then, they take photons together at the photo booth. They wear funny hats, necklaces, and a lot of funny masked and accessories. Luckily, Rarity has been wearing any wings that can catch up on fire.

After a long night of having fun, everyone is standing close to the stage to see the countdown on the screen. The screen shows its counting backwards from 60 seconds.

Rainbow smiles eagerly, "It's almost time… I can't wait."

"Soon, another year of fun, excitement, and birthdays to throw," Pinkie says.

They look at the screen to see the clock is at 10 seconds.

Soon everyone counts down, "10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

When the screen reaches zero, everyone shout in excitement, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone cheers, throw confetti, streamers, beaded necklaces, and glow noises makers to celebrate the new year has come. Glittering Sparkle who is standing far away from the crowd smirks with an evil smile as her eyes glow dark purple. Then takes out the Dark Chaos Emerald from her bag. Meanwhile, Sun and her friends cheer happily.

Suddenly, everyone hears lighting and dark purple energy. Everyone gasps and turns around to see Glittering Sparkle holding the one the girls are searching for.

Sparkles laughs evilly, "That's right… Happy New Year… the Year of Glittering Sparkle!"

Then continues to maniacally laughs.

Sun and the girls are shocked to see Glittering Sparkle is holding the Dark Chaos Emeralds in her hand.

Sparkles announces, "Dark Chaos Emerald, give me the power to grant my wishes. Give me the power to rule this town."

Glittering Sparkle uses the magic of the emerald to send lighting in the room. Everyone gasps in shock to see Glittering Sparkle is begins to use the emeralds powers.

Then commands, "Now why don't you all take a seat."

Glittering Sparkle begins to zap everyone in the room and send them to the seat of the bleachers.

Applejack pushes, Sun, Rainbow, and Fluttershy out of the way, screaming, "Look out!"

As the girls are knocked down, Applejack is zapped and is being placed on the bleachers.

Rainbow says, "Sun, you, Cream, and Cheese need to get out of here with the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Your right. We can't let her get the emeralds," Sun says.

Suddenly, Sparkles shouts, "Not so fast!"

Glittering Sparkle then zaps Sun's bag and takes the Chaos Emeralds from Sun's bag and has them flying to her.

"The emeralds! No!" Sun screams as she reaches her hand out.

The emeralds fly out of Sun's bag and circle around her.

She then says, "With the Chaos Emeralds… I will be able to take over the world. I'll start by getting rid of you, Sun."

Glittering Sparkle fires a beam at Sun, but Rarity uses her magic to create a shield that protects her.

Rarity screams, "Sun, hurry. You, Cream and Cheese need to get of here!"

Wire Wolf creates the robotic claw, "We'll stall her."

"Okay," Sun says, concern.

Sun the picks up Cream and Cheese and hurry out of the door of the gym. Wire Wolf and the others turn to Glittering Sparkle. The gang grab a hold of their geodes and transform to their super powered selves.

"Alright Glittering Sparkle, you're taking this way too far!" Adagio says.

"We're not going to let you hurt our friend and get away with it," Sonata says.

Fluttershy angrily says, "You're a big meanie!"

"You are so going down!" Pinkie shouts in rage.

Glittering Sparkle smirks and says, "Oh, so Sun's friend wants to fight… I'll be happy to give you all a fight you're never going to forget."

Glittering Sparkle maniacally laughs as her eyes and the Chaos Emerald glow dark purple. Soon all the emeralds began to glow a dark aura.

After reaching her hour, Sun, Cream, and Cheese are tired from running and they need to come up with a plan to stop Glittering Sparkle and save their friends.

"We gotta do something," Sun says.

"Yes. Glittering Sparkle now has all the Chaos Emeralds and is using that awful Dark Chaos Emerald to control them," Cream says, worried.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

Sun sighs in dismay, "I can't believe I lost the emeralds and now Glittering Sparkle is going to use them for her own gain."

"It's not your fault, Glittering Sparkle is corrupted by her own pride, greed, and jealousy. She is also corrupted by the Dark Emerald that seems to be increasing it," Cream says.

Cheese worriedly, "Chao Chao."

"We need to find a way to disconnect Glittering Sparkle connection with the emeralds," Sun says.

Suddenly, a voice says, "There is a way."

Sun, Cream, and Cheese become confused and look around to hear the voice. Cheese flies to the door and opens it to the basement. Sun and Cream follow Cheese down the basement. There, they see a bright orange echidna with blue eyes, and is wearing a tribal traditional outfit.

"Who… who are you?" Sun asks.

"It's Tikal," Cream says.

"Tikal?" Sun says, confused.

The echidna uses her ability to create a bright orange orb and its very familiar.

Sun realizes, "You're the one who helped me and my friends find the portal to Equestria?"

"That's correct. I am glad to finally meet you, Princess Sun of Equestria and Canterlot City," Tikal says.

Confused, Sun asks, "How you know my name and that I'm from Equestria?"

"I know you quite well Sun. I am glad to see you and your friends are doing for the to and her friends. I sensed this negative energy from the Chaos Emeralds," Tikal says.

"I'm afraid so. Glittering Sparkle has stolen the Chaos Emeralds from me and is also using the power of the Dark Chaos Emerald for her own purposes. We need to find a way to get rid of the emeralds powers, or at least find a way to disconnect it," Sun says.

"There is a way. The Master Emerald has the power to control the Chaos Emerald and prevent them from losing Control. Sadly, without the other five shards, the Master Emerald won't work," Tikal says.

Sun lowers her head, "So then, we might not be able to stop her."

Back at the school gym, the girls and Wire Wolf are fighting against Glittering Sparkle. Glittering Sparkle laughs and zaps the group one at a time. With them getting zapped, each of the girls and the boys are being sent to the bleachers.

Rainbow tries to pull herself off, "Urgh. I'm stuck!"

"We can only hope that Sun will find a way to stop her," Twilight says.

"I hope Sun can get here soon. She's the only one who can stop her and her mean magic," Pinkie says.

Meanwhile, Sun is trying to think of a way to save her finds and family from the wrath of Glittering Sparkle.

"I have to do something. My friends and my family are in real danger. Glittering g Sparkle is so corrupted by her own negative force and the Dark Chaos Emerald that she isn't thinking straight," Sun says.

"Try to calm down Sun. I'm sure we'll think of something," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

"I know, but I don't know what. I want to help my friends and my family," Sun says as she begins to shed tears.

Sun then sits down on the chair as she hangs her head down.

Tikal asks, "They mean a lot to you, especially your friends?"

"Yes. Ever since I came to this world, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack… they are the first real friends I had. Even when I lost my memory. They mean everything to me. Even when I got my memories back, I chose to stay here. I met a Princess Twilight and she taught me how powerful Friendship really is," Sun explains.

Unknown to Sun, her left side of her stomach begins to glow green.

She continues, "Over time, when magic became a problem, I ended up making more friends. The Dazzlings, Twilight from Crystal, Prep, and Falling Star from this world. And in Camp Everfree we gain geodes that gave us powers and symbolizes our friendship. I also meat Wire Wolf who was actually from a different world, but I loved him anyway," Sun says.

Her left stomach continues to glow green as Sun says, "Every obstacle, magic problem form here and Equestria, and bad guys we face… my friends are there. They mean everything to me… they're like family to me… and I know that my home worlds depend on me wing there for my friends. I will do anything to save them. I'll save everyone."

Suddenly, her left side of her stomach glows bright green that catches everyone's attention. Cream, Cheese, and Tikal stand back in shock. Sun looks down at her stomach to see it glowing green. Then suddenly five small lights come of her stomach and float in front of Sun. Sun holds her hands out and out of the lights are five green shards.

This shocked Sun, "The five Master Emerald shards?"

Sun then realizes, "Now I know why my friends and I couldn't find them, and where they went when they came to this world… RIGHT INTO MY BODY!"

The Emerald sharpest begin to float away from Sun, and begin to connect to the larger piece of the Master Emerald. The glow of the Master Emerald shines as it is now completely whole Sun is astonished to see the Master Emerald in its true form. She then makes a serious expression on her face, knowing that it's time to face Glittering Sparkle.

In the school gym, the girls and Wire Wolf are all pinned to the bleachers. Everyone has been captured by Glittering Sparkle. Glittering Sparkle sits on a throne on the stage to see the people are scared and glaring at her.

"Well, it looks like all my subjects are happily placed on their chairs to worship me," Glittering Sparkle says.

Aria calls out in anger, "Yeah right. Why should we be worshiping you after the trouble you're causing,"

"Why should that matter? I am pretty, powerful, and special in anyway," Sparkle says with pride.

"But you're using your own power to treat people this way," Fluttershy says.

"You're just proving that you're nothing but a big bully!" Wallflower speaks up.

"That's right. Sun will never do any of this to anyone," Trixie says.

This really unpleasant Sparkle, "I just had enough of this. Sun this. Sun that. What makes her so special anyway. She has powers and isn't using them. She is pretty, smart, and athletic, and doesn't exploit them. Yet, she earns the love and attention for being nothing but a goody goody. How can you love someone like that?!"

"Because unlike you, I use that to help others shine," Someone speaks.

Glittering Sparkle and everyone else seems confused,

Then the voice appears, "I use my strong points and my good nature help others. That way, they can feel great and are able to grow strong."

The voice continues, "Because everyone in this word… especially my friends… mean everything to me…"

Bursting through the doors, Sun walks into the gym with the Master Emerald glowing behind her.

"Just because someone has good talents or have stronger points than others, that doesn't mean you use it to make yourself feel strong and make others weak. I'm not going to allow you to use the power of the emeralds for your selfishness," Sun says.

Glittering Sparkle grins, "So what are you planning to do?"

Sun turns around and face the Master Emerald. She then spreads her hands out and the emerald begins to glow. Sun hears the voice from the Master Emerald, including Tikal's.

"The servers of the Seven Chaos! The Chaos is power enriched by the heart! The servers existed to unify the Chaos! Master Emerald, help the Chaos Emerald break free from the connection the Dark Chaos Emerald used on them! Please, disconnect their powers to gain freedom!" Sun chants.

The Master Emerald glows bright as it can be. Glittering Sparkle becomes confused to see the Master Emerald glowing. Suddenly, the seven Chaos Emeralds begin to fly away from her and heading towards Sun.

"Wha-what's happening?" Sparkle asks.

Sun turns around, "I'm taking the emerald and taking their power. They will. To be used for your evil. I am Sun, Princess of Equestria and protector of the human world. I live to protect my friends, my family, and all the people and creatures of both worlds. And I will not allow you to hurt this world."

The Chaos Emeralds fall to the ground in front of Sun's feet, turning dark gray.

Glittering Sparkle clutches the Dark Emerald in rage, "That does it! I'LL GET YOU!"

Glittering Sparkle then fires a dark beam at Sun, but she uses her power powers to create a shield and prevent the attack. Glittering Sparkle fire a harder and powerful blast as Sun uses her fire to protect herself. Sun soon begin to struggle and is on the verge of being collapsed to the ground. Cream and Cheese stand close to the Master Emerald to see Sun is struggling.

Cream cries out, "Sun! I believe in you! You are a great princess full of love and friendship! You have a power that Glittering Sparkle can never have!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese calls out.

Twilight then calls out, "Cream's right! You can do it!"

"You have dealt with so many and you are still able to show us the light," Applejack says.

"And we wouldn't have done it all if it weren't for you," Rarity says.

"You have done so much to make us smile, even during our troubling moment," Pinkie says.

"You save so many in this world and Equestria, and that earned your rank as a Princess and guide so many to the light," Falling Star says.

"You can kicks Glittering Sparkle and her Emerald out of the park," Rainbow says.

"We believe in you," Fluttershy says.

The Dazzling cheer, "Go Sun!"

Sombra simply nods his head with a smile.

Wire Wolf says, "We all love you because of the person you are, and that truly matters."

Soon everyone in the audience begin to cheer for Sun. Sun can't help but smile. Suddenly the Chaos Emeralds begin to glow their bright colors again and circle around Sun. Then geode necklace and medallion glow as well. Suddenly, Sun transform. Sun wears the outfit she has worn during the Friendship Games, but her amber body and yellow hair begin to glow gold as well as gaining her glowing gold alicorn wing and horn. The medallion transforms into a staff and the emerald attached to it. Glittering Sparkle gasps and grits her teeth in anger. Sun then causes the beam to disappeared with the staff.

Sun says, "It's over Glittering Sparkle, hand over the Dark Chaos Emerald."

"No! The Dark Chaos Emerald is mine and mine alone! Soon, all the emeralds will be mine, once I get rid of you!" Glittering Sparkle says in rage.

She lifts the emerald in the air and allow it to glow a dark energy. With that, it releases a dark purple lighting around the area. Sun then holds the staff in the air and causes it to charge up the Chaos Emeralds.

She then shouts "CHAOS CONTROL POOOOWWWEEERRRRRR!"

Glittering Sparkle screams in furry, NOW TRY THIIIIIIISSSSS!"

Glittering Sparkle then unleashes a powerful dark purple beam of light at Sun. Sun then uses her staff and the Chaos Emeralds. Soon the two beams of energy collide. Glittering Sparkle. grits her teeth and the dark beam draws closer to Sun to destroy her.

All Sun do is close her eyes and think the homes she have in both planet earth and Equestria. She remembers all the good times, the bad times, even the magical times. Every moment in her life of both worlds are special to her, and she refuses to allow one of the worlds she loves so much to be controlled and destroyed. The Chaos Emeralds feels Sun's love and strength and increase their powers to counter the Dark Emerald. The white blast soon begin to consume the world. Cream and Cheese along with everyone else can watch. Soon, the light blinds everyone and everything in the room. Yet for some reason, Sun feels that she has to do this, even if it means sacrificing herself for her friends.

When the light clears, everyone unshield their eyes and look around with shock and confusion. Soon, everyone can see that they are able to move from the bleachers and are cheering happily to see that they're free. Twilight and the others gather together.

"Finally I can move again," Applejack says.

"Thanks heavens. I was afraid I was going to be sitting forever," Rarity says.

Aria looks around, "Uh, where is Sun anyway?"

"Yeah. And where are Cream and Cheese?" Sonata adds.

"Now that you mention it, where is that no good Glittering Sparkle? I have a few things to say to her," Rainbow says, cracking her knuckles.

"Um guys. The Master Emerald is gone too," Fluttershy says.

The girls look around to see that Sun isn't here.

"Where is she?" Falling Star asks.

"You don't think she's… gone?" Pinkie asks, on the verge of tears.

Twilight worriedly says, "But… she can't be. She… she saved us…."

"Sun can't leave us like this," Sonata says, beginning to cry.

Aria says, "She's the very thing that connects us all together."

Wire Wolf clutches his fist and almost ready to cry.

Suddenly, Sun's voice says, "Don't worry everyone… I will always be with her…"

The girls and boys begin to search around.

"Sun?" Fluttershy asks.

Sun's voice appears in her friends' minds, "It's okay my friends. I promise to be back as soon as I could. As for now, I have a promise I made t a cream and Cheese to finish. Sadly, I am unable to take you all with me. Promise me you all do your best to watch over everyone until I return."

The girls and Wire Wolf nod their heads.

Wire Wolf says, "We promise to protect the city until you come back to us."

Wire Wolf and the girls hold up their fists in the air.

"We'll make you proud. For Sun!" The group of friends chant and their geodes begin to glow.

In a strange world, there is a city that is not for Equestria or from earth. suddenly a bright glow shine in the middle of town. Appearing from the light is Sun who is back to her normal human self. Next to her are Cream and Cheese, and the Master Emerald. The Chaos Emeralds circle around her. Suddenly a dark purple light shootout and fly far away from the area. The next moment, Sun, Cream, and Cheese land on the ground with the emeralds beside them. The three are knocked out and have no clue where they are.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Two Girls in a Mobian World

One night in a city called New Mobotropolis, where many animals like beings called Mobians are fast asleep for the night. In the very city, there is a large castle called Acorn Castle. In a large room with a canopy bed, the princess of the castle and the city, named Sally Acorn sleeps peacefully. Her sleep is soon to be disturbed when a bright shining light comes through her window.

Sally groans as she slowly opens her eyes and turns her head to the window. She gasps as she quickly sits up on her bed. She hurries to the window and opens it to see a glowing light in the middle of the city.

"What's going on?" Sally asks herself.

Sally has so many questions going on in her head. Suddenly, she notices a strange figures being shown from the light. And then a purple energy flies out and away from the glowing light. Sally hurries out of the room and puts on her robe. She then leaves through the front door to see the light has disappeared and leaves something else in its place.

Sally gasps to see the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds scattered on the ground. With that, Cream and Cheese are sleeping on the floor. Next to them is a human girl with amber color skin, crimson red and amber yellow hair, and wears a formal dress. She is unconscious as well.

Sally shakes the little bunny's shoulder, "Cream? Cream, wake up!"

"Cheese?" Sally asks, moving his head a little.

"What happened to them? They disappeared for months and here they are, with Emeralds and some strange girl. Something isn't right?" Sally thinks.

Suddenly, someone calls out, "Sally?"

Sally turns her head to see her friends, Rotor the Walrus, Bunnie Rabbot, and her husband, Antoine D' Coolette. And a robotic version of cheese called Omochao. Just then, a hologram of a brown and black lynx appears named Nicole.

"Sally. I've detected strange Chaos Energy and I noticed you were gone," Nicole says.

"Yes. I'm aware, but look who I found," Sally says.

The others look and are shocked to see Cream and Cheese and the human girl next to them.

"Oh my stars! It's Cream and Cheese! They disappeared with Sonic and the others three months ago," Bunnie says.

"Oui! We have not been able to find them. How did zey appeared at this time," Antoine replies.

Rotor picks up the unconscious human, "I would like to know who she is."

"I don't know. I found them with the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. I figure she might have an idea," Sun says, walking to Rotor holding the girl.

"Is she okay?" Antoine asks.

Omochao flies over and scans the girl. In seconds, she has the results, "She's fine. The girl is just exhausted."

"But where did she come from? I never seen a human with an amber color face," Rotor says.

"I wonder about that too. For now, let's get them to bed and worry about it in the morning," Sally says.

Then turns to the Holo-Lynx, "Nicole, can you take the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald into the Sky Patrol and be sure to Contact the Chaotix on Angel Island."

"Affirmative Sally," Nicole says.

Nicole then uses her ability to lift the emeralds in the air and carry them to this Sky Patrol. While Rotor carries the girl, Bunnie carries Cream and Antoine carries Cheese to the castle.

Sally can't help, but wonder, "I wonder if that human girl knows what happened. I'll have to find out when she wakes up in the morning."

The next day in Acorn Castle, the girl who is really Sun is fast asleep on a bed in one of the guests rooms. Cream and Cheese sleeps in a bed on the other side of the room. They have been sleeping all night and all morning. In the throne room, Cream's mother, Vanilla arrive do to Sally's request.

"Cream and Cheese are back?! Are they alright?!" Vanilla asks, surprised.

"They're fine, just sleeping. They've been sleeping all night and all morning. There are a few things we need to ask them, but we'll give them time to take it easy," Sally says.

"I am so relieved. I've been so worried about her. Was Sonic and the others with her?" Vanilla replies.

"I'm afraid not. We're hoping to ask her and a girl that is with them to see if they knew what happened to them," Sally says.

Bunnie walks over, "Howdy Sally. Ms. Rabbit. Just want to let you know that we got word from The Chaotix and they'll be here very soon."

"Thank you Bunnie. I'm going to check on Cream and Cheese, and their friend," Sally says.

"You don't mind if I come. I want to see how Cream and Cheese are doing," Vanilla says.

"Of course," Sally says.

Still in the room, Sun, Cream, and Cheese are still fast asleep. Sudden, Sun slightly turns her head and lets out a grunt. She then slowly lifts herself up as she opens her eyes. Sun looks around to find herself in a bed for some reason. She then turns her head to see Cream and Cheese sleeping together on the other one. Sun looks around and places her right hand on her head, feeling a bit dazed.

"What happened? Where am I?" Sun softly asks.

She then rubs her head, "The last thing I remember… I… I fought Glittering Sparkle. Then this strange light appears. I'm glad Cream and Cheese are with me, but…"

Then Sun slowly turns her head around the room, "Where are the Chaos Emeralds? And where's the Master Emerald?"

Just then, the door opens to reveal Princess Sally Acorn along with Bunnie Rabbot and Vanilla the Rabbit. To Sun, she sees a chipmunk, a two rabbits. One of them is taller while the other has robotic limbs. Sun looks at them with a confused expressions.

In her thoughts, she recognize one of them, "It's Cream's mother."

"We're glad to see that you're away. We were very worried," A voice of a female says.

Sun turns her head to see a female chipmunk that also resembles a human walk up to her. Her fur is light and dark brown, red hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue vest with a black crop top, black shorts with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, white gloves with blur bracelets.

Sun is surprised to see a chipmunk that has a somewhat human appearance. Then again, she has seen creature like this in Equestria, and the time she ended up in another world where the Space Rangers are. She remembers that in other world, anything is possible depending where she does.

The chipmunk girl asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Um, I'm okay. Just a bit dizzy," Sun answers.

"It's good to hear. My name is Sally, what's your name?" The chipmunk, Sally says.

Sun takes a calm breath and says, "Um, my name is Sun. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you sugar, names Bunnie," The rabbit says.

"Hello," Sun says.

Then turns to the other rabbit, "And I recognize you. You're Cream's mother."

"Yes. I assume Cream told you about me. My name is Vanilla Rabbit," Vanilla says.

"It's nice to meet you. And in a way she did. She also missed you. I'm glad I was able to get her back home," Sun says.

"Uh, why you say that?" Sally asks.

Sun rubs her head, "It's kind of hard to explain. You see, I was with Cream and Cheese, with my friends at a dance for New Year. Then Glittering Sparkle, a girl who really hates me. Used an emerald that this Dr. Eggman created called the Dark Chaos Emerald to attack us and attempt to destroy me."

"Wait, you know about Dr. Eggman?" Sally asks, shocked.

"Um, yes. It's well, it's kind of a long story," Sally says.

Sally sits on the bed Sun is on, "I like it you explains everything to me top to bottom. For starters, how you know Cream and Cheese and about Dr. Eggman? Second, do the names Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and Amy Rose mean anything to you? And if you do, what happened? Thirdly, how did you, Cream and Cheese ended up in New Mobotropolis with the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald?"

Sun sighs, "I guess I do have a lot of explaining to do, huh?"

"Yes. Anything might help us understand the situation," Sally says.

"Okay. It's going to be a long story, but I'll try to shorten it as best as I can," Sun says.

Suddenly, Sun remembers, "Wait a minute!"

"What is it?" Sally asks.

Sun asks, "Was there another human girl with us when we got here?"

"No. We didn't see anyone at all. Who is she?" Sally asks.

"Well, again, it's a long story," Sun answers.

Meanwhile, Glittering Sparkle is placed on some kind of metal bed. The girl groans as she begins to wake up. She sits up as she rubs her head in pain.

"What happened? That damn Sun… she ruined everything," Glittering Sparkle, angrily says.

Glittering Sparkle then notices, "The Dark Chaos Emerald?"

Glittering Sparkle looks around to see that it's gone. She then touches her chest to feel something hard. She looks down in shock to see the Dark Chaos Emerald is pierced at the middle of her chest.

"What happened? How did it get on my chest?" Sparkles asks as she touches it.

"That what I like to know," A sound of a man appears.

Glittering Sparkle turns her head to see a man coming into the room. The man is tall and round with long skinny legs. He wears a red, white, and yellow outfit and black pants with shoes, he wears white gloves and goggles on his head. He has a large orange mustache and a big nose, along with a bald head.

"Who? Who are you?" Sparkles asks.

"My name is Dr. Eggman, and I have a little proposition for you," Eggman says, showing a sinister smile.

Back in Acorn Castle, Sun explains everything she can to Sally and the others. Especially about what has happened to Sonic and the others being trapped in the Chaos Emerald and how she ended up in Mobius to begin with.

"So. Let's see if I have this straight. Dr. Eggman created a gem called the Dark Chaos Emerald and tried to use it to control Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. However, someone it was unable to support the power and not only it sent them to your world, but trapped Sonic, Cream, and the others as well and shattered the Master Emeralds," Sally says.

"I know it's hard to believe, but my friends and I haven't been taking good care of them," Sun says.

"I see. I'm surprised you were able to use the Chaos Emeralds and turned into a super form," Sally says.

"Yeah. I thought Sonic and Shadow were the only ones who can do that," Bunnie says.

"Really? I didn't know that," Sun says, a little surprised.

"Yeah. The day you explain your story, you're a bit like Sonic, except he isn't cocky when it comes to saving the day. He's more like your friend, Rainbow Dash, was it," Sally says.

Sun giggles with a smile on her face.

Then says, "I'm grateful to meet you all, but I need to get going."

"How come sugar?" Bunnie asks.

"I may have been able to free Cream and Cheese, but I need to find a way to free Sonic and the others from the Chaos Emeralds," Sun says.

Sally says, "We can help you."

"Are you sure?" Sun asks.

"Of course sugarcube, we're the Freedom Fighters. Helping folks is what we do," Bunnie says.

"And Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles are our friends. Shadow and Rouge are kind of our friends, but more like comrades. Anyway, our friends are also in trouble, so we're going to help," Sally says.

"Thank you. I'm afraid I don't know this place very well," Sun says, sheepishly smiles.

Sally giggles, "Yeah. You're going to need some help."

Then realizes, "But, what about Cream and Cheese?"

Right on cue, the little bunny rabbit is beginning to wake up. She sits up in bed and lets out a tired yawn. Sun walks out of bed and sits next to the tired bunny rabbit. Cream turns her head to see Sun holding a smile on her face.

"Morning Cream, how are you feeling?" Sun asks.

"Good morning Sun. I think I'm doing fine. What happened?" Cream replies.

"Well. To put it simply, the Chaos Emeralds suddenly teleported us to your home planet. Plus, there is someone who wants to see you," Sun says.

Cream looks around the room to see Sally and Bunnie. She then gasps in shock to see Vanilla Rabbit, Cream's mother. Vanilla walks over to the bed with a smile on her face.

She presents her hands out and happily says, "Oh Cream. My baby."

Cream is stunned with wide eyes to see her mother before her. She is speechless and soon tears begins to roll down her face. Unable to hold back, Cream jumps into her mother's arms and hugged her while crying joy. Vanilla does the same thing. They are both so happy to see each other again. Sally and Bunnie smile to see Cream and her mother are back together. Sun can't help but smile and shed tears to see Cream is happy.

Sometime later, Sun is in the home of Cream and her mothers. Vanilla brings out an outfit for Sun. Since she has been wearing the dress from the New Year's party. Vanilla brings out black tights, a sleeveless leather jacket, a magenta skirt, an orange short sleeve shirt, and black and orange sneakers. Vanilla passes Sun the clothes, much to her confusion.

"Here you go dearie, I thought it would be a good idea for you to have another outfit to wear," Vanilla says.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that," Sun says.

Vanilla smiles, and says, "I don't mind at all Sun. It's also my way of thanking you."

"Thanking me?" Sun says, confused.

"Yes. Cream told me on how you took care of her and Cheese when she was in the other world. Cheese also told me on how much you took care of him. I'm glad to hear that Cream and Cheese have met a very kind girl," Vanilla says.

Sun blushes, "You're welcome. And uh, thank you for making me these clothes."

"It's no trouble at all. You should try is on and let me know what you think," Vanilla says.

"Sure," Sun says.

Sun heads up stairs and into one of the rooms to change. While Sun is up stairs, someone knocks on the door. Vanilla opens the door to reveal Sally and Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, and Nicole are with them too.

"Hello, are you here to see Sun?" Vanilla asks.

"We are. We want to explain to her on how we're going to help Sonic and the others," Sally says as she and the others walk into the house.

"Of course. She's trying on an outfit I made for her. She'll be down soon," Vanilla says.

Sally and the others take a seat on different seating places in the living room.

Vanilla heads to the kitchen, "I'll go make you some tea."

"Thank you Vanilla," Bunnie says.

Vanilla walks into the kitchen to bring some tea and treats for them. At the same time, Cream and Cheese walk down stairs with smiles on their faces.

"Hello Sally. Bunnie. Antoine. Rotor. Nicole. I didn't know you were coming," Cream happily says.

"Well, we want to see how Sun is doing and how we're going to help her free the others trapped in the Emeralds," Sally says.

"Of course. I'll go make tea and bring you treats," Cream says.

"You're mother is in the kitchen right now," Rotor says.

"Maybe you can join us on the conversation, since you were there when it happened," Bunnie says.

"Okay," Cream says.

She and Cheese sits on the couch. Just then, Sun walks down the stairs wearing the new outfit Vanilla has made for her.

Sun walks over, "Hi Cream. Hi Cheese."

"Hello Sun. you look pretty in your new outfit," Cream happily says.

"Thank you," Sun says with a smile.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily replies.

Sun turns her head to see Sally and Bunnie, and three more in the room.

"Hello Sun. How are you feeling?" Sally asks.

"I'm doing a lot better now. So, who are your other friends?" Sun replies.

"Right. Sun. This is Rotor, Bunnie's husband, Antoine, and Nicole," Sally says.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," Antoine says.

"Hi," Rotor waves.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you," Nicole says.

"Please you meet you," Sun says with a smile.

Sun then walks to the living room and sits on the couch next to Cream and Cheese.

"Now that we're all here. I explained to the others about the situation and we all agree to help you," Sally says.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you. Plus, I'm not sure how to help the others," Sun says.

"Not to worry Sun, we're Freedom Fighters after all," Rotor says.

"Oui. We will help whenever we can," Antoine says.

Sun smiles, "Thank you all?

Then shows a small sad face, "But how can we free Sonic and the others? I'm still not sure how I even freed Cream from the Emerald."

"Don't worry Sun, we're going to help you," Sally says.

Nicole smiles and says, "Just leave things to us, and we can help you with your journey."

Sun smiles and says, "Sure."

Sometime later, Sally and the others take Sun outside of the city. Sun is surprised to see a large tongue ship. It's yellow with blue on the side, a large semi-circle on the top with a star painted on it, and two silver like wings with rocket jets on the back.

"Oh my gosh! That ship is huge!" Sun says, surprised and impressed.

"Somehow, I knew you will be amazed. This is the Sky Patrol. We're going to use it to travel around Mobius, and maybe we'll be able to find a clue to free Sonic and the others," Sally says.

"We're going to travel in that?" Sun asks.

"Yeah. We'll be able to show you all of Mobius with it? We can go on missions, save people and travel to new places. Doesn't it sound like a fun adventure?" Cream says with glee.

"That sounds fun. If we're going to different places, maybe I can go shop for my friends. I'll need to be sure to bring them presents," Sun says.

Then Cream says, "I do wish Twilight and the others could have come with us."

Sun sighs, "Me too. I remember the last time I had to be without my friends, but being in a completely different world is something else."

Sun sadly sighs and holds the geode necklace.

"You miss them?" Cream asks.

"Yes. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity are my first real friends. Then I met Twilight, The Dazzlings, Falling Star, Wire Wolf, and Sombra. I really miss them," Sun says.

Sally says, "Don't worry, we'll find a way to send you home after we help you get the others out of the emeralds."

Then Sun asks, "So um, what are we going to do about the Master Emerald?"

"Don't worry, we have some of our friends coming over to pick it up and take it to the island," Sally says.

Bunnie yawns, "Boy, we sure have a long day, and a rather long night."

"You're right. I could use some sleep myself," Sally says.

Sally then takes out a small purse and passes it to Sun, "Here you go. The bag has all the Chaos Emeralds inside. You are in charge to make sure it's safe."

"Okay," Sun says, taking the bag.

Sally then says, "And Sun, you need to be very careful."

"How come?" Sun asks.

"Dr. Eggman as well as others know about the Chaos Emeralds and might try to take it. If they know about the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic and the others trapped inside, What you can do… they're bound to come after you," Sally says.

Sun nods her head, "Okay."

Later in the night, Cream and Cheese are fast asleep in her bed. However, Sun is not sleeping at all. Sun looks at the moon and the stars in the night sky. She sadly sighs.

"Girls. Wire Wolf. Dad. Screwball. Regana. Nina. Ray. I hope you all are okay. I'll try to get back home as soon as I can. I promise," Sun softly says to herself.

Then a tear begins to fall from her face. Deep down, Sun really misses her friends and her family, more than anything.

Meanwhile, Glittering Sparkle has explains to Dr. Eggman about what she knows. Dr. Eggman seems very eager to hear the story, and about Sun and her magical ability.

"So this girl, Sun was able to use the Chaos Emeralds to over power you?" Eggman asks.

"That's correct. That little goody goody used the Chaos Emeralds against me and got herself and I sent here," Glittering Sparkle says.

"And you're saying that Sonic and his annoying friends are inside the Chaos Emeralds?" Eggman asks.

"That what I heard Sun saying to her friends. Luckily, I know that her friends are not with her, so she will be easy to be captured. If we can find her," Sparkles says.

Eggman snickers with a smile, "Interesting. You know Glittering Sparkle, you're not the only one who has a thorn in their side."

"Really now?" Sparkle asks.

"Indeed. How about you and I will join forces. With my genius and your new powers from my Dark Chaos Emerald, we'll be able to put an end to our enemies once and for all," Eggman says.

Glittering Sparkle eyes shines a dark purple with an evil grin on her face.

"Dr. Eggman, you got yourself a deal," Glittering Sparkle says.

With that, the two villains shake in agreement. Now that two foes are joining forces and will use their abilities together to cause trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Enemies Strike Back

The next day, Sun is having breakfast with Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla in the kitchen. The four are kind of like a family. Sun lets out a yawn in exhaustion. Cream and Cheese giggle with smiles on their faces.

"Are you sleepy, Sun?" Cream asks.

"Maybe a little. I didn't get enough sleep last night," Sun answers, rubbing her eyes.

"How come?" Cream asks.

"It's nothing to worry about, except…" Sun says.

Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese look at Sun with confused expressions.

"I was thinking about my friends and my family back home. I haven't been here long and I already miss them quite a lot," Sun says.

"It's okay Sun. I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back home," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Thank you. I wonder what's going on today," Sun replies.

"Well, The Chaotix are going to come to the city to visit and to bring the Master Emerald back to the Island," Cream says.

"I really like to see Angel Island. You told me once that the island can actually fly in the air. I think I also saw it when the Master Emerald showed me the memories of you, Sonic, and the others," Sun says.

"Yes," Cream happily says.

Then Sun asks, "Do you think we'll be able to see Tikal again?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure she's glad we're able to see her again," Cream says.

Sun nods her head, "Sure."

"Alright, both of you finish your breakfast, Sally and the others want to meet you at the castle," Vanilla says.

"Okay," The girls reply.

Sun, Cream, and Cheese continue to have their breakfast and hurry to get to Sally's home.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is showing Glittering Sparkle around. They are also accompanied by two small robots. A red round like robot named Orbot, and a yellow square like robot named, Cubot. Glittering Sparkle is interested to see so many machines

"So Doctor, how many robots have you made? It looks like you made thousands," Glittering Sparkle asks.

"This is only some of my greatest creations. There are more to come. Now then, you said that this Sun was transported with you," Eggman says.

"That's right. I think she was the only one who came with me. I think. She was also with that small weird rabbit and this cute adorable blue thing…. I think she called it a Chao," Glittering Sparkle says.

"I believe you have seen Cream and Cheese. Those duo are actually tougher than they appeared to be," Eggman says.

"Those two? They seem pretty harmless," Sparkle says, confused.

"None of the most important rule I've been learning is never underestimate your enemies," Eggman says.

Glittering Sparkle mutters, "I already underestimated Sun, and I ended up in this place."

Then turns to the small robots, "And these two are robots you made."

"Yes. This is Orbot and Cubot. They're my henchmen to say, but also manages to bungle some of my plans," Eggman says.

Cubot floats to Glittering Sparkle and says, "You're pretty."

"Thank you," Glittering Sparkle says with a smile.

Then turns to Eggman, "So, how are we going to find Sun and the Chaos Emeralds?"

"If she's with Cream and Cheese, then there's only one place where they can go," Eggman says.

"Where?" Glittering Sparkle asks.

Eggman grins and says, "New Mobotropolis."

Back in New Mobotropolis, Sun, Cream and Cheese with the Freedom Fighters are waiting patiently for some friends to arrive. They are relaxing under the bright sun and the blue sky.

"They sure are late. They should have been here by now," Bunnie says.

"They've been busy with work of their own. They said that they'll try to get here as soon as they can," Sally says.

"I'm sure they'll come," Sun says.

"Me too," Cream happily says.

Suddenly, a large ring appears out of nowhere. Walking through it is a pink echidna, a green crocodile, a purple chameleon, two small bumble bees, an armadillo, and a flying squirrel. Sun is amazed to see so many animals like being that lives like people. Then again, she's a pony who lives in another world and they live in a similar society to humans and Mobians.

The green crocodile walks over to Sally, and says, "Hey Sally, sorry we couldn't get here sooner, but we had to deal with some trouble back on the island."

"Considering that it has been floating on the water for a few months now," Vector says.

Charmy flies over, "So, where this special guest you told us about."

Sally walks to Sun and says, "She's right here. Sun these are our friends from Angel Island. Vector, Espio, Charmy, Saffron, Mighty, Ray, and Julie-Su."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sun," Sun says with a smile.

The crocodile walks over, "So you're the girl who found the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. The name is Vector. Leader of the Chaotix and head of the Chaotix Detective Agency."

"You're a detective. You don't look like one," Vector says.

"Looks can be deceiving kid. Including you, when Sally told us you were able to use the Emeralds," Vector says.

Sun blushes, "I guess you're right."

Of course, Vector can't be more right about it.

The bee wearing the helmet flies over, "Hi i'm Charmy."

"I'm Saffron," The girl bee with blond hair says with a smile and holding a doll.

"It's nice to meet you. I like your doll, Saffron," Sun says.

"Thank you," Saffron says.

The Armadillo walks over, "I'm Mighty, and the little squirrel is Ray."

"H-hello," Ray says.

The echidna girl says, "i'm Julie-Su."

"And I'm Espio," The purple Chameleon says.

"Hello. It's nice to meet all of you," Sun says.

"It's nice to meet you Sun," Mighty says.

"So you're the girl who was somehow able to use the Chaos Emerald and helped put the Master Emerald together?" Julie-Su asks.

"Yes. It's kind of hard to understand how it works since I never used Chaos Emeralds before," Sun says.

"You don't look like someone who possess Chaos energy or bound to the Chaos Force," Julie-Su says.

"It is true, but from what Sun told us. The real reason why Sun was able to use the Chaos Emeralds because of goodness she has in her heart. Her love and friendship is what caused her to transform," Sally says.

"Yeah. I have to say she is one special girl," Bunnie says.

Cream giggles, and says, "She is special. She's smart, athletic, hard working, kind. And so much more."

Sun blushes, "Oh Cream, I'm not that special."

"But you are. Your friends told me a lot and everyone thinks so highly of you. Your friends told me that you also used to be a unicorn from another world, but was changed into an alicorn. And that you're actually a princess," Cream happily says.

"Princess?!" Everyone exclaims in shock.

Sun blushes, "I uh, didn't want you all to think that of me. I guess that's something else I need to explain."

"Pretty much. We do need to discuss about the situation Sonic and the others are in, so we might as well hear the part about you being a unicorn and a princess," Nicole says.

Sun sheepishly smiles, "Yes. I think it will be the best option."

Sometime later, Sun along with the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are in the meeting room of Acorn Castle. Like before, Sun explains to the group about her situation. Also involves how she used to be a unicorn until she lived in the human world and become a princess. From start to finish, everyone is surprised and fascinated of Sun's story.

"I have to admit Sun, you sure are full of surprises," Mighty says.

"Yeah. You're like a super princess or something," Charmy says.

"I don't know about that, but I do my best to help anyone who has a problem, especially with a friendship problem," Sun says.

"But still, I can't believing Eggman created a Dark version of a Chaos Emerald and tried to use it to control the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald," Julie-Su says.

"Y-yes. Th-tha s-sounds d-angrous," Ray says.

"It's very dangerous. Glittering Sparkle is able to use the Dark Chaos Emeralds to gain control of the Chaos Emeralds. Tikal taught me our to use the Master Emerald to cut the emeralds' connection. I was able to use the Chaos Emeralds, but I transformed. The next thing I knew, I ended up here with Cream and Cheese," Sun says.

"Sounds like Chaos Control. Maybe it had something to do with your desire to help Cream and Cheese get home. And it ended up taking you and this Glittering Sparkle along with them," Espio says.

"Still. I need to find a way to find Glittering Sparkle and get the Dark Chaos Emerald away from her. I'm starting to fear that the it's corrupting her mind," Sun says.

"Yes. We also know that Sonic, Knuckles, and the others are trapped in the Emeralds. Yet, Cream is able to get out," Julie-Su says.

Then turns to Sun, "Are you sure you didn't do anything to get Cream out."

"I didn't really do anything. I remember it happened during the Christmas party, my friends and I had. I remember Cheese really missed Cheese so I comfort him and promised him to help save Cream and the others. Applejack sang a song that cheered him up. The next thing I knew, the Chaos Emerald glowed and Cream appear through the light," Sun says.

"Hmm, that sound like a real big mystery. Sonic and the others are trapped in the emeralds, and you don't have a clue how Cream got out," Vector says.

"Sounds like the job for the Chaotix and we'll do it free of charge," Charmy says.

"Charmy. As much as we want to help Sun, we don't know where to start," Espio sternly says.

"But we have to do something! Knuckles is trapped in one of the emeralds. We need to find a way to get him out!" Julie-Su says, sounding upset.

Sun blinks her eyes a few times. Sun then takes out the purple Chaos Emerald. What she remembers, Knuckles is trapped inside of it. Sun the places the purple Chaos Emerald on the table.

Saffron notices, "Wow! You did have the Chaos Emerald."

"Yes. the rest of them are in the bag Sally gave to me," Sun says.

"So why brought it out?" Julie-Su asks.

"Well, Cream and the others are each trapped in an emerald. This is the emerald Knuckles is in. Sonic is in the blue. Shadow is in the red. Rouge in White. Tails in yellow, and Amy is in the cyan blue one," Sun adds as she takes each emerald out of the bag by name.

Sally takes the blue one and says, "I see. So Sonic and the others are stick in there."

"I wish there was a way to get them out," Julie-Su says, grabbing hold of the purple one.

"I do too, but if Cream was able to get out of the emeralds, then there's still hope for Knuckles," Sun says.

"I really hope so. I miss him," Julie-Su sadly says, holding the purple emerald close.

Sun walks to Julie-Su, "Don't worry Julie-Su, I promise to help you all save your friends."

Sun the places her hand on Julie-Su's shoulder. Suddenly, her geode glows and her powers activate. Sun's eyes turn white.

Suddenly, she sees many of her memories. How she meets Knuckles and she wears a black cloak. She then see the two go on missions with Sonic and the others. Other times, is how the two spend time just only them. Knuckles and Julie-Su lean together and hug each other at the docks. The two echidnas are deeply in love with each other.

Sun then takes her hand away and blushes a little, "Uh, sorry about that?"

"Are you okay?" Julie-Su asks.

"I'm fine. I kind of accidentally used my magic on you," Sun says.

"What mind of magic? You said you have two abilities," Julie-Su asks.

"Well, one of them I can control fire. The second, I can see into people's thoughts. I can see their memories and feel their emotions. That the magic I accidentally used on you," Sun says.

She then sheepishly smiles, "Sorry about that?"

"That's okay. Still, that magic can come in handy, especially when you want to know about your enemies," Julie-Su says.

"Well, don't let anyone know about it. I don't want anyone to use it. So far, I'm the only one who can use it. Plus, the last time someone tries to use a lot of her magic, we ended up with a boost and our powers got a bit haywire," Sun says.

"How did that happen?" Rotor asks.

"My friend, Rainbow Dash, loved to use her super speed so much that she's been using them for everyday activity in every second. We tried our best to remind Rainbow to not use her powers so much," Sun says.

"How that go?" Bunnie asks.

"Not too well. Getting Rainbow to stop running so fast is like telling my friend, Pinkie to stop throwing parties," Sun says.

Sally giggles, "She kind of reminds me of Sonic. A lot."

Soon the group of friends begin laughing. Suddenly, they hear a loud banging sound that cause the whole ground to shake and everyone to jump off their seat.

"What in tarnation is that?" Bunnie asks.

"It sounded like an earthquake," Sun says.

"Let's go see what's up," Vector says.

The group hurries outside of the castle to see what is happening. Sun makes sure to put the Chaos Emeralds in the bag for safe keeping and hurry with them. When everyone reaches outside, they gasp in shock to see a large robot walking to the city. The robot has a dark blue and gray body with red in the middle. It has black robotic hand sand feet. It also has a large scary red, black, and blue head.

"What in the world is that?" Ray asks.

"I'm guessing it's trouble!" Espio says.

Suddenly, the robot begins to speak in the voice of a man, "Hello Freedom Fighters, it's so good to see you after so long. I believe you have the Chaos Emeralds along with the girl, Sun who has it."

"What?" Sun asks, shocked.

Sally demands, "How do you even know she's even here?"

"Simple, I have someone who wants to say hello," Eggman says, a grin.

Then a girl's voice, familiar to Sun, "Hello Sun, glad to know you're still here."

Sun gasps in shock, "Glittering Sparkle?!"

In the control room of the robot, Dr. Eggman is sitting at the main control. Orbot and Cubot are sitting at opposite sides of the control systems. Glittering Sparkle looks through the window with an evil smirk as her eyes glance a dark purple glow.

"That's correct Sun, I have a bit of a run in with Dr. Eggman and we decided that we need the Chaos Emeralds. So be a good little girl and hand them over," Glittering Sparkle says with a grin.

Sun clutches the bag that has the emeralds, "I'll never give you the Chaos Emeralds!"

Eggman makes an evil grin, "Very well. I can tell that you have the annoyance of those Freedom Fighters. We'll just take the Chaos Emeralds by force!"

Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot use the control and raise the E-3000 arms in the air and smashed it to the ground, causing the ground to shake. Everyone scream and fall to the ground. They turn their heads to see the machine about ready to perform another attack. In the control room of the robot, Eggman and Glittering Sparkle maniacally laughs as they prepare the E-3000 for another attack. Sun grits her teeth in anger that now Glittering Sparkle has teamed up with Mobius's intelligent villain and has sent a robot to attack them.

Eggman lifts his robotic arm and smashes it to the ground close to where Sun and the others are. Sun and the others jump off their feet and land on the ground.

Julie-Su stands up, "We gotta stop them before they crush the city."

"I agree," Sally says, standing on her feet.

Then turns to the others, "Freedom Fighters! Chaotix! We gotta stop the robot! Sun, you need to get Cream and Cheese to safety and protect the Chaos Emeralds."

"But Sally, I can help you," Sun says.

"I know, but Dr. Eggman and Glittering Sparkle are after you. We can't risk you or the Emeralds to fall to their grasp," Sally says.

"But," Sun says.

But Sally shouts, "Go!"

Sun steps back a little in concern. She then grabs Cream and Cheese and hurry away to get them to a safe place. Sally then activate blades from her rings.

Sally then shouts, "Freedom Fighters! Chaotix! Let's go!"

With that, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix begin to fight Dr. Eggman and his robot. Many uses their physical strength or weapons and robotic parts to fight against the enemy. Sun hurries through the city and meet up at the castle. Sun turns to see Sally and the others fighting against the robot. Espio throw his ninja weapons. Bunnie firing from her robotic arm. Mighty strength holding back the robotic arm.

Sun clutches her necklace in her hand thinking, "I… I can't just stand by and do nothing. Sally wanted me to stay here and protect the emeralds… but still… I… I can't let them get hurt, after what they have done for me and wanting to help their friends…. I need to help them…"

Unknown to Sun, the Blue Chaos Emerald is beginning to glow from the bag.

Sun, Cream, and Cheese look out the door to see the group are doing their best to fight against the robot, but so far, none of the hits the attack they have are working on it.

Eggman chuckles, "I think it's time to bring up bigger fire."

"Glittering Sparkle, if you please, show them my latest upgrade to the E-3000," Eggman says.

Glittering Sparkle smirks, "With pleasure."

Glittering Sparkle presses a button on the control pad and a two electric rods comes out. Glittering Sparkle clutches her hands on the rods and sends dark Chaos Energy through it. Outside of the robot, the eye glows purple and fires a type of Chaos laser at the Freedom Fighters.

Bunnie screams, "Look out!"

The laser hits the ground and swift across the area. Sally and the others move out of the way with a scream..

Sally asks, "What in the world was that?"

"That doesn't seem like a normal laser, right? Right?" Charmy asks, scared.

Suddenly, Eggman appears on the speaker, "This is my special Chaos Laser and my new partner Glittering Sparkle uses the Power of my Dark Chaos Emerald to power it."

Glittering Sparkle's eyes glow purple again as she clenches her fist to send more energy to the laser.

Orbot whispers to Eggman, "Doctor, do you think that girl can be trusted?"

"Zip it Orbot!" Eggman angrily says.

Then whispers, "Besides, she is only a temporary employment to say."

Orbot becomes a bit confused, and asks, "What do you mean?"

"You'll have to wait once we gathered all of the Chaos Emeralds," Eggman says, and mischievously grins.

Then says, "Glittering Sparkle, blast those Freedom Fighters!"

"You got it, Doctor," Glittering Sparkle says, and sends more Chaos Energy to the laser.

The laser fires toward the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix. Everyone scream as they dodge the attack. Soon, the laser begins to attack some of the buildings close by. Seeing from the castle door, Sun gasps in shock to see the dark laser firing at them.

Sun bits her lips, "That's Chaos Energy. Glittering Sparkle must be using her Dark Chaos Energy she got from the Emerald to power that machine!"

Sun sees as Sally and the others are being thrown from the blast and the attacks the robot is giving them. Sun then has enough of this. She opens her bag to see the blue Chaos Emerald.

"Huh?" Sun replies, confused.

Sun takes out the blue Chaos Emerald and it begins to glow. She doesn't know why, but it seems it wants to be used or can sense something. Sun makes a determined look as she clutches the emerald.

Outside, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are tired and are knocked down to the ground. They all take deep breaths as they are trying to recover from the damages they have received.

Rotor groans, "This Glittering Sparkle is gaining powers from the Dark Chaos Emerald."

"We need to find a way to remove it," Sally says.

Antoine shouts, "Sally, look out!"

Sally quickly turns and gasps to see the laser is pointing right at her.

Glittering Sparkle smirks, "Say goodnight, chipmunk."

Then fires the laser at Sally. Sally is shocked and shield her eyes. But then, something gets in front of her and creates a fire like energy to block the attack. Sally turns her head and gasps in shock to see Sun creating a powerful fire shield and holds the Blue Chaos Emerald in her hand. Then cancels out the laser.

Sun clutches the Chaos Emerald in her hand and shouts, "Alright Glittering Sparkle and Dr. Eggman, you mess with my new friends, then you'll have to mess with me!"

"Well well, the little Sun comes out of hiding," Glittering Sparkle says.

"She sure reminds me of that annoying hedgehog," Eggman says.

Eggman says on the speaker, "Listen fire girl, either you hand over the Chaos Emeralds or you'll be blasted."

"I won't! I won't give any of them to you! And I'm not going to allow you hurt anyone in this city or this world," Sun says.

"Why are you so determined? You barely know these Mobian and this isn't even your home!" Eggman asks, through the speaker.

"It's simple, because I want to help and protect these Mobians. I may not know them well, but I can see that the planet is not yours to rule over. I promise that you and Glittering Sparkle will be stopped! I just gotta do what I gotta do! That's all!" Sun says, determined.

Suddenly, the Blue Chaos Emerald glows so bright that it blinds the area. In the control room of the robot, Eggnan, Glittering Sparkle, Orbot, and Cubot shield their eyes.

Eggman yelps, "What is this?"

"I have no clue, boss. It seems that the Chaos Emerald is starting to react," Orbot answers.

Down on the ground, Sally, and the others are being blinded by the light as well.

"Hey! What's with the light show?!" Vector screams.

"I think the Chaos Emerald has something to do with it. I seems to cause some kind of reaction to Sun or something," Sally says.

"Anyway to make it stop." Ray asks.

"I'm not sure!" Sally answers.

Sun holds the blue Chaos Emerald and is astonished to see it glowing like that. Suddenly, two balls of energy fly out of the Chaos Emerald in a blue beam of light. One of them is placed on Sun's hand, the other lands in front of Sun. Still having her eyes shield, Sun takes a peek to see something there. It's shorter than she is, and seems to have long hair… or quills. Sun looks down to see a strange charm on her hand. It's the shape of a silhouette of a blue creature with long quills. It seems to also show white eyes with black in the middle.

Soon, the light disappears and Sun is able to open her eyes and remove her hands. Sun becomes surprised to see someone blue standing in front of her.

A boy's voice appears, "Heh. I knew there's something special about you, and your determination to help my friends proved it."

In the control room, the villains and the minions unshielded their eyes from the blinding light.

Cubot notices, "Uh boss, you might want to look at this."

Eggman looks out of the window of his roboti and exclaims in shock, "Huh?! It can't be…"

In the battlefield, The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are in a state of shock and amazement to see what has happened. Sun continues to stare at the figure in front of her.

The boy says, "So kid, you sure have the guts to take on Eggman and the power to protect others. I can tell you are a hero just like me. You also using the Chaos Emerald to go super also proves it."

"Wow! So… I guess I did freed you…" Sun says, sounding a bit speechless.

Then says, "My name is Sun… what's your name?"

The figure turns around to reveal his face. The being looks like a blue hedgehog with sharp quills on the back of his head and back. He wears white gloves and socks, white and red shoes. He has a peach stomach, arms, and a muzzle. He also has green eyes.

The hedgehog gives Sun a thumbs up, "My name is Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog!"


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: A Blue Hero's Return

Not long ago, Sun stands up to Dr. Eggman and is determined to help the Freedom Fighters even though she barely know them. Suddenly, the Blue Chaos Emerald glows and releases a hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic's appearance leave the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotics, Dr. Eggman and his minions speechless. Sun is surprised to see the blue hedgehog is freed from the emerald and smiles at her.

"It's nice to meet you Sonic. As of now, I think we have well," Sun says, still surprised.

Sonic smirks, "I know what you mean. We still have our enemies to deal with. You wanna help out."

Sun simply nods her head and says, "Yes. We need to stop them before they cause more trouble."

Sun stands up and turns to the robot along with Sonic. In the robot, Eggman and his robots along with Glittering Sparkle are shocked to see the Blue Hedgehog out of the Chaos Emerald.

"Wow! Talk about a flashy entrance," Cubot says.

"Who is that hedgehog?" Glittering Sparkle asks.

"That's Sonic the Hedgehog. The Giant pincushion that is always foiling my plans! He disappeared months ago until you told me what really became of him and his friends," Eggman says.

Glittering Sparkle suspects, "I'm guessing stopping him and Sun is our top priority."

"That is correct," Eggman says.

Then commands, "Orbot! Cubot! Get ready to fire the missiles at the hedgehog and the girl."

"Affirmative," Orbot says.

Orbot then types in the computers.

"Alright Sparkle, get ready to fire the cannon," Eggman says.

Glittering Sparkle clutches the rods, "I'm charging the Chaos Energy now."

Out in the city, Sun and Sonic see Dr. Eggman is getting ready to fire his weapons. Sun looks down at the palm of her hand to see the strange charm. For a second, Sun thinks the silhouette looks like Sonic. She wonders why.

Suddenly, they hear Eggman shouts, "Fire!"

Sonic and Sun look up to see the missiles have been fired. Sun clutches her hand to activate her geode necklace. Then Sun creates a fire shield to block the missiles attack.

Sun says, "Sonic, you head to the robot and I'll try to block their attacks."

"Thanks kid," Sonic says.

Sonic then accelerate as he spins his feet and speeds off in a matter of seconds.

Sun thinks feeling the strong wind, "Whoa! He's fast! He might even be faster than Rainbow!"

Sun then cancels her fire power and begins to chase after Sonic to help him. However, she isn't as fast as he is and Sonic is already close to the robot.

"I need to catch up with Sonic. I need to help him stop those two before they destroy the city," Sun says as she runs as fast her feet can take her.

As she runs at her speed, the charm in her hand begins to glow. Suddenly, she is starting to run faster than her normal speed. Sun moves faster and faster until she is like moving at a speed of a supersonic speed. Sun yelps to see how fast she is running.

"Wha-what's happening? I never ran that fast before," Sun thinks, shocked.

Running towards the robot, Sonic speeds as he dodges the missiles and the Chaos blasts. Sonic moves as he jumps and spin dashes some of the missiles. Sonic then super speed towards the robot.

Suddenly, he hears Sun calling out, "Sonic!"

Sonic turns his head and to his surprise to see Sun running right by him.

"Hey! How did you get here this fast?" Sonic asks.

"I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with this charm I got when you came out. Right now, let's focus on stopping Eggman and Glittering Sparkle," Sun answers.

"You're right. I know how we can finish this off and your newly found speed can come in handy," Sonic says.

"How so?" Sun asks.

"Just follow my lead," Sonic says.

Sun simply nods her head in reply. Sonic turns around and runs away from the robot. Sun then does the same.

In the robot, Eggman is really irritated to see Sonic and Sun fighting together.

"Those two are really starting to get on my nerves. It's bad enough Sonic and the Freedom Fighters getting my way," Eggman angrily says.

"I can understand," Glittering Sparkle mutters.

Eggman angrily says as he moves the control, "I'll finished those two for good."

Suddenly, Sonic shouts, "I don't think so!"

Eggman, Glittering Sparkle, and the robot minions look to see Sonic and Eve on a hill close by. Sonic holds the Chaos Emerald he has been freed from while Sun is holding the Green Chaos Emerald Cream is freed from.

"So kid, you ready to use the Emeralds again?" Sonic asks, holding the blue emerald.

"I believe so. I'm willing to use it," Sun says.

"That's the spirit," Sonic says.

Then accelerate his speed, "Let's do it too it!"

"Right," Sun says with a calm smile.

Sonic and Sun speed down the hill and they both clutch the Chaos Emeralds. Soon, they both begin to gain power from the Chaos Emerald as they speed faster than the March 1 Speed.

Sonic shouts, "Now!"

Sonic and Sun jump in the air. Suddenly, Sun gains her alicorn wings as they jump in the air.

Sonic then shouts, "Double Spin Dash!"

Sonic then spins into a ball. Sun understand what Sonic is doing. The charm begins to glow and Sun is able to copy Sonic's spin dash. The two circle around each other as they spin dash together and head towards the robot. The next moment, they both spin dash right through the robot's chest. The next moment, Sun stops her spin dash and uses her wings to stay in air born as she catches Sonic. Suddenly, they see the robot begins to static electricity and begin to let out smoke.

Sun says, concern, "Uh, we should get out of here."

"Agree," Sonic says.

Sun then flies away to her friends as fast as she can. In the robot's control room, Eggman, Glittering Sparkle, and the two robots can see the controls are starting to static electricity and spewing out smoke as well.

"Oh great, those two damage the controls!" Glittering Sparkle says.

"I can tell. We need to get out before it explodes!" Eggman says.

Glittering Sparkle stands up, "Gather by me. I can use my Emerald to get us out!"

Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot gather around Glittering Sparkle. Glittering Sparkle then uses the Dark Chaos Emerald's power to make it and her eyes glow.

She then calls out, "Chaos Control!"

The next moment, She along with the residents of this world disappeared. And then the robot explodes and all the pieces fall to the ground. Sally and the others are still shocked to see what has happened. They look up to see Sun flying back down with her alicorn wings and holding Sonic in her arms. She lands on the ground and places Sonic on the ground.

"Thanks for the lift," Sonic says.

"You're welcome. And thanks for helping beat Eggman and Glittering Sparkle," Sun says.

"It's no problem. I'm using to kicking Eggman's butt," Sonic says.

Sun then begins to giggle with glee.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouts, "Sonic!"

Sonic turns his head, "Sal…"

The next moment, Sally jumps to Sonic and wraps her arms around him. Then they both fall to the ground. Rotor and the others, including the Chaotix hurry over. Sonic sits up as he sees Sally hugging him and tears are coming down from her face.

"Sonic, I was so worried. I thought something awful happened to you," Sally says, frightened and yet relieved.

Sonic helps Sally up, "It's okay Sally, I'm okay now. I'm glad to see you and the others have been okay while I'm gone."

"We do our best to stop Dr. Eggman. He thinks with you gone, it might be easy to take over. However, we manage to derail him. Yet, we still couldn't find you or the others," Sally says.

"Well, with me back and now having Sun, we'll have a good chance of stopping him, even though he has an ally on his team," Sonic says.

Sun says, "Maybe we can rest and talk about our next move."

"Good idea. But first, I can use something to eat. This hedgehog needs a chili dog," Sonic says.

Then speeds off to get one.

Sally sighs, "Some things never change, even being in a Chaos Emerald."

Sun and the others begin laughing.

Sometime later, Sun and the others visit Sonic's house and his parents along with his Uncle Chuck are very happy to see him. Sun sees that his mom and his uncle are a different shade of blue. His mother Bernadette wears a purple dress with bluish gray gloves and shoes. She has a strain of blonde hair. Uncle Chuck has a white mustache and eyebrows. He wears white gloves, and maroon, yellow, and white color sneakers. Sun then notices Sonic's father, she finds it strange about it his dad being a robot.

"Oh Sonic, I've been worried about you. I'm so glad you're safe," Sonic's mother says, hugging her.

"I know mom. I'm glad to see you too. Sorry to have you worried," Sonic says.

"We're just glad to have you back sugar-hog. We missed you," Bunnie says.

"Thanks," Sonic says.

Sally turns to Sun, "I'm surprised that Sun was able to get you out of there."

"I'm more surprised by the fact she told Eggman off," Rotor says.

"Yeah. Sure made my day when she stood up to him," Sonic says.

"Yeah. you have seen the look on his face," Charmy says, and begins laughing.

Julie-Su places her hand on her chin, "Still, I wonder if Sun can help free the others. It seems that she might be the only one who can do it, since she is fully connected to the Chaos Emeralds."

"Seems so. It's plane simply. Sun just need to hold one in battle and get each of them out," Vector says.

"I don't think it's simple, Vector," Espio says.

Vector turns to Espio, "What do you mean?"

"I think Vector's right. I'm not sure how Sun got me out of there, but I can feel that she is very determined to help you guys even though she didn't know you," Sonic says.

"I guess so. I'm still confused about a lot of things. For example, it's the charm I got when I when I got you out," Sun says. Then shows the little charm for everyone to see.

Sonic, Sally, and the others are surprised to see a charm that looks like Sonic.

"Wow! It looks just like Sonic," Vector says.

"It's very pretty," Saffron says.

"Hmm, I can sense some strange energy coming from it. Call me crazy, but I think the charm is what made me gain Sonic's speed," Sun says.

"I think so too. Maybe when you freed me, you got a charm that grant you the power to go super fast. You were actually going as fast as I am," Sonic says.

Confused, Sun says, "So then, I ended with a new power?"

"It sounds very unlikely, but it seems to be possible. You don't mind if I borrow it for a little," Sally says.

"Sure," Sun replies, and gives the charm to Sally.

Sally then turns to Rotor and Nicole, "I'm going to need your guys help examining the charm, and maybe make a little something."

"For now, let's get the Sky Patrol ready to fly off," Sonic says.

"What so soon?" Bernadette asks, a little surprised.

"I'm afraid so. With Dr. Eggman on the loose, and now that he has a new ally with him, they need to stop him," Jules says.

"You're right," Bernadette says, sadly.

Sun speaks, "Are you sure you want to leave so soon, Sonic? I mean, you haven't seen your family and your friends for a while, and well…"

"I understand, but as long as Eggman and Glittering Sparkle are around, they are proven dangerous. We need to stop them at all cost," Sonic says.

Sun sighs, "I guess you're right."

"Well, we better head out and start heading out before anything else gets crazy around here," Vector says and walks to the door.

Espio then says, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" Vector says and opens the door.

The next moment, flashing lights begins to blind Vector making him fall to the ground.

"What in the?!" Sonic exclaims.

Sally, Sonic, Sun, Cream, and Cheese step out to see Mobian taking photos.

"What's happening?" Cream exclaims.

"Where did they come from?" Sonic asks.

"They're news reporters. Didn't think they come by so soon," Sally says.

The mobians who are reporters are not only taking pictures with cameras, but recording with video cameras and holding microphones.

One of the reporters says, "Looks like the rumors are on the money, boys!"

"Sonic's back along with Cream and Cheese after disappearing for three months," Another reporter says.

"And it's the flaming human girl who used fire and help Sonic defeat Dr. Eggman's latest robot," Another reporter says.

Sun blushes, "Oh my."

"Great. There's no stopping the rumor mill," Sally mutters.

Sonic shouts, "Hey! What's the big idea flying cameras at us like that?!"

"Um, mind if you stop please," Sun says.

Sonic grabs Sun, Cream, Cheese, and Sally's hand, "Let's get out of here!"

Sonic then speeds off and the first place he hides in is Acorn Castle. The reporters are confused to see Sonic and the others have disappeared in a matter of seconds. Even Rotor and the others are confused.

In the castle, Sonic and the others are now in Sally's bedroom. Nicole digitally appears in the room in concern.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asks.

"I think so. That was a bit unexpected," Sun says.

"I'm sorry about this Sun. The last thing we need is for you to get too much attention," Sally says.

"It's okay. I ended up with attention like this at school, but this is ridiculous," Sun says.

Sonic laughs, "Guess being a hero has its ups and downs."

"No kidding," Sun mutters.

Cream says, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will calm down soon."

"I hope so," Sun says with a sigh.

Sun then brings out the Chaos Emeralds from the bag and places it on the bed. She puts the blue and green one in a separate pile.

"Still, we need to get the others out of the emerald. Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow are still inside," Sun says.

"I have to agree. Now that Eggman knows we have the emeralds, he'll do what it takes to get them back," Sally says.

"You're right," Sonic says.

Cream says, "But first we need to get the Master Emerald back to Angel Island."

"You're right, Cream. It belongs there, and I'm sure the Island would need the Emerald back," Sun says.

"The island has been fine before you all came along, and now we can return the Master Emerald back where it belongs," Sally says.

Sun says, "Then we better be ready to depart, before anything else happens."

Meanwhile in Dr. Eggman's secret lair. Glittering Sparkle is sitting on the table as she is drinking a cup of tea. Even though she is calm on the outside, deep inside, she really furious at Sun for spoiling the attack.

Glittering Sparkle thinks, "Even in this world, Sun has to interfere with my plans. I can't let her get in my way."

She then places her glass down and places her hand the chest where the Dark Chaos Emerald is. She then notices it glowing a bit.

"I have to gather the rest of the emeralds. With it, I can use them to give me more power than I can ever imagine," Glittering Sparkle says.

Glittering Sparkle opens her eyes and they begin to glow purple again. Unknown to Glittering Sparkle, a strain of her hair begins to turn into a dark purple color, and then a few more appears. The Dark Chaos Emerald continues to glow and it's still connected to her chest.

Back in New Mobotropolis, Sun and the others are having some lunch. To Sun's surprise, she sees Sonic eating already twelve chili dogs. Sun doesn't mind it, it kind of reminds her of when Pinkie can eat that many cupcakes.

"Hmm, I never knew that Sonic likes chili dogs so much," Sun says.

"Are you kidding, chili dogs are my favorite food," Sonic says.

"I can tell," Sun says.

"Still, to Sonic, that many chili dogs are considered a snack," Sally says.

Sun giggles, "His appetite reminds me ofPinkie Pie's. I think to her, having two dozens cupcakes are considered a snack."

Sally giggles.

"Alright. Now that Eggman and Glittering Sparkle are aware that we have the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. We need to get the Master Emerald back to the Island and find a way to stop them," Sun says.

"I agree. They won't stop until they get the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic says.

Rotor asks, "Sun, is there anything you can tell us about Glittering Sparkle? Well, anything else you can tell us."

"Besides that Glittering Sparkle really hates me and will do anything to destroy me. I can tell that she still has the Dark Chaos Emerald in her possession," Sun says.

"That we also notice," Sally says.

"I just wish to know what to do with it, other than destroying it," Sun says.

"Seems like the only solution," Sonic says.

Sally says, "Come on, let's get everything ready to head to Angel Island."

Times has gone by, and they finish making any last minute arrangements to leave for their trip to Angel Island. They bring any kinds of supplies like food, equipment, medical items, and anything vital to their trip. Sometime later, Sonic, Sun, and the others are ready to head off on their next adventure.

Cream hugs her mom and says, "Goodbye mother, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, and Cheese as well. Remember to listen to your friends and be on your best behavior," Vanilla says.

"I will," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily replies.

Sun sees Cream and Cheese saying goodbye to Vanilla. She then turns her head to see Sonic saying goodbye to his family.

Jules rubs Sonic's head, "We're glad to have you back Sonic. I do hate to see you leave again so soon."

"I know, but we gotta head out and stop Eggman, and save the rest of my friends," Sonic says.

"We know. We hope to hear from you again soon," Bernadette says.

She gives Sonic a kiss making Sonic blush.

Sonic yelps, "Mom!"

Sun giggles to see this sight.

"Now Sonic, remember not to do anything too reckless," Uncle Chuck says.

"Like I do anything too reckless," Sonic says with a grin.

Bunnie whispers to Sun, "He kind of always does."

Sun tries to hold her laughter with a grin on her face.

Sonic says, "Alright, then let's get the show on the road."

Everyone cheer and hurry inside the sky shuttle. Once inside, Rotor begins to start the engine of the Sky Patrol and soon begins to take flight in the air. Sonic, Sun, Cream, and Cheese look out the window to see the Sky Patrol flying up from the ground. Rotor presses forward the wheel and the acceleration pusher and the ship begins to move forward. They begin their travel to Angel Island to bring the Master Emerald back where it belongs.

Time has passed around the Sky Patrol, Sun is sitting in one of the rooms and looking at the night sky with the moon shining. She can't help, but wonder what kind of adventures she will have on her trip. She sadly lets out a sigh. She remembers her friends back home at Canterlot City and in Equestria.

Sun sadly says, "Wire Wolf. Girls. I really miss you."

Just then, the door to her room opens and Sally walks inside.

Sally asks, "Hi Sun, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. I feel a lot better now. Sure it has taken time to get used to being here, but I'm able to get through it," Sun says.

"That's good to hear. I have something to give to you," Sally says.

"What is it?" Sun asks.

"Give me your hand and I'll show you," Sally says with a smile.

"Okay," Sun says. Then presents her right hand to Sally.

Sally then brings out what looks like a silver bracelet that has the Sonic shaped charm on it. She then places the bracelet around Sun's wrist and clip it on. Sun takes her hand away to see the silver bracelet with the Sonic charm on it.

"You made this for me?" Sun asks.

"Well, with help from Rotor and Nicole, but yes. Rotor, Nicole, and I studied the charm and it seems to have Chaos Energy. The bracelet is made so that you can still use it's power on your wrist. Who knows, you might end up with more charms later on," Sally says.

Sun smiles, and says, "Thank you Sally."

"You're welcome, Sun," Sally says.

Sally then yawns, "Well. We better get to bed. It's a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sun says.

Time has gone by, and everyone is asleep for the night. The Sky patrol is on autopilot, so it can fly itself to the island. Sun is fast asleep in her room, and the charm from her new bracelet begins to glow a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Angel Island Take Flight

In the Sky Patrol the next day, Sun and the others are in a room that looks like a living room. There is a large and round chair that has a piece taken out of it. Sun, Cream, Cheese are sitting down and having some breakfast. On the table, there are different varieties of muffins and beverages. Sally, Sonic, Bunnie, and Antoine walk in the room to see them. Sonic sits on the couch and lets out a yawn.

"Morning Sonic, you look really tired today," Sun says.

"Yeah. I practically spend my time sleeping in the Chaos Emerald, and didn't get much sleep last night," Sonic answers.

"I can tell," Sun says.

Then asks, "Do you want anything to eat? There's some muffins on the table."

"Sure," Sonic says, and takes a muffin.

Sally sits down next to Sun, "How are you doing Sun?"

"I'm doing okay. This is different than any adventures I've ever been," Sun says.

"Really now. If I didn't know better, I think you and your friends back at home has a lot of adventures as much as we do," Sonic says.

"It's true. I have. In both Equestria and in Canterlot City. I really wish they were able to come, then we can experience this together. I guess the Chaos Emeralds have different plans," Sun says.

Just then, Rotor, Julie-Su, and the Chaotix walk into the room as well. They all sit down and enjoy some breakfast.

"Morning everyone," Sun says.

"Morning," Vector says, and lets out a big yawn.

Julie-Su says tired, "I'll rise, but I refuse to shine."

"I'm hungry. When's breakfast?" Charmy asks, flying to the chair and sits down.

"They're on the table Charmy, so help yourself," Sonic says.

"Yay!" Charmy cheers. He then takes a muffin from the table, and begins to eat it.

Sun turns to Julie-Su and asks, "So Julie-Su, what it's like living on a floating island?"

"It's okay. It's a nice place to live, but where were problems when Dr. Eggman and other beings are threatening it," Julie-Su says.

"You mean like this Dark Legion. I kind of saw it in your memories and you used to be one of them before you met Knuckles," Sun says.

"That's right. At first, Knuckles and I had trouble getting along. Then over time, I ended up well, growing to like him and I ended up falling in love with him," Julie-Su says.

"Aww. That's so sweet," Sun says.

"Thanks. But I do appreciate if you haven't read my mind again," Julie-Su says.

Sun giggles, "I promise."

"But Julie, it was an accident. You know she didn't mean too," Saffron says.

"I know. I'm just well…" Julie-Su says, feeling skeptic.

"Not too comfortable about talking about your past. Don't worry, I understand. There are some parts of my past that I have trouble bringing up. I promise not to pray into it further," Sun says.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it," Julie-Su says.

"Sure, but you know one thing… from the purple Chaos Emerald. I can tell that he loves you too," Sun says, feeling a little sad.

Julie-Su becomes confused and turns her head to Sun.

Just then, Nicole appears on the screen and says, "Good morning everyone. We're approaching Angel Island and we'll be landing very shortly."

"Thanks Nicole," Sally says.

Charms happily says, "You're going to love it there. There so much to do. We can go hiking, walking, flying, swimming, maybe go to the snow and go snowboarding. Or maybe we can…"

Suddenly, Espio covers Charmy mouth before he can say another word.

"How about we focus on putting the Master Emerald back where it belongs before we can think of having fun," Espio says.

"I agree. The sooner we take care of this the better," Bunnie replies.

Still flying in the sky, the Sky Patron is beginning to descend from the sky and beginning to land on the water. The ship is landing close to a large island that is floating across the sea. The island is covered by trees, plants, and has some mountain areas. Some are covered by snow. They reach Angel Island, where Julie-Su and the Chaotix live. The Sky Patrol opens its hatch as a ramp land on the foot of the island. Sometime later, everyone is on the island.

Mighty says, "Welcome to Angel Island, Sun."

"Wow! This place is beautiful. It's looks like a whole city can live on it," Sun says.

"You could say that," Mighty replies, and picks up the Master Emerald with his hands.

"So where do we need to drop the Master Emerald?" Sun asks.

"We need to get to Mystic Ruins that around the center of the island," Julie-Su says.

Sun looks at the deep forest like jungle in front of them, "Okay. But it seems that this is going to be a bit of a trip."

"Yeah. We also have to carry a big gemstone with us," Vector says.

"Let's get going. The sooner we get the Master Emerald the better," Sun says.

Sally turns to Rotor, "Rotor, you need to stay with the Sky Patrol with Nicole. When the island begins to levitate to the sky, we need you and Nicole to start the engine and land the Sky Patrol someone on the island."

"You got it Sally," Rotor says.

Rotor walks back inside the Sky Patrol to get ready to fly it on the island.

"Alright, time for us to deliver the Master Emerald back where it belongs," Sonic says.

"We'll show you how to get there," Julie-Su says.

Sun nods her head, "Okay Julie-Su, lead the way."

Julie-Sun and the Chaotix begin to lead Sun, Sonic, and the Freedom Fighters to Mystic Ruins where the Master Emerald is.

Meanwhile, In Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier, the mad scientist is sitting in front of the controls as he looks over his deck of cards. Each card has a picture of one of his creations. He then places the cards down, and types on the controls close by. The screen appears to show Sonic and Sun before the fight.

"Hmm, there's something different about that girl. How was she able to move as fast as Sonic? It will appear I have underestimated her quite a bit," Eggman thinks.

Dr. Eggman then types in the controls and shows his original plans of the Dark Chaos Emerald. He then looks over his old plans to use the Dark Chaos Emerald to control the Seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald.

"I still wonder how Sonic and the others have been trapped inside the Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald could have shattered. I wonder if it's a side effect of the Dark Chaos Emerald. As of now, Glittering Sparkle is the only one who can control its power. This will be proven useful," Eggman thinks.

Just then, the door to the control room open and Glittering Sparkle along with Orbot and Cubot walk into the room.

Cubot floats over with excitement, "Hey Doctor, what are you working on?"

"Nothing much. Just gathering data about our battle with Sonic and that girl, Sun," Eggman says.

"I have to agree. She suddenly move fast as Sonic. I find her quite unique," Orbot says.

Glittering Sparkle huffs, "I still find it hard to believe, even if I've seen for myself. Sun never moved that fast before."

"That is true, but she is able to now, and will cause more problems for us in taking the Chaos Emeralds," Eggman says.

"I suppose so. That girl is just a big goody goody," Glittering Sparkle sternly says.

"Are you jealous of her?" Cubot asks.

"Jealous of her? What for?" Glittering Sparkle sternly remarks.

Then says, "I just don't like her. She thinks she is better than me just because she's smart, athletic, popular, and is just a big goody goody and is nice to everyone."

"She seems nice enough," Orbot says.

Glittering Sparkle huffs, "Just be sure she doesn't get in my way or talk about her so much in my presence."

"Um yes," Orbot nervously replies.

Glittering Sparkle turns to Eggman, "So Doctor, where are we going?"

"Simple, we're going to find our enemies and since they have the Master Emerald, I know where they're heading," Eggman says.

"Where?" Glittering Sparkle asks.

"Angel Island," Eggman says with an evil grin on his face.

Back on Angel Island, Sun and her mobian friends continue to walk through the forest of Angel Island. Sun looks around as she sees the interesting plant life and animals the island has to offer. She sees different colored birds flying through the sky. Then see other small animals that looks like chipmunks, penguins, and other kinds of birds and bugs around the area.

Sun asks, "So guys, have you explored the entire island."

"I'm not sure. We explored a lot of parts of the island, but I'm not sure if we're able to explore all of it," Mighty says.

"There's also a desert on the island too. Don't ask us to go there. After what happened last time," Vector says.

"Um okay," Sun says.

Then asks, "So Julie-Su, anything else you can tell me about the island?"

"Hmm, well, the island used to be where Echidnas live. However, there has been well, a lot of scuffles to say and now there aren't that many on the island anymore. Knuckles, the Chaotix, and I lived on the island together. Most of the Echidnas lived in a city called Albion," Julie-Su says.

"I'm sorry," Sun sadly says.

"It's okay. It's been hard, but we're able to get through all of this," Julie-Su says.

"I see," Sun says.

The group continues to walk through the forest until they come out to see a clearing. Sun becomes astonished to see and tall alter that is surrounded by pillars that are in ruins. Some of the ruined pillars are covered in vines and leaves.

"This place looks amazing," Sun says.

"We knew you like it. It's a great place to play too," Charmy says.

"Yes," Saffron happily says.

"Master Emerald first. Play after," Espio says.

"Alright," Charmy says.

Suddenly, Sun hears a strange sound. She turns around to see the bushes and it begins to move making a rustling sound. Sun then shrugs her shoulders and turns to the others.

Sun asks, "So how exactly do we place the Master Emerald back?"

"That part is easy. We just climb to the top of the altar and place it there," Sally answers.

"Oh," Sun replies.

Not long, Mighty, Vector, and Espio walk up the stairs of the altar and places the Master Emerald back in place. Suddenly, the island begins to shake, and then, the Island begins to rise from the sea. Seeing the Island flying up, Rotor starts the engine and begins to fly the Sky Patrol. Meanwhile, Eggman's Egg Carrier is still flying in the sky. Eggman, Glittering Sparkle, Orbot, and Cubot are in the control room. They soon see Angel Island rise from the sea on the monitor.

Glittering Sparkle is astonished, "Whoa! The Island really can fly."

"That's correct. Which means the Master Emerald is back where at the Mystic Ruins, much means our enemies are already on the island," Eggman says.

"Boss, what should we do?" Orbot asks.

"Simple. We'll send one of my robots to attack them first. Then Glittering Sparkle will join in the field to give them the element of surprise," Eggman says.

"Huh? Why do I have to?" Glittering Sparkle asks, confused.

"Because while Sonic, Sun, and the others are dealing with my robots, you can sneak in and take the Chaos Emeralds. I'm sure you can handle that," Eggman says.

Glittering Sparkle looks at her hand and says, "Hmm. Maybe I will. I like to see what else I can do with the Dark Chaos Emerald's power."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Eggman says.

Orbot and Cubot look at each other in concern.

Back on the island, Sun is amazed to see the Island is actually starting to fly in the air and slowly traveling over the sea.

"Wow! So the island really can fly. I remember Cloudale back in Equestria and it's known as the Cloud City, but never a whole island flying in the air," Sun says

"I knew you like it. Angel Island is also a good place to relax," Sonic says, laying on the ground down below.

Sally rolls her eyes, "Oh Sonic."

Sun giggles, "He reminds me a lot of Rainbow Dash."

"If she has the same personality as Sonic, I imagine you were able to deal with it," Sally says.

"Well, Rainbow is still a good friend all the same, and will always be when we need her," Sun says.

"Sounds like you have a lot of good friends," Bunnie says.

"Yeah. They're great. Of course, some of the friends I met weren't always friendly. Me and my friends are able to forgive them and we became friends," Sun says.

"How so?" Sally asks.

"I can name a few of them. Falling Star from Equestria turned into a she-demon and hypnotized everyone to create her army. The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria, Blaze, and Sonata Dusk, who were actually sirens hypnotized everyone in school. My friend, Twilight from the human world, used a locket to suck up me and my friends magic and used it to create portals to another world. The human Falling Star turned into a magical girl who was bent on getting revenge on her bullies. Finally, Sombra tried to take over an empire, and tried to use a band to control everyone in a festival, and get revenge on those who defeated him," Sun explains.

Everyone stares at Sun and blink their eyes with confused looks.

Charmy says, "Wow! You and your friends are a really forgiving group."

Sun, Sonic, and the others begin laughing with smiles on their faces. Suddenly, Sun stops laughing to hear rustling sounds. She turns around to see one of the bushes is moving. She walks over with a curious look. She then moves some of the bushes out of the way to see what it is.

At the altar, Sonic and the others can't help but laugh. Suddenly, they hear a loud scream. Everyone quickly turns their head to see Sun sitting on the ground and is shaking like a leaf. Sonic, Julie-Su, Sally, and Espio hurry to Sun.

Sonic asks, "Sun, what's wrong?"

"The-ther-ther…" Sun stammers.

"What?" Espio asks.

"Ther-there's… A mechanical echidna head in the bushes!" Sun panics.

"A mechanical?" Espio asks.

"Echidna head?" Julie-Su replies, confused.

Julie-Su walks to the bushes and takes out the strange echidna head. Most of the echidna head is made of metal with bionic eyes, the left one is a red triangle. He also has long dreadlocks that seems to have what looks like pincers or claws.

"Oh, it's only Dimitri," Sonic says.

Sun calms down and becomes confused, "Uh, Dimitri?"

"Um yeah,"Julie-Su says, turning her.

Then introduces, "Sun, this is Dimitri. Don't let his appearance scare you, he kind of had to be like this for one way and another."

Sun sits down and looks a the head a little, "Um hello. My name is Sun. It's uh, pleased to meet you."

"Hello. I must say, you are not like any human I have seen in the past," The robot head says.

"Um yes. It's kind of a long story. In uh short, I'm from a different world, and I got here through Chaos Control," Sun says.

"A human using Chaos Control? Dimitri says, confused.

"It's a long story. In short, Sun and her friends found the Master Emerald shards and puts it together and find the Chaos Emerald. Using them to fight some crazed chick using a Chaos Emerald Eggman created sent them both here," Sonic says.

Dimitri simply answers, "I see."

"I'm surprised you're taking this rather well. I could imagine you be as shocked as I am," Sun says.

"Well, I have encountered all kinds of strange phenomenon in my lifetime," Dimitri says.

Espio whispers to Mighty, "I wonder what he means, when he was Enerjak or Grandmaster of the Region?"

"Who knows," Mighty says, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess I can understand, I encountered all kind so situation with magic in my home world. My friends and I gathered the emeralds and the shards are tough though. But um, I guess I still find something strange," Sun says.

"What's that?" Ray asks.

"Well… uh, I think I forgot to mention this, but the last five of the shards… they were somehow in my body," Sun says.

"They're what?!" Sonic exclaims in shock.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. After that, I used the Master Emerald to cut the connection of the Chaos Emeralds with the dark one. And then, I used the Emeralds to stop her," Sun says.

"Hmm, this is very unheard of, but it's possible you have a strong connection to the Emeralds as well, probably as strong as the Guardian," Sun says.

"Guardian?" Sun says.

Suddenly, everyone begins to hear loud thumping sounds, and multiple ones for that matter. The next moment, multiple robots come out, blue robotic bees, red crabots, ladybug robots, and marching orange robots coming at them. Everyone becomes shocked to see the badniks coming at them. Sonic and the others are shocked to see the robots on the island. Sun is surprised to see them.

Sun asks, "Sonic, what are those things?"

"More of Dr. Eggman's goon bots," Sonic says.

"You guys have problems with robots while me and my friends have problems with magic," Sun says.

Sonic grins, "Sounds like we have a lot in common."

"Uh guys. I hate to interrupt your conversation, but we need to deal with these robots," Vector says.

"Once robot kicking coming up!" Sonic says and spins his legs.

He then spins off and rams one of the robots.

"That was fast," Sun says.

"You can say that again," Sally says.

Sun looks up and screams, "Get down!"

Everyone duck their heads as the blue Bee-bots fire at them. Sun then uses her fire powers to create a fire force field to prevent the attack. Sun then uses the charm to create speed. Sun launches fire balls at the robots.

Sally activates her Ring Blades, "Come on, Sonic and Sun are going to need some help."

"Sounds good to me," Vector says.

Bunnie brings out her blaster from her robotic hand, "Let's get 'em!"

"What should we do with Dimitri?" Saffron asks.

"Looks like you and I will have to keep an eye on him and the Master Emerald while the others take care of these robots," Julie-Su says.

"Sounds fine to me," Saffron says.

Julie-Su and Saffron take Dimitri to the altar where the Master Emerald is. At the same time, Sonic, Sun, and others fight the robots. Sally, Bunnie, Espio, and Antoine use their weapons and gear to fight the robots. Mighty, Ray, Vector, Cream, Cheese, and Sonic fight with their physical abilities. Sun also uses the powers from her geode necklace and her new charm from the bracelet. Mighty and Vector punch the orange robots. Bunnie and Sally take care of the flying badniks. Ray, Charmy, Cream, and Cheese kick the many crabots. Sun then uses her firepower at the ladybugs, and Sonic uses his spin dashes.

Unknown to Sun and the others, Glittering Sparkle is hiding behind some of the forest trees close by. She can see Sun and her new friends are fighting of the robots.

She smirks and thinks, "Dr. Eggman is right, Sun and her Mobian friends are so busy fighting, that they have no clue I'm close by. I just need to get Sun by herself and attack her to grab the emeralds."

Sun continues to fight against the robots that are coming her way. Sonic, and the others do the same. Sally and Antoine slashes some ladybug robots with their sharp weapons. Bunnie blast the flying badniks. Everyone continues to fight against the evil robots. Just then, one of the bee-bots blast the ground and send Sun back as she falls to the ground. Sun hits the ground and her bag hits the ground. Then three of the Chaos Emeralds fall out. The purple one rolls into the bushes close by.

Sun sits up and says, "Ow."

Sun looks at the ground to see the cyan blue and red Chaos Emeralds on the ground. She then quickly picks them up and puts them in the bag. She opens her bag and counts them all.

Sun shockly says, "There's one missing! Where is it?!"

"Oh looking for this!" A female voice says, and holds the purple Chaos Emerald out in her hand.

Sun gasps in shock to see Glittering Sparkle holding the purple Chaos Emerald with a smirk on her face.

"Glittering Sparkle?! What are you doing here?!" Sun demands and stands up.

"It's quite simple Sun shine. Dr. Eggman and I wanted the Chaos Emeralds. Since you didn't want to give it to us willingly, we decided to do it by force," Glittering Sparkle says.

Sun sternly says, "Give it back! One of Sonic's friends is in there! I promised to get them out!"

"I'm well aware of that. I'm well aware of why you are so keen on finding the emeralds and the Master Emerald. And just to save those who are inside," Glittering Sparkle remarks.

Glittering Sparkle then laughs at Sun and her goals. Sun glares at Glittering Sparkle and is unamused. Sun soon becomes confused to notice something off with Glittering Sparkle.

"Her hair and her eyes? Her eyes are bright purple and her hair has dark purple highlights? Could this be the Dark Chaos Emerald's doing?" Sun thinks.

Sun asks, "Glittering Sparkle. Please, give me the Chaos Emerald and the Dark Chaos Emerald. I promised my friends to get the others out. And the Dark Chaos Emerald is too dangerous. It has negative energy around it. You need to give it to me. I can protect you from your power."

"Sorry Sun, but I'm afraid it's impossible to do so," Glittering Sparkle says.

Glittering Sparkle grabs the collar of her shirt and pulls it down a little. Sun gasps in shock to see the Dark Chaos Emerald is on her chest, like it's a part of her body.

"You see Sun, I have fuse with this emerald to say and gain quite a unique ability," Glittering Sparkle says.

"So that's why you can use Chaos Energy back in New Mobotropolis," Sun says.

"Correct. Now that I got one of the Chaos Emeralds. I like to see what I can do with it," Glittering Sparkle says.

Glittering Sparkle then raises her hand and sends dark energy around the purple Chaos Emerald. Sun shields her eyes from the blinding eyes. Sonic, and the others stop fighting to see the glowing light. Glittering Sparkle continues to send dark energy to the Chaos Emerald as she maniacally laughs.

"Yes… Yes…" Glittering Sparkle says with a grin and laughs.

The Purple Chaos Emerald begins to glow and lifts from her hand. Then a dark purple beam of light fires from the emerald and lands on the ground. Everyone shields their eyes to see the blast and the light disappears. Sun and the others uncover their eyes and becomes shocked to see this.

"Uh is that who I think it is?" Vector asks.

"But… but zis cannot be…" Antoine says.

Out of everyone, Julie-Su is not only shocked, but devastated.

She softly says, "Kn-Knuckles?"

Sun is shocked to see the echidna known as Knuckles is out of the Chaos Emerald, but something is different about him. Knuckles is wearing a strange golden armor with black around his body, and a gold face plate. The knuckles shows what looks like gold claws. He wears gold and black bands on his dreadlocks. He removes the faceplate to reveal a dark gray face with little purple eyes.

Sonic and the others are shocked, mostly because Knuckles has taken a form that is familiar to them. Julie-Su covers her mouth as tears begin to fall from her face. As for Sun, she is very concerned about what she is seeing. She can tell that this is not the same Knuckles she sees from Julie-Su's memories. She can tell that Glittering Sparkle has done something to Knuckles, and it's only going to get worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Dark Knuckles

Just now, Glittering Sparkle uses the power of her Dark Chaos Emerald on the Purple Chaos Emerald, and free Knuckles from inside. However, Knuckles is wearing a strange armor and his fur and eyes are different colors. Sun can tell that there something evil around Knuckles and is looking at them with an evil glare.

Sun asks, shocked, "Wha-what has she done?!"

"It can't be… how she…" Sonic asks.

"It must have been that Dark Chaos Emerald. She used its power to do that to Knuckles, but what's with the strange outfit," Sun asks.

"You're not familiar with it, but we are," Sally says.

"What do you mean?" Sun asks.

Sonic nervously says, "It's kind of a long story."

Before Sun can ask, Julie-Su steps forward with a blaster in her hand. Sun looks to notice tears coming out of Julie-Su's eyes.

"Julie-Su… are you okay?" Sun nervously asks.

"No…" Julie-Su says.

Then points her blaster at Glittering Sparkle, "I'm not!"

Before Sun can react Julie-Su fires her blaster at Glittering Sparkle. Glittering Sparkle holds her hand out and repels the attack. Julie-Su growls in anger and continues to fire. Glittering Sparkle continues to repel her attacks with a protective shield from her hand. Soon, Julie-Su's gun clicks without firing, meaning it's out of ammo.

Sun panics, "Stop Julie-Su! Why are you so upset?!"

"Well uh, you see Sun…" Mighty nervously says.

Before Mighty can say anything, something tackles him to the ground. Sun, Sonic, and the others quickly turn their heads to see Knuckles has Mighty slammed to the ground.

Mighty struggles as he screams, "Knuckles, stop!"

"I got him," Sonic says, and spin dashes Knuckles on his back.

Knuckles angrily glares at Sonic as the hedgehog lands on his feet.

"Come on Knuckles, you know you want to go through that again. Remember what happened last time," Sonic says.

Knuckles creates Chaos energy from his hands and fire thunder of Chaos Energy at Sonic. Sun uses her new speed to get in front of Sonic. Then creates a fire wall to repel the attack.

Sun asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the save, but this is dangerous. You need to get out of here," Sonic says.

"How come? I faced magic problems, evil creatures, and help reform a lot of people back in my home world. I think I can help Knuckles," Sun says.

"But this isn't the same Knuckles that we know," Sonic says.

"What do you mean?" Sun asks.

Glittering Sparkle yawns, and says, "Enough of all this talking. Your friend is under my control now, so he has to do what I say."

Then commands, "Knuckles, take down Sun and her foolish friends!"

Knuckles stands up and creates Chaos Energy from his hands.

Sally shouts, "Everyone scatter!"

Everyone begins to move out of the way as Knuckles fire Chaos Energy at them. Charmy, Saffron, and Ray dodge and fly around the sky. Everyone does their best to dodge away from the Chaos Energy. Some of thunder and lighting of Chaos Energy almost strike the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix. Sun uses her fire powers to repel the attacks. Sadly, one hits the ground, causing Sun to fall on the ground.

Espio turns to Sun and asks, "Are you alright?"

"I think so. I never knew Knuckles is strong," Sun says, slowly sitting up.

"Well Knuckles is one of the strongest out of all of us. I wonder what that girl, Glittering Sparkle did to him," Espio says.

"It's that dark Chaos Emerald. It's attached to her chest and is able to use its power. I think something is wrong with her," Sun says.

"Other than her attitude towards you," Vector replies.

Charmy screams, "Can we worry about it letter?! Knuckles is coming right at us!"

The group turn their heads to see Knuckles is flying right towards them and has the headguard and faceplate on.

"Here he comes!" Vector panics.

Everyone dodges out of the way and fall to the ground.

Vector sighs, "That was too close."

"This is worse than what happened last time!" Charmy panics.

Sun asks, "Guys, what are you talking about? Are you saying this happened before?"

Sally sighs, "Well, it's a long story. The truth is, this isn't the first time Knuckles has been brainwashed and transformed into that."

"You mean this happened before?" Sun asks.

"I'm afraid so," A metallic voice says.

Sun and the others turn their heads to see Dimitri walking towards them with his dreadlocks.

Sun asks, "Is that why Julie-Su was so upset at Glittering Sparkle? Because someone has done this to Knuckles before."

"I'm afraid so, child. I'm afraid it gravely affected both Julie-Su and Knuckles," Dimitri says.

"What happened?" Sun asks.

"Well Sun, you see…" Sally says.

Before, anyone can say anything, Knuckles flies over then and fire Chaos Energy directly at them. Sun quickly grabs Dimitri and every one moves out of the way. Sun rolls on the ground while holding Dimitri in her arms.

Sun sits up and looks down at the head, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you," Dimitri says.

Glittering Sparkle angrily says, "Alright Goody Goody, I think it's time for you to hand over those Chaos Emeralds or else… I'll have Knuckles destroy your friends."

Sun gasps in shock to hear this.

"So what will it be?" Glittering Sparkle asks with a smirk.

Sun is shocked to hear Glittering Sparkle saying something so terrible. She wants to protect her friends, but she knows that she promises to free the others trapped in the Chaos Emeralds.

Glittering Sparkle says, "I'm waiting."

Just then, Mighty, Espio, Vector, and Sonic pounce on Glittering Sparkle and falls to the ground. With that, she drops the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic grabs the Emerald and hurries back to Sun and Dimitri.

Sally calls out, "Sonic! Get Sun and Dimitri away from here! Hurry as fast as you can!"

"What?! I can't leave you!" Sun says, upset.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Sonic says.

Sun grits her teeth. She doesn't want to leave her friends, but she feels that she doesn't have a choice.

Sun nods her head, and says, "Alright."

Sonic holds Sun and Dimitri in his arms and runs off to take them somewhere safe. Glittering Sparkle then uses her powers to knock the others off of her. She then notices Sonic taking Sun into the forest.

"Why you meddling freaks!" Glittering Sparkle says in anger.

Then shouts, "Knuckles go after Sun now! Capture her!"

Knuckles then flies through the forest to capture Sun, Sonic, and Dimitri.

Glittering Sparkle steps forward and emits electricity from her hands, "I'll teal with these pest."

She then fires her Chaos Energy at the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix.

Sonic continues to speed through the forest as fast as he can. Sonic then notices a small cave close by.

Sonic hurries to the cave and says, "Sun. you and Dimitri hide in here. I'll lead him off."

"Make sure Glittering Sparkle doesn't get the emerald again," Sonic add, giving Sun the purple emerald.

Sun sadly nods her head without saying a word. She then hurries inside the cave, taking Dimitri inside.

Sonic shouts, "Hey Knucklehead… Catch me if you can!"

Sonic then speeds away from the cave leaving Sun and Dimitri inside. Knuckles flies past the cave to chase after the hedgehog. Sun looks to see Knuckles chasing Sonic into the forest.

"Oh Sonic, please be alright," Sun thinks, worriedly.

In the forest, Sonic continues to speed away from Knuckles who is flying at him. Knuckles fire Chaos Energy, but they end up hitting the trees and the bushes.

Sonic shouts, "Hey Chuckles! Is that all you got?! Eggman's robots shoots better than you!"

Dark Knuckles grits his teeth in anger and fires multiple Chaos Spears at Sonic. One of them manages to hit is leg and falls to the ground. Sonic groans to see the injury on his leg. Before he can reach, Sonic becomes paralyzed as he is surrounded by Chaos Energy. Sonic is lifted in the air and grits his teeth to see Knuckles holding him with an evil grin on his face.

He struggles and shouts, "Let… me go!"

Knuckles grins evilly and teleports himself away from the area to take him to Glittering Sparkle and to take care of the other intruders.

In the cave, Sun and Dimitri are still in hiding. Sun comes out to see that Knuckles and Sonic aren't around.

"I don't like this, Dimitri," sun says.

She then sits down and holds Dimitri with her hands, "I don't want to run and hide from him. I need to find a way to save him."

"I know, child. However, you must understand that sometimes remaining hidden is the only way to insure victor," Dimitri says.

"If you don't mind me asking, why was Julie-Su so upset at Glittering Sparkle. Why was everyone so nervous about what Knuckles has become," Sun asks.

Dimitri sighs, "It's a difficult subject, but you have the right to know. It's a long story, but I hope you don't allow it to take it too much to heart."

Sun nods her head in reply.

Meanwhile, Sally and the others are tired out and some are injured. Glittering Sparkle has been sparring with the other. Glittering Sparkle sternly stares at the group of fighters. Then turns her head to see Knuckles having Sonic.

"Hmm. I see you have the hedgehog, but where is the girl?" Glittering Sparkle sternly asks.

Knuckles then drops Sonic to the ground, "The girl has eluded me."

"Well, at least we have the hedgehog. Dr. Eggman will be pleased to have them. Besides," Glittering Sparkle says.

She evilly smirks, "Knowing Sun, she'll go running to them and save the day."

Meanwhile, Dimitri has finished explaining everything that has happened and what Sonic and the others have told him and what they have gone through, especially Knuckles. Sun is in shock.

"I… I don't believe it. I can't believe Knuckles went through something so horrible," Sun says, still in shock.

"I know it is shocking, but it is the truth," Dimitri says.

Sun saddens and says, "And yet… it's understandable. Julie-Su was upset because she almost lost the man she loved because like Glittering Sparkle… this Dr. Finitevus corrupted Knuckles and turned him into a being bent to his ideal. At the end… Knuckles has lost his father because of all this and your kind were sent off the island."

She soon shed tears, "All the pain Knuckles had from before… and now this…"

Sun stands up and says, "I need to help him."

"How do you suppose you do that?" Dimitri asks.

"I don't know, but I have to do something," Sun says.

She then picks up Dimitri, "And you need to come with me."

Sun then uses the charm from her bracelet and super speeds She continues to hold the Chaos Emeralds in bag and keeps it safe. Back at the altar, Sonic and the others are trapped in some kind of bubble that prevents them from leaving. Sonic and the others are awake and sternly glare at Glittering Sparkle.

Sonic angrily says, "You won't get away from this!"

"I think I will, Sonic. As soon as Sun comes over to save you, she is going to wish she never send us to this world," Glittering Sparkle says.

"You're twisted, and not just because of the dark powers of the Dark Chaos Emerald! Sun has done nothing to you! She was just being herself!" Sally angrily says.

"That's right. Sun is a better person than you can ever be, because she cares about others while you only cared about being yourself and wanting to become popular," Cream angrily says.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese angrily agrees.

Cream then says, "Even though she gets involved in situations that aren't her own, Sun continues to help others. That's why everyone at her school and in Equestria admire her. All of her friends told me of all the people and creatures she helped, all who she cared. Despite those who wants to bring her down, she does what she can to help others. That's the reason why everyone loved Sun, because Sun has a heart of gold. That is why she can use the Chaos Emeralds' true power! Something that you can never understand."

"Oh really. Then where is Sun now. Where is your so called princess?" Glittering Sparkle remarks.

"I'm right here!" Sun's voice comes out.

Everyone turns to the altar of the Master Emerald. Walking from behind of the ruin is Sun. Dimitri is behind and has Sun's bag with the emeralds. Sun holds the blue, green, and purple Chaos Emerald in her hands.

"Hello Glittering Sparkle… I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Sun says.

"Well Sun, either you are very brave or a complete fool. I was going to have Knuckles come after you, but you saved me the trouble of sending him," Glittering Sparkle says.

Sun sternly says, "Glittering Sparkle, I'm giving you one more chance, stop all of this. And let Knuckles go!"

"Why should I? Even without the emerald, I can still control him. And it's time for you to meet your downfall," Glittering Sparkle angrily says.

Then commands, "Knuckles! Destroy her!"

Knuckles then begins to fly in the air and speeds over to attack Sun. Sun then places the Purple Chaos Emerald in her pocket and still holds the blue and green one. She clutches them in her hands and also uses the powers of her new charm. Sun then super speeds as fast as she can.

Sun thinks gritting her teeth, "Now… let's see how the training Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Wire Wolf gave me pays off."

Knuckles then brings out her fist and his claws to attack Sun. Sun moves back at top speed as Knuckles rapidly tries to punch her. Sun then jumps up and then kicks Knuckles on the back of the head. Before she can strike again, Knuckles dodges and rapidly gives Sun punches in the face. Sun then uses her speed to run through the forest and Knuckles gives her hot pursuit. Sun then runs up a tall mountain and Knuckles flies after her. Sun then activates her geode to make her wings, ears, and extended tail appear. Then flies in the air. Knuckle flies and grabs Sun. Soon, they both fight against each other as neither one of them is giving an inch.

At the altar, Glittering Sparkle and the mobians trapped in the bubble sees Sun and Knuckles fighting in the sky. Sun uses her fire powers at Knuckles while Knuckles uses his Chaos thunder. Sun and Knuckles dodge each other's attacks.

Sun thinks, "I never realized Knuckles is this strong. He can even give Applejack a run for her money."

Before she can reach, Knuckles then punches Sun in her stomach. Then slams her fist on Sun's back sending her crashing to the ground next to the Master Emerald.

Sonic and the others exclaim, "SUN!"

The smoke clears to see Sun is laying on the ground and her body is in terrible pain. Sonic and the others gasp in shock while Glittering Sparkle evilly smirks to see Sun has been beaten really badly. Knuckles lands on the ground close to Glittering Sparkle and the others.

Sun groans as she is having trouble feeling her body from being beaten by Knuckles. Sun places her hand on the Master Emerald and struggles to stand up.

"I… I need… to save Knuckles… but… but how?" Sun thinks to herself and falls to her knees.

Suddenly, the Master Emerald begins to glow.

"What? What's happening?" Sun thinks.

The glow of the Master Emerald catches everyone's attention, even Knuckles and Glittering Sparkle. Glittering Sparkle is shocked to see it glowing green light. Just then, Tikal appears besides Sun's side. Then someone else appears in front of Sun, but looks transparent.

The one in front of her is an echidna, male to be exact. He has red fur, purple eyes, white beard and eyebrows, and a white crest on his chest. He is wearing white spiked gloves, some tribal clothes and brown boots. The echidna turns around to see Sun sitting on the ground. Sun is shocked to see the echidna in front of her.

Sonic looks to where Sun is and is in shock, "No way! It can't be!"

Everyone stares at the two echidna in shock, especially the male one. To them, they haven't seen him in a long time.

Still shocked, Julie-Su softly says, "Locke?"

Sun continues to stare at the new echidna before her. Tikal places her hand on Sun's shoulder. Sun turns her head to see Tikal having a calm smile on her face. Sun then turns to the new echidna, who Julie-Su calls Locke. He then reaches his hand out to Sun. Sun slowly lifts her hand up and takes his hand. Then Locke helps Sun stands on her feet, and then, places Sun's hand on the Master Emerald.

Tikal says, "Sun… place the Knuckles' Chaos Emerald on the Master Emerald."

Sun nods her head and uses her other hand to take the purple Chaos Emerald from her pocket Then she places the purple Chaos Emerald on the Master Emerald. Then Locke has Sun places her other hand on the Master Emerald.

Sun asks, "Does this mean you both are going to help me?"

Locke and Tikal nod their heads in reply. They both take different sides of the Master Emerald and place their hands on it.

"Right. I understand what we need to do… it's the only way to save Knuckles," Sun says.

Sun, Locke, and Tikal then focus on the Master Emerald. Just then, the Master Emerald begins to glow as the purple glows and emits purple electricity.

Locke simply closes his eyes and thinks, "Knuckles… my son."

Sonic and the others are still shocked to see what is happening.

"I can't believe it. It's really Locke…" Sally says.

"But… but how?" Espio asks.

"I thought Locke was gone forever," Julie-Su says, stunned.

"It is impossible," Antoine adds.

Sonic says, "I think I know what's going on…"

Sally and the others look at Sonic.

"I think Locke must have ended up with the same fate as Tikal. He sacrificed his own body and become part of the Master Emerald. And now… sensing Knuckles is in need… he decided to aid us," Sonic suspects.

"It seems logical, but will it work?" Sally asks.

"I hope so, for Knuckles sake," Sonic says.

Sun, Locke, and Tikal focus their energy on the Master Emerald and using it on the Chaos Emerald.

Glittering Sparkle angrily says, "I have enough of this… Knuckles… destroy them now."

Knuckles follows Glittering Sparkle's commands and flies towards the Master Emerald. However, something repels Knuckles and knocks him to the ground.

"What?!" Glittering Sparkle exclaims.

Sun, Locke, and Tikal become surrounded by Chaos Energy from the Master Emerald.

Soon all three chant, "The servers are the Seven Chaos…"

Suddenly, Knuckles begins to feel pain and clutches his head.

"Chaos is Power enriched by the heart…" The three chant.

Knuckles falls to his knees and his body begins to glow dark purple with electricity.

"The Servers existed to unify the Chaos!" The three chant.

Suddenly, Knuckles' begins to change to bright green and the armor begins to disappear.

"With these powers… free the one possessed by the dark negative energy… give him the life he once had…" The three chant.

Just then, the purple Chaos Emerald that is emitting the dark energy disappears in the blink of an eye. Then the purple Chaos Emerald shoots out bright purple energy and hits Knuckles. The light becomes bright and is blinding the area.

Glittering Sparkle shields her eyes and says, "No! This is not going well at all! I'm so out of here!"

Glittering Sparkle teleports herself away from the area. Knuckles body continues to glow purple. Soon the light disappears, and Knuckles is back to his original self and free from the Chaos Emerald. Knuckles soon collapsed to the ground and remains unconscious.

Julie-Su runs to him as she panics, "Knuckles!"

Julie-Su sits on her knees and picks him up. Julie-Su begins to shed tears as she can feel Knuckles breathing, causing her to smile. She then hugs him and has her close to his head. At the altar, the Master Emerald and the purple Chaos Emerald stops glowing. Then a small purple orb comes out of it and travels to Sun's new bracelet. The orb changes into a silhouette of a red echidna. Turns to see Julie-Su and the others gathered around Knuckles, and smiles to see them happy that their friend is alright.

Unknown to Sun and the others, they are being spied on by someone hiding in the bushes close by and has seen the whole thing. The being is an echidna that is covered by a black cloak that has a white star in a yellow circle on it. His fur is white with yellow eyes surrounded by red rims, and has a yellow diamond on his forehead.

The white echidna is intrigued to what he has seen, every detail of the fight, especially Sun is able to use the Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald. He then reveals his hand that is bandaged up and tosses a gold ring to the ground and it enlarges. He then walks through it and the ring disappears.

Meanwhile, in Dr. Eggman's lab, Glittering Sparkle teleports back and is anything but pleased about her failure to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman asks, "So, how did it go?"

"Horrible that what! That stupid Sun has stopped me and know this guy named Knuckles is free from the purple Chaos Emerald!" Glittering Sparkle angrily says.

"I'm guessing the plan didn't go well," Cubot says.

"That what she said," Orbot says.

"That Sun somehow used the Master Emerald against me and that's how she is able to free Knuckles," Glittering Sparkle says.

Eggman says, "Even though your mission failed, we managed to learn a bit more about Sun and her powers. Even her potential."

"I guess so. What should we do now?" Glittering Sparkle asks.

"For now. Return to your room and rest. You look worn out," Eggman says.

Glittering Sparkle sighs, "You don't need to tell me twice. I'm exhausted."

Glittering Sparkle then walks out of the room and the door closes behind her.

Orbot turns to Eggman asks, "Dr. Eggman, are you sure we can trust Glittering Sparkle?"

"Why wouldn't we. Let's not forget I have plans after we gather the emerald. That girl will become more help than she believes," Eggman says.

"Yes, but… have you uh, notice something strange about her?" Orbot asks.

"I don't have time to deal with her odd behavior! Now get back to work!" Eggman angrily says.

"Yes sir!" Orbot and Cubot panics and hurry to do some work.

Eggman groans annoyed at her robotic minions.

Sometime later, Knuckles is sleeping on the couch in the Sky Patrol. He soon opens his eyes and turns his head to see a familiar face. A transparent hand places his hand on Knuckle's forehead and softly rubs it.

He then hears a familiar voice, "Knuckles…"

"D-dad?" Knuckles mutters.

The next moment, Locke, who has been in front of Knuckles, disappears into thin air. Walking into the room, Sun holds a small bowl of water with a small towel in her hand. She sees Locke's spirit disappears into thin air as she walks to the couch where Knuckles is sleeping. Sun places the bowl on the table and top some of the towel in the water. Then wrings it out. Sun then kneels down and wipes the cloth on Knuckles' forehead.

Knuckles eyes are half open to see Sun's face.

"Who… who are you?" Knuckles mutters.

"My name is Sun. It's nice to meet you," Sun says.

Knuckles moves a little and attempts to get up, but Sun places her hand on his shoulder and places him back down.

"It's okay. You're okay now. You just rest and I'll take care of you," Sun says.

"Where… where are…" Knuckles asks.

"Don't worry, I… I know everything that has happened. I'm sure your friends will be glad to see you," Sun says.

Suddenly, Sonic's voice comes up, "Yo Sun, you okay there?"

Sun turns her head to see Sonic and Julie-Su walking into the room.

"Sonic. Julie-Su," Sun says with a calm smile.

She stands up and says, "You're just in time. Knuckles is awake."

Julie-Su is the first to hurry over to see Knuckles with his eyes halfway open. She kneels down so she can allow him to see her face.

"Ju-Julie-Su," Knuckles mumbles and then shows a calm smile on his face.

"Knuckles, you're okay," Julie-Su says with tears coming out from her eyes and shows a smile on her face.

Julie-Su places her hand on Knuckles' forehead and rubs it. Knuckles is able to reach his hand out and places it on Julie-Su's other hand.

"I'm glad you're back Knuckles," Julie-Su says.

Knuckles softly smiles, and says, "Me too."

Sonic and Sun watch as Julie-Su and Knuckles are having a happy reunion. Sun then looks at her bracelet to see the new charm she has. However, she turns to see Knuckles and Julie-Su are happy to see each other again after so long. She knows that they deserve to be back together again.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Talk to the Chaos

In the Sky Patrol one afternoon, Sun and the others are having lunch as they explain to Knuckles about what has happened to him and the others, and everything Sun has told them about her and her friends finding the shards of the Master Emerald. What really surprises Knuckles is the fact she is able to use the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald's powers. Of course, Knuckles is not happy to hear that he's been controlled… again in his case.

"A lot has happened while we were trapped in the Chaos Emeralds, huh," Knuckles replies.

"I know it's a lot for you to take in, but I do hope you feel a lot better now," Sun says.

"I'm okay. I guess," Knuckles says.

He then grits his teeth, "I can't believe I attacked you guys… again."

"Knuckles, what happened wasn't your fault," Sun says.

"She's right. Glittering Sparkle used the power of Eggman's creation to control you and uh, turned into you know who," Sonic says.

"But still… I attacked you all blindly," Knuckles says.

"It's okay Knuckles. What matters is that the Master Emerald is back where it belongs and now with you free, we only have four more to rescue," Sun says.

Knuckles sighs, "You're right. We need to get Tails, Amy, Rouge, and Shadow out."

Then turns to Sun, "But still, I can't believe you were able to use the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald the way you did. I find it incredible."

"Oh I don't know about that. I find it amazing, but from what Sonic's been telling me, you all were able to use them much better than I can," Sun says.

"Aww, don't be so modest Sun. With that kind of ability, you might be Knuckles substitute," Mighty says.

"Substitute? For what?" Sun asks.

"He means as Guardian. It's their job to not only guard the Master Emerald, but also take care of Angel Island," Knuckles says.

"But I don't think Sun might want to stay and watch over a rock all day," Julie-Su remarks.

"Very funny," Knuckles mutters.

Dimtri steps forward, sort of speak, "But I have to agree, it seems astonishing that Sun was able to control the Emeralds, and was able to free you, Sonic, and young Cream and Cheese."

Then turns to Sun, "From what you explained, you somehow been able to use the Chaos Emeralds and used the Master Emerald in your world. You also explained that five of the shards ended up in your body. I find it so surprising."

"But I still don't understand how the shards got into my body. Why did I have the five shards in me while the rest were scattered?" Sun asks.

"Hmm, that is something of a puzzle itself. However, I do believe you are very special girl. A human girl or a pony you say, never used the emeralds. Yet, you were able to use them like you're a Guardian. However, you must be careful. There are many beings in this world who are after the emeralds, you must be sure to guard them so you can free those who are still imprisoned. I believe you are brave enough to handle the obstacles in this world," Dimitri says.

"Thank you Dimitri," Sun says.

"So w-what d-do we d-do n-now?" Ray asks.

"It's hard to tell. Neither Glittering Sparkle nor Dr. Eggman have been heard since yesterday. However, they are due to make an appearance," Espio says.

"What about you guys? What will we do now?" Sun asks.

"I need to guard the Master Emerald. I can't take Eggman or that Glittering Sparkle if they try to go after it. But… I don't want to leave you guys knowing Amy and the others are trapped inside," Knuckles says.

"I understand, but you're right. Glittering Sparkle and Dr. Eggman might try to steal it if we left it alone. It might be best for you to stay at the Island and we can call each other in case anything comes up. Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters and I can head back to the city and come up with another plan," Sun says.

"I'm concerned about what you're saying about Glittering Sparkle. You said her hair and eyes changed colors," Sally says.

"And… you said that the Dark Chaos Emerald Dr. Eggman created is attached to Glittering Sparkle's chest," Saffron adds, concern.

"Yes. I'm afraid the Dark Chaos Emerald is already starting to take over her mind. If we don't figure out how to remove it, it might corrupt her completely. And I hate to think about what will happen after that. I'm worried something bad might happen to her," Sun says, concern.

"You're worried about her. She tried to crush us," Vector replies.

"I know, but I can't leave her here and allow the emerald to corrupt her. I need to find a way to remove it," Sun says.

"Spoken like a true hero," Sonic says, giving Sun a thumbs up.

"And don't worry, the Chaotix and the Chaotix Detective Agency are on the job to help guard the Master Emerald. Just tell Amy and the others we say high once you free them," Vector says.

"Thank you," Sun happily says.

Sometime later, the Sky Patrol is flying in the air. Sonic, Sun and the others have goodbye to see Knuckles, Julie-Su, Dimitri, and the Chaotix are at the Altar where the Master Emerald is. They wave goodbye to see Sun, Sonic, and the Freedom Fighters heading back home to New Mobotropolis. Rotor flies the Sky Patrol across the sky as Angel Island is far enough not to be seen.

In the Sky Patrol, Sun, Cream, and Cheese are sitting on the couch while Sonic sleeps on the other side of it. Sun places the red, cyan blue, yellow, and white Chaos Emerald on one side of the table while the blue, purple, and green are on the other side.

"We only have four more friends to save," Cream happily says.

"We do, but we still have a long way to go before they can come out," Sun says.

She then looks at her bracelet, "I'm surprised I got charms when I freed Sonic and Knuckles."

"I agree. They look pretty and they look like Sonic and Knuckles," Cream happily says.

Cream then picks up the Green Emerald she's in.

"I wonder what kind of charm you'll get next?" Cream replies.

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure we'll see soon enough," Suns says, and places her hand on the emerald Cream is holding.

Cheese happily flies to the Emerald and places his hand on it as well. Suddenly, the Green Chaos Emerald begins to glow causing the girls and Cheese to gasp in shock. Sonic becomes blinded by the light as he yelps and falls on the ground.

Sonic sits up and asks, "What's going on?"

"I'm… I'm not sure," Sun replies.

"I hope nothing bad happens," Cream says, frightened.

Cheese nervously says, "Chao. Ch-Ch-Chao."

Just then, a small green orb flies out of the Green Chaos Emerald and toward Sun's bracelet. The light disappears and attached to the bracelet is another charm. This one resembles Cream and Cheese. Sun, Sonic, Cream, and Cheese look at the charm on Sun's hand.

Cheese says, "Chao Chao Chao."

"I have to agree Cheese, that is strange," Sun says.

Sonic and Cream looks at Sun and Cheese with confused looks.

Cream asks, "That's right, but how did you know."

"I.. I'm not sure," Sun says.

Sun turns to Cheese, "So Cheese how are you feeling?"

"Chao Chao. Chao. Chao Chao Chao. Chao Chao. Chao," Cheese says.

"I'm glad you're feeling alright, but we had lunch two hours ago. You don't want to eat too much," Sun says.

"Chao Chao?" Cheese says, surprised.

"Amazing. You can understand Cheese, and Cream was the only one who can really understand what he says," Sonic says.

Sun blinks with a confused look and looks at her new charm.

She thinks in surprise, "The charm… gave me the ability to understand Cheese.. And possibly his Chao kind."

Hours later, after returning to New Mobotropolis, Sun, Cream, and Cheese are having a having tea in Vanilla's home.

Cream says, "That really amazing that you're able to talk to Cheese."

"I must admit. I find it very impressive. Cream and I are the only ones who can understand what Cheese is saying," Vanilla says.

"I was surprised by it as well. I guess the new charm of Cream and Cheese allow me to understand what they're saying," Sun says.

"That could make things easier for you to understand him and the other Chaos," Cream says.

"Other Chaos? I didn't know there were others," Sun says.

Cream giggles, "Of course. You didn't think Cheese is the only Chao."

"I guess I never thought too much about it," Sun says.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao. Chao Chao. Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

"I see. So there are many different kinds of Chaos on Mobius," Sun says, hearing what Cheese says.

Then asks, "You think I could meet them?"

"Of course dearie. The Chaos lives at the Power Ring Pool that is close by. You should finish your tea and then we can take you to the pool," Vanilla says.

"Yes ma'am," Sun says.

She then begins to finish drinking her tea along with Cream and Cheese. Some time later, the girls and the little Chao walk to a large pool that looks like a medium sized lake. The pool has flowers, grass and trees around the area. What amazes Sun is to see so many Chaos at the are. Many of them are flying over the water. They are also either swimming, having fruits and berries, and play in the trees.

"Wow! There are so many Chaos. They all look so happy living here," Sun says.

"Yes. They're all our friends, especially Cheese. We come here almost all the time," Cream says.

Sun asks, "Cream, what can you tell me about the Chao?"

"Well, the Chaos are very friendly creatures and always live in places that are clean. Many of the Chao Colony's mostly lived in secret areas places to play, food to eat, and water for them to drink. The water needs to be clean so they won't get sick," Cream says.

"I'm guessing you know a lot about the Chao," Sun says.

"Oh yes. I used to live in a house that has a large Chaos Garden with a lake. Sadly, Snively ruined it," Cream says.

"Snively? Who's he?" Sun asks.

"He's Dr. Eggman nephew and he is just as mean as Dr. Eggman. We haven't seen him in a while," Cream says.

Sun says, "I'm guessing there are more bad guys in this world than I thought."

"Yes. There are many villains you need to watch out for, and some might try to take the Chaos Emeralds from you," Cream says, worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure the Chaos Emeralds doesn't leave my sight," Sun says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound of someone screaming. The Chaos soon become confused and some are starting to get worried.

"I'm thinking someone's coming this way," Sun says.

The Chaos panic as they point at a certain direction. The girls and the little Chao turn their heads to see something or someone rolling this way. The watch as the strange object rolls past them and then with a splash! The something lands in the lake. The look to see a lynx that has brown fur with black stripes and pointed ears and a light peach on his stomach.

Sun walks to the edge of the water and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm okay. I just tripped and fell into the lake," The Lynx says.

Sun picks up the Lynx and places him on the grass.

"I'm glad you aren't hurt," Sun says.

"I'm glad too… Um… my name is Larry Lynx," The Lynx says.

"My name is Sun, pleased to meet you," Sun says.

Larry becomes surprised, "Really? You Sun? I-I heard a lot about you. You were the girl who appeared in the city out of nowhere and you helped Sonic defeated the robot."

"Um yes," Sun says, embarrassed.

"It's great to meet you, and uh, sorry about that," Larry says.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I'm glad you aren't hurt," Sun says.

"Thank you. I-I better get going. I'm expected to be somewhere and I can't be late," Larry says.

"Okay," Sun says.

Larry then hurries off and says, "I hope to see you again soon."

"Okay. Bye," Sun happily says.

Soon, Larry Lynx is gone and is off to do some important work, whatever it is.

"He seems nice, a bit timid too," Sun says.

"Yes, but Larry is very nice," Cream says.

Just then, the Chao begins to fly around Sun as they 'Chao.' They all smile as they gather around Sun. Some of them even play in her hair. Sun can't help but laugh with a smile on her face. The Chao grabs Sun's hands as they pull her to stand on her feet.

Sun continues to giggle, "What's going on?"

The Chaos continue to pull Sun towards the water.

Cream giggles, "I think they want to take you for a swim."

"As much as I want to, but I don't have a swimsuit," Sun says.

Cheese then brings out a ball as he says, "Chao Chao."

"Cheese is suggesting we play a game of ball instead," Cream says.

The Chao happily call out with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like the others agree as well," Sun says.

Cheese then tosses the ball to Cream. Then Cream catches it and tosses it to Sun. Sun then tosses the ball to one of the Chaos. Sun, Cream, Cheese, and the Chaos begin to play ball together with smiles on their faces. Vanilla watches them play with a smile on their face.

Cream tosses the ball, "Catch Cheese."

"Chao," Cheese happily says, catching the ball.

Cheese then tosses the ball to one of the Chaos. Sun smiles as she plays with the Chaos, Cream, and Cheese. They all continue to play the ball as Vanilla watches them play the game of ball.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Sally, and the other Freedom Fighters are having a meeting about the events.

"Alright guys, Tails, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge are still in the emeralds. We also know that Glittering Sparkle is starting to be corrupted by the Dark Chaos Emerald Dr. Eggman created," Sonic says.

"That's right. Sun seems to be the only one who was able to get them out. However, Glittering Sparkle was able to do that too and corrupted Knuckles. It is very vital to our mission to keep the Chaos Emeralds away from Glittering Sparkle," Sally says.

"Yeah. We don't want any more of our friends being corrupted," Rotor says.

"As long as we can keep Sun and the Chaos Emeralds safe, we don't have anything to worry about," Sonic says.

"On another note, where is Sun right now?" Sally asks.

Nicole appears on the screen of HQ, "Sun is playing with the Chaos at the Power Ring Pool. They seem to be having a lot of fun."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad Sun is able to make the most of it," Bunnie says.

Sally sighs, "I'm glad Sun is trying to keep her spirits up. Despite her being far away from her home. Her friends and family must be so worried about her."

"No kidding. The kid has spirit. I think it's great to have her as an honorary Freedom Fighter," Sonic says.

"Yes. I just hope we can help her find a way back to her home world," Sally says.

Sonic places his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get our friend's home. I just hope we can stop Eggman and Glittering Sparkle before anything else happens. Besides, what's the worse can happen."

"I can name a lot of things," Sally mutters.

Outside of New Mobotropolis, someone appears in a flash of light and holds a strange glowing rock. The being is a hedgehog like Sonic, but has silver-white fur and white fur on his chest. He has large quills that goes upward at the front and down at the back. He also has peach skin, gold eyes. He wears a white, navy and aqua boots with gold cuffs, white gloves with gold cuffs and circular aqua symbols.

The hedgehog says, "Now to find a girl who can save the future."

He then flies up in the air while he is surrounded by a strange aqua aura.

Sometime later, Sun, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and the Chaos are relaxing on the grass next to the lake. Cream and Sun take off their shoes and socks, and Sun rolls up her pants so they can put their feet in the water. Cheese happily relaxes next to Cream with a smile on his face.

"It's really relaxing, isn't it?" Cream asks.

"It sure is. I don't remember the last time I've ever been this relaxed," Sun says.

"I have to agree. You have to deal with all kinds of challenges besides fighting magic. You're also a student and a sister to me Cheese, Screwball and Regana," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Yes," Sun says.

Sun sadly sighs, "I really miss them. I miss my friends and my family. I hope you're doing alright."

"You really miss them, don't you?" Sun sadly asks.

"Yeah. I never have to be away from all my friends for this long before. There was one time and I was abducted," Sun says.

"Kidnapped?" Cream asks, shocked.

"It's a long story. Of course, my friends were able to find me and rescue me when I was in trouble. My friends aren't able to help me in this situation," Sun says.

Cream hugs Sun, "It's okay Sun, you got all of us now. And we promise to help you find a way to get home."

"Thanks Cream," Sun says with a smile.

Cream then asks, "Sun, can you um, can you sing a song? Please?"

"Um, I don't know," sun replies.

"Please. I'm sure it will cheer you up. Plus, I'm sure the Chaos will want to hear you sing too," Cream says.

Sun turns her head to see the Chaos happily fly around them with glee.

Sun says, "I guess I could sing a song for you guys."

The Chaos happily cheer with smiles on their faces. They really want to sing a song for them. Sun then begins to sing a song.

Sun:

Dreams to dream

In the dark of the night

When the world goes wrong

Cream, Cheese, and the Chaos smile to hear Sun singing.

Sun:

I can still make it right

Meanwhile, the silver hedgehog is still flying over the city when the singing catches his attention.

Sun:

I can see so far in my dreams

I'll follow my dreams

The silver hedgehog continues to follow the voice and lands on a rooftop close by.

Sun:

Until they come true

The hedgehog looks over the rooftop to see Sun singing while sitting next to Cream and Cheese, and the Chaos.

The silver hedgehog thinks, "It's her."

Sun:

Come with me

You will see what I mean

Sun the takes her feet out of the water.

Sun:

There's a world inside

No one else ever sees

She then looks at the water to see her reflection in the water.

Sun:

You will go so far in my dreams

Sun then stands up and begs to dance on the grass.

Sun:

Somewhere in my dreams

Sun continues to dance and spin around a little.

Sun:

Your dreams will come true

Sun then walks to find herself surrounded by happy Chaos. The silver hedgehog decides to let the girl continues with her song as he shows a soft smile on his face.

Sun:

There is a star

Waiting to guide us

Sun then picks a pink flower from the ground and places it in her hair.

Sun:

Shining inside us

Cream and Cheese feels very happy to hear Sun singing.

Sun:

When we close our eyes

Sun twirls a little and in a moment, Sun's alicorn wings, pony ears, and extended tail appears magically much to the silver hedgehog's shock.

Sun:

Don't let go

If you stay close to me

In my dreams tonight

Sun continues to dance across the ground as Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and the other Chaos watch.

Sun:

You will see what I see

Dreams to dream

Sun then sits down next to Cream and Cheese who are now sitting under the tree.

Sun:

As near as can be

Inside you and me

They always come true

Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and the Chaos smile to hear Sun ending her song. Sun feels very happy when she sings her song. To her, singing reminds her when she sings with her friends and family. She does miss them, but singing makes her feels better about it.

"That was very beautiful," A voice speaks up.

Sun and the others turn their heads to see Sonic, Sally, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

Sun blushes a little and asks, "Um, how long have you been listening?"

"Well enough to know that you're an awesome singer," Sonic says.

"You're signing is great, sugarcube," Bunnie happily says.

"Oui, it is ze most beautiful," Antoine comments.

"Yes. I never knew you could sing so beautifully," Nicole says.

"I agree," Sally replies.

"Thank you. I was was singing to the Chaos," Sun says.

"Well, from the looks of it, they seem to really like you singing," Sonic says.

The Chaos happily cheer and clap their little hands as they jump on the ground. Sun can't help but smile.

"Still, I didn't know you could sing," Sally says.

"Yes. I also play guitar too. Back in Canterlot City, me and my friends formed a band called The Rainbooms. We're a bit of a famous rock band on the net and at school," Sun says.

"And with a voice like that, I'm betting your lead singer," Sonic suspects.

"That's correct," Sun says.

"That sounds cool. You know, I'll bet Mina and her band will really like to meet you," Sonic says.

"Who's Mina?" Sun asks.

"Mina is a friend of ours, but she's away on a tour with her band. The Forget-Me-Nots. I'm sure she and her band will love to hear you sing," Nicole says.

"I don't know about that," Sun says.

"You never know. I'll bet you'll really like you," Sonic says.

Sun blushes a little, "Thanks."

Sonic, and the others begins to laugh and the Chaos begin laughing a little. Soon, Sun begins to laugh along with them as well with smiles on their faces.

They are soon cut off to hear someone calling, "I think you sing great."

Sun and the others look over to see the silver colored hedgehog landing on the ground. Sonic and the others gasp in shock to see the hedgehog levitating himself to the ground, even Sun is shocked. What she doesn't know is that this isn't the first time Sonic and the others have seen him.

"Um Sonic, who is this?" Sun asks.

The hedgehog answers, "My name is Silver the Hedgehog. I return here to the present to help save my future."

Sonic and the others are shocked to see the hedgehog. To Sun, she is not only shocked, but surprised by what he says. 'Returning to the present to save his future,' sounds confusing to her. She figures that something strange is going on.

Dream to Dream: An American Tail Fievel Goes West


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Future Sighted

In Dr. Eggman's lab, the mad scientist is working on yet another plan to defeat Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, along with Sun who is their new ally. He looks at the data he has collected. He then looks at the event of Sun being able to use the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. Dr. Eggman actually has a secret camera spying on Sun while Glittering Sparkle is on her mission. He sees what glittering Sparkle use the Dark Chaos Emerald to corrupt the purple one, and Knuckles. Orbot and Cubot enter the room to see what Dr. Eggman is doing.

"Hey boss, what are you doing? Are you watching a movie?" Cubot asks.

"No. I'm not watching a movie," Eggman sternly answers.

Orbot says, "Dr. Eggman is looking at the secret video he recorded on Angel Island. He's been pondering about it for a day now."

"Wow! Sun and Glittering Sparkle are incredible and have awesome powers," Cubot says.

"Yes, but I have to be concerned about Glittering Sparkle dark powers," Orbot replies.

"Why? She seems to be controlling it very well," Cubot says.

Orbot whispers, "I'm having trouble trusting her. I've noticed her hair and eyes are different than the last time we saw her."

"Maybe she got new contacts and a hair dye," Cubot suggests.

Orbot sighs in reply.

"Quit your worrying. We need to find another way to defeat Sonic and get those Chaos Emeralds from that girl," Eggman says.

Orbot and Cubot then leaves the room. Eggman looks at the images, specifically Sun and Glittering Sparkle's power.

In Freedom Fighters HQ, Sonic, Sun, and the Freedom Fighters are meeting with the silver hedgehog, who says his name is Silver the Hedgehog. At the same time, Sally, and the others explains to Silver about what has happened before he arrives from the future. Sun is confused when he says.

Sun looks at the silver hedgehog and thinks, "Silver? Why he said that he came back to the present to save his future. And… why was he looking for me? He seems friendly enough."

She then hears Silver says, "I'm glad that you're back, Sonic. Last time I came here, you disappeared along with Tails, Amy, and the others."

"Yeah. It's a long story. All I can tell you is that we were imprisoned in Chaos Emerald and sent to another world at the same time. If it wasn't for our new friend Sun… Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and I would have been stuck in them," Sonic says.

"That's almost hard to believe you were trapped in the Chaos Emeralds. Then again, with your line of adventures, it is possible," Silver says.

"It is. But Tails, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge are still stuck inside," Cream says.

Sun turns to Cream, "And we will get them out."

"Yes, but so far, you and Glittering Sparkle are the only ones who can get them out," Sally says.

Sonic turns to Silver and asks, "Yo Silver, why did you come back here, and what this about finding Sun? You're not planning on attacking her?"

"What?! No! That isn't it at all! In fact, your friend Sun, is the only one who can help save the future!" Silver says, feeling offended.

Then says, "Look, if you're doubting me because I attacked you and your friends before…"

"You what?! When?!" Sun exclaims in shock.

"It was two hundred years ago!" Silver says.

But remembers, "Well, for me anyway, and uh, like around two years ago for them and…"

"Silver, you're going to get Sun confused. I think it's best not to make past and present sync perfectly," Sonic says.

"Right," Silver says.

Sun then asks, "So um, what this about me saving your future?"

"Well uh, it's a bit hard to explain, but I'll try to explain it the best I can. You see, I lived 200 years into the future, and the future well… something strange happens. There are dark purple clouds and launching light purple lighting and thunder. Everything has been destroyed. What's more there's some strange dragon. I don't know much, but I saw it changed what looks like some kind of girl or a woman. I didn't get a close look until she nearly change back into a dragon and tried to fry me," Silver says.

"That sounds terrible," Cream says worried.

"It's a good thing you got away," Bunnie says.

Anyway… I'm willing to bet that the destruction of the future might be linked to this Glittering Sparkle who said that been trying to attack you and steal the Chaos Emeralds," Silver says.

"Seems logical. That girl has some major issues. Sun think the Dark Chaos Emerald is starting to corrupt her," Sonic says.

Then Rotor asks, "But what this about Sun saving the future."

"I… I don't know much, but I know, but I was informed that I need to find the one person who can save the future. My informant told me that she has fire hair, amber skin, and can gain large and majestic wings," Silver says.

Then turns to Sun, "When I saw you and your transformation, I knew you were the one I was looking for. I must ask that you help me defeat the one who will end up destroying the future."

"I have to admit Silver, this is kind of overwhelming, but I'm willing to help. If that dragon you're talking about is Glittering Sparkle then we need to defeat her and get the Dark Chaos Emerald away from her," Sun says.

"Thank you for taking it well and your willingness to help," Silver says.

Then asks, "What should we do?"

"We still need to free Amy and the others from the Chaos Emeralds they're trapped inside," Sun says.

"At the same time, we need to stop Dr. Eggman and Glittering Sparkle," Sally says.

"Right," Silver says.

Then asks, "So where are they now?"

"Knowing those two, they're in Eggman's secret base working on another hair-brained scheme to take the Chaos Emeralds from us," Sonic says.

In, Dr. Eggman's secret base, the mad scientist is at work and trying to figure out which robot he is planning to use to attack. He looks at his computer to see the different robots he has. Just then, Glittering Sparkle enters the room to see Dr. Eggman looking at the screen showing a different robot.

She walks over and asks, "What are you up to, Dr. Eggman?"

"Trying to figure out a way to get the girl and the emeralds while defeating Sonic and his annoying friends," Eggman says.

"If you want, I can go find them and take the Emeralds," Glittering Sparkle says.

"Not this time. I have another assignment for you to carry out. I'm sending one of my robots. Unknown to her, I'm planning on sending a little bug in the robot," Eggmans says.

"How will a little bug will help?" Glittering Sparkle asks.

"It will fly to Sun and take her D.N.A, and then we'll know what makes this kid tick," Eggman says.

Glittering Sparkle smirks, "I get it. If we can learn more about Sun other than gaining powers and such, we can come up with a way to beat her."

"That is correct," Eggman says.

"So what will you be assigning me to do?" Glittering Sparkle asks.

"Well, I need you to go to the Dragon Kingdom to meet with a branch of my Dark Egg Legion there. You will be meeting with Conquering Storm and her ninjas of Lynx," Eggman says.

"Of course, I'll be sure to depart there right away, if you can send me directions," Glittering Sparkle says.

Then asks, "So what robot will you be sending to attack them, and sending your little bug in?"

Eggman smirks, "I know just the robot to use for those annoying heroes."

Dr. Eggmsan presses the button to show a giant robot that looks like a giant brown rock stature. It also has red glowing eyes and has Eggman's symbol on the belt.

Eggman smirks, and says, "Meet the Egg Golem, and it's going to rock those heroes into pieces!"

Then he maniacally laughs as Glittering Sparkle looks at the screen to see the strange robot on the screen.

Back in New Mobotropolis, Sun is walking around the city. She doesn't have much time to look around the first few days she has been here. She walks around to see the Mobians going on their normal lives. Seeing the city reminds her a lot of back home.

"This place seems very peaceful. It reminds me so much of Canterlot. My birthplace. Of course, it's not on top of a mountain or anything," Sun thinks.

Sun sighs, "Speaking of home, I'm still not sure about living in Canterlot away from my friends in Canterlot City. Then again, Princess Celestia made me the Protector of the Mirror, maybe she will allow me to stay in Canterlot City. I'll be sure to visit my friends in Equestria."

Just then, she hears someone calling out, "Sun!"

Sun turns around to see Silver the Hedgehog walking towards her.

"Hi Silver. How are you doing?" Sun says with a smile.

"Doing okay. I just want to see how you're doing," Silver says.

"I'm doing fine. I'm just walking around the city. It's a fine day," Sun says.

"It sure is. Way different than my time at the moment. Once we stop this threat, I'm sure the future will be better," Silver says.

"I've been meaning to ask, how are you able to travel to the past from the future 200 years apart?" Sun asks.

"Um. Well. I was giving his special stone and Power Rings that can allow me to travel into the past. I've been using them to travel from my home to here and back," Silver says.

"I see. I'm kind of amazed. Of all the adventures I had so far, I've never met someone from the future before," Sun says.

"Really now?" Silver replies.

"Yes. The truth is, I actually lived in a different world entirely, same with Glittering Sparkle," Sun says.

"Another world?" Silver says, confused.

"Yes. I'm going to Uncle Chuck's diner to get something to eat, you wanna join? I can tell you all of my adventures," Sun says.

"Sure. I would like that," Silver says.

Sun and Silver begin to head off to Uncle Chuck's diner. Sometime later, Sun explains to Silver about what happened in her home world… more like home worlds. Sun tells Silver her story on how she used to be a pony living in one world, and how she became a human living in another. She also explains all the adventures she had with her friends. How they make friends, gain magical powers, and stop wild magic and those who have been using them for their gain.

Sun says, "After that, Rarity, Applejack, Wire Wolf, and I were able to help Vignette understand that it's not wrong with wanting to be better, but not at the expense of others, especially friends. We're able to stay in touch and become good friends. Luckily, the parade isn't ruined and we put on a great performance."

"What a nice story. Sounds like you are not only teaching others about friendship, but you all seem to learn about it yourselves," Silver says.

"Yeah. Rarity and Applejack learned a valuable lesson from this experience. Rarity learned that fame doesn't matter without her friends with her. Applejack also learned that even though she feels jealous, it's important to be honest with herself," Sun says.

"I see. It seems that you always have bumpy starts, but you and your friends manage to get through at the end," Silver says.

He then sighs, and says, "Meanwhile, I always seem to mess up everything I did."

"How come?" Sun asks.

"I… I'm not sure. I don't want you to think badly of me," Silver says, feeling ashamed.

"Silver, I'm sure I'm not going to think differently of you. Maybe I can help you with your problem," Sun says.

Silver looks at Sun who is showing a calm smile on her face.

Silver sighs, "Alright… it started started two years ago. I had to travel back in time to find a traitor in the Freedom Fighters."

"A traitor among Sonic and his friends? That's hard to believe," Sun says, a little surprised.

"That what Sonic and the others said. In fact, at first, I thought Sonic was the traitor. I came all the way to destroy him in order to save the future. However, I well… I only based on that assumption because he has the power to do so. I was convinced not to do that based on legend alone. Of course, another hedgehog and I got caught in a fight with Sonic's evil counterpart… but that's another story," Silver says.

"I see," Suns says.

"After that, I returned to the future to do some more research. Then I thought it was Rotor," Silver says.

Sun the suspects, "Let me guess. You returned to the past to destroy Rotor only to find out he wasn't the right one either."

"Yes. And he was on a mission to save his Herd in the Arctic Tundra with Sonic and the Arctic Freedom Fighters," Silver says.

Silver groans, "And when I tried it again, I thought it was Antoine. When I told Sonic, he got really mad at me and dragged me over to see Antoine was badly injured and was in a coma."

"Oh no. That must have been awful to see that," Sun says, concern.

"It was. No matter what I did, I was so off the mark. I was able to find out the traitor was Sally, but there wasn't really a traitor to being with," Silver says, frustrated.

"How's that?" Sun asks.

"I'm guessing Sonic never told you. Sally was roboticized and was controlled by Dr. Eggman into doing terrible things. We were able to save Sally and deroboticized her. I was glad I was able to save the future then, but…" Silver says, depressed.

He sighs, and says, "But I still felt terrible for ever thinking they will betray their friends like that. And I've been getting my information wrong three times. I felt stupid."

Sun thinks about it, "Hmm."

Then says, "Well I do admit, you have been getting your facts wrong, but you were trying to save your home and your future. I think you become so worried about trying to save the future that you had trouble thinking straight. You just need to learn not to grow concern and stress out about it, and be sure to think ahead before taking action.

"Um, thanks. I… I think I'll remember that. I actually decided to try to do that when I need to find you. I do hope you can help put a stop to Dr. Eggman and Glittering Sparkle's ambitions," Silver says in concern.

"I'm sure we will. We just need to free the others and hopefully use the Chaos Emeralds to get rid of the Dark emerald,"Eve says.

"I hope so," Silver says.

"Don't worry, as long as our friends are with us, we'll be sure to beat them," Sun says with a smile.

Then asks, "Just one question, how were you able to fly when I first saw you."

"Oh that," Silver says, feeling embarrassed.

Then says, "That's my psychokinesis. I use these abilities to make myself fly, lift stuff in the air, and trap foes in them."

"Hmm, your powers kind of reminds me of my friend's Twilight. She can lift stuff and stop them in their place. She can even make herself fly," Sun says.

"Sounds interesting," Silver says.

Walking towards the table is Nicole, who is happy to see Sun.

"Hello Sun," Nicole says.

"Hi Nicole," Sun says with a smile.

Nicole says, "I see you are enjoying yourself, but Sally send me to find you and Silver. They want you to head to Freedom HQ."

"Okay," Sun says.

Suddenly, the diner begins to shake causing the tables and stuff on the table. Silver turns to see the water rippling in a glass as it shakes.

"What's going on?" Nicole asks.

"I think it's coming from outside," Silver says.

Sun, Nicole, and Silver hurry outside and become shocked to see a giant stone golem walking towards the city.

"What is that?!" Silver exclaims.

"It must be one of Eggman's robots," Nicole says.

"And it's coming this way," Sun says.

She then hurries forward to where the robot is going to.

"Sun! Where are you going?!" Silver screams.

"I need to stop that robot before it reaches the city! It will destroy it if we don't do something," Sun says.

She then runs off to go stop the robot.

Silver then uses his powers to lift himself in the air, "I'm going with you. I can't allow you to do this alone."

"I'll get Sonic and the others," Nicole says.

She disappears to go find the others. Sun continues to hurry towards the edge of the city so she can stop the robot from destroying it.

The Golem continues to walk towards the city and doesn't plan on stopping. Sun runs outside of the city to see the Egg Golem coming this way.

"Alright, I gotta stop the monster and I'm going to need to do this fast," Sun says.

Sun then uses her geode necklace to gain her ears, tail, and wings. Sun then flies in the air just as Silver arrives. He is amazed to see her gaining her wings again and is flying towards the monster. Sun then creates fire from her hands and strikes the monster in powerful flames. Much to Sun's shock, the fire doesn't have an affect on it.

Sun thinks, "Looks like I have to go on a different approach."

Sun then activates the Sonic Charm and performs a spin dash towards the Egg Golem. The Egg Golem gives it a hard punch and the two attacks repel each other. Sun falls towards the ground, but Silver catches her with his psychokinesis.

Sun turns to Silver, "Thanks."

"No problem," Silver says.

Unknown to Sun and Silver, a small bug like robot flies towards Sun and lands on her neck. The next moment, it sends a strange stinger into Sun's neck.

Sun yelps softly and touches her neck.

She asks herself, "What was that?"

Sun doesn't know it, but the small robotic bug flies away before she can notice and heads back to its receiver.

Suddenly, they hear Sonic's voice, "Sun! Silver!"

Sun and Silver turn around to see Sonic and the others hurrying over to them. Silver then places Sun back on the ground just as Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters arrive.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine, but something tells me that Dr. Eggman sent that robot to attack us," Sun says.

"No questions there sugarcube. We gotta stop that monster before he destroys the city," Bunnie says.

"Then let's do it to it," Sonic says.

Sonic is the first to speed off and spin dashes at the Egg Golem. The Egg Golem then punches Sonic and sends him crashing to the ground.

Sonic stands up, "That thing is harder than the last time I fought him."

"I'm coming Sonic," Sun shouts.

Sun then places her hand on the Knuckles charm, "Let's see what this one can give me."

The Knuckles charm begins to glow and on her hands. Sun looks at her hands to see white gloves appears on her hands and have two spikes on each knuckle of the glove.

"I don't know why, but I feel a lot stronger with this ability," Sun thinks.

Sonic jumps in the air and gives the Golem a spin dash at the head. Sun then runs towards the leg and uses her knew spiked knuckle glove to smack the robot. The robot slips a little and almost falls to the ground. Sonic lands on the ground and Sun lands besides him.

Sonic then notices, "Hey! You got gloves just like Knuckles."

"I know. I think this charm not only give me spiked knuckles, but also made feel really strong," Sun says.

"Cool. Let's hope it's enough to stop that thing," Sonic says.

Sun nods her head, "Right. Let's see what else I can do."

Sun then flies up in the air and towards the chest of the Egg golem. Sun then uses her Knuckles Charm to spin her arms around and begins to dig through the stone robot. The Egg Golem then begins to reach his hands towards Sun. Sonic spin dashes one arm while Bunnie flies up and blast the other one. Silver then uses his psychokinesis to paralyze the robot.

Silver says, "I got this guys, you gotta finish it right now."

"Thanks Silver!" Sun calls out."

Sonic jumps on the shoulder and says, "Come on girl, let's finish this together."

"Right," Sun nods her head.

Sun then flies to Sonic and picks him up in her arms. Then she flies up in the air.

Sun and Sonic the double spin dash down towards the robot and right through the head of the Egg Golem. They soon come out from the bottom of the robot. The next moment, the Egg Golem begins to shatter into pieces and lands on the ground close to the city. Sonic and Sun and on the ground and turn to see the broken robot.

Sonic sighs, "Phew! That was way too close."

"I know. I don't see Dr. Eggman or Glittering Sparkle with it, so they must have just send the robot to attack us," Sun says.

"Seems like it," Sally says.

"We're just glad that no one is hurt," Rotor says.

"And we stop it before it can do any damage," Sonic says.

Sun then asks, "But why did it attack?"

"That's something we do need to discuss back in HQ. We actually have an important mission waiting for us," Sally says.

Everyone nods her head agreeing to the idea. Sun is wondering what the mission is about, but follows the others back to Freedom HQ anyway and hope nothing bad happens.

In Dr. Eggman's lair, he can see the Freedom Fighters along with Sun destroyed his Egg Golem and he isn't pleased.

"That meddling girl is just as meddling as those annoying Freedom Fighters. She is really starting to test my patience," Eggman angrily says.

Arriving into the lab are Orbot and Cubot.

Orbot says, "Sir, I just received word from Glittering Sparkle. She just arrived in the Dragon Kingdom, and is meeting with the Bride of the Conquering Storm."

"She said she had trouble with this Monkey Khan, but she was able to take care of him," Cubot says.

"Excellent. Glittering Sparkle will not only carry out my orders, but if the Freedom Fighters know she's there, I'm sure she'll take care of it," Eggman says.

Just then, the robotic bug Eggman comes flying into the lair and lands on the control pad.

"Ah, my spy bug has returned," Eggman says, and picks it up gently.

He then places it on a small container and the bug places a speck of blood on it. On the screen, Eggman pulls out some of the videos it also records. It shows Sun gaining gloves similar to Knuckles and is pretty strong too. He then pulls out the other videos and files he has since his first fight against Sun.

On a different screen, it shows Sun and the clothes she is wearing.

He then grins and says, "Now, let's see what makes you so special?"

Eggman has the computer scan the blood sample he has from Sun's D.N.A.

In Freedom HQ, Sally explains to them about something important message they've received.

"What?! Glittering Sparkle is in the Dragon Kingdom and attacked Monkey Khan?!" Sonic asks shocked.

"Yes. Li-Moon said that Glittering Sparkle attacked him. Ken tried to ask her reason for being here, but she just attacked him. He tried to fight back, but she hurt him really bad," Sally says.

"That's terrible," Antoine says.

"We need to do something," Bunnie says.

"I'm already on it. Sonic, Sun, Cream and Cheese, Silver, and I will head to the Dragon Kingdom. And be sure to bring the Chaos Emeralds if needed," Sally says.

Sun, Silver, Cream, and Cheese nod their heads.

Sally then turns to Nicole and the others, "Nicole, you and the others remain here and protect the city while we're away. We don't know when Eggman is going to send one of his robots."

"Don't worry Sally, we'll take care of it," Nicole says.

Sun turns to Sally, "How are we going to get to New Mobotropolis?"

"Simple. We'll take Tails plane. The Tornado," Sonic says.

Sometime later at King Fredrick's Airfield, Sally, Cream and Cheese, and Sun are sitting in the seats of the plane. Sonic and Silver are standing on each wing.

"You guys are okay there?" Sun asks.

"Don't worry I do this all the time," Sonic says.

"I'll be fine, don't worry Sun," Silver says.

Sally says, "Alright, we're taking off," Sally says.

Sally then turns on the plane and the propeller spins around and the engine starts. Sally then flies the plane up in the sky with Sonic, Sun, and others. Their next destination… Stormtop Village of the Dragon Kingdom.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Hammering Up a Storm

Flying over the sky, Sonic, Sun, and the others are heading towards their destination. Sun looks to see Sonic and Silver are sitting on the wings of the plane like it's nothing.

Sun asks, "So Sally, where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to Stormtop village in the Dragon Kingdom," Sally says.

"Yeah. You'll like it there. We have a few friends we like to meet," Sonic says.

"Who are they?" Sun asks.

"Well, there's Monkey Khan, Li-Yuen, and his granddaughter Li-Moon. I'm sure they like to meet you," Sonic says.

"I guess, but first we need to take care of what we hard. I have to wonder why Glittering Sparkle will be in there of all places. Unless, Dr. Eggman sent her here," Sun says.

"I can understand your skepticism. Even though I have no clue why she here, and I haven't really met her yet," Silver says.

"You'll meet her soon enough. That chick is one big pain in the neck and will do anything to get the Chaos Emeralds and destroy Sun," Sonic says.

"After what Sun told us about her, I can't believe part of this is because of jealousy," Sally says.

"I think it sounds sad," Sonic says.

"You can say that again," Silver says.

Sally then looks down and says, "Look, we're there now."

Sun and the others look down to see Stormtop village. Sun is amazed to see the houses and the people are living like they're part of some Japanese culture. She remembers Mist Mane wearing an outfit like the clothes the Mobians are wearing.

Sometime later, Sally lands the plane off the ground and everyone gets off of it, and head towards the village.

Sun looks around and says, "The place looks very nice, but it didn't look like anything was damages."

"I suspect Ken must have got Glittering Sparkle away from the village, or she is planning to attack later," Sally says.

"That what worries me," Sun says in concern.

"Don't worry Sun, we'll find her before she can cause any more trouble," Silver says.

Sun nods her head in reply. Sun and the others walk towards the village. Unknown to them, someone is spying on them from a distance. The being is a dark figure that it shows to be wearing some kind of armor and has a dark purple cape. Being grits its teeth in anger to see Sun is among them.

Back in Stormtop Village, Sonic and the others meet an elderly gold yellow furred lion with a brown mane, and wears a blue rob. Sally, Silver, Cream, and Cheese bow in respect. Sun decides to follow their lead.

Sonic however says, "Hey Li-Yuen, long time no see."

"Sonic," Sally sternly says.

"Not to worry, it is a pleasure to see you all again and you arrived as soon as you can," Li-Yuen says.

Then notices Sun, "And I see you have a new face among your group."

"Right. Sun, this is Li-Yuen. He's the village elder. Li-Yuen, this is Sun," Sally introduces.

Sun bows in respect, "Hello, it's nice to meet you, sir."

"It is good to meet you, child, I can sense you have a good heart and a good friend to those who you showed love and compassion," Li-Yuen says.

Sun blushes, "Thank you."

Silver asks, "Li-Yuen, can you tell us more about the one who attacked Monkey Khan?"

"And mind if we see him?" Sally asks.

"Of course. Monkey Khan is still recovering from his injuries, but visitors are welcome," Li-Yuen says.

Not long, Li-Yuen lead Sonic and the others down the hall and towards a sliding door.

Li-Yuen says, "Li-Moon, our friends have come to visit."

The sliding door opens to reveal a red fox wearing a purple short robe with white laces, matching pants and shoes. She has long black hair that has a black ribbon on the bottom.

"Hello grandfather, I just finished changing Monkey Khan's bandages," Li-Moon says.

Then invites them in, "Please come in. I'm sure Ken will like you to visit."

"Thank you, Li-Moon," Sally says.

Li-Moon escorts Sun and the Freedom Fighters into the room. Sonic and Sally are shocked to see their friend is sitting on the ground with many parts of his body are bandaged. Sun sees Monkey Khan is a monkey mobian by the name. He wears a headband on his head and a red and blue colored vest with gold shoulder armor.

Sally sits on her knees, "Hello Ken, how are you feeling?"

"Hello Sally, it's good to see you again. Regretfully, my body feels so sorry as of now. I won't be able to get out for a short while," Ken says.

"You're one tough monkey you know. Then again, you don't really know about who you were facing," Sonic says. says.

"And like you do? And I might add that I'm surprised you're back. I heard you disappeared." Ken says, sternly.

Sun steps forward, "Actually, we have a good idea who she is, and it's rather a long story."

"And who might you be?" Ken asks

"My name is Sun. And I know exactly who the person is," Sun says.

Sonic then says, "You see, our friend Sun, came from a different world. What happened to me is that me along with my friends were sent into her world while we were trapped in the seven Chaos Emeralds. At the same time, the Master Emerald shattered and scattered into her world."

"Let's not forget about the Dark Chaos Emerald Dr. Eggman created," Sally adds.

"Dark Chaos Emerald?" Ken says confused.

"We're not entirely sure what it is, but Dr. Eggman created it so he can have power over the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. However, it caused Chaos Control and sent them to my home world. My friends and I were able to find the emeralds and the Master Emerald. However, Glittering Sparkle found the Dark Chaos Emerald and has been using it. And it's now attached to her chest," Sun says.

"Sun suspect the Dark Chaos Emerald is beginning to corrupt her mind. She explains that Glittering Sparkle, the girl who attacked you, has been jealous of Sun and seeked to destroy her. The more power she uses and the more resentment she has, the more it corrupts that girl's mind," Silver says.

Ken says, "So as to what I understand, most of it is Dr. Eggman's fault."

"Exactly, what's worse, Glittering Sparkle and Dr. Eggman have joined forces and has been trying to take the Emeralds while we're trying to free the others. Sonic, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles are out, but we still have Amy, Tails, Shadow, and Rouge to rescue. After that, we need to stop Dr. Eggman, defeat Glittering Sparkle, and find a way to get Sun and Glittering Sparkle to their home world," Sally says.

"That sounds like you all have a long journey ahead of you," Khan says.

"No kidding. We already had to deal with that crazy chick, and now she's attacking here," Sonic says.

Sun asks, "Do you have any idea what she was doing here?"

"If she is working with Eggman, then she must be meeting Conquering Storm and the Raiju Clan," Monkey Khan says.

"Who?" Sun asks.

"She the Bride of the Conquering Storm and leader of Kynx Ninjas," Sally says.

"Oh," Sun replies

"When I asked of her reason for being here, she attacked me. I tried my best to stop her or find out any reason for her sudden appearance, she overpowered me," Monkey Khan says.

Sun says in concern, "I was afraid of this. Glittering Sparkle is getting stronger."

"We need to find her quick before anything else happens," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they feel the room shaking like crazy and begin to hear the sound of people screaming. Sonic, Sally, Sun, and the others hurry outside and gasp in shock to what they're seeing.

What they see a strange being wearing a gold like armor with some purple purple parts of the armor on it. The purple part of the armor also has spiked shoulders. The helmet has horns on it with a purple gem in the front. It is also wearing a dark purple cloak with normal purple on the inside.

"What in the world is that thing?" Sonic asks.

"I think I know who it is," Sun says.

Sun then activates the Sonic Charm and uses its power. She jumps in the sit and spin dashes it on the chest. However, she lands on the ground just outside of the city.

Sun rubs her head, "What was that? That thing is made of steel or something."

"Of course, Sun. I had to create something in order to battle against you," The familiar voice says from the armor.

Sun eyes wide in shock, "Glittering Sparkle?!"

The person removes the helmet to reveal Glittering Sparkle's face. Sun gasps to see that her body seems different, besides the new armor. Glittering Sparkle's skin has changed to a gray color, her light brown hair dark brown with purple streaks, and her blue eyes turn a deep dark purple color.

"Oh no. This must be the Dark Chaos Emerald's doing," Sun thinks.

Sun asks, "Glittering Sparkle, what are you doing in the Dragon Kingdom? Why did you attacked Monkey Khan when he was just trying to reason?"

"Hmph. I was just doing a little errand for Dr. Eggman in the Dragon Kingdom. I didn't expect to run not that short tempered monkey. I thought I should tell him that I do not like to be interrupted and don't want anyone in my way," Glittering Sparkle sternly says.

"That doesn't give you a reason to attack him, or for you to come here. He and the people of this village are innocent," Sun angrily says.

"If it gives me a chance to destroy you, then I don't care what happens to the village," Glittering Sparkle says. Then suddenly, her eyes flickers red.

Sun grits her teeth and sees what is happening, "This is bad. The Dark Chaos Emerald corrupting her the more she uses it."

Then notices, "What is she?"

What Sun seeing is Glittering Sparkle raising her hand to reveal dark purple electricity.

Glittering Sparkle smirks and says, "Well Sun, ready to be blasted into pieces."

"I'm not going to allow you to hurt anyone else," Sun says.

Sun uses her geode to activate her geode. This time, she transforms with her ears, wings, and hair, but she gains the outfit she wears from the Memory Stone adventure and at Equestria Land. Sun then activate the Knuckles' charm and gain the white gloves with spikes on it.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect these people and stop you before you cause any more damage," Sun angrily says.

"Bringing on little miss goody goody," Glittering Sparkle angrily says.

Then fires, "Chaos Thunder!"

Glittering Sparkle uses her powers to attack, Sun. Sun flies in the air with her wings. She then uses the Sonic charm to accelerate her flight and dodge the attack at top speed. She Sun reaches her range with the enemy, Sun punches Glittering Sparkle on the chest. Glittering Sparkle is pushes down and skids through the ground.

Glittering Sparkle gets up on her feet and fires, "Chaos Spear!"

Dark Chaos Spears begin to fly across the area. Sun uses her wings to dodge the attack. Sadly, the Chaos Spears are heading towards the Village. Sun turns around with a gasp in shock. She turns around and flies back as fast as she can. She then uses the Sonic to gain some speed. When she is in front of the attacks. Sun then uses her fire powers to create a thick wall. She then uses her powers to harden the fire until it a hot rock wall. The Dark Chaos Spears hit the wall and prevent the Village from being hit. Hurrying out of the shrine, Sonic and the others are surprised to see Sun's powers.

"I must admit, your friend is a more powerful than she appears to be," Monkey Khan says.

"I know, but our buddy can use some help," Sonic says.

Sonic then speeds over to join in on the fight. Sun then cancels out the wall and the fire disappears. Sun turns to see Glittering Sparkle charges at her and punches Sun in the stomach. Then kicks her in the face. Sun then falls down to the ground. Sun groans as she sits up and is trying to stand on her feet. Unknown to her, Glittering Sparkle is standing behind her from a distance and has dark energy emitting from her hand.

Glittering Sparkle, "I owe you from all the beating you gave me, princess."

Suddenly, Cream lands her feet on Glittering Sparkle's head, "Sun, look out!"

Then Sonic spin dashes her on the back, causing Sun to turn around.

Sonic says, "Just stay down already!"

"We stood by long enough!" Monkey Khan says.

"Get her!" Sally screams.

Glittering Sparkle angrily says, "I thought I took you out, monkey boy!"

"I may be injured, but I won't allow you to attack the free people of this village!" Monkey Khan angrily says.

Khan then uses his staff to expose thunder and lighting. He then fires at Glittering Sparkle. Glittering Sparkle uses her Dark Chaos Energy to create a shield. Sally then attacks with her ring blades. Glittering Sparkle then creates a sword ant strikes back. Sun then uses her Knuckles charm to join in on the fight. Sonic spin dashes the enemy on her back. Cheese then flies past her and hit her in the face. Cream jumps in and slams her feet at Sparkle's face.

Sun and Sonic lands on their feet besides each other.

"Glittering Sparkle has gotten stronger than the last time I saw her," Sun says.

"I know. How are we going to stop that chick?" Sonic asks.

Sun turns to Sonic, "Let's try the Double Spin Dash."

"Good idea," Sonic says.

Sun then uses her Sonic charm to activate her speed. Sonic and Sun begins to use their speed together and right toward Glittering Sparkle.

They shout, "Double Spin Dash!"

Sonic and Sun spin dash at top speed and spin around against each other in a circle. Glittering Sparkle pushes Monkey Khan away from her, but quickly turns around to see the two spin dashes. The spin dashes hit her in the stomach and sends her flying and crashes to the base of the mountain.

Sonic cheers, "Yeah! We too down the evil dragon witch!"

Suddenly, Glittering Sparkle slams her fist at Sonic.

Sun screams, "Sonic!"

Glittering Sparkle then punches Sun in the stomach and kicks her to the ground.

Silver then uses his powers to on Glittering Sparkle, "That's enough!"

"Who are you supposed to be?!" Glittering Sparkle demands.

"My name is Silver the Hedgehog! I came to help my friends stop you!" Silver angrily says.

"Sounds cute. You got me put in a stand still. But…" Glittering Sparkle says.

She smirks and breaks free from the psychokinesis. Then fires Chaos Energy at Sally, Khan, and Silver.

Cream then jumps on Glittering Sparkle head and says, "Leave me friends along you big meanie!"

Glittering Sparkle grabs Cream by her ears in anger, "I don't have time to deal with a weak little plush toy like you!"

Glittering Sparkle then throws Cream away and the poor rabbit slams to the ground. Sonic, and the others ate shocked to see what Glittering Sparkle has done.

Sun stands up and gasps in shock to see Cream has fallen to the ground and is injured.

"Cream!" Sun panics.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese panics.

Sun quickly runs towards her, "Cream! Cream!"

"Chao Chao," Cheese says in a panic.

Sonic and the others become shocked to see Cream is badly hurt and on the ground. Sally is on the verge of crying.

Sun holds Cream in her arms, "Cream, are you okay?! Cream?! Cream?!"

Cream slowly opens her eyes, but only half way.

She slowly turns to Sun and asks, "S-sun… a-are you… o-okay?"

"I-I… never mind me! Are you alright?!" Sun asks, beginning to shed tears.

"I'm okay… barely," Cream answers.

Sun shed tears as she holds Cream deeply in her arms. Cheese flies to Cream and rubs his head against Cream's. Sonic and the others can see how worried Sun is about Cream, and know that Cheese is as well.

Khan viciously glares at the enemy, "You'll pay for this! How dare you hurt an innocent child?!"

"Oh please, that weakling shouldn't get in my way," Glittering Sparkle says, and her eyes glow red all of the sudden.

Sun opens her eyes in shock at Glittering Sparkle's statement.

"I-I'm w-weak?" Cream softly asks.

"No… no you're not. You saved me. You're not weak at all. You're very brave and strong for someone your size and age," Sun protest as tears comes down her face.

"Please, that little shrimp couldn't withstand my kind of power. The same goes for her annoying little blue rat!" Glittering Sparkle says.

This makes Sun grits her teeth in anger. She can't stand the way Glittering Sparkle is saying something awful to Cream and Cheese. Saying Cream is weak and Cheese a rat ticks her off. Sun places Cream on the ground and brings out the cyan blue Chaos Emerald that begins to glow. Cheese sits down next to her.

"Cream. Cheese. Just leave everything to me," Sun says.

Cream and Cheese nod their heads in reply.

Sun then brings out not only the cyan blue Chaos Emerald and her medallion.

Sun angrily says, "Glittering Sparkle, what you did is going way too far! Hurting sweet Cream and calling her weak and calling Cheese a rat!"

"Why do you care?!" Glittering Sparkle asks.

"Cream and Cheese are not weak! In fact, Cream and Cheese are brave, full of light and hope! Even when they were separated from their friends, her mother, and from each other…. They still believe they're able to see them again! And… I will not let you hurt them!" Sun says with anger yet shows strong compassion for Cream and Cheese.

Suddenly, the Cyan blue Chaos Emerald glow and two balls of light blue light comes out. One lands on Sun's bracelet and shows a silhouette of a pink hedgehog. Then her medallion flies up in the air and transform into a large hammer that matches her hair color. Sun is a bit surprised and grabs on to it.

Then the other cyan blue lands on the ground besides Sun, and forms a pink hedgehog with emerald green eyes. She wears a red dress with white trims with matching boots, white gloves, and gold wristbands. She is holding a red and yellow hammer.

The hedgehog says, "Hi! It's nice to meet you. My name is Amy. Amy Rose."

"Hi. My name is Sun. It's nice to meet you and I'm sure you like to see your friends, but we have her to stop," Sun says, turning to Glittering Sparkle.

"Yeah. I was able to hear everything what she said about Cream and Cheese. I can sense your anger at Glittering Sparkle and your friendship for Cream and Cheese. I say," Amy says.

Then holds her hammer out with a smirk, "Let's teach her a lesson."

"I think you're right," Sun says, holding her new hammer.

Sun and Amy runs over to Glittering Sparkle and they're both really angry with her.

Confused, Glittering Sparkle asks, "Uh, where did you get that…"

Before she can ask, Amy slams her hammer at Glittering Sparkle and sends her to the ground. Glittering Sparkle feels a bit dizzy. Glittering Sparkle gets up and is not pleased. The next moment, Sun then slams Glittering Sparkle with her new hammer. Glittering Sparkle is thrown and crashes into a tree. She soon feels dizzy that birds fly over her head.

Sun takes deep breaths and angrily says, "That one was for Cream and Cheese!"

Sun turns to Amy and says, "Um, sorry if you had to see me. I hardly get mad like this."

"That's okay. I understand the feeling. Cream is like a little sister to me," Amy says.

Just then, someone calls, "Sun! Amy!"

Sun and Amy turn their heads to see Sonic, Sally and the others.

Amy eyes sparkles and tears comes out.

She runs over as she happily screams, "Soooonnnniiiiiicccccc!"

She then dives towards Sonic for a big hug and they both fall to the ground with a thud. Sonic sits up to see Amy crying and hugging him like crazy.

Amy screams, "Oh Sonic! Are you alright?! You're not hurt are you?! I thought I would never see you again! I'll never forgive Eggman for what he did to us!"

"Amy! Off! NOW!" Sonic says.

Then Amy begins to kiss Sonic rapidly.

Sonic panics, "This isn't a kissing booth!"

Sun asks with a calm smile, "Is this what they're always like?"

"Pretty much," Sally says.

Silver walks over to them with Cream in her arms and Cheese on his head.

Amy gasps and remembers Cream.

She hurries towards her and panics, "Oh Cream, are you okay?! Did that mean witch hurt you?! I'll never forgive her for hurting you!"

"She's going to need medical attention right away," Silver says.

Khan says, "Come, we'll take her to Li-Yuen."

"Okay," Silver says.

Sun turns her head, "And you better do it fast, cause Glittering Sparkle is not down yet."

Sonic and the others turn their heads to see Glittering Sparkle standing and spreads her new dragon wings as the back of her armor shatters.

Sun turns to the others and says, "Everyone, get to the village to safety. I'll deal with her."

"As I suspected from you Sun," Glittering Sparkle says.

Glittering Sparkle then creates a dark Chaos Energy from her hands. Sun then brings out her new hammer. Then activates the powers of the Sonic charm. Sun the flies toward Glittering Sparkle and holds out her hammer. She then uses the charm to accelerate her speed. Glittering Sparkle then uses her dark energy and flies towards Sun. Soon, they both collide the attack. Sun then focus her energy with the Chaos Emeralds and Glittering Sparkle uses the Dark Chaos Emerald to attack.

Suddenly, the powers of the emeralds cause a massive explosion. Glittering Sparkle is thrown back away from the village. Sun is thrown in the opposite direction and to where the mountains are.

Sonic screams, "SUUUUUNNNN!"

Sonic, Sally, and the others are shocked to see different powers collide and cause both fighters to be thrown back.

Somewhere far from Stormtop Village, Sun is laying on the ground and feels pain from the fall she has. Sun groans as she begins to sit up. She touches her left arm to feel pain coming from it.

"My… my arm… I-I think might have broken it," Sun thinks, feeling pain.

Sun looks around to see that she is no longer near Stormtop Village. Then she remembers the blast from when she and Glittering Sparkle collide their strong attacks at each other.

"That blast was very strong. Glittering Sparkle has gained some strange armor and now she is getting stronger. If I don't do something, she'll end up losing her true self and become something under the influence of not only her jealousy and bitterness, but also the negative energy the Dark Chaos Emerald," Sun thinks.

Sun sighs, "I need to get back to the others. They must be worried about me, but how am I going to get back to the village."

Sun looks around to see if she can see the village as she clutches her left arm. Sun tries to get up, but her body feels very weak from using so much of her powers and from the fall. Her injuries and exhaustion are preventing from going anywhere.

Unknown to Sun, a strange large ring opens up behind her. Then two gray bandaged hands with gold rings on the arms come out of it. Before Sun can react, someone covers her mouth and drags her through the ring. Only Sun's special necklace, the one her mother had made for her has come off and lands on the ground where she once stands. The large ring disappears into thin air. Worst of all, no one knows what has happened to Sun.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: A Chaos Sun Abducted

In an unknown location, Sun is unconscious and is laying in some kind of steel table or something. She is unconscious as she has bruises and scrapes on body and her face, even her clothes shows of tatters and marks. From her condition, Sun isn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Just then, someone walks over to Sun who is still knocked out. The being with a gray bandaged hand and wrists covered in gold rings places place it on Sun's forehead and looks the injuries on it. Just then, the mysterious abductor shows a strange dark energy. He then shows a sinister smirk on his face.

Then reaches the other hand to see the charm on Sun's right wrist that is on her stomach. He finds it fascinating. He then removes his hand and places it on Sun's geode necklace. He simply rubs it with his finger and it begins to shine.

He then turns to see the injury Sun has on her left arm. When he touches it, Sun subconsciously grits her teeth. He can see that Sun has a severe injury and needs to be mended. He then proceeds to take care of Sun's possible injuries.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Sally, and the others are searching for Sun while Silver has taken Cream to Li-Yuen to have her injuries mended. Sonic and Sally are searching far from the village to the direction Sun has been blasted to.

Sonic calls out, "SUN! Where are you?!"

"Sun!" Sally calls out.

Amy looks around and calls out, "Sun! Sun!"

Sally asks, "Where could she be? She couldn't be thrown that far."

"I know, but we need to keep looking. Sun could be hurt or even worse," Sonic says.

"I know Sonic. I'm not planning on giving up either," Sally says.

"I do hope she's okay," Amy replies.

"Sonic! Sally! Amy!" A voice calls out.

Sonic, Sally, and Amy look up to see Monkey Khan riding on his cloud and descends to ground level. When he reaches the ground, he walks towards Sally and the others.

Sally asks in concern, "Did you find her?"

"No. I searched from my end, but I did find her. However… I managed to find something," Monkey Khan says.

He then takes out the necklace two the two separate suns.

"I found this right on the ground," Khan says.

Sally gasps in shock to see the necklace, "I… It's Sun!"

"It is?" Sonic asks.

Khan gives the necklace to Sally allowing her to see it.

"Yes. Sun showed to me. She told me that her mother was a jeweler and made this necklace for her. It's very important to her and hardly ever takes it off," Sally says.

"That doesn't sound good," Amy says, concern.

"It's not. Something must have happened to her after she crashed in the clearing back there," Khan says.

Suddenly, Khan feels a sharp pain in his legs and falls on his knees.

"Ken!" Sally says in concern.

"I...I'm okay. My legs still feel rather sore," Khan says.

"We better get you back to the shrine and check on Cream and Cheese," Sally says.

Sometime later, Cream has her injuries mended and is fast asleep while Cheese is sleeping next to him. Monkey Khan is laying down close to her and is wide away. He can't stop thinking about Sun and where she could have gone. He wants to help, but he is still injured from his battle against Glittering Sparkle.

In the dining room, Sonic and the others explains to Silver what has happened.

"What?! What do you mean Sun is gone?!"Silver exclaims in shock.

"Like we said. Sun somehow disappeared. Monkey Khan found her necklace on the ground and we think Sun landed there. Either way, she has disappeared," Sally says.

"But how could that be?" Silver asks.

"If we know it then we would have found Sun by now," Sonic says, annoyed.

"I do hope we find her, but where could she be, "Amy says.

"We'll have to go where Ken said he found her necklace. Ken gave me the exact location," Sally says.

Sonic stands up, "I'll head over there right now!"

With that, Sonic super speed out of the dining room and head out to find Sun.

Sally sighs, "That hedgehog."

"What do we do until he comes back?" Silver asks.

"I'm going to call the others and let them know what's going on. I'm going to need Knuckles and Espio for this one as well," Sally says.

"You're right. Since Sun still have the Chaos Emeralds in her bag, he might be able to track her when she's close by," Silver says.

"And you said that Espio is original from the Dragon Kingdom with the Shinobi Clan. He can ask them if they've seen her or not," Amy says.

"I can only hope so," Sally says in concern.

Sally then brings out her communication and call Freedom HQ.

Sonic super speed to where Monkey Khan has found the necklace. He looks around to see if Sun is still in the area.

Sonic calls out, "Sun! Sun! Answer me, Sun!"

Sonic then super speed away from the clearing to look around to see if Sun is somewhere else. Unknown to Sonic, someone has sighted from from the tree. The someone is a pink chameleon with a peach muzzle and green eyes. She also has a yellow horn between her eyes. She wears white gloves with sock-like cuffs, and yellow boots. She can sense trouble and knows that this must be reported. She makes herself invisible and leaves the scene.

In Freedom HQ of New Mobotropolis, Rotor and the others are in the meeting room simply playing a game of cards. Nicole watches the game from her screen with a smile on her face.

Bunnie asks, "Got any threes?"

"Go fish," Rotor says.

Bunnie then takes the card from the pile.

Just then, Nicole says, "An incoming call from Sally."

Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine turns to see Nicole on the screen. Nicole digitize herself out of the screen and gain a physical form. She then sees Sally on the screen.

"Howdy Sally girl, how did things go?" Bunnie asks.

"Not well, Sun has suddenly disappeared!" Sally says worried.

"What?!" Rotor asks shocked.

"Mon dieu…" Antoine says, concern.

"Sun was able to free Amy from the Chaos Emerald, but Glittering Sparkle attacked her and Sun is sent back," Sally says.

"Do you have any leads?" Bunnie asks.

"Monkey Khan found her necklace and Sonic decided to check where he found it," Sally says.

"We'll head to the Dragon Kingdom right away check to see what has happened," Nicole says.

"Thank you. I'll see you as soon as you can," Sally says.

Then the screen turns off. Sally places her communicator down on the tale and lets out a sigh in concern. She wonders where Sun could have disappeared to, or if she's even okay.

"I-I don't think I can just stand here knowing Sun is somewhere all alone," Silver says.

"I know what you mean, but without a solid lead," Sally says.

"Then our hands are tied," Amy says in concern.

Just then, Sonic returns to the dining room to see the others are sitting in concern.

Sally asks, "Anything."

"Nothing. It's like Sun just vanished," Sonic says.

He groans in frustration and sits down, "I don't know. I'm supposed to be fast, but it's not enough to find her."

"I want to find her as much as you do, but without any solid lead, we can't do much," Silver says.

"I already called Rotor and the others and said that they'll leave as soon as we can. I was just about to call Knuckles and the Chaotix.

Li-Moon walks over and asks, "Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you Li-Moon, we can really use some," Sally says.

Li-Moon, then begins to pour the tea into the cups on the table.

Sonic says in concern, "I really hope so. I'm getting a bad feeling that Sun might need our help… and I mean a really bad feeling."

Sally thinks, "I hope we can find her soon. I have to agree with Sonic. I got a bad feeling something might happen to her."

Sally then picks up the communicator and proceed to call Knuckles and the others. Unknown to them, the pink chameleon from earlier is watching them from the tree. She hears how worried they are about their friend and will do anything to find her and be sure she's safe.

Meanwhile, Sun is still unconscious in an unknown room. There is only one window and one door, with no other way out. She is sleeping on a soft mattress on the floor. Her head laying on the pillow and a blanket covering the rest of her body.

Sun groans as she begins to open her eyes. She then places her right hand on the ground and pushes herself up a little. The blanket falls a little from her shoulder.

"My… my head…" Sun says, groggy and her eyes half open.

Sun looks around to see that she isn't in the same place she used to be anymore.

"What is this place?" Sun asks herself looking around.

Sun looks down to notice that she has bandage wraps around some parts of her body, and has a cast on her left arm.

"I must have hurt my arm pretty bad, but how did I get here? And who put these bandages on me? Why am I even here?" Sun asks herself and looks at her injuries.

Sun then tries to get up, but flinches to feel the pain from them too. She looks down to see her has bandages around her feet and ankles. Not only that, but her body begins to feel a lot of pain. She has no choice but to sit back down. Sun then looks at her right wrist and gasps to notice that her bracelet is gone. Sun then touches her chest and notices that her geode and her special necklace are gone too.

"Oh no. My geode. My bracelet. My necklace. They're… they're gone…" Sun thinks in distress.

Sun then looks around to notice the bag that has the Chaos Emeralds are gone too. She realize that the situation is getting worse. She's in a place she doesn't know, her friends have no clue what happened, and her geodes, necklace, bracelet with charms, and the Chaos Emeralds are gone. She is badly injured so she can't move so much.

This makes Sun asks herself, "What am I going to do?"

Suddenly, she hears a strange click. Sun turns her head to see the door opens and someone walks inside. Sun is shocked to see the being is an echidna, but it's a completely different color than Knuckles and Julie-Su.

The Echidna has white fur, a peach skin, yellow pupils and black sclera in his eyes, and red rims around the eyes. He also has a strange yellow diamond on his forehead. He wears a black cape with a white star at the front, and attached to some gold clips with crescents on it. Sun notices that he has rings on both his arms and legs, and gray bandages wrapped around his hands and feet, and wears silver color glasses.

The echidna simply smiles, but it makes Sun feel weary. She can't help but feel something isn't right about him.

"I knew you had to be the girl I saw on Angel Island. I must admit, I find what you did is quite impressive," The echidna says.

"Who… who are?" Sun softly asks.

My name is Dr. Finitevus, it's a pleasure to meet you my dear," The white Echidna says.

"Um, please to meet you, too," Sun nervously says.

Then thinks, "This is very sudden and is very bad… I never thought I would find myself being taken by this echidna of all people. He seems to be harmless, but I can't help but feel something is wrong about him."

Then remembers in her thought, "But still… This is the same one that turned Knuckles into Enerjak and used him to have the planet destroyed."

Then hears Finitevus asks, "What is your name, child?"

"Uh, um, it's Sun," Sun says, trying to remain calm.

"Hmm, quite a simple name, isn't it," Finitevus replies.

"But um, excuse me, but can you tell me how I got here?" Sun asks.

Finitevus then creates a smirk on his face, making Sun worried.

Then answers, "I happen to seed your little fight and being blasted to the ground. Consider this as an invitation. After all, you peaked my curiosity."

"But why? And what do you mean…" Sun asks, confused and concerned.

The echidna then place his hand under Sun's chin and cuffs it.

"When I saw you used the Master Emerald on Angel Island and used such unique powers, I became interested about you and your abilities."

Sun is stunned to hear what Finitevus is saying.

Then he continues, "When I saw you fight in the Dragon Kingdom, I knew how powerful you are. I'm going to analyze you to see how special you truly are."

"So then, you were the ones who took my um jewelry and the Chaos Emeralds?" Sun asks.

Then he asks, "If you don't mind me asking, but how did you require all seven Chaos Emeralds, and the jewels that give you these powers."

"Um well, it's kind of a long story, it's kind of complicated per say, but um. I don't know if I…" Sun says, skeptic.

"That's quite alright. I'm sure to find out sooner or later," Finitevus says.

Sun grows worried to hear this.

Then the echidna says walking towards, "I'll start by analyzing those gems of yours and see how they gave you the power. I suggest you rest so you can recover. Then we can begin."

Finitevus leaves and closes the door. Sun soon hears a click knowing that he locked the door. Sun looks worried and wonders what she should do. All she knows, she is trapped here.

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Julie-Su has her bionic dreadlock up forming a satellite much to her dismay. Vector covers his mouth to prevent laughing at her. He thinks Julie-Su looks like a satellite dish. Her bionic dreadlock is connected to a wire that allows Knuckles to contact Sally on a small television.

Knuckles exclaims in shock, "What?! Sun is gone?!"

"I'm afraid so. She disappeared and we don't know what happened," Sally says.

"Did you have any leads," Knuckles asks.

Sonic appears on the screen, "Monkey Khan found her necklace, but somehow she suddenly disappeared after fighting Glittering Sparkle?"

"We figure that you and Espio might be able to help us. Since you can sense the Chaos Emeralds if they're close by and Espio knows about the Dragon Kingdom and can ask his master about it," Sally says.

"We'll head straight over," Knuckles says.

Amy then comes up, "And you better do it ASAP. Sonic is starting to get worried sick."

"Amy? You're out?" Knuckles asks, surprised.

"Yes. And it's all thanks to Sun, but now we need to find her so hop to it!" Amy says.

Then the connection hangs up.

Julie-Su sighs, "This is bad."

"It is bad. Sun is gone and she has the Chaos Emeralds with her," Knuckles says.

Espio then brings out a ring, "Then it's a good thing we have a few of our Warp Rings. We can get to the Dragon Kingdom in seconds."

Espio then tosses the ring on the ground and it enlarges in size.

"Right. Let's go," Knuckles says.

Knuckles, Julie-Su, and the Chaotix walk through the Warp Ring and it closes when they all walk through.

Outside of Li-Yuen's home, the Warp Ring appears and Knuckles along with the others walk out. Sonic and Sally walk out of the house to see Knuckles and the others.

"Thanks for coming, Knux," Sonic says.

"I felt that we have too," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound and see another plane flying this way. They see Rotor, Nicole, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters. Rotor lands the plane just outside of the village. Not long, Rotor and the others join Sonic and the rest of the gang.

"We got here as soon as we can," Nicole says.

"Oui. We rushed as soon as we could," Antoine says.

"Thank you for coming at short notice," Sally says.

Sonic says, "Now that's everyone is here, let's discuss the situation.

In a large room, Sonic and Sally explain to Knuckles, Julie-Su and the Chaotix along with the Freedom Fighters about what happened. And it's not unexpected that it's a shocking statement for them. Cream and Cheese have been hurt and Sun disappeared. It is shocking indeed.

Knuckles clutches his fists in anger, "How could she? How could Glittering Sparkle do that and to Cream of all people?"

"We think the Dark Chaos Emerald is corrupting her further and further. From the looks of it, she might lose her sanity and humanity entirely," Sally says, concerned.

"But what about Sun?" Charmy asks.

"We don't have any leads to go on," Silver says.

Vector groans, "I don't know how we're going to solve this case."

"Still, Sun has been blasted pretty hard and flown a far distance," Sally says.

"Ouch! Sounds like it will hurt her," Mighty.

"It would. I still don't know how Sun could have gotten off to. For all we know, she could have been badly hurt. She might have wondered off or landed somewhere else," Sonic says in concern.

Vector scratches his head in concern, "Or perhaps, she was abducted by someone."

Sonic almost drops Sun's necklace, but quickly grabs it, "Abducted?!"

That cause the others to be concerned as well.

"Vector! Don't say something like that! You want us to be more worried," Amy angrily says.

"Just stating a possibility," Vector says.

"A possibility that might be true," A calm female voice says.

Everyone pauses and becomes confused to hear a voice and have no clue where it comes from.

"Who was that?" Nicole asks.

Espio senses, "We're not alone here."

Sonic and the others look around to find the source. Just then, the pink chameleon appears in the center of the group.

"Liza?" Espio asks, surprised.

"Hello Espio, it's been a while," The chameleon says.

"Yes it was, but what are you doing here?" Espio asks.

"To simply put it, I know what became of your friend and she was abducted by someone," Liza says.

This cause Sonic and the others gasp in shock.

Sonic asks, shocked, "What do you mean she is abducted?"

"Yes. I have witnessed the situation and then I saw you. I've asked the Bride of Constant Vigil about the situation. She said that I am able to reveal myself to you about the situation and share what I know," Liza says.

Espio calmly smiles, "Thank you Liza."

"Okay Liza, think you can tell us anything you know about what happened to Sun?" Mighty asks.

"It's not much, but I'll explain the best that I could. I was scouting the area when I heard the sound of something crashing. I remained invisible until I saw your friend. I never saw a human and red and yellow hair with amber skin and teal like colored eyes," Liza says.

"Yeah. That kid is different since she's from a different world," Vector says.

Knuckles turns to Liza, "Continue."

"Yes. I was about to make contact and bring her to have her injuries checked," Liza says.

"Injuries?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. She must have become stunned on her legs and I suspect she broke her left arm," Liza says.

"Oh no," Amy says, worried.

"And I suspect something prevented you from making contact with Sun?" Sally asks.

"Yes. A Wrap Ring appeared out of nowhere and someone grabbed her and pulled her through. I remained hidden and I saw Monkey Khan arrive at the area to find her necklace," Liza says.

"A Warp Ring?" Ray says, confused.

"Yes," Liza answers.

"That explains why we didn't find any other clues," Sonic says.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Warp Rings are very rare and no one should even know about Sun," Knuckles says.

"Did you see who came out of it?" Julie-Su asks.

"I didn't get a good look, but I believe I saw a pair of arms, but the hands seemed to be bandaged up and his arms are covered in rings, and they look like Warp Rings," Liza says.

"Bandages on the hands?" Julie-Su says, placing her hand on her chin.

"And has Warp Rings on the arms?" Mighty adds.

"And uses them," Knuckle adds.

Sonic begins to think, "Hmm, Liza mentioned a Warp Ring. Do you think those rings could have belonged to y'know Doc Finny-whatsit?"

Knuckles grits his teeth as he clutches his hands in anger.

With a bitter tone, Knuckles answers, "Finitevus. It crossed my mind. But if it was him, why would he take Sun and leave you guys alone? He got just as much reason to hate you, too."

"That maybe, but from Liza's description, we can only assume that it is Finitevus. Question is why? Sun only arrived over a week ago. Sure, everyone in New Mobotropolis knows, but then how could he," Sally answers.

Nicole then says, "Sally, if you don't mind if I make a suggestion. There's another line of inquiry we should think about."

"Anything might help at this point," Espio says.

"Although it may be highly possible that Finitevus could have been related to Sun's disappearance. We don't fully know. Sun was able to reveal her powers in the city and everyone could have known and someone could have leaked the information to others," Nicole says.

"That does sound possible," Ray replies.

"Yes. However, the only places where Sun used her powers outside of New Mobotropolis are Angel Island and here in Stormtop Village. Let's also remember that Sun was able to use the Master Emerald to purify the Chaos Emerald and Knuckles on the island," Nicole says.

"Let's not forget Sun freed Cream and Cheese in her home world, me in the city, and Amy here in Stromtop Village," Sonic replies.

"Yes," Nicole says.

Then turns, "Sally, we all saw Sun used the Master Emerald and freed Knuckles from the Chaos Emerald, and including Sun uses her powers with her geode and bracelet with charms. Do you think it could have something to do with it?"

That cause Sally to grow deeply concerned.

"Perhaps, Finitevus might have been there when we're on Angel Island fighting against Glittering Sparkle. It is possible he might have seen Sun use her powers with the necklace and charms. Let us also include Sun using the Master Emerald to cure Knuckles," Nicole says.

This cause the others to grow very worried.

"After that, Finitevus must have been spying on Sun and saw her using her powers. Then he proceeded to…" Nicole says, but stops in concern.

Espio then concludes, "Steal her for his own ambitions."

This shocked everyone, especially Knuckles.

"You don't mean… but, he wouldn't" Knuckles asks, shocked.

"If he's still set on trying to cleanse our world, then he might find a way to use her powers somehow. Even if it means controlling her," Espio adds.

Knuckles then slams his fist to the ground in anger.

Sonic clutches his fist in anger, "Sun."

Meanwhile, still trapped in the room, Sun sits on the bed with nothing else to do. Sun simply sitting on it, not much she can do with being trapped and injured. The poor girl hugs her knees.

She softly says, "Sonic."

She then places her head on her knees and her head feels with sadness. Then, tears begin to fall from her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Building Up an Escape

Still trapped in a single room, Sun looks up to see the only window in the room. She uses her only working arm to stand on her feet. Sun grits her teeth to feel the pain in her legs. She walks up to the window to see where she is. When she looks out the sealed window, she can see sand on the ground, and what looks like an old building made of yellowstone.

Confused, Sun asks herself, "Where is that place? Some kind of ancient ruin?"

Sun looks around and wonders if anyone is around. She can only see the building and the sand. Sun sighs and sits down on the ground. She places her hand under her chin and tries to think.

"I need to get out of here. I need to find a way to reach Sonic and the others. Come on Sun. If I don't don't find a way to get out of here, I'm going to be a science experiment," Sun thinks.

Meanwhile in the lab somewhere in the area, Dr. Finitevus has Sun's geode necklace and bracelet on the table and has some strange machine that allows him to scan it. The echidna scientist watches over as he sees the machine scanning the jewelry. He turns to a machine to see the results on the screen. Something about it has him a bit baffled.

"Hmm, this is rather off. The bracelet seems to have the same energy as the Chaos Emeralds, but the necklace energy is a completely different source," the echidna scientist thinks.

He then picks up the necklace, "What kind of ability does it have that gives the girl powers? The power of this necklace isn't made from any kind of energy I've seen."

"What could that girl know?" He adds.

Still trapped in the room, Sun can think of her friends and her family from her home world in Canterlot City and Equestria. At the same time, she can't help but worry about her friends on Mobius. She feels that they are very worried about her and she's worried what Finitevus might do to her.

Just then, the door opens and Dr. Finitevus enters the room. Sun grows concerned to see him again and is looking at her with a firm glare.

Finitevus says, "Hello Sun was it. I can see you've been quiet."

"Well, it's not like I can do anything in there, except wait," Sun says.

Then thinks, "Waiting for my friends to find me, but I felt that I just can't wait for them to find me."

Her thoughts are cut up when the scientist says, "I examined your necklace and your bracelet. I must admit, I find it they do hold extraordinary energy. However, I discovered that your necklace was made by a different energy all together."

Sun eyes wide in shock to hear his statement.

She worriedly thinks, "The necklace. It's made out of Equestria Magic."

She then hears him says, "Your bracelet along with those charms on it are created from Chaos Energy that has the same energy as the Chaos Emerald. Your necklace is another story. Yet…"

He then places his hand on Sun's right shoulder, "You seem to know exactly how to use it. Along with the bracelet and Chaos Emerald. I suspect that Sonic and the Guardian haven't told you much about it, but I know exactly who did."

"You… you do?" Sun asks, stunned.

"Yes. It was that female echidna. I saw her along with Locke at the shrine. You seem to know well who Tikal is, and I suspect she taught you how to use the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emerald…" Finitevus says.

He then gives Sun a sinister grin, "And you performed it excellently."

Sun gasps and notices the strange and yet frightening look in her eyes.

He then says, "I would like to know more about what kind of energy your necklace is, but I had to plan for you."

He then walks out of the room as he says, "But the time I return, you will be helping me with a little project. One I'm sure you will agree on."

He walks out of the room and closes the door. Sun suspects that he locks it so he can prevent her from leaving. Sun sighs sadly knowing that she will be stuck in the room longer. She knows now more than ever that she needs to get out, but how is on her mind at this point.

Back in Stormtop Village, The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are trying to figure out what to do about Sun's abduction.

Knuckles clutches his fist in anger, "Even if Sun was able to fight wild magic, bad guys, and that Glittering Sparkle, there's no way she can handle someone like Finitevus."

"Knuckles, do you have any idea where Finitevus could have taken her?" Sally asks.

"I remember he has a lab in an ancient ruin back on the island, but I don't know if he'll still be there," Knuckles says.

"What about the Chaos Emeralds? Can you sense any around?" Amy asks.

"Not at all. Sun must be too far away for me to sense it," Knuckles answers.

"Still, I think we should give this lab you were talking about a try. It's possible that he might be there," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Even if he might not be there, we might be able to get a solid lead to where Sun is," Vector says.

"Then we should get moving, "I hate to think what Finitevus is planning to do with her," Knuckles says, standing up and begins to walk out of the room.

"Yeah. I hope Sun is holding up… wherever she is." Sonic says, concerned for Sun's safety.

Back in the room, Sun looks at the door and worries when the Echidna scientist is going to come back.

Sun rubs her hair, "There's just has to be a way, but what?"

Sun then sticks her hand into her pocket and feels something inside. She then takes out the medallion from her pocket.

Sun sighs, "I wish this could wish me out. Would be nice if this can turn into some kind of key or maybe a way to unlock the door."

Suddenly, the medallion begins to glow and in a second, it turns into a key that has her symbol at one end.

"My medallion?" Sun says to herself, surprised.

Sun smiles, "This might be just the thing for me to get out of here."

Sun looks to see the door has some bars on it. She looks around to see if anyone is around. When the coast is clear, she sticks her right arm out with the key in her hand. She manages to get the key into the slot and turns it. With a click, the door opens. Sun is about to run out, but pause and turns her head towards the bed. Sun has another idea.

A moment later, Sun puts the sheet over the pillows that are fluffed to look like a body. She walks out of the room, closes it, and uses her special key to lock it.

"Now to find a way out of this weird place," Sun softly says to herself.

Sun then hurries down the hall to go find a way to get out. First, she needs to find out where Finitevus is keeping her jewelry and the Chaos Emeralds. Not long, Sun realizes one thing.

"I forgot I don't know my way around this place. I don't even know where his lab could be," Sun thinks to herself.

She lets out a sigh, "I'm never going to get out of here."

Suddenly, she hears something and hides behind the wall close by. She leans over past the wall to see Dr. Finitevus leaving one of the rooms.

"Huh? What's he doing there?" Sun thinks to herself.

She then hears Finitevus says, "Now to see if the girl will cooperate in my project."

"Project? What is he up to?" Sun thinks to herself.

Sun then watches the echidna as he walks down the hall in the opposite direction. When she sees that he turns down the hall and out of sight, Sun walks to the door he walks out of. The door slides open and she walks inside.

She looks around to see some papers on the table along with different kinds of machines around. She then notices a computer on a desk on the left side of the room.

"Hmm, this must be Dr. Finitevus lab," Sun says to herself.

She turns to the table and becomes surprised to see her geode, the bracelet, and the Seven Chaos Emeralds.

"At least he didn't lock them up," Sun says to herself.

She picks up the bag and puts the Chaos Emerald, her geode necklace, and the bracelet in her bag. Then she puts her medallion inside. Since her arm is injured, she can't place the jeweler on her wrist and neck. After gathering up her things, Sun hurries out of the room and runs down the hall to find some way to escape.

Sometime later, Sun is able to find some kind of equipment room. The room is full with wires, gears, bolts, and anything to build something. Sun is astonished to see so many supplies of metal and bolts in the room.

"Wow! This is something that Twilight, Wire Wolf, and I would like," Sun says.

She looks around to see the different types of metal, bolts, nuts, colored wires, and more. Sun is beginning to think of a plan.

Sun thinks, "Maybe… just maybe. I might be able to use these gears to create some kind of communication device. Then I can use it to call Nicole or Julie-Su."

Sun then looks around the room and gathers the kinds of wires, metsal, nuts and bolts she is going to need. She also looks around some boxes to see some welding gears, drills, and other construction gear. Even though her left arm hurts, she continues to use it to get the supplies she needs. As she gathers the supplies, the yellow Chaos Emerald begins to glow in the bag.

Sometime later, Sun looks around to see the supplies, wires, and other gear she needs on the ground.

Sun takes a deep breath, and says, "Alright. Now let's get to work."

With that, Sun begins to work on the communication device. Sun grabs a welding mask and uses the welding torch to melt some of the metal. She then grabs some bolts to screw in some of the metal together with the welding. She then goes to the wire and uses the right wiring. As she works on her device, the yellow Chaos Emerald continues to glow bright.

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are at the Master Emerald Shrine to come up with a plan to rescue Sun.

"Alright, Sun is in a tight spot and could be hurt and held against her will by a mad echidna scientist," Sonic says.

"We know that already. Still, we're not even sure if they're even in the same place. Even if they are, I doubt Finitevus will simply give Sun back," Knuckles says.

"Duh. That's why we need to come up with a rescue plan," Sonic says.

"The last time we went there, Knuckles and I were almost crushed between a wall of spikes," Mighty says.

Julie-Su then touches her tail, "Not to mention, I got a slight burn on her tail with one of the laser Finitevus put in."

"Ouch," Amy replies.

"Still, h-how a-are we going to g-get her o-out?" Ray asks.

"And without Dr. Finitevus seeing us," Sally replies.

"Well we have to think of something," Sonic says.

"I hope Sun is holding up. I can't think of what she's going to go through right now," Saffron says concern.

"I'm worried too, but Sun is a strong girl. I'm sure she is coming up with something," Sonic says

Back in the area, Sun has a plan on getting herself rescued. Using the supplies and electrical gear, Sun continues to work on the device to create communicating Sonic and the others. Finally, Sun has created a small device that looks like a remote. Ir has two antennas with a few buttons, and a speaker.

Sun sighs, "That took a little longer than I thought, but I think I got this done."

Sun then presses buttons and begins to hear static sounds. She then presses the button from the side to allow her to get some static reading.

Sun then calls out, "Sonic. Sonic, this is Sun. Do you read me?"

Meanwhile, Dr. Finitevus walks to the front of the room and unlocks the door. He then opens it to see the bed and assumes Sun is sleeping in it.

"Hmm," Finitevus replies, thinking something is up.

The echidna scientist walks towards the bed that is on the ground. He yanks off the covers to see a few pillows in her place. He is bitter to see that she has escaped, but he then grins with a sinister expression.

"The girl is more clever than I thought, but she won't get this far," Finitevus says to himself.

He walks out of the room and closes the door. He suspects where Sun has gone first.

He says in thought, "No doubt Sun must be trying to find the jewelry and the Chaos Emeralds and try to escape using their abilities. However, with her injuries, she might not be able to use her powers and get very far."

Meanwhile, Sun continues to work on the communicator to get a call to Sonic, Knuckles, or anyone for that matter.

"Sonic. Sonic, do you read? Nicole? Knuckles?" Julie-Su? Do you read me?" Sun says, calling on the communication.

Sun continues to press the button and pushes a few levers from the machine. At the same time, the yellow Chaos Emerald continues to grow more and more.

Sun thinks, "Please work, please… you just gotta work. Sonic. Guys. anyone.

On Angel Island at the Master Emerald shrine. Sonic and the others are able to ready to go to Sandopolis to see if Finitevus has taken Sun there. Suddenly, Julie-Su's dreadlock sticks up and creates a small satellite on the top.

Knuckles turns to Julie-Su, "What is it?"

"I… I don't know. I'm picking up some strange readings," Julie-Su.

Sally brings out Nicole's computer and asks, "Maybe Nicole and I can help."

"By all means," Julie-Su

Sally plugs Nicole's computer pad to Julie-Su's bionic dreadlock.

Sally turns to Nicole, "Nicole, can you help get a better signal."

"Affirmative," Nicole answers.

Nicole works on the strange signal. Nicole puts it on speaker and it sounds like a strange static.

Nicole says, "It appears to be a radio or some kind. It seems that someone is trying to send a message."

"Can you get a better reading?" Sally asks.

"Let me see," Nicole says.

Nicole continues to work on the signal from her computer pad.

Finally, they hear a voice, "So.. Son… Sonic… Son… This… Su… Sonic… Sun… This is… Sun."

"Sun?" Sally asks, shocked.

Sally adjusts the buttons and the knobs on the computer.

Finally, the communication is clear, "Sonic. Sonic, this is Sun. Come in?"

"Sun, is that you?" Sally asks, frantically.

"Sally? I'm so glad to hear you," Sun says with glee from her device.

Sonic steps behind Sally, "Sun, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"If you mean Finitevus, he didn't, but he was keeping me prisoner in a cell, but I was able to get out. He was analyzing my necklace and my bracelets. I got them back, but my body really hurts and my arm is broken so I had to wear a cast," Sun says.

"A cast?!" Sonic asks, shocked.

Knuckles hurries over and asks, "Sun, do you have any idea where you are? Can you give me your location?"

"I was able to see through a window to see a lot of sand and some strange ruins made of yellowstone." Sun says.

"Yellowstone and sand. That got to be the only Albion city in Sandopolis on the island. Well part of it at least," Knuckles says.

"So Finitevus is using his old lab for his weird work or whatever he is doing," Mighty says.

Sonic then says to Sun, "Don't worry, we're on the island right now and we're going to the desert to get you back."

"I'm glad to hear it. Please help me out of this place before Finitevus discovers I'm gone," Sun says.

"Don't worry, we'll be there in a sonic second," Sonic says.

Sun smiles and says, "Thanks."

"Don't worry, you just stay tight and we'll get to Sandopolis. Just be careful, Finitevus is very powerful and dangerous," Sally says.

Sun nods her head, "Alright."

Sun then turns off the device. Sun is relieved to see that her device worked.

"I'm glad that my device worked. I know that as long as I still remain strong under any situation, I can pull through. Now I just need to get out of this place and meet the others," Sun says.

Suddenly, a bright light begins to shine from the bag. Sun takes out the yellow Chaos Emerald that begins to glow so bright. Just then, two orbs shot out of the emerald. One lands on the ground, and the other on her bracelet. Sun looks at the bracelet to see the small light changes to a gold yellow color fox with two white tails. Sun looks at the front to see a form of a gold yellow fur with two tails that has white fur on the muzzle, stomach, and the end of the tails. He is wearing white gloves along with red and white shoes with white socks. Soon the light disappears. She sees the white fox sitting on the ground and shakes his head.

He rubs his head and says, "Boy, that was really weird."

Sun continues to stare at the gold yellow and white fox as he rubs his head.

Sun asks, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," The fox answers.

The little fox then turns to see the girl standing in front of him with her teal color eyes.

"Hello. Who are you?" The fox asks.

"My name is Sun. And I'm assuming your name is Tails," Sun answers.

"Yes… but how do you know?" The fox, Tails asks.

Sun says, "It's a long story, but I'm your friend, and I know your friends Sonic, Sally, and the Freedom Fighters. Along with the Chaotix of course."

"You know Sonic and Sally?" Tails asks, surprised.

"Yep. It's a really long story, but right now we need to get out before he finds us," Sun says.

"Before who finds us?" Tails asks.

Sun then notices in concern and points out, "That will be… him."

Tails turns his head and becomes shocked to see the Echidna scientist standing before them.

"Finitevus?" Tails says, shocked.

Then turns to Sun, "Boy, did I miss a long have I?"

"You have no idea," Sun says. Then she secretly hides the device in her bag.

"So this is where you disappeared to. I suspected you already gained your belongings," Finitevus says with a sinister grin.

"I did. I live to have my things with me. So how about you show me and Tails the way out and we'll be on our way," Sun sternly says.

"I'm afraid that leaving will not be an option. The same goes for your fox friend," The echidna says, noticing the young fox.

He then begins to approach Sun and Tails. Sun keeps the fox behind her as she steps back a little. Sun then uses her ring hand to take her geode necklace out and places it on the palm of her left hand.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'm not going to be a part of this project of yours," Sun says.

"Oh… I think you will whether you like it or not," Finitevus says, walking by Sun and Tails.

Sun then quickly grabs Finitevus wrist and uses her geode to see his memories. What she sees is… shocking. She sees Finitevus who was a scientist and has red fur at the time. Later on, she sees Knuckles who is green and is cuffed up. For some reason, Finitevus wears a strange suit allowing him to siphon Knuckle's energy. However, he is consumed by it and his fur changes to white. Then sees him work with Warp Rings and use them to escape. He saw how he uses Eggman's machine to cause destruction, uses his Warp Ring to free a group called the Destructix from strange capsules that look like grapes. Soon, she sees 'everything' Finitevus has done. Especially hexing the Master Emerald and corrupting Knuckles into Enerjak.

The next moment, Finitevus takes Sun's hand away as Sun's eyes change back to her original colors.

Sun rubs her head and says, "I understand now more why Julie-Su was upset when Knuckles was corrupted Glittering Sparkle. You hexed the Master Emerald and turned Knuckled into Enerjak so you can destroy Mobius."

Finitevus turns around and becomes stunned about Sun's awareness of his actions.

Sun says, "All those things you were did to turn Knuckles into Enerjak. Every destructive action you decide to do… like making an alliance with the Dark Legion… using the Destructix… and experimenting with Mobian Tasmanian Devils…. And trying to study the Master Emerald… Because you believed Mobius is corrupted and you want to restart it."

Sun places her hand on her chest to realize something that she has seen.

And says, looking stunned, "You… you wanted me to… Cleanse Mobius for you."

Finitevus asks, "How did you know all the actions I did? How did you know about the experiments?"

"I can see things… feel things… because of my geode… because I have an ability called Equestrian Magic. You saw that I was able to create fire, but… it also allows me to see people's memories when I came in contact with someone. That's why the energy is unknown, it's native where I'm from, but not here," Sun says.

She then calmly says, "I… I don't know why you want to cleanse the world, or why you want to do it in general… but it's not right. You can't destroy a world and expect to just start over, especially where there's innocent people."

"Hmm, you started to sound like the Guardian," Finitevus says.

"You're referring to Knuckles, don't you?" Sun sternly asks.

"Exactly," Finitevus says with an evil smirk.

Then begins to walk around Sun and Tails, "Of course, you seem to be more powerful than Knuckles or Sonic. What I understand, you seem to be fighting against this one girl who is full of negative energy from this Dark Chaos Emerald Dr. Eggman created and that it's possibly corrupt her."

"And I'll bet you were spying on me and my friends when you first saw me," sun suspects.

"Correct. I needed to see exactly who or what you are along with learning on what kind of abilities you possess. What I found out from my analysis is that the charms on that bracelet you received after feeding Sonic or any of his friends, and you gain about the same powers as they did. As for the necklace as you explained, it gave you the power to create fire and look into one's memories. I must admit, I find you quite unique," Finitevus says.

He then turns to Sun, and says, "And just the perfect one to help carry out my cause…"

Sun holds Tails by the hand and says, "No. I refused to be used to hurt innocent people."

Sun then clutches the Tails charm in Sun's hand and her wings appear. She then flaps her hands to create tornadoes and they aim towards the Echidna. The wing becomes strong that Finitevus shields his eyes. Soon, the winds died down, he could see Sun and Tails have disappeared.

Finitevus evilly grins and says, "A distraction… simple, but affected…"

"But they won't be free for long," The echidna says, and brings out a remote and presses the button.

In the hall, Sun and Tails are running down the halls to find a way out of the building.

"We need to get out of this building. Sonic and the others will be arriving soon," Sun says.

"But how are we going to get out of here?" Tails asks.

"That I don't know," Sun says.

Just then, Tails and Sun comes to a complete halt. What they see are robots that look like dingoes and laser cameras around the area. The robot dingoes begin to growl in anger and show glowing red eyes.

"Um, I'm guessing first we need to deal with those first," Sun says, concern.

Sun and Tails can see that they're are in deeper trouble than they figure. And they hope they can find a way to escape from the building before Finitevus captures them.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Chaos is Power From the Hearts

Outside of the ancient ruins, a Warp Ring opens and Sonic along with the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix exit from it. Knuckles looks to see the ancient ruins close by and stares at the tallest one.

"Haven't been here in a while," Knuckles says.

"I know how you feel about this place, but Sun's life depends on us going in there," Julie-Su says.

"I know," Knuckles says.

Soon enough, Knuckles leads the others in front of the door to get into the ancient ruin.

"Alright, let's go in there and get our friend out," Sonic says.

Meanwhile, Eve and Tails find themselves being confronted by dingo robots and cameras with lasers on it.

Sun turns to Tails, "Tails, help get my geode and my bracelet on."

"Okay?" Tails says, but confused.

"Trust me on this. It might be our only way to escape," Sun says.

"Alright," Tails says.

Tails grabs the geode necklace and the bracelet. He puts the bracelet on Sun's right arm and place the necklace around her neck.

"Thanks Tails. Now stand back. This is going to be tense," Sun says.

Sun then activates her Sonic geode and goes super speed. Sun the spin dashes one of the dingo robots. Then uses her fire power to burn them. The lasers then begin to fire. Sun uses her geode transform and fly around the area using her wings. With the super speed, she is able to fly super fast.

Sun turns to Tails, "Tails! Run!"

"Okay," Tails says.

Tails soon begin to run down the hall. Sun then activates her Knuckles Charm and begins to smack the Dingo robots and the security camera. Sun then grabs one of the cameras out of the pole and uses it to blast the cameras out of commission.

"Keep running!" Sun screams.

Tails does what Sun says and continues to run as fast as he can. Sun then uses her Tails charm to create tornadoes with her rings and sends the dingo robots spinning. Just then, the door in front of Tails is beginning to close.

"The door's closing!" Tails panics.

Sun quickly flies down and uses her super speed to grab Tails and flies under the door before it closes.

"Nice flying Sun," Tails says.

"Thanks. I kind of learned how to fly from a few friends of mine," Sun replies.

Sun looks at the front and notices a different room in the building. Soon, they look to see the room only has a few crates and steel boxes and machines. They soon notice a steel door in front of them.

"This must be the way out," Sun says.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get out?" Tails asks.

Sun then uses her speed to spin dash the door, but she bounces off and lands on the ground.

She rubs her head and says, "That door is very hard."

She stands up and says, "Maybe I should use my fist."

Sun activates her Knuckles Charm and slams her fist at the door, but it does work, either. She then activates her Amy Charm and uses the hammer to smack the door. Sadly, it doesn't work either. Sun then uses her geode to fire her flames at it, but nothing.

Sun sighs, "This door is very strong. I don't see how we can ever get out of here."

"Maybe there's a computer or something I can use to hack the system," Tails says.

"You can do that?" Sun asks.

"I believe so. I just need to find it and my computer skills can do the rest. I'm kind of an expert when it comes to computers and machinery," Tails says.

"That sounds cool," Sun says.

Tails looks around, "We just need to find it and get out of here."

"I don't think so," A voice says.

Sun and Tails turn to see Finitevus standing a short distance away.

"Where did you come from?" Sun asks.

"He probably used his Warp Ring to get here without us noticing," Tails says.

"Great," Sun says.

Sun takes the bag off and passes it to Tails, "Tails. I need you to go hide behind one of those steel boxes. Stay behind there until I deal with Finitevus."

"But Sun…" Tails says, concern.

"You need to keep the emeralds safe and see if you can find a way out," Sun says.

"Okay," Tails answers.

Tails takes the bag with the Chaos Emerald and hurries behind the box.

Sun then turns to the Echidna, "Alright. I'm only going to tell you this one time, open the door and let us out, or are we going to do this the hard way."

"You sure are a stubborn girl. However, leaving is no longer an option, especially for you," The echidna scientist says.

"Fine. Hard way then," Sun sternly says.

Sun then uses her Tails Charm to create Tornado and attack Finitevus. However, Finitevus then uses one of his Warp Rings to enlarge in front of him. The Tornado comes right through it.

"Huh?" Sun replies, confused.

Sun quickly turns around to see the Warp Ring from behind. Sun quickly moves off the way for the tornadoes to come out.

Sun thinks, "That might not work. I'll have to use close combat."

Sun then activates her Knuckles Charm and creates her spiked fist. She tries to punch Finitevus, but again, he uses the Warp Ring to repel the attack. Sun then uses her Amy Charm to create her hammer with the medallion. After that, Sun slams her hammer, but Finitevus uses the Warp Ring against her. Sun moves back and decides to use her spin dash to attack him. Finitevus smirks and uses another one of his Warp Rings to place in front of Sun. Before, Sun can stop, she goes right through the Warp Ring and appears on the other side of the echidna. Then Sun ends up getting hit to the wall… rather hard. Sun has her back against the fall as she sits on her knees in pain.

She holds her left arm, thinking, "My arm… banging into that wall really hurt my arm."

Sun turns her head in front to see the white Echidna scientist walking towards her.

"Well, you surely put up a fight, but enough is enough," Finitevus says.

He presents his hand that is emitting dark Chaos Energy. Before Sun can move, he fires it at Sun and she is soon struck by it. Sun screams in agony to feel the pain of this energy. Tails gasps in shock to see Sun is hit and now she isn't able to move.

Sun struggles as Finitevus' dark Chaos Energy surrounds her body and being pinned to the wall doesn't help either. Sun turns her head to see the Echidna walking towards her with a glowing black aura around his hands.

"You cannot escape from me that easily. This Chaos Energy is specially made to temporarily stun who I used it on," Finitevus says.

Sun tries to move, but the Chaos Energy is very strong and it's preventing her body from moving and inch. Sun still has her back against the wall and tries to move her limbs. She can barely flinch her fingers. She watches as Finitevus walks towards her and is at his mercy. Tails remain hidden to see the echidna walking towards her. The echidna scientist bends down and places his hand on Sun's forehead.

He says, "Just relax, it will be over before you know it."

Just then, Finitevus uses a strange Chaos Energy to send to Sun's body. Sun tries to struggle to remove his hand, but her body is still unable to move. Sun eyes wide open to become completely light. Sun is fully able to understand how Finitevus is able to corrupt Knuckles into becoming Enerjak.

She suddenly hears Finitevus' voice, "You are more than just a human girl. You have incredible abilities. I can make you more powerful than anyone, including that girl… Glittering Sparkle, was it?"

"But… but… how… How do you expect me to cleanse Mobius?" Sun asks, struggling to keep control.

Then asks, "And… how will… you… you know it will work this time?"

"Seem that you do have the right to know, not that you'll remember after it. I suspect that you might have strong potential to become Enerjak," Finitevus says.

Struggled and confused, Sun asks, "Enerjak? But what can you expect to turn me into Enerjak? I'm a human girl not an echidna."

"Well… I'm not exactly human," Sun thinks.

"That may be true, but allow me to clear up some clouded information for you," Finitevus says.

Then explains, "Enerjak is an immortal being that exists in the Chaos force itself. Those with a strong connection to the Chaos force can take his form and through him use its limitless power in any way they wish. Knuckle's ancestor Dimitri was just another vessel. He desired to conquer the world, and would have succeeded if not for his own arrogance. I called upon Enerjak to cleanse the world for me. But… that didn't work out as planned."

"Yes. Dimitri told me about that. You hexed the Master Emerald and turned Knuckles into Enerjack, but his father broke the hex by sacrificing his life so his son can be free from Enerjak… and from you," Sun says.

Finitevus chuckles and says, "To be perfectly honest, I knew he would not be able to break the hex without surpassing his mortal limit, but his ultimate fate is something that I am unsure of. After seeing your battle, I can conclude that he was absorbed into the Chaos force and became part of the Master Emerald."

"But why? Why would you do all this?" Sun asks.

"You probably know this. I wish to cleanse this planet from the corruption that plagues it, especially that of my race. Of course, I have my work cut out for me. I could have carried out my work and finished my experiments if not for your friends' meddling," Finitevus says.

"But… why do you want to 'cleanse' the world?" Sun asks.

The echidna sighs as he uses his powers on Sun, "Very well. It began in Albion. I was a young, brilliant scientist with aspirations to change the world. I had never left until after I obtained my doctorate, and it was then I discovered Mobius was a mess. Dr. Ivo Robotnik owned much of the world, and dozens of groups of Freedom Fighters fought to dethrone him. The world… and still is… locked in a bitter endless stalemate. Even with that knowledge, it wasn't until later that I realized the full extent of our problem. Not long after, I became aware of Knuckle… Condition."

"Condition?" Sun says, confused.

"I suspect Knuckles never told you about it, but that is for another time. My team and I were tasked to solve the problems before it began, and thus we made the Chaos Siphon," Finitevus says.

"Chaos Siphon?" Sun says, confused.

"Yes. The Siphon was, inadvertently, a brilliant success, after scientists seek to gain knowledge, and now I had an unlimited supply. As I absorbed all that energy, I saw visions of past, present, and future… but chief among them was the utter destruction of Mobius. Neighbor murdered neighbor, friend turned on friend, and families fought to the death. Eventually, nothing remained of the planet but an empty broken husk. All of this would be brought to pass but the very people I had wanted to help. My purpose became abundantly clear: purge the world so that life may continue. I began to see Albion for what it truly was. A filthy lie. A so-called 'Haven' that excluded all those not of our kind. That is where my cleaning began."

"That… that was your reason?" Sun asks struggling under the Chaos Energy.

Sounding bitter, Finitevus says, "Yes. However, I have failed thanks to your friends. When the planet burns, and everyone you know and love violently dies before your very eyes… remember this moment, and how everything I did was to save them…"

He then gives her a creepy smile on his face, causing Sun to feel wary and she feels the Chaos Energy flowing through her body.

Then continues, "Or you could join me. We can cleanse this world together! We can even save those you hold dearest! In the grand scheme of things, our insignificant little era is a worthy sacrifice for the ultimate survival of all. The true greater good…"

"Join me and we can bring to pass a prosperous future for all!" He adds, placing his hand on Sun's shoulder.

"There is much that I can teach you. The true nature of Chaos Energy, a way to help your friends, the possibilities are never ending! Please, Sun… you must see, tragic though it may be," Finitevus says

He then leans to Sun and whispers, "There is simply no other way."

Sun doesn't know what to think. She knows that it's wrong, but she doesn't know why… she seems to be compelled to Finitevus' goal. Unknown to Sun, her geode necklace begins to glow a little. Suddenly, Sun remembers her friends and family back home. She remembers the good times, the bad times, and all the magical times. She remembers how she helped others find a different way and welcomed friendship into their lives. Despite all the challenges, the evil magic, and all, Sun is able to stick to her beliefs. Sun opens her eyes and they begin to flicker as they try to return to its colors.

Sun stammers, "I… I…"

Soon enough Sun manages to say, "I… I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't?" Finitevus asks, confused.

"Because… because it's not right… it's not me. I may not have been on Mobius for long, but I learned there are good and bad in this world like any other. Then again, that's just part of our worlds. You can't destroy the world just so everything can turn out better… it's wrong! Rather than fight the future of death and pain, you work for it. You've become no better than those you seek to destroy. And I can't accept that kind of destruction for some promise about my friends…" Sun says.

Sun manages to move her hand up and holds it close to Finitevus, "Even if it is true!"

Sun then uses her Tails charm to fire a tornado at Finitevus and sends him back to the ground. Tails is surprised to see Sun is able to break away from Finitevus. Suddenly, he notices a strange glow from Sun's bag, and takes out the red Chaos Emerald.

"What… what's going on?" Tails asks, holding the emerald.

The echidna scientist gets up and glares at Sun as she is trying to get up, "You little brat…"

Sun stands up and sternly says, "I'm not going to allow you to control me to hurt innocent people. That's not who I am. It is my duty as one of the princesses of Equestria to protect people and to fight those who seek to destroy them," Sun says.

Sun clutches her hands and Chaos Energy red and yellow color Chaos Energy.

"I made a promise to Sonic and his friends that I will not only free their friends from the Chaos Emeralds, but to also help protect their planet as long as I'm in this world. And I promise my friends that I will return home to them. And I will continue to live up to my promise and stop those who want to bring harm to anyone. I will protect this world no matter what," Sun declares.

Suddenly, the red Chaos Emerald glows red and cause Sun and Finitevus to become shocked. Tails is especially shocked to see the Chaos Emerald glowing bright. Just then, two orbs fly out of the Chaos Emerald. One lands on Sun's bracelet and it turns into a black hedgehog shape with black stripes. Then another lands in front of Sun.

At the same time, Sonic, Knuckles and the others hurry down the hall to see the red light.

Knuckles asks, "What's going on?"

"I've seen this. This is when one of our friends is going to come out," Sonic says.

The light disappears to reveal a black and red hedgehog wearing black, red, white and yellow, shoes, white glows, and both his wrist and ankles are gold bands. Some of the quills are curved up.

Sonic becomes shocked, "I… I don't believe it… Shadow."

Sonic and the others become shocked to see who it is… it's Shadow the Hedgehog.

Sun continues to look at the black and red hedgehog in shock to see him. The black hedgehog turns to see Sun and looks at her with his deep red eyes. Sun doesn't fully understand, but she sees deep anger and yet, deep sadness in his eyes.

"He looks almost like Sonic, but I can tell he's very different. Why do I sense deep sadness in his eyes? A sadness for someone he held dear that is now gone," Sun thinks.

The next moment, Sun falls to her knees on the ground. Her body begins to feel numb and her legs are barely able to move. Her injured arm hurts badly that it's hard to move it slightly.

Sonic surprisingly says, "Sun."

Sonic kneels to Sun and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Sonic… it… it's great to… see you… I'm fine… just tired. Well, it's because Finitevus he… well…" Sun says, having trouble finding the words.

Knuckles glares at the echidna himself, "Finitevus."

"Hello Knuckles," The echidna scientist says, showing a smirk on his face.

"You're sick Finitevus! What did you do to Sun?!" Knuckles demands, bitterly.

"Just simply wanting her to join me with my little project," Finitevus answers.

Knuckles clutches his fist, "So you did try to corrupt her!"

"However, things didn't go as planned. The girl has a strong resistance to my Chaos Energy. As to admit, the girl has a strong and stubborn potential" The echidna scientist says.

Knuckles grits his teeth and clutches his fist in anger, "So you abducted Sun so you can use her for your dirty work."

Sonic angrily says, "You have no right to use Sun like that."

Just then, Shadow walks forward and says, "I'm not aware of what's going on, but I'm willing to bet you're responsible for this girl's exhaustion and in so much pain."

Finitevus smirks, "Well, it looks like you have your little friend back, so there's no reason for me to remain here any longer."

Finitevus then takes out one of his Warp Rings and tosses it on the ground. That enlarges and begins to walk through it.

Before he leaves, he simply says, "Another time, perhap."

Knuckles runs over to attack Finitevus, but the white echidna has already walk through the Warp Ring and it disappears. Knuckles stops in his tracks to see the Warp Ring gone, and the white echidna disappeared.

"He got away," Knuckles says, gritting his teeth.

Just then, someone places a hand on Knuckles' shoulder. He turns his head to see Julie-Su with a calm smile on her face. That manages to calm Knuckles down. He turns his head to see Sun sitting on the ground feels very tired.

Rotor walks up to Sun and picks her up, "Are you okay?"

"I think so. My body feels very weak and it hurts, but… what about Tails… is he?" Sun says, feeling tired.

"Sonic!" A voice calls out.

Sonic and the others turn their heads to see the twin tail fox coming out of his hiding place and happily flies over to see his friends with the bag of Chaos Emerald.

"Tails!" Sonic happily says and runs to his buddy.

The two give each other a hug. Since they have a brother sibling relationship, it's very good for them to see each other again.

"It's great to have you back buddy," Sonic says.

He then grabs Tails and gives him a ruffle on his head.

Tails laughs, "Cut it out! I'm glad to see you, too."

Sonic then stops ruffling Tails head and places him back on his feet.

Tails asks, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think she'll be fine. We need to get her to a doctor back in the city," Rotor says.

"You're right Rotor, she looks very tired and received a lot of injuries from Glittering Sparkle," Sally says.

Bunnie places her hand on her head, "Poor sugarcube. She's been through a lot. First she got separated from her friends and family from heer home world. Then she was badly injured by that Glittering Sparkle, and now this."

"Oui. That is too much for ze little girl to handle," Antoine says.

"You gotta admire her spirit," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. She looks very tired and is badly hurt. We need to get her some help," Silver says.

As everyone gathers around Sun and talks about her condition, Shadow can't help but stare at Sun.

"There's something familiar about her. Why does she remind me of her?" Shadow thinks.

"Yo Shadow," Sonic calls out.

Shadow turns his head to see Sonic who has a grin on his face.

Shadow groans with an annoyed expression and says, "Hello Sonic."

"Glad to see you're free from the Chaos Emerald," Sonic says.

"I was where?" Shadow asks, sternly.

"It's a long story, but we'll explain everything once we get Sun to a doctor," Sonic says.

"Fine," Shadow says.

Hours later, at the Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital in New Mobotropolis, Sun is laying down in the medical bed and has new bandages where her legs and right arm are, and a cast on her left arm. She even has a bandage wrapped in her head. Sun sighs to know that she is officially stuck in the hospital for a while. Just then, the door opens, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, and Shadow are the first walk into the room. Sally and a Mobian duck doctor known as Dr. Quack walks in the room.

"Hey Sun, how are you feeling?" Sonic asks.

"I'm a little better. Thank you," Sun says, showing a smile.

Cream then brings a bouquet of flowers in a vase "I'm glad you're feeling better."

She then places the vase of flowers on the table, "I brought you some flowers."

"Thank you Cream. They're very pretty and you're very sweet," Sun says.

"You're welcome," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily responds.

Sally turns to Dr. Quack, "How is she?"

"Well, your friend has a lot of sprains and bruises on her and her left arm is badly broken. She'll need to be in the cast for over a month," Dr. Quack says.

"I was afraid of this," Amy says.

Then Dr. Quack says, "I think she should stay in the hospital for observation, a few days. She can go home after words."

"Thank you, Dr. Quack," Sonic says.

"You're welcome. I'll leave you to have some time with your friend," Dr. Quack says.

Dr. Quack then leaves the room and closes the door.

Sonic walks to Sun and asks, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I believe so. My body still hurts from the fight I had with Glittering Sparkle and that strange Chaos Energy Finitevus used on me. He said it's supposed to temporarily stunned those who he hit," Sun says.

"Do you have any idea why he abducted you? I suspect it has something to do with his destroying the world idea," Knuckles asks.

"In a way. He wants me to cleanse the world for him. He wants to use my powers to destroy the planet and start it over, by turning me into Enerjak. He tried to use some strange negative Chaos Energy to control me. It seems very twisted, but he seems to believe that he's trying to save the planet, even if it means destroying it," Sun says.

"That sounds too crazy. Destroying the world so that he can save it," Amy says, confused.

"I know, but it seems that he really means it. However, I… I didn't want to believe that," Sun says.

"Glad you didn't. Two Enerjaks were bad enough for Mobius to deal with," Knuckles says.

"Yeah," Sun says.

Then turns to Tails, "I'm glad to see you and Shadow out of the Emerald. Now we only have one more trapped inside."

"It was Rouge. She's the only one left," Shadow says.

Sun turns to Shadow to see him walking towards her.

"Sonic told me the whole story. I'll do what I can to help you defeat this Glittering Sparkle in any way I can," Shadow says.

Sun smiles and says, "Thank you Shadow."

She then begins to yawn and says, "I'm sorry guys, but I'm very tired."

"It's okay. You've been through a lot recently. It's best for you to get some rest," Sally says.

"Either way, thanks for freeing us and such. And well, we're glad that you're safe," Tails says.

Sun says, "Thanks Tails. I'm glad you and Shadow are able to get out. Despite what happened today."

"That's okay. We're glad that you're okay and everything is fine now," Tails says.

"Yeah. For now, let's head out and give Sun some rest," Sonic says.

Sun smiles happily to see the support help she has from her friends, bot in Mobius and from her home.

Later in the night, Sun is fast asleep in the hospital bed. She has been sleeping for the rest of the day and later into the night. As she sleeps, a hedgehog figure with curved up quills walks up to the bed. The hedgehog is Shadow. He stares at Sun as she sleeps and then places his hand on Sun's forehead.

Only one thing comes to Shadow's mind, "This… this girl… she somehow reminds me of… my lost Maria."

Shadow then sits on the chair next to Sun and stays with her for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: The Sadness of the Magic of Friendship

On New Year's Eve, Sun has to fight against Glittering Sparkle using the Chaos Emeralds and is sent to Mobius. After meeting the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, she decides to do what she can to save their friends trapped in the emeralds. She manages to get six of them out, but only need one more. Sun has been severely injured from her battle with Glittering Sparkle and her abduction by Finitevus hasn't helped. Sun is now with Sonic and the others after being rescued and in the hospital. However, everyday Sun thinks about her family and friends from her home world and misses them dearly. What she doesn't know, her friends misses her more than anything.

In Canterlot City, Sun's friends are in the Canterlot High School library doing some homework or studying for exams they have. However, something doesn't seem right. Something feels missing from them and it's more of a someone to them.

Pinkie sighs, "This doesn't feel the same without Sun."

"I know what you mean. I don't even feel like studying that much," Twilight says.

Falling Star, "I know what you mean. I don't feel like studying either."

Fluttershy begins to sob, "I miss Sun. It's been weeks since she disappeared."

Rarity places her hand on Fluttershy's shoulders and leans towards her for comfort.

"Yes darling. I miss Sun too. It worries me that we aren't able to get a word from her," Rarity says.

Sonata even pushes her tacos away, "Yeah. I don't even feel like eating."

"Wow. Sonata isn't able to eat tacos, that's the first," Aria says.

Then sighs, "But understandable."

"Without Sun, I guess our group just… doesn't feel the same," Adagio replies sadly.

"Yeah. It feels that they're a hole missing and it's the biggest hole of all. She's practically the one who really brought us together," Applejack sadly says.

Just then, Rainbow stands up as she slams her fist, "Come on guys, we've been mopping here for two weeks down! Sun wouldn't want this from us!"

"We know, but I still miss her," Pinkie says.

Rainbow sighs and slouches on her chair, "Who am I kidding? I miss her too. Not having Sun is like not being able to use our magic."

"We should also be thinking about Wire Wolf, Discord, Screwball, Regana, Nina, and Ray. It really affected them, especially Wire Wolf," Falling Star says.

"She's right. Wire Wolf hasn't been the same since Sun had to leave form our world and we have no idea when she'll be back. He's trying his best to be strong for her, but it's hard for him," Fluttershy says.

"Yeah. Screwball is like how Pinkie feels when the Bake Sale got cancelled two years ago," Rarity says.

"I wasn't that depressed," Pinkie confirms.

"We know, but she is a bit more serious about it," Applejack says.

"That's true," Rarity replies.

"And Princess Twilight couldn't help us either," Aria says.

"Well, you have to admit the Chaos Emeralds aren't Equestria Magic so there's no way she can figure out how to get Sun back," Adagio says.

"I don't know about magic, but it seems that it's pretty complicated," Twilight relies.

Then Fluttershy remembers, "Since we're talking about Wire Wolf where could he be I wonder? He should have been here by now."

On the roof of Canterlot High, Wire Wolf is staring at the sun setting from the sky. He can't stop thinking about Sun. Wire Wolf takes a photo out to reveal himself and Sun on their last trip to Equestria Land.

Wire Wolf sighs, "Sun. I hope you're okay. Wherever you are. Things haven't been the same since you disappeared with the Chaos Emeralds. I remember when you disappeared and after you sent us the message.

Flashback:

It happened in the New Year's Eve Part and it's now New Year's day. Wire Wolf, Sombra, and the girls are sitting outside near the portal. Rarity holds Sun's journal that allows Sun and the others to talk to Princess Twilight from Equestria. Not long, Princess Twilight comes out of the portal in a panic.

Princess Twilight says, "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. I had to finish grading test papers, help prepare for Winter Wrap Up, handling with Royal Duties, and paperwork. Things have been crazy this winter and I'm glad I'm able to come to help out."

"Thank you Princess Twilight. We can use all the help we can get," Applejack says.

"Yes. Rarity explained everything to me, especially what Glittering Sparkle did," Princess Twilight says.

"Is there any way for us to find her or to at least reach out to her?" Rainbow asks.

"I'm sorry, but if I have those Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, maybe. However, Sun confirms that they aren't Equestrian Magic," Princess Twilight says.

Rainbow mutters, "Well that stinks."

"We're really sorry to call you so late. We just hope there's a way to help us. At least with something," Fluttershy says.

"Sorry Fluttershy, but I don't think this is something I can do. If I knew where she was sent to, maybe it would be easy. However, we can confirm that Equestria Magic isn't a part of the problem," Princess Twilight says.

Twilight says, "Thank you for at least trying."

"I just feel so useless right now. Sun being wherever she is all alone," Princess Twilight says.

She sadly sighs, "I remember when I had to come here on my own. Well, except when Spike followed me through the portal to this world."

"Yeah. I believe Sun told me that story. You went here when the pony version of Falling Star stole your crown and brought it here. That was how Sun got her memories back," Wire Wolf replies.

"That's correct. It seems that Sun has to do this on her own. I'm sure Sun will be able to make friends who will be able to help her, like I did," Princess Twilight says.

"I know. We do trust Sun to handle this, but we're worried about having to do this alone," Applejack says.

"I understand. At least she didn't get abducted like last time," Princess says.

"Yeah. She, Cream and Cheese disappeared along with Glittering Sparkle. I hope whoever is with her is able to help deal with that wacko," Rainbow says.

"I know how worried you are, so am I, but I think the best we can do is trust Sun about handling this and that she can return home," Princess Twilight says.

Aria sighs, "We'll try, but it's not going to be easy."

Flashback Ends:

Wire Wolf sighs, "Sun. I hope you'll be alright."

Wire Wolf then walks back through the door and head back down stairs.

Sometime later, the girls continue to work on their assignments and study for exams. Just then, Wire Wolf walks to the group to see them working. The girls notice Wire Wolf joining in with the group.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Wire Wolf asks.

"We're doing alright, but still misses Sun," Rarity says.

"Yeah. We really miss her," Pinkie sadly says.

Wire Wolf sighs, and says, "I know what you mean. I miss her too."

Wire Wolf then thinks, "More than anyone. I… I wish I could have come with you… or to know how you're doing. What I can tell, everyone misses you when they learned what happened, and they desperately want to know if you're able to come back."

Sometime after school, Fluttershy, Wire Wolf, Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity are at Sun's house to help the family with some cleaning, including taking care of Regana and Screwball along with the pets: Nina and Ray. The Crusaders are there as well to play with Screwball. Fluttershy and Applejack take care of the baby and Wire Wolf and the girls clean up the house including Sun's room.

Rarity makes sure Sun's bed is nice and tidy. Even though it hasn't been used. Wire Wolf, Rainbow, and Twilight dust off her furniture, sweep the floor, and other methods to get rid of the dust. Twilight then feeds Ray some crickets and gives Nina some fish.

Nina asks, "Twilight, do you think Sun will be okay?"

"I really hope so Nina," Twilight says.

"Me too. I kind of wish there was at least a way to contact her, but I don't know about dealing with different worlds. And I actually used to live in a different world than this one," Wire Wolf says, sweeping the floor.

"Yeah," Rainbow says, cleaning Sun's bookshelf.

Then sees Sun's Daring Do Book Collection, "Man! I never knew Sun had that many books."

"Well. Sun is one of the Official Members that allows them to get pre-ordered books. Then again, so are we," Twilight says.

Rainbow sighs with a smile, "I remember when Sun first came to Canterlot High. Pinkie and I were shocked when she told us Discord took her in. We wonder if Discord and Screwball's craziness will rub off on her, but did."

"I know what you mean. I remember when Sun and I first met when she was on CHS' Tennis team. We stayed in tough even though we got to different schools. Now I get to hang out with her all the time, with a group of great friends," Twilight says.

"Yes. If it wasn't for Sun, we wouldn't have become friends and it taught Crystal Prep that Friendship matters more than winning, especially since she was about to forfeit the games for your future," Rarity says.

"I remember. I still can't believe she was willing to lose the Friendship Games for my sake," Twilight says.

Wire Wolf smiles, "Sounds like Sun really changes you in a way."

"Yes. I remember when I made her her first elegant dress for the Spring Fling. She looked pretty, and now she is beautiful," Rarity says.

Wire Wolf says, "She is. And her heart definitely matches. You all remember during Halloween that Sun was able to snap me out of my uh, rage?"

"How can we forget? Even after you bit Sun, she was able to snap some senses into you," Rainbow says.

"Don't remind me. Even though I attacked blindly, I still felt bad for attacking you guys, especially Sun," Wire Wolf says.

"But she knows it wasn't your fault. It was Nightmare Moon who made you lose control," Rarity says.

"Yeah, but I still attacked blindly," Wire Wolf says.

"That maybe, but Sun forgave you and know it wasn't your fault, and so do we," Twilight says.

"You're right," Wire Wolf says, and finishes sweeping the floor.

Rarity finishes tidying Sun's closet, "There. Finished. Sun will be happy to know we kept her room clean."

"She sure will," Rainbow says with a smile.

"Let's head down stairs to see how the others are doing," Twilight says.

Wire Wolf and the girls head down stairs to see Fluttershy and Applejack playing with the baby while Screwball and the Crusaders are playing video games. The Crusaders are playing a racing game and Screwball and Scootaloo are neck and neck.

"Looks like they're having fun," Rainbow says.

"Yeah. Scootaloo reminds me of you when it comes to competition, even from a video game," Wire Wolf says.

Fluttershy and Applejack turn their heads to see Wire Wolf and the others walking toward them and sit on the couch.

"Howdy y'all. How was the cleaning?" Applejack replies.

"It wasn't hard, especially for Sun's room. Then again, her room hasn't been touched," Rarity says, then begins to frown.

"I know what you mean. It's hard to ignore the fact that Sun is not with us as of now," Fluttershy says.

Baby Regana continues to play with Fluttershy's hair and looking at them with curiosity in her eyes.

Applejack places her finger close to Regana, and the baby grabs a hold of it.

"At least Regana is doing alright since she's used to us, but I'll bet she misses Sun as much as we are," Applejack says.

Screwball sighs, "Me too. I really wish sis will come back with us."

"I'm sure Sun will. It seems that it's going to take some time," Twilight says.

Screwball groans, "This is going to take a long time isn't it."

"Hopefully not too long. At least, I hope it won't," Applejack says.

Wire Wolf then has to wonder, "What do you think the others are doing?"

"Knowing Pinkie Pie, she's probably planning some kind of party," Rainbow says.

Applejack laughs, "You ain't wrong. Pinkie told me that she wants to start planning Sun's Welcome Home Party."

"A Welcome Home Party? Why would she do that?" Twilight asks.

"Pinkie said that she wants to start listing of things we're going to need so in case Sun gets back, since she has no clue when," Applejack says.

"Pinkie got all of the songs we played in three C.D Roms. Also on her phone, and gave us some copies," Fluttershy says.

"Yeah. She said she also wants to talk to the Dazzlings about it," Applejack says.

Meanwhile in the Sweet Snacks Cafe, Pinkie is working hard on her job. Skating around the cafe. She takes orders, delivers the orders, and then gets the paycheck. She also checks the boombox to see if it's playing music for everyone to enjoy.

At one of the tables, Adagio Dazzle and her sisters, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk are having dinner with Mayor Mare who is their guardian in this world. Aria turns her head to see Sonata slurping up her milkshake.

Adagio says, "Sonata, be careful with your shake. You'll get a brain freeze."

"Relax Adagio, I'm careful," Sonata says.

"That's what you always said," Aria says, rolling her eyes.

Adagio then turns to Mayor Mare, "So you had to leave for a few days for an important meeting."

"Yes. It's a meeting so I will be busy for a few days," Mayor Mare says.

"Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves," Sonata says.

"I know, but remember. Call on your friends if you need anything, even the emergency numbers," Mayor Mare says.

"We promise," The girls answer.

Pinkie then skates over to the girls with their order, "Hi girls. Hello Mayor. I brought your dinner."

Pinkie happily says and lets them land on the table perfectly. The girls soon clap with smiles on their faces.

"My word Pinkie. I can never understand how you're able to do it, but it's amazing," Mayor Mare says.

"Thank you," Pinkie says, holding another plate.

Sonata asks, "What's that one for?"

"My dinner. I'm directly on break after delivering your food," Pinkie says.

Then asks, "Mind if I join you."

"Of course," Adagio says.

Pinkie brings up a chair and sits down to have her dinner.

Pinkie asks, "So what you've been up to?"

"Nothing much. Homework, schoolwork, band practice, and of course, more homework," Aria says, annoyed.

"Relax Aria, we only have a few months away before we officially graduate," Aria happily says.

"Yes. Lots have been eventful since we started going to school at Canterlot High," Adagio says.

"Yes. I just wish Sun will come back," Sonata sadly says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be back before you know it. Besides, you know Sun can take care of herself."

"Yes. But this is going to be the first time, she's going to have an awesome adventure and we're not going to be there with her," Sonata says.

"Sun is resourceful. She can handle anything that comes at her," Aria says.

Adagio new begins to feel sad, "Still, we just don't feel the same without her."

"Yeah. She did so much for us and we never asked for anything," Sonata says.

Pinkie says, "Hey turns those frownies upside downie. Like Princess Twilight says, Sun will be back as soon as we can. We just need to do what we can here. In the meantime…"

She then pulls out a rolled up paper and unrolls it. Mayor Mare and the Dazzlings look down to see the paper is like six feet tall.

"I got so many great ideas for Sun's Welcome Home party," Pinkie cheers.

Sonata laughs while Aria rolls her eyes. Even Mayor Mare begins to giggle while placing her hand over her mouth.

Adagio sighs with a smile, "Some things never change."

Then Adagio begins to have her dinner while Sonata begins to slurp up her drink. She can't help but sigh sadly. Even though she's trying to enjoy herself.

Another day has gone by and the gang are in the music room. Sombra and Wire Wolf watch as the girls set up their instruments and microphones.

Rainbow asks, "So girls, are you ready to practice?"

Rainbow then notices the girls are feeling a bit glum, like they're not so thrilled to play their music. She then turns to see Wire Wolf and Sombra are showing small frowns on their faces.

"You guys feeling okay?" Rainbow asks.

Everyone begins to mutter and say that they're doing fine.

"You don't sound okay. You look like Pinkie when her hair goes flatten," Rainbow says, showing concern.

Fluttershy sighs and says, "Um, I have something important to tell you…"

Fluttershy soon begins to whimper and tears begin to fall from her eyes.

Soon she begins to cry, "I really miss Sun!"

Fluttershy soon begins to cry and the others begin to grow sad themselves. Some also begin to cry themselves, especially Pinkie and Sonata.

Rarity wipes the tears from her face and says, "Now… now Fluttershy. I'm sure Sun will come back.

"But… but… what if we never see her again!" Fluttershy cries.

Pinkie and Sonata cry harder thinking about it.

"Now Fluttershy. I… I…" Applejack says, trying to calm down.

But she soon begins to cry as well, "Who am I fooling… I miss her too."

"Yeah. I miss her too," Rainbow says, beginning to cry as well.

Then says, "Aww… now you got me crying."

The others continue to cry. Soon, all the girls begin to cry. Aria crosses her arms and tries her hardest not to cry. She turns her head to see the girls are crying. Sonata and Pinkie hug each other and cry hard. She is surprised to see Adagio crying, but a lot more gently. She wipes the tears from her eyes in sadness.

Aria begins to cry as well, "I miss Sun too."

Sombra and Wire Wolf watch as the girls begin to cry and she tears from their eyes.

Sombra turns to Wire Wolf and asks, "You miss Sun too, don't you?"

Wire Wolf soon begins to shed tears as well.

Then says, "I do… more than anything."

"Yeah. I may not know her, but… it just doesn't feel the same without her. It's like without her, things haven't been the same here. I didn't realize she changed the lives of so many for the better," Sombra says.

"Yeah. Sun is a great girl. She even helped me deal with my past and with my other self," Wire Wolf says.

Falling Star walks up to Sombra and Wire Wolf as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"You feel okay?" Sombra asks.

"Yes. I think we're feeling better," Falling Star says.

Rainbow asks, "How are you holding up?"

"To be honest, I'm not doing so great either. I really miss Sun," Wire Wolf says.

"I guess we all really miss Sun, more than we want to show it," Rarity sadly says.

Pinkie sniffles and says, "Yeah. I just didn't want you guys to worry if I started crying and my hair was about ready to go flat."

"Yeah. I didn't want you all to worry either," Applejack says.

"Me too," Twilight says.

Then the Dazzlings admit, "Me either."

"Yeah." Falling Star and Fluttershy reply.

"I guess we were trying to be strong for Sun, but we really missed her more. It's okay for us to miss Sun, but it's also good to try the best we can to carry on," Twilight says.

Wire Wolf says, "Twilight's right. When Equestria Magic comes around, we need to do what it takes to fight back. We all promise Sun that we will help protect the city from wild magic… and we're going to do just that."

"For now, maybe we can practice our song and we know just the one to sing," Adagio says.

"Then let's do it," Rainbow says.

Applejack, Rainbow, fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity grab their instruments while Twilight, Falling Star and the Dazzlings grab the microphones. Soon, the girls are ready to play.

Pinkie taps her drumsticks, "One… two… three… four!"

Twilight Sparkle:

A friend for life

The Dazzlings:

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Twilight Sparkle:

That's what you are to me

The Dazzlings:

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Twilight Sparkle:

A friend for life

The Dazzlings:

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Twilight Sparkle:

That's what you are to me

The Dazzlings:

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Twilight Sparkle:

I couldn't see what was

Right there in front of me

Turned my back

Got my mind off track

Yeah

Fluttershy:

You saw a world that was

Something new entirely

Helped me to see

Rainbooms and The Dazzlings:

All the possibilities

The Dazzlings:

Oooohhhhh...

Falling Star:

Like a star in the day light

Rarity:

Or like a diamond at night

Rainbow Dash:

Your light was hidden

From my sight

Twilight Sparkle:

A friend for life

The Dazzlings:

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Twilight Sparkle:

That's what you are to me

The Dazzlings:

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Twilight Sparkle:

A friend for life

The Dazzlings:

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Twilight Sparkle:

That's what you are to me

The Dazzlings:

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Applejack:

Every friendship is tested

You say you're sincere

But it's all unclear now

Pinkie Pie:

But with a word

Everything changes

And just like that

The Rainbooms and the Dazzlings:

You and I are right back

The Dazzlings:

Oohhh...

Falling Star:

Like a star in the day light

Rarity:

Or like a diamond at night

Rainbow Dash:

Your light was hidden

From my sight

Twilight Sparkle:

A friend for life

The Dazzlings:

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Twilight Sparkle:

That's what you are to me

The Dazzlings:

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Twilight Sparkle:

A friend for life

The Dazzlings:

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Twilight Sparkle:

When I put my hand out

And I thought I would fall

The Rainbooms and the Dazzlings:

You knew what I needed

And you came around

To fix it all

Twilight Sparkle:

A friend for life

The Dazzlings:

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Twilight Sparkle:

That's what you are to me

The Dazzlings:

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Twilight Sparkle:

A friend for life

The Dazzlings:

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Twilight Sparkle:

That's what you are to me

A friend for life

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me

(ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Ooohh-wa-ooohh

(Like a star in the day light)

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

(Like a diamond at night)

Ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohhh

That's what you are to me

The girls feel a lot better now. Playing the song reminds them of how Sun brings happiness into their lives and now with hope that Sun will come back to them.

On Mobius, Sun is sitting in the hospital bed in the middle of the night. She looks out the window to see the moon and the stars. She places her hand on the geode with a calm smile on her face, and hopes to see her friends and family in her home world.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: Glittering Sparkle No More, The Birth of Meg Melia

Sometime ago, Sun and Glittering Sparkle got into a battle outside of Stormtop Village in the Dragon Kingdom. When they strike their attacks at one another, it cause a large explosion and sends them flying in opposite directions.

Later that day, Glittering Sparkle groan as she begins to wake up from her unconsciousness. For some strange reason, she can feel water. The girl begins to sit up as she holds her head with her left hand and her helmet falls into the water.

She mutters, "I felt like I was hit by a truck."

Suddenly, she remembers what happened. Sun creates a powerful hammer with her magic and uses it to smack her on the head. Then when they attack each other, they are sent flying.

Glittering Sparkle begins to grit her teeth in anger, "Sun…!"

Glittering Sparkle feels so angry that her eyes begin to glow dark red. Suddenly, she begins to feel a strange new rush of negative energy. Soon, her face begins to show dark purple cracks around it. The girl gasps in shock and touches her face. She looks at the water she falls in to see her armor and the wings on her back.

She asks herself in shock, "Wha...what's happening?"

Glittering Sparkle begins to feel the strange negative energy again. Soon, her hair becomes dark purple and her eyes turn red. Then wraps her arms around herself to feel the pain. Soon enough, the armor begins to be restored. Glittering Sparkle screams in agony to feel the pain and the Dark Chaos Emerald glows with dark purple energy. Soon enough, the armor is restored and the dragon wings disappeared.

The girl opens her eyes to reveal dark red and says, "The girl known as Glittering Sparkle will soon be no more."

She then puts on her helmet that now has six crystals on the helmet and begins to glow bright red. With that, Glittering Sparkle uses her magic to make the armor disappear and change to her normal clothes. She disguises her eyes and hair so it will look like nothing is amiss. She then covers up the cracks on her face. She smirks to see that she has perfectly disguised the transformation. More than enough to fool Dr. Eggman and his robots.

Suddenly she hears beeping and looks to see the comlink Dr. Eggman gives it to her before she leaves for the Dragon Kingdom.

She answers, "Dr. Eggman, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Glittering Sparkle, how was your missing?" Eggman asks.

"I already made contact with Conquering Storm and the meeting has gone well. Except when I ran into Sun and her friends. They also freed another Hedgehog with a giant hammer," Glittering Sparkle says, rubbing her head.

Eggman says, "That must have been Amy Rose. That little pink hedgehog hits a hard hammer when she's provoked."

Glittering Sparkle rubs her head, "You can say that again. That Pinkie hedgehog hits her hammer hard."

"Yes. you're lucky you weren't badly slammed by her or you wouldn't have been flatter than pancake," Eggman says.

"Who are they to be exact?" Glittering Sparkle asks.

"I'll explain when you get back to my lair. Come back to the lair immediately," Eggman says.

"I'll be right there," Glittering Sparkle says.

The connection is soon disconnected and Glittering Sparkle is about ready to head back.

However, she thinks, "I need to get rid of Dr. Eggman and take over his Empire. I'll have to wait until I get all the emeralds from Sun and the Master Emerald from Angel Island."

Glittering Sparkle then creates her dragon wings and flies back to the lair. She looks down to see water creating small waves and dolphins swimming under the sea.

Glittering Sparkle thinks in anger, "I need to find a way to get the Chaos Emeralds away from that little princess. She already has four of those creatures and needs three more to revive. Then she will have all seven of them out of the emeralds. I need to find a way to get those emeralds away from her."

Sometime later, Glittering Sparkle returns to the lair to Dr. Eggman working on the computer and Orbot working on another. She then turns to see Cubot laughing.

Confused, Glittering Sparkle walks over and asks, "What are you laughing at?"

"Your fight. It's so funny," Cubot says.

"Hug?" Glittering Sparkle says, confused.

Glittering Sparkle looks at the screen to see a recording of Glittering Sparkle's fight with Sun. Including the fight she has with Sun. She sees herself getting hit by two hammers and her head becomes dizzy with birds circling around it. Glittering Sparkle puffs up her cheeks with an angry expression. Then turns her head away in a huff.

Cubot turns her head to see Glittering Sparkle.

"Hey Sparkle, welcome back. I was just watching your fight," Cubot says.

"Why are you watching the part when I was smacked on the head like a cartoon character?" Glittering Sparkle asks, annoyed.

"Because it's funny. You and Sun fighting is like one of those action movies. You even gain transformations like in one of those TV shows," Cubot says.

Glittering Sparkle mutters, "I don't know whether I should take that as a complement or not."

Glittering Sparkle walks over and asks, "So, is there anything we need to take care of."

"Not right now. I'm trying to come up with a new scheme to defeat those Freedom Fighters and his annoying friends, especially that girl, Sun," Eggman says.

Glittering Sparkle says, bitter, "You and me both."

She then walks away and says, "I'll be in my room."

"I don't think she likes that video very much," Cubot says.

"No. I'm afraid she did not," Orbot says.

Glittering Sparkle walks through the doors and down the hall. Later in the night, Glittering Sparkle is laying down in her bed.

She sighs and decides to head off to sleep for the night. Unknown to her, the Dark Chaos Emerald from her chest begins to glow. The girls continues to sleep and she isn't aware that the cracks from before begin to form. Glittering Sparkle begins to groan in pain as she wraps her arms around herself. She turns herself around as the dragon wings begin to form around her wings. The Dark Chaos Emerald glows so bright that it surrounds the room. And suddenly, her body begins to change into a bright dark purple light and has no idea what and why is even happening while she continues to sleep.

Suddenly, Glittering Sparkle opens her eyes to find herself in some dark purple abyss and not in her room.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Glittering Sparkle asks.

She then begins to walk around to see there isn't anything around. There's not a single person, object, or anything else. Glittering Sparkle turns her head to see purple smoke and it begins to give her the chills. Soon, she wraps her arms around herself.

"Why is this place feeling so cold? It's like an iceberg or something," Glittering Sparkle says, shivering and becoming scared.

Suddenly, she hears someone says, "Sparkle… Glittering Sparkle…"

Glittering Sparkle gasps and begins to look around in fright.

"Who… who is it?" Glittering Sparkle asks.

Then she begins to hear laughter and it sounds scary.

"Who's there?" Glittering Sparkle asks, frightened.

"I'm behind you," A voice says.

Glittering Sparkle turns around and gasps in fright. What she sees is some strange silhouette of a woman that looks like she's wearing a helmet and a suit of armor with a dark cloak. It reminds her of the strange armor she has worn before.

"Who… who are you?" Glittering Sparkle asks, frightened.

"Don't be afraid Glittering Sparkle. I'm what you called a close friend of yours," The dark aura says.

"That still doesn't explain to me what you are and why you look like you're wearing the same armor as I did?" Glittering Sparkle replies, confused.

The figure chuckles, "I'm the dark energy from the dark Chaos Emerald. I can sense your resentment, your anger, your sadness, and all the negative emotions. I can feel them flowing through you."

"You're the Dark Energy? You almost look like a person," Glittering Sparkle says, confused.

"You can say that," The figure says.

"Still, what do you want?" Glittering Sparkle asks.

"I want to help you… to give you more of that power. In exchange, I want to feel more of that anger and recently," The silhouette says.

Confused, Glittering Sparkle says, "You're not making much sense. You want to feel more of my energy."

"Yes. Of course, the best way to do that is to take on the source of your anger," The silhouette says.

Glittering Sparkle clutches her fist, "Of course, you mean Sun. That goody goody is nothing but a complete sap…"

"Yes. And yet… everyone in Canterlot High loves her," The being says.

Glittering Sparkle sits down and says, "Yeah. Everyone loves her because she is so nice to her. How can her being nice makes her so great."  
Then grits her teeth, "Usually being nice… never gets you anywhere. It never did good for me."

"How so?" The silhouette asks.

"Because… Being nice is a way for people to take advantage of you. People who are tired to show kindness only meet up with rejection. People step on you just for trying to be nice. Those kinds of people are nothing… nothing but weaklings who are always getting stepped on," Glittering Sparkle says, showing anger and bitterness.

The dark energy begins to surround Glittering Sparkle.

Then says, "And yet, for some strange reason, Sun is… She's different. What I've looked up, heard, and seen… Sun is one of the smartest girls in school, most athletic, active, beautiful, social, and most popular girl at school…"

"What's annoying is that she doesn't exploit those strong points. It seems that everyone likes her because she's smart, athletic, and pretty, but what I can tell… they liked her because she's nice," Glittering Sparkle says, annoyed.

Glittering Sparkle then remembers spying on Sun from a distance. She sees Sun having fun with her friends. She uses her strong points to help make people stronger, and help those who are in need. She never asked for anything in return or doesn't say anything that she is better than others.

"Everyone says how kind, helpful, hardworking, honest, loyal, and a very good and generous person," Glittering Sparkle says.

She then grits her teeth as the dark energy surrounds her body and she begins to glow darker. Her eyes begin to turn red and are showing pure anger.

"For some reason, that is why everyone loved her. Because she is very nice to everyone she sees! Everyone thinks she's an angel! It's just not fair! Being nice never helped me… so why is it helping her! I was treated like dirt when I tried to help others and was used and taken advantage of. I never had real friends and I will never will they only want to use me!" Glittering Sparkle angrily says.

Then screams, "IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

Then she begins to sob, "I didn't serve that."

"I see. You were taken advantage of because you tried to be nice to someone. Yet, kindness works for Sun and not for you," The silhouette says.

She then shows a sinister smile, "I understand. You became like this because you were used and so you tried to create a whole now you that is full of pride and tries to sparkle. However, you wanted more. You wanted to become more when you moved to Canterlot City. Yet, there is one person who stands in your way."

"Yeah. Sun seems to be the only thing standing in my way. What's worse… she… she reminds me of the old me, but ended up getting better results," Glittering Sparkle angrily says.

She then slams her hand on the ground, "I want to get rid of her for good. I want to get that soft fire haired girl out of my life for good."

The silhouette grins and asks, "So Glittering Sparkle, you really want to get rid of her?"

"Not just to get rid of Sun. I want respect. I want to be paid attention to. I want everyone to like me. If I can't do that in Canterlot High… then I'll do what I can to make it possible on Mobius," Glittering Sparkle says.

"Then we should shake on it," The purple being says, and holds out her hand.

Glittering Sparkle looks down at the being's hand. She then slowly reaches out to the hand and takes a gold of it. Soon, the being absorbs into Glittering Sparkle's body. The next moment, Glittering Sparkle begins to glow dark purple.

Outside of the dream, Glittering Sparkle begins to make a transformation… a very frightening one. She soon gains her dark armor and the cloak and then gains those dragon wings. Her skin, hair, and eyes change into darker colors. The next moment, Glittering Sparkle wakes up and stands on her feet.

Then announces, "Glittering Sparkle is no more… Mag Melia has become alive!"

She then shows a sinister grin on her face.

The next day, Orbot and Cubot are walking down the hall to see how Glittering Sparkle is doing. Just then, Glittering Sparkle comes out of the room wearing the armor and cloak. Orbot becomes frightened to see Glittering Sparkle dressed in the strange outfit. Not only that, but her skin is dark gray, her hair is dark purple and has dark red eyes.

Orbot nervously says, "Good morning, Glittering Sparkle. I uh, must say, you have a nice new outfit."

The girl turns to Orbot and says, "Glittering Sparkle is no longer with us. I am Mag Melia now."

Orbot then begins to grow concerned, but Cubot begins laughing.

"Mag Melia? That's a silly name… and what is your new outfit? You,,, look like a samurai warrior or something" Cubot laughs and falls to the ground.

Orbot simply shakes his head with an annoyed look on his face.

"You have to excuse him… he is how you say… a good ball," Orbot says.

Glittering Sparkle holds her hand up and is glaring at Cubot and sends electric dark energy from her hand. The next moment, she sends the electric charge at Cubot causing him to fall apart into pieces and his head lands on the ground.

Suddenly, Cubot's voices, "Arrr! Shiver me timbers!"

"Well… that was a weird response," Mag Melia responds.

Orbot nervously asks, "Um, was that necessary?"

"Not really, but he is annoying," Mag Melia says.

Then turns to Cubot, "And Don't you dare laugh at Mag Melia again Cubot?"

She walks away as she says, "I'm sure Dr. Eggman can rebuild him. I didn't mess up his circuits too badly."

"Um, of course," Orbot says, concern.

Before she is gone, Mag Melia stops in her tracks. What spooks Orbot is to see Glittering Sparkle somehow gain a third eye and all three are glowing red. Orbot begins to shake that his his hard drive feels that it's going to become cold and shivers.

Mag Melia asks, "Do you know a place where I can practice my abilities?"

"Um yes, there is a large area that Dr. Eggman hasn't been used. It's downstairs next to the basement," Orbot says.

"I thank you. Notify me if Dr. Eggman requires my assistance. Until then, I do not want to be disturbed," Glittering Sparkle says.

"Yes ma'am," Orbot says.

Glittering Sparkle continues to walk down the hall where she can practice using her abilities. Orbot continues to watch as the girl in the armor walks away.

Orbot worriedly says, "I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this."

Orbot then picks up the pieces of his friend.

Orbot picks up Cubot's head, "Oh Cubot, I knew him well."

"Argh! My voice chip is all cattywampus!" Cubot responds by talking to the pirate language.

Orbot tilts his head with an annoyed expression on his face.

Orbot says, "I am really starting to get a bad feeling about the girl and the Dark Chaos Emerald. Dr. Eggman seems to be wrapped in his own plans to use Glittering Sparkle to notice… but, I can't help but think Glittering Sparkle… I mean Mag Melia has a hidden agenda in store for us."

Orbot turns to Cubot, "I don't know if you have any good advice, but how do you suppose we deal with this?"

Cubot answers, "Argh! Sounds that ye is starting to have doubts about this new mate of ours! If ye are having trouble with her and if she is planning something, then ye must go on the offensive. The one who can deal with Glittering Sparkle the one called Sun."

"I may not like your strange pirate talk, but you're right. In case anything goes wrong, I will have to go to Sun and her friends for help. I'll have to get more data to confirm my suspicions about her," Orbot says.

Then he says in concern, "I just hope we can solve this mystery before something bad happens."

Meanwhile, Mag Melia walks down the stairs and opens the door to see a large empty room. It's enough to look like it can be built into a gym, or maybe an indoor sports court line basketball, volleyball, or tennis.

Mag Melia then shows the dark purple energy from the purple Chaos Emerald. Then lifts her hands to create dark negative energy. The next moment, Mag Melia begins to surround herself in a dark purple aura and begins to spread dark electricity around the area. Unknown to Mag Melia, Orbot decides to secretly record the girl and her ability to see if she does anything suspicious.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: Heart in the Black Hedgehog

It has been three weeks since Sun has been rescued and Tails and Shadow are freed from the Chaos Emeralds, and Sun is still recovering from her injuries. One afternoon, Sun is with Sonic and Tails at the Power Ring Pool. At the same time, Shadow has his arms crossed as he leans against the tree. Most of Sun's injuries have been recovered, but still has to wear a cast on her left arm.

"So how are you feeling, Sun?" Sonic asks.

"I am feeling a lot better, but my arm still hurts," Sun says.

"It could have been worse," Sonic says.

Tails says, "We're glad that you're feeling better."

"Thanks," Sun says.

She then turns to see Shadow looking at her with a firm expression. Sun is a bit confused about the way Shadow is staring at her.

"What's wrong, Sun?" Sonic asks.

"It's nothing. I'm just wondering what Shadow is doing. He's been staring at me," Sun whispers to Sonic.

Sonic and Tails turn to see Shadow looking at Sun themselves.

"You have to admit. Shadow has been accompanying you for the past few weeks," Sonic replies in a soft tone.

"Since Sun left the hospital," Tails says.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Shadow asks.

"Oh it's nothing," Sun says.

"Yeah. We were just wondering why you've been accompanying Sun," Sonic says.

He then laughs, "If I didn't know better. I think you're interested in being Sun's bodyguard."

"Very funny," Shadow sternly says.

Sun giggles, "Don't worry Shadow, I actually like to have you and the others company."

"Glad to know," Sonic says, giving her a thumbs up.

"Still, what should we do now?" Sun asks.

Sonic places his hand under his chin, "I don't know. We haven't heard from Dr. Eggman and his robots for weeks. Surprisingly, Glittering Sparkle hasn't been heard from either."

Shadow walks over and sits down with Sun.

"I suggest it will be best for Sun to get better control of those abilities of yours," Shadow says.

"Why'd you say that?" Sonic asks.

"From what you explained, this Glittering Sparkle is now becoming stronger every time she uses that Dark Chaos Emerald Dr. Eggman created. From what Sun testify, Glittering Sparkle is also being corrupted every time she used that Emerald," Shadow says.

"In other words, I need to get stronger myself. It might not be easy, especially since my arm is still broken. I had trouble using it when Finitevus attacked me," Sun says.

"Yeah. I don't think it's a good idea to give you the heavy stuff yet. You still have to be in that cast for another two weeks or so," Sonic says.

"That is true, but maybe I can do something to help get my strength back," Sun says.

Sonic hops on his feet, "I say we can start by going on a run. Later."

With that, Sonic super speed away leaving Sun, Tails, and Shadow behind.

"Is he always like this?" Sun asks.

"Pretty much, but we love him anyway," Tails says.

Shadow rolls his eyes, "He is also annoying if one might say."

"I have to admit, Sonic really reminds me of Rainbow Dash," Sun says, and begins laughing.

"I wish I could meet your friends. They sound great," Tails says.

"They are. I really miss them," Sun says.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back home after dealing with Glittering Sparkle," Tails says.

Sometime later, in Uncle Chuck's diner, Sun is with Amy, Cream and Cheese, Bunnie, and Sally are having lunch.

"It was a great idea to have lunch together. Don't you agree, Cheese," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says and eats a french fry.

"Uncle Chuck makes good food," Sun says.

"Yeah. Uncle Chuck runs the diner and makes good food in the diner," Bunnie happily says.

Amy turns to Sun, "So Sun, what do you wanna do?"

"I'm not sure. Sonic left to go on one of his runs and Tails decided that he wanted to join him. At the same time, Shadow has been well, acting strange around me," Sun says.

"Strange how?" Sally asks.

"I don't know. He's been accompanying me for the past few weeks, not that I mind. I don't really know much about Shadow, but he seems well…" Sun says.

"Serious about staying beside you," Amy suspects.

"Yes," Sun says.

She then shows a sign of concern.

"Is there something wrong, Sun?" Cream asks.

"Well, I know it's going to sound strange, but did Shadow have… um, I don't know gone through an ordeal or something?" Sun asks.

"Why'd you say that, sugarcube?" Bunnie asks.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but when I first saw Shadow, even though he seems serious and stern, I… I can sense sadness in his eyes. I have this weird feeling it has something to do with him always being by my side," Sun says.

Sally and the others look at each other in concern.

"I know it sounds weird, but I can't help but thinking Shadow has gone through something awful, Something that seems to cause him heartaches," Sun replies.

Sally sighs, "You're not wrong about that. In fact, you're actually on the mark."

"How so?" Sun asks.

Amy sighs, "It actually happened a few years ago. Actually, what happened took place over 50 years ago."

"Fifty years ago?" Sun asks.

"It's a long story, but in short… Shadow was created 50 years ago by Dr. Eggman's grandfather. He had a friend named Maria who was his only friend. Sadly, G.U.N invaded the ARK and Maria was shot when she tried to save Shadow," Sally says.

Sun eyes wide as tears verge from her eyes, "Oh no."

"Yes. Shadow was reached to earth, but was found and placed in suspended animation before he could get out. A few later, Dr. Eggman released Shadow and had him gather the Chaos Emerald and Sonic was framed. When we found out Eggman and Shadow were involved we did what we can to follow his tracks to Space Colony ARK. However, Shadow was not the only one who suffered from Maria's loss. Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's grandfather was too. He then used Shadow to carry out his revenge on the planet for what G.U.N did to Maria before he was executed," Amy says.

"How awful. But… Why would this G.U.N do this?" Sun asks.

"The leaders of the project worried Professor Gerald will use Shadow for evil purposes, but ended causing Gerald Robotnik to do just that. Eggman used Shadow to gather the seven Chaos Emeralds and bring them to the ARK so he can use the Eclipse Cannon," Bunnie says.

"However. The professor rigged the ARK so that the ARK will crash down destroying the planet. Shadow also wanted it to happen because of what they did to Maria. But I was able to convince him otherwise, and… Shadow remembered his promise he made to Maria that he will protect the planet and he did," Amy says.

Sun sadly says, "I… I had no idea Shadow went through something that awful. Maria must have meant everything to him. I… I'm sorry."

"I know it's hard and I don't know if Shadow plans on telling you. I do think he will appreciate it if you want to help him," Sally says.

Sun sadly says, "I do hope I can help him."

Unknown to Sun and the girls, Shadow continues to watch over them and has heard everything that the girls say, especially the girls telling Sun his backstory. Even though he doesn't appreciate them telling her but he feels uneasy for Sun to know. He soon leaves on the spot.

Sometime later, Sun is walking out of the city to see a large clearing in front. She can't help but feel concerned about Shadow. She can't get what the others say about Shadow's past out of her head. She hopes that she can talk to Shadow later when he feels up for it. For now, she is meeting Shadow just outside of New Mobotropolis for some training. Sun looks and smiles to see Shadow standing close to the tree.

Sun says, "Hi Shadow."

"You are a little late," Shadow calmly says with a frown.

"Um sorry. The girls and I were talking during lunch and um… I'm sorry," Sun says.

Shadow says, "Whatever, let's get started with your training."

"Okay," Sun says.

Shadow and Sun walk a few distance away from the city so there will be a large space.

"Alright. I want you to show me what you can do," Shadow says.

Sun becomes confused, "You mean my powers?"

"Yes. I want you to show me your ability. Show me what you can do," Shadow says.

"If you say so," Sun says.

Sun then uses her geode necklace allowing her to transform into her outfit. She gains her wings, pony ears, and extended hair.

"Alright. Here I go," Sun says, and takes off into the air.

Then Sun uses her magic to create fire with a working hand. Sun then activates each charm to activate her powers. The Sonic charm makes Sun speed fast and then with a spin dash. The Tails charms allow Sun to make Tornadoes with her wings. After that, Sun uses the Knuckles Charm to create spiked fist and she slams to the ground. Finally, she uses her medallion and the Amy Charm to create a large hammer and she slams it to the ground. Then Sun lands on the ground.

She turns to Shadow and asks, "What do you think?"

"Hmm, you seem more powerful than you look," Shadow says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

"Hmm, I have to question what the other two do," Shadow says.

Sun looks at the Cream and Cheese Charm, and her new charm that shakes like Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Well. The charm that has Cream and Cheese allows me to talk to Chao. As for the one that shaped like you… I'm not sure," Eve says.

"Hmm, why not give it a try. You'll never know what it does, unless you use it's power," Shadow says.

Sun nods her head, "You're right."

Sun then activates her Shadow Charm. Suddenly Sun's hands begin to glow a strange green aura. Then at her right hand, a light green Chaos Energy in the shape of a spear appears in her hand.

"What is that thing?!" Sun asks, surprised.

"That's Chaos Spear. I'm guessing the Charm that has my appearance allows you to use Chaos Control," Shadow says.

"I guess so," Sun says.

The next moment, Sun has been teleported and ends up on top of a boulder close by.

Sun becomes surprised, "Huh?! How did I do that?!"

Shadow walks over, "Teleporting is one of my abilities in Chaos Control. I think it will be a good idea to slam that spear into the rock."

Sun looks at the spear, "Um okay."

Sun then jumps off the boulder and lands on the ground. Then throws the Chaos Spear at the rock and the boulder then cracks and soon, shatters to pieces.

Sun says, surprised, "Wow! I never knew Chaos Control was this strong."

"It is, and it's not something that should be taken lightly," Shadow says.

"Right. Still, with my left arm still injured, I can still feel the pain from it while using my powers," Sun says.

"I guess so. We should stop for right now," Shadow says.

Sun nods her head, "Okay."

Shadow then leaves and heads back to the city. Sun then decides to follow.

"So Shadow, what do you do around here?" Sun asks.

Shadow doesn't say much and turns his head away.

"Um, do you have any hobbies?" Sun asks.

Again, Shadow doesn't answer.

Sun sighs, "It's okay if you don't want to talk. If you want to talk, let me know. Okay."

Then Sun simply smiles at Shadow. Shadow turns to see Sun showing a calm smile on her face. For some reason, he can see a young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and blue color clothes replacing Sun. Shadow turns his head away from Sun and clutches his fist. Sun becomes confused to see him acting like this. She then notices the tears coming from Shadow's eyes.

Sun asks, "Shadow… are you alright?"

Shadow doesn't answer Sun's question. Instead, Shadow speeds off and heads back to the city.

Sun sadly sighs, "I guess the past Sally and the others told me about is hard for him."

Sun then begins to walk back to the city and meet Cream and Cheese at their house.

Back in New Mobotropolis. Sally, Sonic, and Tails are looking for Sun and Shadow.

"Where could they run off to?" Sonic asks.

"I'm sure they're fine. As long as Sun is with Shadow, they'll be fine," Tails says.

Suddenly, Shadow speeds past them at top speed. Sonic, Sally, and Tails become confused to see him running off and Sun isn't with him.

"What's up with him?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know, but where's Sun?" Tails replies.

Suddenly, someone calls out, "Sonic! Tails! Sally!"

The group turns their head to see two yellow mongoose. One is wearing a purple, green, and black color tank top, skirt, and shoes. She also wears earrings and wristbands. She also has long purple hair and green eyes. Next to her is a mongoose with black hair, glasses, black and red shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and a white jacket. He has black bracelets with silver studs.

Sally says, "Mina. Ash. It's great to see you."

"Sure. Especially hearing that Sonic and Tails are back. Let's not forget Amy, Cream and Cheese," Mina says.

"Yeah. We kind of like to see it for ourselves to see if it's true," Ash says.

"As you can see the rumors are true. Sonic and Tails are back. Amy, Cream, and Cheese are back too," Sonic says.

"Yeah. It's a long story, but we've been explaining it a lot every time someone asks," Sally says.

Tails giggles, "Trust me, I asked the same thing when I was trapped in a Chaos Emerald."

"Really now. So you and the others being trapped in the Chaos Emeralds aren't rumors either?" Mina asks.

"Nope," Sonic says.

"Just making sure. Now onto the other matter, I heard about this girl with incredible magical powers. What's her name? Where did she come from? Does she like music? Spill!" Mina asks, excited.

"Her name is Sun. She's a human from a different world, but Chaos Control brought her here. Since then, we've been fighting alongside her and made her an honorary Freedom Fighter. Sonic and the others have been trapped in the Chaos Emeralds, but Sun got everyone but one out of them. She's been with us since she arrived," Sally says.

"Really? That sounds cool," Ash says.

"How do you know about her?" Tails asks.

"Word begins to travel fast for some time now. Everyone talks about a magical girl who fight against Dr. Eggman with the Freedom Fighters, so we wanna check it out," Ash answers.

"Make sense. As of now, we're trying to find her and it seems Shadow ditch her," Sonic says.

"What was that about me ditching her?" A stern voice asks.

Sonic turns around to see Shadow.

"Well, you ran back here and Sun is not with her. What happened?" Sonic asks.

Shadow turns his head away, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Sonic groans, "Fine. We'll go find Sun on our own."

With that, Sonic and Shadow head off to find Sun.

Sally sighs, "Sometimes the past is not easy to let go, even though you did."

Meanwhile, Sun walks past the entrance to enter the city. During the time, Sun can't stop but thinking about Shadow and seeing him beginning to shed tears.

"Poor Shadow. What happened must have been so hard on him. Losing his best friend and believed to be dangerous. It must be so hard for him. From what Sally and the girls said. It must have been so hard for Shadow. I wish there's a way to cheer him up," Sun says.

Suddenly, Sun has an idea, "I know. I can make him something… a cake. I'm sure that will cheer him up.

Sun then runs odd to Cream and Cheese's house to tell them about her idea to help cheer Shadow up.

Sometime later, Sun is in the kitchen with Cream and Cheese. The girls are wearing aprons and Cheese is wearing a chef's hat.

"Thanks for helping me make the cake, Cream," Sun says.

"I'm glad to help out. Mind if I ask why you want to make Shadow a cake," Cream replies.

"Well. I think Shadow is still having trouble letting go of his scars. I thought maybe making something can cheer him up," Sun says.

"That's very nice of you. Let's make him the cake," Cream says.

"I think Shadow is going to love the Chocolate Cake I have. Pinkie taught me how to perform cake decorating," Sun says.

"Yay!" Cream and Cheese cheer.

With that, Sun, Cream, and Cheese bring out the ingredients to make the cake along with frosting. Cream gets the butter, eggs, milk. Cheese gets a bag of chocolate chips, cocoa powder, and chocolate stuff. Sun then brings out the rest of the ingredients along with the mixer, wisk, knife, fork, and other supplies.

"There we go… now let's start getting ingredients set up," Sun says.

Cream and Cheese nod their heads.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow search for Sun outside of the city. So far, they aren't able to find her. They search around the Great Forest, Knothole, and other nearby places. Sadly, Sun isn't anywhere to be found.

Shadow speeds back to the city and thinks, "Where could that girl be? She couldn't have gone that far. Maybe she did return to the city."

In the kitchen, Sun stirs the cake batter as Sun cracks the egg and puts them in the bowl. Cheese then pours the milk into the bowl. After that, Cream puts some butter on the pan and Sun puts some flower in it and dusts them off. Soon enough, the girls and Chao finish making the bake batter and pour them in two cake pans that are covered in flour. Sun then puts the cakes in the oven and sets the timer for them to be done.

Sun then turns to Cream and Cheese, "Now that the cake is in the oven, it's time to make the frosting."

"Okay," Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese says.

Just then, Vanilla walks in and says, "Hello, how are you all doing?"

"We're doing fine mother. We're making a cake for Shadow," Cream says.

"Aww. That's very sweet of you," Vanilla says.

Then turns to Sun, "Now dearie, remember to go easy on your arm."

"I won't. Besides, Cream and Cheese have been helping me a lot with the cake," Sun says.

"Okay. I'll be outside if you need me," Vanilla says.

"Okay," The girls answer.

Vanilla then walks out of the kitchen and allows the girls to continue working. The girls then begin to work on making frosting. Using milk, shugar, chocolate powder, and other methods. They put the ingredients in a bowl and mix them together. Sun, Cream, and Cheese mix different bowls and allow them to make three bowls of frosting. One of them is chocolate and the other two are white vanilla.

"There. Now we make three different frosting," Cream happily says.

"That's right, but we're not done yet," Sun says.

Just then, the timer goes off and the group looks to the oven.

"Looks like the cake is done," Sun says.

Sun grabs oven mitts and Cream help out taking the two cakes out of the oven and set them at the window to cool down.

"The cake should be cool in a few minutes. Until then, let's mix some red and black in the bowl," Sun says, holding the two small tubs of food coloring.

Sun gives the red to Cream, "You take care of the red and I'll do black."

"Okay," Cream says.

Sun and Cream each put some food coloring in the bowl and begin to mix them. The girls turn to each other as they smile with glee.

Still searching for Sun, Sonic and Shadow meet with each other close to Cream's house.

Sonic groans, "Where is she? Just how far could one girl go?"

"We asked a few people and they said that Sun definitely went into the city," Shadow says.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Sonic! Shadow!"

The two hedgehogs turn their heads to see Vanilla working at her garden.

"Hey Vanilla. Listen, have you seen Sun around here?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. She's in the house with Cream and Cheese," Vanilla says.

Sonic and Shadow look dumbfounded.

"Sun is in your house? Right now?" Shadow asks.

"Yes. She's in the kitchen. I'm sure they don't mind you visiting," Vanilla says.

"Thanks Vanilla," Sonic says with a smile.

In the kitchen, the girls have finished with the chocolate cake covered in chocolate frosting. In the middle of it, it's a frosting picture of Shadow that matches the charm on her bracelet. Of course, the girls are a bit covered in frosting.

"The cake looks delicious and it's very pretty too," Cream says.

"Thank you Cream. I do hope Shadow likes it," Suns says.

Just then, Sonic and Shadow hurry in the kitchen.

"Sun, we finally found you. We were looking everywhere for you," Sonic says.

"What were you doing?" Shadow asks.

Sun blushes a little and says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry about you. After Shadow left, I've decided to come to Cream's house."

"Why?" Shadow asks.

Cream smiles and says, "Sun made a cake for you. To cheer you up."

"For me?" Shadow says, confused.

"Um yeah. I've noticed you felt a bit down, so I decided to make you something that will cheer you up. I don't know what cake you like, but I hope you like it," Sun says.

Shadow looks at the cake that has his face and then looks at Sun who is holding a smile on her face.

Shadow shows a calm smile and says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sun says.

Not long, Sonic, Cream, and Cheese are having a piece of cake and they think it's delicious. Sitting outside of the house, Sun and Shadow are having cake together.

Sun turns to Shadow, "Shadow, are you okay?"

"Not really, but I'm feeling…" Shadow says.

He then turns his head away, "Never mind."

"It's okay Shadow. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Sun says.

Shadow says, "Actually, I know I acted a bit strange, but you look a lot like my friend Maria."

"You mean the friend from the ARK?" Sun asks

"Yes. I heard the girls were telling you about my past. Seeing you with that smile… it felt like I was staring at Maria," Shadow says.

Sun asks, "Is that why you've been acting strange around me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I just felt weird about being around you. But at the same time, I want to stay by your side. Protecting you," Shadow says.

Sun smiles and leans to Shadow and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're very sweet, Shadow. You may have dark fur and a very stern or strict personality, I can tell that you're a good hedgehog. I'm glad that you're my friend," Sun says.

Shadow smiles, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sun says.

With that, the two continue to sit together. Shadow then remembers when he and Maria sit together while watching the planet from the ARK. Shadow and Maria are happy to be together and to be best friends.


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Chaos Nightmare

Time has gone by in New Mobotropolis, and no one has heard anything from Dr. Eggman and Glittering Sparkle. So far, the Freedom Fighters have been facing his robots.

In fact, just outside the city, Sonic, Sun and the others are fighting Eggman's badniks right now. Sun uses her powers to destroy as many Badniks as she can. Sun uses her fire powers. Then uses her spin dash to bang into them.

Sun swifts her wrist as she shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

Sun then creates spears of Chaos Energy. The Chaos Spears hits the robots and are soon blown up. Sonic then spin dashes some of the robots and lands on the ground.

Sonic turns to Sun, and says, "Great shot, Sun."

"Thanks. Shadow has been teaching me how to control my ability to use Chaos Control," Sun says.

Sonic then says, "Behind you."

Sun turns her head to see a bird badnik behind her. The next moment, A hammer slams the robot to the ground. She looks on it to see Amy holding her Piko hammer.

"Thanks for the same, Amy," Sun says.

"No problem, but try not to get distracted, okay," Amy says.

Sun nods her head, "Okay."

Sun then activates her Knuckles Charm and punches the robots until they end up with dents on parts of their robotic parts. Bunnie shoots her bionic blaster right through one of the Badnik's chest. Sally then uses her ring blades to slash the robots into pieces and Antoine helps her out. Tails then uses a handmade blaster to fire at the badniks.

Sally turns to Sun, "How are you doing?" then Sally slashes one of the robot's arms off.

"I'm doing okay, Sun says. Then brings out her hammer and hits one of the snail badniks like a baseball.

She sighs, "Phew. I had to deal with magical creatures and wild magic at home. Of course, I did have to battle a robotic pet, but this. I have never seen so many robots in my life."

Rotor then fires a power cannon at the large badnik, "Well, I guess to say that our world and universes face different situations. You deal with magic and we deal with robots most of the time."

Sun uses her Knuckles fist and slams one of the bee badniks, "I get it. We all deal with our own problems. Makes me wonder who my friends are doing back at home, but I'm sure they're doing fine. I have faith in them that they'll keep Canterlot City safe while I'm helping you deal with Glittering Sparkle and Dr. Eggman."

Sun then activates her Sonic Charm and spin dashes another large badnik.

Sun then asks, "How many robots can a man make?"

"A lot and there's no end to it. Trust me," Sonic says.

Silver then fires his powers at a badnike and Sun slams it with her hammer.

"At least your future doesn't change every time something bad happens in this time period," Silver says.

Sun then uses her alicorn wings to make tornadoes and blast the badniks away.

She turns to Silver and says, "That's rough."

"You don't know the half of it," Tails says.

Just then, Shadow then spin dashes at one of the badniks and lands on the ground.

He then turns to Sun and the others, "How about you save the conversation after we defeated all these robots?"

Sonic, Sun, and the others blush a little, and all reply, "Right."

Sonic, Sun, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters fight against the badniks for the rest of the afternoon. After defeating the robots, Sonic, Sun, and the others head back to the city to get a good long rest.

Sun sighs, "That was a lot of work."

"Yeah. It feels that Dr. Eggman is sending more and more badniks each time. Not to mention ones that have more weapons, stronger, and dangerous."

"I think we got the idea Sonic," Sally says.

"Remind me again how you were able to deal with so many robots? Magic happens in my home world, but not as much as you having to deal with evil scientists and robot attacks," Sun replies.

"That's just how our world works," Tails says.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Sun says.

Then turns to Shadow, "Still, thanks for teaching me how to control my Chaos Control."

"It's no trouble," Shadow says, turning his head away and trying to hide the blush on his face.

Then says, "I have to admit, you learn how to control it rather quickly. I suspect it would have taken longer for you to control it."

"I understand, but I'm kind of a fast learner. At least that's what my parents from Equestria think. Princess Celestia and Principal Celestia think the same thing," Sun says.

"I agree with them. You were able to use your magic like you're an expert," Sonic says.

Sun blushes, "I guess so. Back in Equestria, I was the top student in the school. Not just in intelligence, but also with a few sports, and especially with Magic. Like my friend, Princess Twilight, I wanted to learn everything about magic since I was little. When I used powerful magic for the first time, that's when I decided I wanted to learn about magic. I studied constantly and tried to perfect magic. When I passed my entrance exam for Princess Celestia school, it was one of the happiest days of my life."

"So wait, your ruler is also a teacher?" Sally asks.

"She is. It's a long story. In short, before, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ruled Equestria other, until Princess Luna turned into Nightmare Moon and Celestai banished her to the moon," Sun says.

"Celestia banished her own sister?" Amy asks.

"I'm afraid so. Luna became jealous because the ponies enjoy her day while they sleep through her night. One day, she refused to lower the sun and her bitterness and jealousy turned her into Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia used the special items called the Elements of Harmony to banish Luna to the moon. That's how a holiday called the Summer Sun Celebration started. At first, it celebrated Celesta defeating Nightmare moon, but what Twilight told me, it was a terrible reminder to Celestia," Sun explains.

"That must have been really hard on her?" Bunnie sadly asks.

"It was. However, after Nightmare Moon is freed after a thousand years of imprisonment, Twilight and her friends, used the Elements to not only defeat her, but to change her back to Luna. Since then, it became a celebration of their reunion. Time has gone by and when Twilight and I are going to rule Equestria in their place, they believed there's no need for it anymore. However, Twilight and I announced a new celebration dedicated to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, called the Festival of the Two Sisters," Sun adds.

"That sounds nice," Rotor says.

"Oui. Creating a holiday for the royals who ruled over your nation for a long time is a wonderful decision," Antoine says.

"Thanks Antoine, it was Twilight's idea and I agree that it will help appreciate everything Celestia and Luna done over the years," Sun says.

She yawns, and says, "I'm feeling very tired after a long day of fighting robots."

"Yeah. It's nice to get some sleep for the night," Sonic says.

Later on, the sun begins to go down, and many of the stores are starting to close for the night. In the guest room, Sun takes off the cast from her room and moves it around a little. So far, she doesn't feel pain, but feels a bit of stiffness in her arm. Just then, Cream and Cheese walks into the room.

"Hello Sun," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says with a smile.

"Hi Cream. Hello Cheese," Sun says.

Cream asks, "How is your arm doing?"

"It's feeling a lot better now. The doctor said it's okay for me to take the cast off tonight," Sun says.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now. I do hope we can get Ms. Rouge out of the Chaos Emerald. She's the only one of our friends who is trapped inside," Cream says.

Sun gives Cream a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Cream, we'll find a way to save Rouge and we'll find a way to stop Dr. Eggman and Glittering Sparkle before they can cause anymore trouble. However, I haven't heard from them in some time."

"I'm worried they could be planning something," Cream says, worried.

"I know. I'm worried too. If only there's a way to figure out what they're up to," Sun says.

Cream nods her head, "I agree."

"Chao," Cheese replies, flying to Sun and sits on her lap.

Cream then asks, "You don't mind if Cheese and I stay with you for the night."

"Chao," Cheese happily says.

"I don't mind at all," Sun replies with a smile.

Moments later, Sun, Cream, and Cheese are sleeping in the bed. Cream and Cheese sleep peacefully with Sun. Sun is sleeping with them, until she begins to toss and turn in her sleep. Sun grunts and groans as she is starting to gain a cold sweat as she squints her eyes.

She begins to mutter, "No… don't… don't… gi-give… give up… no…"

In Sun's dream, the girl runs through this dark abyss. She suddenly sees strange images and hears laughter and someone crying in fear.

Sun runs away as she asks herself, "What is this place? Where am I?"

Suddenly, she hears someone crying and screams, "He-help… help me…"

"Who is that?" Sun asks.

"Please, somebody help me… please help me!" A voice screams.

Sun asks herself, "Why does that voice sound family? If so who is that… the voice sounds so afraid?"

"Please… I'm scared… help me…" The voice of a girl screams and sounds like she is in pain.

Sun continues to run to find the source of fear. However, she continues to hear laughing from multiple people. Then dark purple lighting surrounds the area. Sun looks ahead to see a figure that is sitting down and holds on to her knees as the head is sitting on them. From the appearance, she can see that the person is a girl.

"Who are you… why are you afraid?" Sun asks.

So far, the girl isn't saying anything, not even a word.

Then Sun calls out, "Don't worry, I'm going. to help you!"

Sun continues to run towards the girl who is crying. Suddenly, red eyes open behind the girl causing Sun to come to a stop. The next moment, she sees the girl trapped in some dark purple gemstone in the shape of a diamond. Then two hands are reaching towards the girl trapped in the gem and her. Sun stands up and screams in shock and fright.

The next moment, Sun shoots herself up to a sitting position as she clutches her head and shuts her eyes.

Soon, she lets out a scream, "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Sun screams on the top of her lunges after waking up in shock. Cream and Cheese jump out of bed in fright. Soon, Vanilla comes running in the room in a panic. She sees Sun taking deep breaths and having some sweat coming down her face. Cream and Cheese find themselves on the floor as they see Sun heavily breathing.

Vanilla walks over and asks, "Goodness dearie, what's wrong?"

"I… I don't… I don't know. There was this black abyss… hearing mocking laughter, someone crying… and that girl trapped in a dark purple diamond… seeing red… red glowing eyes… It… it was laughing," Sun says, panicking and hovers her face.

"Goodness," Vanilla says, concern.

Cream worriedly says, "That must have been scary."

"Chao," Cheese replies.

"N-no. I sometimes have this. Sometimes when I go to bed, my powers allow me to see the memories when I'm asleep. It happened when I saw Wire Wolf, my boyfriend's dream. This… this feels much worse… I don't know who that girl is… but… it felt that she is being tormented. She was being laughed at and belittled by others and… the rest isn't clear. All except I see two glowing red eyes. One was reaching for the girl in that purple gem and the other reaching for me. I… I never felt so frightened and so many negative emotions," Sun says, freaking out and on the verge of crying.

Vanilla hugs Sun and rubs her back to comfort her, "It's okay dearie. There there."

Cream and Cheese hug Sun as well.

Cheese sadly says," Chao."

Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door.

Cream says, "I'll get it mother."

"Okay Cream," Vanilla says.

Cream leaves the room and walks down stairs. She unlocks the lock and opens the door to see there are quite a few visitors: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Amy, Sally and Mina.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Cream asks.

"We heard screaming from your house that woke us up. We rushed over to see what's going on," Sonic says.

Silver says, "You seem fine though. What happened?"

"It's Sun. She had an awful dream, but she said that it has something to do with her memory seeing ability," Cream says, concern.

"You mean her powers?" Amy asks.

"Yes," Cream says, nodding her head.

Sometime later, everyone gathers in the living room. Some are sitting on the couch and some sit on chairs from the kitchen. Shadow sits next to Sun who is feeling a little better now. However, Shadow can tell that Sun is still frightened from her dream. Vanilla walks to the living room from the kitchen with a tray that has a teapot, tea cups, and some cookies.

She places the tray on the table, "Here you go."

"Thank you mother," Cream says.

Tails turns to Sun and asks, "So Sun, Cream said that you experienced seeing memories of people in your sleep."

"Yes. I sometimes have different dreams of memories. In fact, some of the dreams were about the incident you had with Dr. Eggman," Sun says.

"You had dreams about us?" Amy asks.

"Yes. I think the Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald must have contacted my geode and allowed me to see what happened. That's how I know about you being trapped inside the emeralds and how the Master Emerald shattered," Sun says.

"Hmm, so basically, your geode has been using your dreams to activate your magic, even though you haven't come in physical contact with someone. Unless it's someone you already have contact with," Sally suspects.

"I guess that makes sense," Sonic says, shrugging his shoulders.

Silver then asks, "So you really don't have any idea who you tapped into?"

"Not really, but for some reason… It feels so familiar somehow. I can't tell, but who I saw was a girl. It's like her mind is being tormented, people laughing, and she has fear and sadness… and pure anger. And the girl was trapped in some dark purple diamond. There is also dark purple electricity around the area," Sun says.

"That sounds a big scary," Amy says, feeling weary.

"It must have been a terrible nightmare," Mina says.

"It was and it was awful too. Whoever it is… it's feeling like she's in deep pain and suffering," Sun says.

"We know that person is a girl, so that's something," Sonic says.

Then Amy says, "We also know that the girl is suffering."

"And you said that the person is trapped in a Dark Purple Diamond," Mina adds.

Silver places his hand under his chin, "Now that you mention it, the Dark Purple Diamond you mention does sound familiar."

Sun opens her eyes, "You're right. And for some strange reason… I… I think I felt Chaos Energy coming from it. Negative kind."

"Negative Chaos Energy?" Shadow says to himself.

Then turns to Sun, "I know it sounds unlikely, but it could be possible. Do you think it could be that girl, Glittering Sparkle you saw… being trapped in the Dark Chaos Emerald?"

Sonic however, says, "Nah. Last I remember Glittering Sparkle has been nothing but a jerk to Sun. She seems too prideful to feel fear and sadness. Not to mention, she's arrogant, boastful, cocky, annoying, angry over silly little things, jealous, and a whole list I can name. Besides, who could she be afraid of?"

"That's not a nice thing to say," Amy sternly says.

"And besides. Just because that's how Glittering Sparkle is feeling on the outside, that doesn't mean how she feels on the inside," Sun says.

"How do you know that?" Sun asks.

"Well, some people don't want to show how they truly feel on the inside. Like my friend Wallflower, she seems fine when I'm hanging out with my friends. However, when I used my magic on her, I realized that Wallflower was lonely and felt invisible. She was also afraid that I will soon don't remember her and won't be her friend anymore. That kind of motivated her to be possessed by a Memory stone and use it to erase me and my friends' memories so we won't remember," Sun explains.

Confused, Sally asks, "That really happened?"

"Yeah. She used the stone to erase my memories of the girls and to erase the girls' memories of me," Sun says.

"But you remember now, so you got your memories back," Cream replies.

"Yes. However, it nearly cost me all my memories. Wallflower was going to use the stone to erase my friends' memories of their high school years. That will also erase their memories of each other. I let myself get hit and lost my memories. However, I ended up losing all of it," Suns says.

"You lost all your memories?" Shadow asks.

"Yes. I never told you, but I lost my memories when I first came to the human world. I saved Screwball from being hit by Rarity's family van. I survived the incident, but lost my memories. Time went by, I was in high school, and met my friends," Sun says.

"I get it. Because you lost your memories in high school, you ended up losing the memories you gained back," Sally says, realizing the story.

"Yeah. I ended up making Wallflower realize what friendship is and how much my friendship to Wallflower means to me. My other friends see that too and we were able to destroy the memory stone with help from other friends," Sun says.

Sun then notices that some of them are admired to hear Sun's story.

Amy says, "That was a beautiful story. It's no wonder you were made princess."

"And now you and your friend Princess Twilight are going to be queens," Cream happily says.

"Well, we'll still be princesses, but yeah. However, I won't be living in Equestria with Princess Twilight," Sun says.

"How come?" Mina asks.

"Because my place is in Canterlot City in the human world. Not only was I named Princess but I'm also the Protector of the human world and Guardian of the Mirror that divides Equestria and Canterlot City," Sun says.

"I think it's understandable. Your place in the human world. Almost like it's your destiny to live there," Silver says.

Sun nervously giggles, "I don't know about destiny, but it is my royal duty after all. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Twilight, and I talked it over. The mirror will be in Princess Twilight's Castle while Princess Twilight lives in Canterlot. I'm going to be living there in a way. Who knows what else I have planned for the future."

"At least you won't be leaving your friends and family forever," Sonic says.

"I agree. You got where you are now because you lived in the Human world and made so many great friends," Amy says.

"You know. You can also use it as a clubhouse for your friends too," Sonic says.

"I don't think a club house is appropriate for a castle," Silver says.

"Maybe so, but I think it's nice to think that," Sun says.

Then Sonic asks, "Now on the subject of Glittering Sparkle. What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that even though Glittering Sparkle is acting prideful, I think Glittering Sparkle has problems that are hard for her to deal with. Whatever it is, it's causing her a lot of pain and suffering," Sun says.

Sun then lets out a yawn and rubs her eyes.

"I'm guessing you're starting to feel tired, huh?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. I'm feeling very sleepy now," Sun says.

Cream yawns and starts to feel drowsy.

"Aww, Cream is tired too," Amy says.

Mina yawns, "So am I."

"I guess it's time for all of us to head for bed for the night," Vanilla says.

"I guess you're right," Sally says.

Then turns to Sun, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling better. I'm glad I can talk about my life in my home world with you," Sun says.

"Yeah. It's interesting to know that you lived in two different worlds and are still able to prioritize," Tails says.

Sun blushes, "Thank you."

Mina then has an idea, "I know. Since we're here. How about we have a sleepover."

"I think it's a wonderful idea. It's very late for us to walk back and we can use some sleep," Sun says.

Sometime later, Sun, Sonic, and the others are sleeping in the guest room. Sun, Cream and Cheese are sleeping on the bed and everyone else is sleeping on the floor covered in blankets and their heads on pillows. Everyone is sleeping peacefully.

In Sun's dream, she sees a Dark Purple Diamond. She soon sees Glittering Sparkle inside who is hugging her knees and is crying in fear and sadness. Sun realizes that Glittering Sparkle might be in big trouble, question is… what.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: Hope the Sun Shines on Shadow

One afternoon, Sun along with Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Shadow are walking in the streets of a city. Sun looks around to see the city has multiple tall buildings. She looks to see cars and many human beings walking around with family and friends.

"Wow! This city reminds me a lot of Canterlot City," Sun says.

"Maybe, but you don't have Mobians coming by to visit every once in a while," Sonic says.

Sun shakes her head, "Not at all. All we got is magic situations and magical creatures turned into humans."

"Yeah. I'm guessing your world is completely different from Mobius. I'm guessing Equestria is really different from Canterlot City," Knuckles replies.

"That's right. Equestria has more usage of magic and has a lot more nature. Even though there are cities, villages, and towns, there is more forests and nature around. I think Equestria seems more similar to Mobius," Sun says.

"Chao," Cheese replies with a nod.

"Cheese agrees, since he was able to see the world before any of us can," Cream happily says.

Amy turns to Shadow, "So reminds me why we need to come here?"

"G.U.N heard about my return and needed me to meet them in Station Square. The Commander said that I'll be meeting two of our operatives in the park," Shadow says.

"So Shadow, I understand that you and Rouge area team. Is there anyone else on the team?" Sun asks.

"We'll there's Omega. He was Dr. Eggman's robots until he was put in storage and decided to go rogue. Since then, he's been working for the forces of good and became part of my team," Shadow says.

"I see. So what's he like?" Sun replies.

"He's a robot who is set on destroying Dr. Eggman's robots and the man himself," Shadow bluntly answers.

"Hmm. Simple and straight to the point," Sun replies.

Sonic and the others begin to laugh.

Amy points out, "Look. There's the park."

Sun looks ahead to see the park up ahead. They see human beings either playing, walking, or having picnics in the park. They walk over to see if they can find the operatives who they are meeting.

Suddenly, they hear someone shout, "Sonic! Shadow! Over here!"

Sonic, Sun, and the others look ahead to see a large robot. The robot has a red, black, yellow, green, and silver color scheme, red eyes, and stands around four feet tall. The robot also has mechanical arms with sharp fingers. Next to the robot is a young girl a few years younger than Sun's age. The girl has blond hair, peach skin, and blue eyes. She wears a red short, red and black overalls and has red shoes.

Sonic calls out with a smile, "Hope! It's great to see you!"

Hope happily runs over and joins up with the others.

"It's great to see you again. After your disappearance for a few months I mean," The girl hope says with a smile.

"It's great to see you too. It's been forever. How are things going in G.U.N?" Sonic replies.

"Things have been the same. Well, except when Shadow and Rouge disappeared," Hope says.

Shadow steps forward, "We weren't exactly missing."

Hope then hugs Shadow and says, "I'm glad to know that you're alright. I miss you."

Shadow calmly smiles, "Yeah. Me too."

Sun can't help but smile. She kind of figures that Shadow has someone else he likes. To her, it's good that Shadow has good friends that makes him happy. Sun turns her head to see the lar robot is looking at her with optic red eyes.

"Um hello," Sun says, weary.

"Hello, strangely colored human. Your hair matches the fire I launch from my blaster," Omega says.

Confused, Sun says, "Uh, than you."

"Shadow, it is nice to see you are still living. However, I do not see Rouge," Omega says.

Shadow turns to Omega, "Like I said, it's kind of a long story."

"And who is this strangely fire colored female?" Omega asks.

"Right. Sun the robot standing before you is omega. And the girl who accompanied him is a friend of ours, Hope Kintobor," Sonic introduces Sun to the pair.

"Hello Hope. Omega. It's nice to meet you," Sun says.

Sun and Hope shake each other's hands with smiles on their faces.

"It's great to meet you too," Hope says.

"And I do too, fire haired girl," Omega says.

Hope laughs, "Her hair isn't fire silly. Her hair is the color of fire, but it's not."

"I know. I'm just saying that her hair looks like fire," Omega says.

"It's okay. I don't mind at all," Sun says.

"Sure. So Sun, how did you meet Shadow and Sonic. Also Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream and Cheese?" Hope asks.

Sun blushes and says, "Like Shadow said, it's a very long story."

"That's okay. You can explain while we make our way to G.U.N HQ," Hope says.

"Sounds good to me," Sonic says.

Sometime later, Sonic, Sun, and the others are in an Artificial G.U.N ship. A G.U.N soldier is flying the ship while Sun, Sonic, and the others explain Hope and Omega the whole story. Of course, Hope and Omega are surprised to hear it in their way.

"Really? So not only you came from another world, but you were a pony and a kind of princess?" Hope asks, surprised.

"Yeah," Sun says, blushing.

Hope crosses her arms, "Still, I should have known that Dr. Eggman has something to do with it. I can't believe he made a Chaos Emerald full of negative energy so he can control them. What's more, now we have a new enemy on Mobius."

"You can say that again. Glittering Sparkle has been a problem for us, especially Sun," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. She's acting like a complete jerk because she's jealous of Sun. And well, Sun said that the Dark Chaos Emerald is controlling her," Amy says.

"She's really mean," Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese replies with a nod.

"She does sound mean. That Dark Chaos Emerald sounds dangerous," Hope says.

"No kidding," Sonic mutters.

Omega asks, "Am I to understand that you possess the power to control fire? So you also use the abilities of these Mobians including my comrade Shadow?"

"Yeah? Right?" Sun replies, confused.

Omega holds Sun's hands and says, "I've changed my mind. I like you. Let us burn things together."

Sun blinks her eyes a few times with a confused expression on her face. Sonic and the others are confused to see this display as well. Amy however, facepalms her forehead.

"Uh, does anyone want to tell me what's that about?" Sonic asks.

Shadow groans, "You don't wanna know."

"I have no idea what that was about, but I think Omega has a kind of thing for Sun," Tails says, confused.

"He did the same thing to another fire controlling princess," Amy mutters with her eyes rolling.

Cream and Cheese giggle with smiles on their faces while Sun's face is practically red.

Knuckles groans, "Alright, enough of this weirdness, how long is it going to be until we reach G.U.N Headquarters."

"We'll be there soon," Knuckles says.

Sun turns to Shadow, "So Shadow, I think it's interesting you're working for a police force."

"I supposed. It's not so bad," Shadow says.

Sun asks, but cautious, "Um, Shadow… I know it might be a difficult subject, but… um… have you ever forgiven G.U.N for what happened."

Shadow doesn't say a word to Sun at first. Sonic and others grow concerned when Sun asks him about his past.

Shadow sighs and says, "I've a promise that I will protect this planet, and that's what I'm planning on doing just that. However, that doesn't mean I can fully forgive them for what happened."

Sun saddens and can understand what his statement means. Even though Shadow lets go of his part and protect the planet, Shadow is still having trouble forgiving them for what happened all those years ago.

Shadow turns to Sun and asks, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay," Sun says.

Just then, the pilot says, "Buckle your seat belts we'll be leading at G.U.N HQ in a few minutes."

Sonic and the other remain seated in their chairs as the ship lands to G.U.N HQ.

The ship lands at G.U.N HQ and Sun, Sonic, Shadow and the others exist off the plane. Then they walk through the hall. Sun looks around to see so many different men in uniforms.

"Hmm, it's strange how the humans in this world are so different than the ones I know back home. Their police force does look rather scary, but they seem to be determined to protect their home," Sun says in her thoughts.

Sun thinks in concern, "Still, this is the same organization that shot Shadow's friend down and put him in suspended animation. And Shadow is still having trouble forgiving them."

"Yo Sun," Sonic's voice calls out.

Sun turns her head to see the others are far ahead of them. Sonic and Shadow wait for Sun while the others walk on ahead.

Shadow walks to Sun and says, "You seem a bit distracted?"

"I'm sorry. I just have something on my mind right now," Sun says.

"We better get going. The Commander is expecting us," Shadow says.

"Um okay," Sun says.

Sun and Shadow walk together to catch up with the others. A few moments later, everyone reaches the meeting room. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese sit on one table. Shadow, Tails, Sun, and Hope are sitting at the other. Omega simply stands close to where Sun and Shadow are. Sun notices an older man wearing a gray commander like uniform, gray hair, and has two different colored eyes: green and brown. Sun feels a bit nervous about seeing the commander of G.U.N and he is staring at her and Shadow.

Hope whispers to Sun, "Don't worry. The Commander may look scary, but he's a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"Okay," Sun says.

Hope then asks, "You feeling okay. Your face looks a bit pale."

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Sun says.

She touches her forehead, "That's kind of a lie. I'm not only tired, but my head and my face feels a bit warm. I'm sure it will pass. I need to focus on now."

Shadow turns his head to see Sun and her face.

He thinks, "I have to admit, Hope is right. Her face does look a little red."

"So Dr. Eggman was responsible for why you and Rouge have disappeared for months?" The Commander asks.

"That's correct. For some reason, not only Chaos Control brought us to Sun's home world, but also trapped us in the Chaos Emeralds. Sun seems to be the only one who was able to get us out. However, there was another. A girl named Glittering Sparkle who was able to use the Chaos Emerald to free and corrupt Knuckles. And yet, our friend Sun, was able to revive and cure him from the negative energy," Shadow says.

"Negative Energy? So this Dark Chaos Emerald seems to pose a threat to anyone who dares to use it?" The Commander asks.

That's correct," Shadow says.

"Yeah. So far, Sun was able to free all of us, except Rouge. She's still trapped inside the White Chaos Emerald," Sonic says.

"And we're not sure how Sun can get her out," Amy says.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Sun says.

"I hope so. Dr. Eggman and Glittering Sparkle are still out there and might be planning something," Sonic says.

Commander Tower walks over and says, "Sun. I believe it will be best for you and the Chaos Emeralds to be kept here."

Sun and the gang become confused when they hear the idea.

"Since you and the Chaos Emeralds are Dr. Eggman and this Glittering Sparkle's targets, it is vital that you and the emeralds will be protected," Commander Tower says.

"I guess, but…" Sun says.

"But what?" Commander Tower says.

"I understand the risk that might take and what is happening, but… I made a promise to help Sonic and the Freedom Fighters fight. As long as Glittering Sparkle is causing trouble, I must be there to stop her. Back in my home world, I was able to fight magic beings, creatures with magic and other methods. Plus, I also promise Tikal to protect the Chaos Emeralds. I do appreciate that you want to protect me, but I promise to do my best to protect the emeralds and fight Dr. Eggman and Glittering Sparkle as long as I'm here. So I need to fight," Sun says. Then shows a smile on her face.

"Hmm, that seems a lot of burden for a young teenage girl. However, you seem to have handled situations like this before. You're not the only one who is determined to keep their promise to help those in need," Commander Tower says.

Sonic chuckles and turns to Shadow, "He means you Shades."

"Shut up!" Shadow angrily scolds as he glares at Sonic.

Sun giggles with a smile on her face.

Sonic says, "You should know that Sun actually fought Glittering Sparkle for the a few times here, but we haven't heard from her. Only Dr. Eggman."

"Of course, I'll respect your decision. However, I think it will be best for us to keep an eye out for Dr. Eggman and the new threat to our planet," Commander Tower says.

Sun nods her head, "I understand."

Sometime later, Sun, Sonic, and the others are sitting in the Break Room with Hope and Omega. Sun looks at the Seven Chaos Emeralds that are in her bag. The only person sitting with her on the couch is Hope. Everyone else is either eating at the table, playing games, or simply sleeping, mainly Sonic. Hope takes the white color Chaos Emerald that Rouge is in.

She turns to Sun and asks, "So Rouge is trapped in this one?"

"Yeah. Shadow was inside the red one," Sun says.

"I see. I hope Rouge will come out soon," Hope says.

"I'm sure they will. If you don't mind me asking, but how do you know Sonic, Shadow, and the others?" Sun replies.

"Oh. That's rather a long story and well… It's also a depressing story. In short, well… it all had something to do with my Uncle Julian and my half-brother, Colin. Of course, My uncle goes by Dr. Eggman and my half-brother, Snively," Hope says, sounding depressed.

"Wait… Dr. Eggman is your uncle?" Sun says, confused.

Hope blushes, "Yeah. I kind of have his intelligence, but I'm no evil mastermind like him or my half brother."

"That's good to know," Sun says with a smile.

" rest are um, too difficult not to forget, but it's also very painful. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were able to show me what he's really like when I slowly became aware that he was hiding something," Hope sadly says.

Sun places her hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. You don't have to share it if you don't feel like it."

"Thank you for understanding. After what happened, I lived with Sonic and the others in Knothole. I was… convinced to live with the Overlanders again. Then sometime later, I soon started working with G.U.N. I build and repair stuff around here. I'm pretty happy here," Hope says.

"That sounds nice to know that you have great friends," Sun says.

"Thanks. Before I worked at G.U.N and living in Knothole, I met Shadow and he was looking at me kind of weird. When I first met him. I thought he was scary. Now I know that he was lost as me in this world, but we were able to look after each other. He bust some bad guys and I invent stuff," Hope says.

"Sounds like you two have become good friends," Sun says.

"Yeah. From the looks of it, you seem to become good friends with him and the others," Hope happily says.

"I'm glad too. You know something, Shadow told me that um, it's kind of strange, but sweet," Sun says.

"What is it?" Hope asks.

"He told me that I remind him of a friend of his. Her name was Maria," Sun says.

"Oh, I know who you mean. Surprisingly, I actually look kind of like her. At least that is what Shadow said once," Hope says.

"Really now?" Sun replies.

She then turns to see Shadow having his back leaning at the wall and doesn't show a smile.

Sun sadly asks, "Shadow told me what happened on the ARK. Do you think Shadow could ever forgive G.U.N for what happened?"

Hope sadly sighs, "I'm afraid I don't know. It's entirely up to Shadow."

Sun sadly turns to see Shadow again, "I really wish there's a way to help him, but I guess the situation with Shadow is going to take a lot more time. I hope it will be soon."

Suddenly, they hear a loud explosion coming from outside. Sonic, Sun, and the others hurry outside to see Dr. Eggman and his robots are outside and someone else is with them. Sun gasps in shock to see Glittering Sparkle wearing the armor again, but can sense something different about her.

"Hello Freedom Fighters didn't expect to see you here," Eggman says.

"Yeah right. You probably sent your annoying spies on us!" Sonic shouts.

"And who is your friend?" Knuckles asks.

Sun worriedly says, "I… I think that's Glittering Sparkle."

Glittering Sparkle glares at Sun and says, "That girl no longer exists. I am… Mag Melia."

Sun starts to become concerned to see Glittering Sparkle calling herself Mag Melia and can sense a pure dark energy surrounding her body.

"I think Glittering Sparkle's corruption is getting worse," Tails says.

"I think worse is an understatement," Cream says.

Mag Melia sternly says, "Enough talk. This time I'll be sure your Princess Sun and you meddling Freedom Fighters meet your end."

Mag Melia snaps her fingers and multiple badniks appear on the ground of G.U.N HQ.

Sonic smirks, "Looks like it's time for us to start stomping."

"I find it accepting. More robots to smash," Omega says.

Shadow sighs, "Some things never change."

With that, Sun, Sonic, and the Freedom Fighters, including Omega charge at the army of Badniks. Sonic and Shadow spin dashes the robots. Tails uses his tails to spin his tails at the robots, blowing them away. Amy then brings out her hammer and smash them to pieces. Knuckles punches one of the robots leaving a large dent on it. Sun activates her geode and transforms, gaining her wings, ears, and extended hair. Hope, Cream, and Cheese watch to see the fight.

Amy smashes another robot with the hammer. Sun then activates her fire power and burns multiple Badniks, giving Shadow the opportunity to Chaos Blast them into destruction. Omega then fires the missiles at the robots and destroys them.

Omega turns to Sun, "Watch as I destroy the girl wearing the armor."

"Um Omega, I'm not sure if that's," But omega fires are missiles anyway. However, Mag Melia uses her own attacks to turn the directions of the middle and right at them.

Sonic shouts, "Look out! Missiles coming this way!"

Sonic and the others quickly dodge away from the missiles. Sun quickly turns around to see one of the missiles about to attack hit Hope, Cream, and Cheese

Sun runs over and screams, "Look out!"

Sun wraps her arms around Hope and protects her as Cream and Cheese fly away. Soon the missile hits the ground where the girls are standing and sends them flying back. The girls soon roll on the ground and come to a stop when Sun's back sits on the metal wall of G.U.N HQ. Sonic, Shadow, and the others are shocked to see what happened.

Sun looks down at Hope and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for saving me," Hope says.

Sun smiles, "You're welcome."

Suddenly, Sun grits her teeth to feel her back hurting.

"Are you okay, Sun?" Hope asks.

"I'm fine. My back just hurt a little, but I'll be okay," Sun says.

"Sun! Hope!" Shadow shouts.

The girls turn to see the black hedgehog running towards them in a panic state.

"Are you both alright?" Shadow asks.

"We're fine, just some scrapes and bruises," Sun says.

"Yeah. But still, Sun practically saved my neck back there," Hope says.

Shadow is relieved to see the girls aren't hurt.

Suddenly, Sun grits her teeth in pain and she begins to cough.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asks.

"I'm okay. My back just… okay maybe my bad does hurt," Sun says, admitting it.

Shadow then places his hand on Sun's forehead, "And you're catching a fever. You were trying to hide it weren't you?"

Sun sighs, "I was, but I think it's just a cold."

"We'll discuss this later. You just leave the rest to me," Shadow says. Then he turns to see the dark female knight before them.

"Um Shadow… are you okay?" Sun asks.

Hope says in concern, "I don't think he is. I remember Sonic telling me that Shadow attacked him when I got hurt."

"He attacked Sonic?" Sun asks.

Shadow clutches his hands that causes his Chaos Energy to be exposed.

He angrily says, "That does it! You'll regret coming to this world!"

In the Eggmobile, Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot flinches to hear Shadow's rage.

"Okay. I'm starting to be afraid, "Cubot nervously says.

"And it seems that Shadow isn't pleased by Glittering Sparkle's actions," Obot adds, nervously.

Back in front of G.U.N HQ, Sonic and the others turn to see Shadow is showing pure anger.

"Uh oh. I think Shadow is going to flip out again," Sonic says.

Cream and Cheese hug Amy as Cream worriedly says, "We don't like it when Shadow's angry."

Sun nervously asks, "Is Shadow always like this?"

"Pretty much," Hope answers.

Knuckles says, "Looks like Glittering Sparkle really did it now."

Sun calls out, "Shadow don't hurt her! At least destroy the Dark Chaos Emerald!"

However, Shadow super speed to the battle and Chaos Spear, punch, kick, and Chaos Blast every robot that comes in his way. Sonic and the others stop what they are doing to see Shadow crushing any Badnik that dares get in his way.

"Uh… I think Shadow is upset," Tails says.

"I think that's a bit of an understatement," Sonic says.

In the Eggmobile, the scientists and the two robots are looking rather scared at the moment. Since, they know how violent Shadow is. Soon, Shadow has destroyed all of the Badniks. Once he is done, he viciously glares at the Eggmobile where Eggman and his robots are. Mostly at the girl in the suit of armor floating close by.

Orbot worriedly says, "I think Shadow is about to be violent… well more violent."

"It's rather an understatement at this point," Cubot says.

The next moment, Shadow uses his rocket shoes to fly in the air. Then spin dashes at Eggman's Eggmobile, and sends him flying. Eggman and his robots scream as they are sent flying. Shadow then turns towards Mag Melia.

Shadow angrily says, "You're going to wish you stay in your home world!"

Shadow then takes off his inhibitors and begins to send Chaos Energy around his body. With that, he attacks Mag Melia. Mag Melia fights against Shadow as well. Sonic, Sun, and the others are forced to watch as Shadow and Mag Melia battle against each other. Each of them is fighting with their Chaos Energy. Mag Melia then repels Shadow's attack and almost sends him crashing to the ground. Shadow then throws multiple Chaos Spears at Mag Melia until she uses a shield to repel the attack.

Mag Melia says, "Hmm, seems that you're a lot stronger than you appear. Princess Sun has gained an interesting ally."

"I'm not going to allow you to hurt her! Not when I'm around!" Shadow angrily says.

"We'll see how long that will last," Mag Melia says.

Then turns to see Sun, "Until next time, Princess."

With that, Mag Melia teleports herself away. Time has gone by and Sun is now laying down in the guest room of Cream's home. Cheese then puts the thermometer in Sun's mouth to check her temperature.

"I don't know which is painful, my back or this cold," Sun groans, having the thermometer in her mouth.

"It looks like the cold isn't serious, but how did she get sick?" Amy asks.

"I think you've been putting a lot of stress on yourself. You never have to battle this much in your home world and now you're putting a lot of stress on your body. Plus, you're starting to come down with a fever," Shadow says.

"Shade's right. Maybe you should take it easy," Sonic says.

"I know, but Glittering Sparkle is starting to change more. Now she became something that is corrupted by the Dark Chaos Emerald. Mag Melia. I need to help her," Sun says.

Amy takes the thermometer out of her mouth, and reads it, "101 degrees. Looks like you need to be in bed for a day or two."

"But we need to find a way to stop Mag Melia and save Glittering Sparkle," Sun says.

Shadow tucks Sun in with the covers, "You need to stay in bed a little. We'll take care of things until you bet better."

Sun sits up, "I can't. I… I also promise Sally to help her with things when we get back."

"You need to get some rest. You seem to worry a lot about others, but you need to worry about your health. I'm sure Sally will understand," Sonic says.

"Okay," Sun replies.

"Just get some sleep. You had a rough time fighting Glittering Sparkle and Eggman today," Amy says.

Then thinks, "Since she got here for that matter."

Sometime later, Sun has fallen asleep while Sonic and the others meet in Freedom HQ.

"Seems that the matter is only going to get worse," Sally says.

"Yeah. There's got to be a way to stop this Mag Melia and make that girl come to her senses," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. However, Sun seems to figure out that even though she is acting this way, she seems to be suffering on the inside," Silver says.

"That's going to make things harder. She is so stubborn and that Dark Chaos Emerald is manipulating her," Amy says.

"Well find a way to stop this. We just got to. I don't know how much Sun is able to handle that girl," Sonic says in concern.

Then he thinks, "I can tell Sun is a strong girl, but Glittering Sparkle is not making things easy for her, and everyone else, especially herself. There just got to be a way to destroy that Dark Chaos Emerald before it gets worse."

Later in the night, Sun is fast asleep in her room. Suddenly, Sun begins to dream again. This time, it is clear to hear a girl crying. She notices to see Glittering Sparkle crying in the Chaos Emerald.

She can only make out a few words… "Help me… mother… father… S-Sun… help me! Please… help me! Help me!"

Then the poor girl continues to cry in fear and sadness. Sleeping in the room, Sun begins to shed tears in her sleep, and senses Glittering Sparkle suffering and the suffering continues.


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: Trouble is Brewing on All Sides

In Dr. Eggman's lair, Mag Melia is practicing using her Chaos Energy. She creates Dark Energy around the area. Soon, she uses the Dark Energy at a small pool of water that turns into a dark purple color. Then it spreads out of the pool to make multiple puddles on the ground. With that, they rise up until they are shaped like Chaos from the Master Emerald.

Mag Melia evilly laughs and says, "Yes. With my new powers, I am able to create my own army! Soon, I will use my army to take over all of Mobius!"

Then commands her arm, "Rise my Chaos Army! Rise and enslave every creature, animal, and civilization! I'm counting on you to protect me from any enemy that dares to stop us! Most of all… Princess Sun and her meddling friends, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix!"

Mag Melia begins to laugh evilly to see that her plans are about to take place. Then, they all open to reveal glowing red eyes. Unknown to her, Orbot continues to spy on Mag Melia and her new army. He hopes that he has enough data to get to Sun and her friends about Mag Melia's real intentions.

Two days have gone by and Sun feels a lot better from her cold. Right now, Sun along with the Freedom Fighters are playing a game of soccer. Cream and Cheese are cheering for the two teams. On the soccer field, Sonic and Shadow are nudging each other as they try to get the ball from each other. Sally, Amy, and Sun are running from behind.

"What's up with those two?" Sun asks.

"Sonic and Shadow have a bit of a rivalry and fight like this all the time," Amy says.

"And sometimes they can get really extreme with their competition," Sally says.

Sun giggles, "Reminds me of Applejack and Rainbow Dash. They may be good friends, but they can get pretty competitive with each other."

Sun then runs past the boys and takes the ball, causing the two hedgehogs to come to a halt.

Sonic quickly turns around, "Hey!"

"Bye guys," Sun says as she runs to the goal while kicking the ball.

Sally who is on Sun's team runs over as she says, "How competitive are your friends?"

"Really competitive. There are tons of stories. There's this one time, they competed to see who can join the most clubs at our school. However, it ended in a tie," Sun says.

Sally giggles, "A tie? Bet they weren't too happy about that?"

"No they weren't," Sun says.

Sally and Amy begin laughing. Amy then approaches the goal that Tails is guarding. Sun runs after as she reaches the goal. Sun then kicks the ball and scores the goal.

Sun cheers, "Yes."

"Great job, Sun," Sally happily says.

"Thanks," Eve says.

Tails holds the ball and walks over to Sun, "How you learn to play Soccer like that?"

"Well, you can thank Rainbow for that. She's the captain of every sport in school." Sun says.

"What about your other friends?" Amy asks.

"You love them. Twilight is very smart and good as science and robotics. Applejack is stronger and is athletic as Rainbow. Fluttershy is kind and cares for the animals in my home. Pinkie is very happy, energetic, and loves to throw parties. Rarity is a fashionista and is generous. The Dazzlings: Adagio, Aria, and Sonata are great singers. Falling Star is as smart as Twilight and…" Sun says about her friends.

Bunnie giggles, "Sounds like you have great friends."

"Yeah. I wish you all could meet them like Cream and Cheese did," Sun says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud alarm.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

"It's coming from Freedom HQ," Rotor says.

Sonic, Sun, and everyone hurry inside and see the flashing light coming from inside. They all turn to see the screen reads 'Alert' and the light is also flashing red.

Sally asks, "Nicole, what's going on?"

Nicole appears on the screen, "Sally. We're receiving a call from the Mayor of Popadopolis."

"Put it on screen," Nicole says.

Nicole nods her head and changes the screen to show a brown Mobian toad with green eyes. He is wearing a black suit with a white shirt, red tie, and a small black hat.

"Sonic! You have to help us! Strange creatures attacking the city and are being led by a strange being calling herself Mag Melia," The Mayor says in a panic.

"Mag Melia?!" Sonic, Tails, and Amy exclaims.

"Who is zis Mag Mela?"Antoine asks.

"It's Glittering Sparkle. She is somehow able to gain this powerful energy and is becoming dangerously powerful," Sun says.

"Dangerous is an understatement young lady! That menace is leading an army of strange frightening creatures!" The Toad Mayor says in fright.

The Mayor then changes the screen to show Glittering Sparkle who is now calling herself Mag Melia commanding an armor of strange dark purple water creatures with red eyes around the city. The creatures are chasing and capturing the citizens, destroying buildings and other areas. Sun and the Freedom Fighters are shocked to see what Mag Melia has done.

The Mayor panics, "Please, you must stop her before she destroys everything and takes over our city."

"We'll get there as soon as possible. Try to form an evacuation to save as many people as you can," Sally says.

"We'll try, but it looks like she isn't willing to let us through," The Toad Mayor says.

With that, the monitor goes off, leaving the group in a shocked state.

"I-I can't believe it," Sun says, lowering her head and is stunned.

Silver says in concern, "It's happening."

The others look at Silver with confused expressions on their face.

"What do you mean?" Amy asks.

"Back in my time, there were strange creatures that looked like that. They are also led by the Glittering Sparkle Girl, but she also turned into a dragon," Silver says.

"The situation is only getting worse. I never knew she could summon such strange creatures and is taking over a city," Sun says, worried.

"I agree. I think the Dark Chaos Emerald has done something awful to her," Cream sadly says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies with a frown.

Amy crosses her arms, sternly, "Well, it's her own fault for allowing her anger and jealousy to get the better of her."

"That may be, but she needs help," Sun says.

"I have to agree," Sally says.

Nicole says, "Affirmative. We need a way to fight back."

"Luckily, we got the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow, Silver, Sun, and I can use the Chaos Emeralds to gain our super forms and fight her back," Silver says.

"It's good, but will it work for Sun again, and we still need to free Rouge from the Master Emerald," Silver says.

"And we need to find a way to get to Glittering Sparkle who is in the city and has those strange creatures after anyone who dares to intrude the area," Sun says.

Sonic groans, "You're right. We're going to need some help."

"It will be advisable to call Knuckles and the Chaotix. They can help us get through the monsters and reach Mag Melia," Sally says.

"I'll call them right away," Nicole says.

"Right. We should start getting the Sky Patrol ready for our departure for Popadopolis," Rotor says.

"Right," The gang answers.

On Angel Island, Knuckles and the Chaotix are at the Master Emerald Altar relaxing and are having some snacks. Just then, Julie-Su's dreadlock begins to rise up and sends out a kind of signal.

"Hmm, I must be getting a call," Julie-Su says

She and Knuckles bring out the TV screen and Julie-Su connects her antenna to the TV with a connecting cord. When the connection is complete, Sally appears on the screen.

"Sally, what's going on?" Knuckles asks.

"It's Glittering Sparkle. Well, more like Mag Melia. She's attacking Popadopolis with strange creatures that look like Chaos," Sally says.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Knuckles asks, shocked.

"Yes. We need you and the Chaotix to help us fight Glittering Sparkle before she does anything else destructive," Sally says.

"Don't worry, we'll help you stop her right away. We'll use the Warp Ring and be there no problem," Knuckles says.

"Thank you. We'll be at the Sky Patrol after gathering some supplies," Sally says.

"Right," Knuckles says.

Just as Sally ends the call with Knuckles and Julie-Su, a strange light appears in the room. The next moment, a lavender cat wearing purple, red, and white color clothes appear in the room. She wears white gloves, a red gem on her forehead and a red headband. The feline has seven gems circling around her.

Sonic surprisingly says, "It's Blaze."

Sonic, Sun, and the others are surprised to see an unexpected guest appearing in Freedom HQ. To hear Sonic's reaction, Sun can tell that Sonic must know her.

Sonic says, "Blaze. I didn't expect you to be here."

"Hello Sonic. And I see Silver is here as well," Blaze the Cat says.

"Blaze. I'm glad you're here. Did the Sol Emeralds have anything to do with it?" Silver asks.

"Yes. The Sol Emerald senses a dark presence in this world. However, it also senses a pure presence and that I should head to where the pure presence is," Blaze says.

Sonic and Silver look at Sun and show calm smiles on their faces.

Blaze then notices the fire haired girl, "Hello. Who might you be?"

"Hello. My name it's Sun. I actually came from a different world. I guess at this time, I'm one of the Princesses in Equestria, but also currently living in a different world in Canterlot City," Sun says, with her cheeks turning red.

"Hello. My name is Blaze. Princess of the Sol Dimension and Guardian of the Sol Emeralds," Blaze introduces.

The two princesses then shake hands.

Sun asks, "Are the Sol Emeralds those Gems you have?"

"Yes. They have incredible powers, but only I have the power to use them," Blaze says.

"Really? That's amazing," Sun says.

"Indeed," Blaze says.

Then says, "I am glad I found you. The pure one."

"Huh?" Sun replies confused.

Before Sun can ask, Amy, Cream, and Cheese hug Blaze with glee.

"Hi Blaze," Cream happily says.

"It's great to see you again," Amy adds.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily replies.

Blaze is surprised to see them hugging her, but she shows a smile on her face and hugs them back.

"It is nice to see you again my friends, but it seems that a disaster is approaching," Blaze says.

"That's actually the reason why I came here from my time period. And we know who is responsible for your senses. What's more, Sun is the one to defeat her," Silver says.

"You do?" Blaze asks.

Sun sadly sighs, "It's a long story, so we'll explain the best we can.

Sun, along with Sonic and the others explain the situation about Sun and Glittering Sparkle from top to bottom. They also explain that Dr. Eggman is the reason why the Dark Chaos Emerald exists and it's consuming Glittering Sparkle. At the time, it's starting to turn her into some kind of masked monster. Soon, they all finish by telling them with Glittering Sparkle who is now calling herself Mag Melia is doing to the city called Popadopolis.

"I see who this girl Mag Melia is the cause of the dark presence I've sensed," Blaze replies.

"That's right," Sun answers.

"And that means that you must be the one with the pure presence. The one I'm supposed to find," Blaze says.

"I guess so. We need to get to Popadopolis and stop Glittering Sparkle," Sun says.

"Yeah. Knuckles and the others are on their way and we need to meet at the Sky Patrol and take off as soon as possible," Sonic says.

"Then let's hurry," Bunnie says.

Sun thinks, "I… I really hope we can save Glittering Sparkle… so then… Why do I think it's too late for her… the Dark Chaos Emerald is making it hard for her to let go. Now that it's attached to her chest."

In Dr. Eggman's lair, the owner of the lair is working on the computers to do some research about Sun and her friends. He records Sun fight at G.U.N HQ. However, he then presses some keypads on the control panel to show Glittering Sparkle.

"Hmm, interesting. Sun and Glittering Sparkle are emitting the same Chaos Energy, but Sun is purer than Glittering Sparkle. Glittering Sparkle also has the Dark Chaos Emeralds," Eggman thinks.

Then presses on another button and on the screen, it shows Sun and Glittering Sparkle's fight.

"They both are very strong, and gain different powers. I have to be sure to add more when Glittering Sparkle… uh, Mag Melia… or whatever she calls herself comes back. Although, she doesn't say where she is going," Eggman thinks.

The metal door opens and Orbot comes floating into the room. He floats towards Dr. Eggman to see him working.

Orbot says, "Hello Dr. Eggman, it is nice to see you working."

"I guess. Those two girls are becoming more and more of a mystery than I could imagine," Eggman says.

Then asks, "Have Mag Melia returned yet?"

"No sir, I haven't heard from her either. It doesn't sound very good," Orbot says.

"What that supposed to mean?" Eggman asks, turning to Orbot.

Orbot asks, "Dr. Eggman, are you sure Mag Melia could be trusted. I have a bad feeling she is planning something and it involves disposing of us."

"Please, what can she do anyway," Eggman says, brushing Orbot off.

Then smirks, "Besides, I have my own plans for her."

"What do you have exactly?" Orbot says.

Eggman presses the computer pad and then shows a strange design. It shows multiple rods and each is connected to a small sphere of maxi-glass to fit a small child. They are also connected to a large sphere in the middle that can fit a grown person inside. Above the large one is another that is also big enough for another person to be put inside.

"What is it, sir?" Orbot asks.

Eggman laughs, "This is my old project, the Egg Grapes. When Glittering Sparkle returned. I'm going to use my teleport ray to teleport that girl into the Egg Grapes. With the Egg Grapes, I can use it to drain the Girl's power and the Dark Chaos Emerald. I also plan to put the Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald in them as well. With all that power, I will soon destroy those Freedom Fighters and create the Eggman Empire!"

Then he maniacally laughs.

"But sir, if Mag Melia finds out what we're planning," Orbot says, concerned.

"What can she do about it? She has no idea what I'm planning. Once she comes back from wherever she's going, she's going to end up being the main energy source," Eggman says.

"Orbot then asks, "How do you plan to get the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emerald? Knuckles and the Chaotix are guarding the Master Emerald and Sun has the Chaos Emeralds and with Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, including Shadow and Silver are with her, it will be close to impossible to get them."

"It's quite simple. I'll let Glittering Sparkle handle getting the Chaos Emerald and if I play my cards right, Knuckles and the Chaotix will be joining them. Meaning that no one will be guarding the Master Emerald." Eggman says.

Orbot says to himself in concern, "I'm getting a very very bad feeling about this."

Back in New Mobotropolis, Sonic, Sun, and the others are getting supplies inside the Sky Patrol. They all bring in boxes of food, beverages, medical supplies, and more. It doesn't take long for everyone to get the supplies into the Sky Patrol. Soon, they will depart for Popadopolis to stop Mag Melia and her minions.

Sometime later, Sun is sitting right by the Power Ring Lake as the Chaos are flying around with smiles on their faces. She sadly sighs as she thinks about how much Glittering Sparkle is changing. More and more, Sun can tell that Glittering Sparkle is getting more corrupted and more resentful towards her.

"Hello Sun," A voice says.

Sun turns her head to see Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow, how are you doing?" Sun asks.

"Alright, but what about you?" Shadow answers.

"I'm doing fine. I guess," Sun answers.

"I don't know. You've been awfully quiet since we got off the line with the Mayor," Shadow says.

Sun blushes a little, "I guess I was just deep in thought."

"You're worried about Glittering Sparkle, aren't you?" Shadow asks.

"Yes," Sun admits, and lets out a sad sigh.

"Why are you worried about her? From what Cream and the others explained, even yourself, Glittering Sparkle has been causing problems to everyone around her, especially you. She's done nothing but make you suffer," Shadow asks, sternly.

Sun sighs and says, "Aria and Rainbow Dash wondered the same thing, They even wonder why I tried to make friends with her even though she hates me."

"So why do you?" Shadow asks.

"I have to agree with Shadow on this one," Another voice says.

Sun and Shadow turn their heads to see Sonic and Silver close by to them.

"Hi Sonic. Hi Silver," Sun says.

"Hey Sun, we were wondering where you're at," Sonic says.

Sonic and Silver soon sit beside Sun.

"What do you want?" Shadow sternly asks.

"Don't worry, we were wondering where you two went off to," Sonic says.

Then Silver says, "Still, I have to agree with Shadow. Glittering Sparkle has been nothing but trouble to you. And no matter how much you try to reason with her, she refuses to accept it. Even before she got a hold of that Chaos Emerald."

"I know, but I think there's a reason why Glittering Sparkle is acting this way. From what I sense, Glittering Sparkle is not only corrupted by the Chaos Emerald and is full of pure anger… she's been hurting," Sun says, worried.

Sonic says, "I see what you mean. You somehow were able to see Glittering Sparkle in your mind."

"Yeah. I'm still confused on how you're able to tap into Glittering Sparkle's mind in your sleep," Silver says, turning to Sun.

Sun giggles a little, "I know it doesn't make sense, but I think my magic seems to spread out whenever I'm sleeping. At first I thought it might be a surge or something, but it seems that my magic knows what it's doing."

"A surge?" Sonic says, confused.

"Well, back in Equestria Unicorns can have surges that happen from time to time, especially for babies. Baby Unicorns have uncontrollable magic surges that come and go," Sun says.

"I remember you telling us that you used to be a Unicorn, so you used to have surges too?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. I'm sure you all have strange surges, boost your powers, or have trouble controlling them from time to time, even when you get older," Sun says.

Sonic and Silver think about the statement while Shadow rolls his eyes.

"I have to admit, my powers were hard to control when I was a kid, but um, I was given a special education and now I got better control of my psychokinesis," Silver says.

"I see. As I get older, I was able to go faster than I've ever been and I've become stronger as well," Sonic says.

Sonic then speeds away and speeds back in a blink of an eye.

"See what I mean," Sonic says with a smirk.

Sun giggles with a smile on her face.

Sun then turns to Shadow and asks, "What about you?"

"I was never a child to be honest. My abilities just come naturally and I never had trouble controlling it," Shadow answers.

Sonic snickers, "Except when it comes to his temper."

"I heard that," Shadow growls in anger.

Sun says, "Come on guys, can't we all get along."

"No," Sonic and Shadow answer.

Sun and Silver sigh.

Sometime later, they arrive at the Sky Patrol. A Warp Ring appears in front of the ship and it glows. Knuckles and the Chaotix come out of the Warp Ring. The Ring closes when Saffron and Charmy are the last to come out.

"Hey Knucklehead, glad to see you finally made it," Sonic says.

"Do you always have to mock me?!" Knuckles angrily asks.

"Pretty much," Sonic says.

Sun giggles as she covers her mouth.

"See, even Sun thinks it's funny, Chuckles," Sonic remarks.

Sun, Amy, Cream and Cheese begin to giggle as they cover their mouths.

"Looks like two points for Sonic," Vector says.

Knuckles sternly turns to Vector, "Very funny."

"Alright guys, let's get on the Sky Patrol and take off for Popadopolis," Sally says.

"Then let's do this," Sonic says.

Everyone is soon in the Sky Patrol and are in their seats. Rotor, Sally, and Nicole are in the Control Room. Nicole starts up the controls and the engine to the Sky Patrol. Soon, the Sky Patrol begins to fly in the air and departs for Popadopolis.

As the Sky Patrol flies in the air, a small orb of dark purple water is floating in the air. And with a glowing red eye, it has its sight on the Sky Patrol where Sun, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix are.

In a secret room, Mag Melia is sitting on a throne to look at a pool of purple water to see Sun and her friends are flying in the Sky Patrol.

Mag Melia says, "So… Princess Sun and her friends are on their way to my Empire. It looks like I don't need to go destroy her. She is leading to her own fate. Soon… you shall meet your end, Sun."

On her chest, the Dark Chaos Emerald begins to shine. Suddenly, the real Glittering Sparkle is being shown in the Emerald. The girl hugs her knees and whimpers in fear. She really wants to get out and be her old self again. Sadly, she doesn't have the power or the will to do so.


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19: Mag Melia's Dark Wrath

Flying in the Sky Patrol, Sun and the others are getting ready to fight against Msg Melia and her Dark Chaos creatures. Sun sits beside a large window to see Mobius' ocean. She sadly sighs with a sad expression on her face.

Sun clutches her shirt and thinks in concern, "I have to do this. I need to free Glittering Sparkle from the Chaos Emerald. Question is: How am I going to get close enough to her to shatter the emerald when she's so… aggressive."

Suddenly, Sun feels someone tapping on her shoulder. She turns her head to see Cream holding a tray. It has a PB&J sandwich with some milk and a fruit bowl. Cheese is flying besides her.

"Hi Sun. I brought you some lunch," Cream says as she places the tray on the ground.

"Hey Cream and Cheese. How are you doing?" Sun says.

"I'm okay, but um, are you okay? You seem a bit sad," Cream asks in concern.

"I guess I'm worried… about a lot of things to be honest," Sun says.

"Like what?" Cream asks.

Sun sighs, "I'm worried that I might not be able to save Glittering Sparkle. Her anger and the corruption of the Dark Chaos Emerald has gone out of control. I… I don't know if I can talk her out of this."

"Don't give up. I know that you can do it," Cream says.

"Thanks. However, it doesn't change the fact that I'm worried about my friends back at home: both of my homes. I guess I'm also worried about the fact that I'll be helping rule Equestria. Even though I'll be staying in Canterlot City, I… I don't really know what I want to do for the future. I'm actually going to be graduating this year and I'm not sure what to do after that than going to college," Sun says

Cream says in concern, "That sounds like you don't know what to do when you get older. With you being crowned ruler with Princess Twilight, you will be graduating from school, it's hard for you to decide what to do after that."

"Yeah. It's hard, and I never thought about it until now," Sun says.

"I'm sure you will once we deal with this," Cream says, showing a calm smile.

Sun hugs Cream and says, "Thanks Cream."

Nicole's voice appears on the speaker, "Everyone, we're arriving over Popadopolis. Be sure you're all ready."

Sun, Cream, and Cheese look at each other with concerned expressions on their faces. Sun simply nods her head and knows that it's time once again to face Glittering Sparkle. Soon, the Sky Patrol lands on the ground and the hatch opens up. Just then, everyone gasps in shock to see the condition of Popadopolis.

The city has buildings in ruins and the sky is surrounded by dark purple clouds with purple lighting. The buildings are destroyed and broken apart, and also deserted. Silver remembers that's how the future has a similar appearance to the condition of the city now.

"This is how it happened. It has to be Mag Melia's doing," Silver says.

Sun says in concern, "I can't believe she managed to do something this awful."

"Which is all the more reason to stop her before things get too hard for us to fix," Sonic says.

"Let's get going. I'm hoping we won't run into that girl before we reach the center of the city," Knuckles says, walking ahead.

Sun, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix begin to make their way to the city. They walk around to see the city has buildings full of broken walls and shattered windows. The light poles, and other places are a wreck. Even the streets are full of cracks.

"Sheesh. That girl in the armor really tore this place apart," Mighty says.

"Yeah. Reminds me of the office after Charmy flies around with the sugar rush," Vector says.

Charmy screams in anger, "Hey! That was only one time!"

"And you made a real mess in the Detective Agency," Espio adds.

Saffron giggles, "It was funny when you were sleeping after your sugar rush."

"Alright, let's focus on the situation at hand. We don't know where Mag Melia is and she along with her Dark Chaos Creatures can attack at any moment," Blaze says.

"Blaze is right. Mag Melia could be anywhere and could send those creatures to stop us," Silver adds.

The group walks down the street to see no one is around. Sun worried about the people of Popadopolis. They could have been hurt or captured by the enemy. She hopes that a good amount of people are able to escape. Unknown to Sun and the others, the dark purple water orb is spying on the gang with it's red eye. It protects them to Mag Melia, who is watching from her pool.

"So the princess and her friends have come after all. I know just how to take care of them," Mag Melia says.

She then uses her Chaos Energy to create Dark Chaos Creatures around the room.

She orders, "Find Sun and her friends and make sure you dispose of her, and be sure to capture her annoying friends."

The creatures then transform into water and travel to go find Sun and her friends. Mag Melia cackles with a dark laughter.

Back in the abandoned city of Popadopolis, Sun and her friends are still traveling across the city to find anyone who might still be around. So far, the only thing they manage to find is destroyed and devastating areas.

Ray shakes like a leaf and nervously says, "W-we've b-been h-her for a-a w-while."

"Don't worry Ray, we'll make sure you're safe," Mighty says.

"Th-thanks M-Might," Ray says, nervously.

Shadow then stops and turns around. He looks at a broken car with a stern glare. Sun turns her head to see Shadow looking serious and wonders if something's wrong.

Sun walks over and asks, "Shadow, is something wrong?"

"I sense something. Something with a strange dark Chaos Energy. I think Mag Melia might be close by or those strange creatures she created," Shadow says.

Sun looks around in concern, "I hope not."

Sonic walks over, "Don't worry Sun, we'll be sure nothing bad happens to you or anyone else…"

Suddenly, Dark Chaos Creatures jump out of the hiding place behind the car.

"Look out!" Sun screams and uses her fire powers to stop the creatures in steam up the creatures.

Sonic and Shadow then spin dashes the creatures at the face and speed right through them.

Shadow lands on the ground and turns to Sun, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Sun says.

Then turns around to see more Dark Chaos Creatures are coming out and begin to approach them.

"And it looks like we got more of them," Sonic says.

At the same time, Sally, the rest of the Freedom Fighters, and Chaotix look around to see the Dark Chaos Creatures coming out from the dark water or from their hiding places. Charmy, Saffron, Cream, and Cheese gasp in shock to see them coming out from nowhere.

Espio brings out his kunai knife, "Seems that we didn't have to wait until the enemy to come out."

"Glad I decided to bring extra ammo for this fight," Julie-Su says, bringing out her blaster.

Julie-Su then fires her blaster at the creature. However, the bullets blast through the creature creating three holes. Until, the holes disappeared.

"What?" Julie-Su says, confused.

Espio throws his kunai at the creature. However, the weapons go right through it.

"Impossible," Espio says, shocked.

Sun then throws a Chaos Spear at one of the other Chaos Creatures.

She then says, "Looks like we're going to have to fight them in order to find Mag Melia."

Amy then brings out her hammer, "Yeah. We can't just stand here."

"Let's fight back!" Rotor says.

Sally brings out her ring blazes and slices some of the Dark Chaos Creatures. Might, Vector, and Knuckles fight using their fist. Espio throws his kunai and ninja stars that are full of explosives. He throws them at the Dark Chaos Creatures and they explode. The water from the creatures scatter on the ground. Just then, the Chaos Creatures rises from the ground. Silver then uses his powers to stop them in their tracks, but it's hard for him to keep them from moving.

Ray asks, "H-how are they…"

"I don't know, but we need to stop them," Mighty says.

Mighty then punches another Chaos Creature. At a different area, Sally slices the creatures using her Ring Blades At the same time, Antoine uses his sword and Bunnie uses her blaster. However, their attacks do seem to work until they come back together. Amy then slams her hammer on them and causes the hammer to get wet. Sun and Blaze blast the creature using their fire powers, turning them to steam. Shadow takes off his inhibitors and causes the Chaos Energy to surround his body. With that, he begins to fight against them.

Shadow swift his arm as he shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

The spears of Chaos Energy spread around the area and skewer any of the Dark Chaos Creatures they hit. The Chaos Creatures then simply allow them to fall from their bodies and move forward to attack them. Sonic spin dashes the Chaos Creatures, but he goes right through them. Tails also uses his Tails to blow them away.

Tails turns to Sonic and says, "Our attacks are having trouble working on those things."

Sun then uses her Amy Charm to turn her medallion into a hammer and smashes them to the ground.

Sun turns to Tails, "We need to keep trying. We need to stop them before they cause anymore trouble."

Knuckles punches the creatures out of his way. Soon, he begins to take deep breaths.

"We can't fight these things forever," Knuckles says.

Julie-Su says, "And I don't think I have enough ammo to destroy these things."

"We need to keep fighting. We can't let Mag Melia and her Dark creatures take over this city and might do something else," Sun says.

"Oh, there's more I can do Sun," A deep female voice says.

Sun turns around to see Mag Melia flying above the group.

"You," Sun says, sounding bitter.

"Greeting Sun and friends. I see that you are doing a much better jog on fighting my creatures than those pathetic people of this city," Mag Melia says.

Sun calls out, "Glittering Sparkle! This has gotta stop! You're letting the Dark Chaos Emerald corrupt you and turn you into… into this!"

"The name is Mag Melia to you Sun," Mag Melia angrily says.

She then lifts her arm in front and creates dark Chaos Energy, "I think it's about time for me to stop playing around and take care of serious business. Starting by finishing you."

Mag Melia an energy ball to where Sun is standing. Sun uses her Sonic Charm to speed out of the way. She then uses her Shadow Charm to create Chaos Energy and throws Chaos Spears at her. Mag Melia then repels the attack and uses her Dark Chaos Spear to move out of the way. Sun gasps and moves out of the way of the attack. Sun then creates fire balls from her hands and throws multiple ones at Mag Melia. The armored girl then uses her Chaos Energy to stop them in their tracks. Then throws them at the others. Sally and the others quickly dodge the attack. Sun turns to the others and gasps to see that Mag Melia has used her own attack against them, She then turns around to see a beam of a dark purple blast strike Sun.

The next moment, Sun is throws across the street and rolls on the ground. Soon, Sun crashes into the wall and lands on the street. Everyone gasps in shock to see Sun has been struck by Mag Melia's attack. Sun groans and grunts as she lifts herself up to feel the pain in her body.

"This should finish you off, you little sunflower," Mag Melia mocks.

Sun struggles as she asks, "How could you do this to this planet and all of the people in this city?"

"I don't need to tell you little sunflowers. I'll be sure to put an end to your pain and misery," Mag Melia says.

Mag Melia then raises her hand over her head to create a thundering glowing energy ball. Sun stands up on her two feet even though she feels the pain in her body.

"I'm… I'm not… go-going to l-let you… g-get a-away with… th-this," Sun says, struggling to stand on her two feet.

Sun then brings out her medallion and uses her magic from her geode to change into a staff. She then raises her staff in the air as it begins to glow. Sun then transforms, gaining her pony wings, ears, and extended hair. She also gains her latest outfit.

"I'm not going to allow you to hurt any more innocent people. It's time to destroy that Dark Chaos Emerald once and for all," Sun says, sounding angry.

Sun then flies in the air. Mag Melia then begins to fire her dark Chaos Energy at Sun. Sun then uses her staff to create a powerful beam of light Sun and Mag Melia's power energy collide with each other. Mag Melia then creates a smirk on her face and continues to fire the beam at Sun. Sun does the same and continues to hold on to her staff as hard as she can. Unknown to Sun, a dark purple Chaos Creature sneaks up behind Sun.

Cream screams, "Sun, behind you!"

"What?!" Sun asks, quickly turning behind her.

Suddenly, the Dark Chaos Creature smacks Sun on her back and she begins to fall down from the sky as her medallion falls out of her hand. Soon the Chaos Emeralds begin to fall out of her bag. Sun gasps and manages to grab the red Chaos Emerald. Sadly, the Chaos Creature grabs Sun's medallion and the six Chaos Emeralds.

"She's falling!" Amy screams.

Silver uses his psychokinesis and flies in the air, "I got her!"

Silver then uses his powers to catch Sun. Silver then takes Sun in his arms and flies her down as he lands to the ground.

Silver asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but she took the Chaos Emeralds and my medallion. And Rouge is still inside of the white one," Sun says, panicking.

Mag Melia maniacally laughs catching the friends attention. The Chaos Creature then places the emeralds and the medallion in its master's possession.

"Hmm, I may not have all of the Chaos Emeralds, but I manage to gain Sun's medallion. Of course…" Mag Melia says.

She then picks up the white one, "I will soon gain a good minion by my side."

Mag Melia then raises the Chaos Emerald in the air and the white Chaos Emerald begins to be surrounded by Dark Chaos Energy.

"Oh no, this is what happened last time," Sally says in concern.

"What do you mean?" Tails asks.

"This is how… Glittering Sparkle took control of Knuckles. She's going to do the same to Rouge," Sun says, worried and fearing for what will happen next.

The next moment, a dark beam of light lands on the ground and Rouge appears from the light. However, Rouge's fur color changes to a dim white color. Her eyelashes change to dark blue, lipstick changes to red. Rouge's body suit changes to dark blue while her boots and gloves change to gray. The heart plate and hearts on the boots are changed to red as well. Rouge's eyes open to reveal a dark purple color.

"Oh no! Not Rouge too!" Mighty says in fright.

"And I've given her a stronger power to destroy you all," Mag Melia says.

Then commands, "Rouge take on those Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, but leave Sun to me."

Dark Rouge nods her head and begins to fly down towards Amy. Amy gasps and tries to swing her hammer at Dark Rouge. Dark Rouge repels and performs a screw kick at Amy. Dark Rouge strikes Amy on the back of her head and is thrown to the ground.

"Amy!" Sonic yelps.

Sonic then spin dashes, but Dark Rouge flies into the air. Knuckles then punches Rouge and causes her to fall to the ground.

Knuckles turns to Sonic, "Was I like then when Glittering Sparkle did that to me."

"Yes!" Ray, Charmy, and Saffron answer.

"Oh," Knuckles replies, dumbfounded.

Shadow then grabs Dark Rouge and pins her to the ground.

"I'm sorry Rouge, but this is for your own good," Shadow says, struggling to hold his comrade down.

However, Dark Rouge kicks Shadow in the stomach, causing him to let go. Then she punches him in the face.

Shadow rubs his face, "Mag Melia made Rouge stronger than her normal strength."

Dark Rouge is about to punch Shadow, but Vector, Knuckles, and Mighty pin her to the ground. They struggle as Dark Rouge tries to break free.

"She's a lot stronger than before," Vector says.

"I don't know how long we can hold her," Mighty says, holding on to Rouge.

Knuckles turns to Sally and Sun, "How were you able to get me to snap out of it?"

"I think it seems to work for you because of the Master Emerald and I was able to use it. I'm not sure about getting Rouge free from Mag Melia," Sun says.

"But we need to get the Chaos Emerald away from her," Sally says.

Sun flies up, "I'll get her."

"Sugarcube! Be careful!" Bunnie calls out.

The next moment, the Dark Chaos creatures begin to attack them.

Sally brings out her ring blades, "We need to fight them and hope Sun can get the Chaos Emeralds back."

"You're right. We gotta stop them," Rotor says.

Tails says, "Let's hope we can stop them."

Sonic and the gang begin to fight the Dark Chaos Creatures. They destroy any Chaos Creature that comes at them. Sonic and the gang fight and destroy the creatures, but more continue to attack them.

In the sky, Sun flies up and uses her Sonic Charm to spin dash Mag Melia. Mag Melia then uses her powers to create a force field. Mag Melia uses her energy to create a magical aura on her fist. Sun then uses her Knuckles Charm to create the spiked fists. Sun and Mag Melia fly over and punch their fist against each other. Sun then creates chaos spears and launch them at Mag Melia. Mag Melia then blocks the attacks.

Mag Melia says, "Face it Sun, you're no match for me!"

"I will stop you and save this place. And I'll save my friends too," Sun says.

Sun then activates her Tails Charm and creates tornadoes. She then launches Chaos Spears. Finally, she uses her fire powers at Mag Melia. Mag Melia then uses her hands to repel the attack. Suddenly, Sun uses her Sonic Charm to speed to Mag Melia. Then uses her Knuckles Charms to punch Mag Melia right on the chest. Suddenly, the Dark Chaos Emerald creates a small crack on it.

Suddenly, her geode begins to glow and allows Sun to see Glittering Sparkle's memories. She sees Glittering Sparkle when she's younger and is surrounded by girls who are laughing at her. Young Glittering Sparkle begins to cry. The next memory shows Glittering Sparkle watching Sun and her friends from a distance. She glares at Sun to see the kindness, generosity, and friendship she has with her friends.

"How can Sun have so many friends being a good girl? Being kind never gets anyone anywhere," Glittering Sparkle angrily says.

However, the magic is cut off when Mag Melia repels Sun and sends her back. Sun manges to gain balance to see Mag Melia surround herself with a dark aura.

"I have just about enough of you," Mag Melia angrily says, and electrocutes Sun causing her to scream in agony.

Mag Melia then punches Sun in the stomach. She then kicks her on the back. Mag Melia then grabs Sun by her shirt and glares at her.

"You're finished Sun. you and your friendly nature," Mag Melia says in rage.

The next moment, Mag Melia then throws Sun far away from Popadopolis. Sonic and the others gasp in shock to see Sun is sent flying away from the city to wherever Mag Melia throws her. They soon hear Mag Melia maniacally laugh and turn to see the villain flying over them.

Mag Melia says, "Your friend is no more. And soon… so are you!"

Mag Melia then fires electric dark energy on the ground electrocuting where everyone is.

Sally screams, "Sonic. You have to find the Sun! Now!"

"What about you?!" Sonic asks, shocked.

"No time!" Shadow angrily says.

He grabs Sonic's hand and takes off to find Sun. Sonic grits his teeth as he turns to see Mag Melia. The next moment, Sally and everyone else are electrocuted and soon collapse into unconsciousness. The villain maniacally laughs to see the heroes have fallen to her mercy and Sun is no longer around to help them. Sonic then begins to run on his feet by Shadow's side and the two hedgehogs head off to find their friend.

Sun soon lands in the river and rises up to be carried away by the current. The fire haired girl continues to be swept away by the current. Sun struggles to stay up as the river carries her away to who knows where. Soon, Sun then falls over the waterfall and splashes into the water below. Sun continues to be swept away by the current to who knows where she'll end up.


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20: A Shimmering Sun is Burned Out

Somewhere in the forest, Sun is able to survive the fall from the waterfall. She holds onto a log that is floating down the river. The log continues to float on the river until it reaches the shore close by. Sun slowly regains her strength and uses it to crawl off the log and on to the dirt ground. Sun takes deep breaths and is struggling to keep herself together. Suddenly, someone walks up to her. Sun looks up to see that her vision is blurry.

However, she asks, "Please… sir… I… I… I need some…"

However, Sun collapsed on the ground and passed out. The mysterious being looks down at Sun to see her unconscious. The being seems to be wearing a dark brown cloak and seems to have orange fur with a white muzzle. It also has a fox tail. Seeing the girl is hurt, the being picks her up and takes her so she can be healed

Sun mumbles, "So-Sonic."

The being shows a calm smile on his face and continues to walk to his home.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow continue to run in the direction Sun has been thrown off to. Sonic and Shadow stand in the forest and look around.

Sonic calls out, "Sun! Sun, where are you?!"

"I don't think she's here. We should keep looking," Shadow says.

Sonic clutches his fist and angrily says, "That Glittering Sparkle… Mag Melia… or whatever she calls herself! Either way, she's taking this way too far!"

"I don't think she's doing this out of jealousy anymore. What's more, I don't think she's in control of her actions as well," Shadow says.

"I know. Sun's right that Dark Chaos Emerald is causing her to turn into some evil dictator. I remember having to fight those who are either being controlled or corrupted, but this is too much," Sonic says.

"Yes. And now Mag Melia has corrupted Rouge and captured everyone. We need to find Sun. She might be the only one who can stop her," Shadow says.

Shadow then speeds off to continue searching.

Sonic looks up in concern, "I think Sun has gone through too much to deal with this."

Sonic then speeds off to go find Sun and catch up with Shadow. Which is not a problem for him.

Meanwhile, trapped in a jail cells, The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are each trapped inside. Knuckles try to pull and punch the bars, but they're unbreakable. Sally holds Cream and Cheese are frightened. Bunnie does the same for Saffron and Charmy. Mighty also try to break down the bars along with Vector. Sadly, none of the cells are breaking.

Silver sighs, "Guys, I don't think this is working. You've been at this for an hour. It's not going to break or open."

Knuckles grumbles and glares at Silver, "I don't see you coming up with anything."

"Guys, now isn't the time to start fighting. We need to find a way to escape from this cell and find Sun," Sally says.

Mighty continues to punch the wall and begins to get tired. He takes deep breaths and sits on the ground.

Ray sits next to Mighty and asks, "A-are y-you o-okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. Mag Melia must have made sure we can't use our ability or strength to break out," Mighty says.

"Not even my weapons are working," Espio says.

Vector places his hand on his head, "Well, we can't just stand here. Mag Melia is going to cause a big mess if we don't do something."

"What can we do? None of our attacks are working on the walls or the bars. Not even my hammer is working… watch," Amy says.

She then brings out her hammer and rapidly slams her hammer on the walls and the bars of her cell. After a few times, she places her hammer on the ground and heavily breathing in exhaustion.

"You okay Amy?" Tails asks.

"Just tired," Amy answers.

Blaze says, "I'm really worried about Sun. Mag Melia really hurt Sun badly. I don't think she is willing to listen to Sun or any of us at this point."

"You're not planning to finish her off are you?" Amy asks, concern.

Silver sighs, "We might not have a choice. If she keeps this up, our world will be destroyed just like my time period. I know that she is really a young teenage girl, but… what choice do we have?"

"I don't think destroying her is the answer. Unless you forgot about how many times your missions involve destroying someone," Amy sternly says.

Silver sighs, "I remember. And I'm glad I never had to destroy anyone in the end. I'm worried about what to do now."

"Well… one thing I do know. As Glittering Sparkle and Mag Melia, she has caused a lot of trouble even before this Dark Chaos Emerald. In both Canterlot City and on Mobius. Crimes have been committed and justice must be served. I'm afraid that after the outcome, Glittering Sparkle must be punished," Espio says.

"But will any of us be willing to tell Sun or Glittering Sparkle that?" Sally asks.

Espio sighs, "... No."

Sally sighs, "We can only hope that Shadow and Sonic can find Sun and help her fight Mag Melia."

"I hope Sun is okay. She's the only one who can save us all," Silver says in concern.

In the forest, Sonic and Shadow continue to search around the forest and soon find the river.

Sonic says, "I hope Sun hasn't fallen into the river."

"Don't be so sure," Shadow says.

Sonic turns to Shadow to see that he is close to where the river is and where a large log is at. Sonic runs over to see the sign of something dragging on the dirt. Shadow then picks up to see a piece of orange cloth.

Confused, Sonic asks, "So what am I looking at?"

"It's a piece of orange cloth. I assume it's from Sun's outfit," Shadow says.

"I guess," Sonic mutters.

Suddenly, something shines in his eyes. She looks down to see something familiar.

"Look," Sonic says.

He picks the object up to show Shadow the shimmering sun necklace.

"It's Sun's necklace. She was here alright," Sonic says.

"However, someone else got to her first," Shadow says.

"How do you know that?" Sonic asks.

Shadow sternly says, "Look at the footprints on the ground. Someone else was here. Whoever it is must have taken Sun before we can find her."

"But who could have taken her?" Sonic asks.

"Hmm, that's kind of hard. There aren't that many buildings or areas close by," Sonic says.

Shadow asks, "Do you know which is the closest building around this area?"

"Well… the only place I can think of is Merlin's home," Sonic says.

"Merlin? Who is Merlin?" Shadow asks.

"He's Tails' uncle. He's a very nice guy and a wizard too. If he found Sun, I'm sure he is taking good care of her," Sonic says.

"Maybe so. However, that doesn't change the fact that Sun would have been hurt, or any of her previous injuries could have gotten worse," Shadow says.

"You're right. Either way, I know the way to his home from here. Not many know about this place, but I know how to get there from here," Sonic says.

"Alright. We need to find Sun as soon as we can. I only hope she's okay," Shadow says.

Sonic says, "You're really worried about her, huh. I'm sure we'll find her."

"I am," Shadow admits.

"She really reminds you of Maria, doesn't she?" Sonic asks.

Shadow turns away from Sonic, "We're wasting time. Let's go."

Sonic says nothing in reply. He then speeds off to show Shadow the way to Merlin's home and hopefully Sun is there.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman arrives at Angel Island on an airship with Orbot and Cubot.

Eggman grins and says, "I was right. Knuckles and his Chaotix are not on the island, so the Master Emerald is for the taking."

"I agree. But won't Knuckles pound us again when he finds out," Cubot says.

"He won't notice. That by the time that Echidna comes back, I'll use the Master Emerald's power to power up my new machine," Eggman says.

Orbot says in concern, "Um Doctor. Aren't you worried that Mag will find out about your Egg Grapes and your latest machine?"

"Relax Orbot, that girl is somewhere doing who knows what," Eggman says.

Dr. Eggman controls the ship to where the altar of the Master Emerald is. Dr. Eggmsn then presses the button on the control pad and a claw comes out from under the ship. The claw lowers itself down until it grabs the Master Emerald, and it lifts the Master Emerald in the air to the ship.

"Ah ha! We got the Master Emerald! Let's get back before Knuckles and his friends come back," Eggman says.

The Master Emerald is soon pulled into the ship and the hatch closes. With that, the ship begins to fly off back to his lair to carry out the rest of his plan. Orbot grows worried about it and thinks Mag Melia might find out and has something else planned for the Emeralds.

Laying down on a soft mattress on the ground, Sun is covered by a long red blanket. The red Chaos Emerald along with her geode and bracelet are on a small table close by with her jacket folded next to it. Sun groans as her eyes begin to open half way. She turns her head to see that she isn't in the river or on the ground.

Sun mumbles, "Wh-where…"

Sun slowly tries to sit up, but her back hurts really bad that she isn't able to stand. She has no choice, but to lay down on the bed. Just then, the door open to reveal a Mobian fox of an adult age. He has the same fur color as tails, even the muzzle is white. He has gray eyebrows and a beard, and wears a brown hooded robe.

The fox walks over and says, "I see you are finally awaken child."

"Who… where?" Sun softly asks.

The fox places his hand on her forehead, "Do not worry. You're safe now. My name is Merlin Prower. Welcome to my home."

"P-Prower…? Are… are you related to Miles Prower?" Sun asks.

"Yes? Do you know my nephew?" Merlin asks, confused.

"Y-yes," Sun says.

Soon, she ends up falling asleep.

Merlin then tucks her in more and says, "Poor child, she must have gone through a great ordeal to be in this condition. I have to wonder how she knows my nephew."

Merlin then leaves the room and closes the door to let Sun rest. He then walks towards the window and sees the forest.

"I've been working about it since she muttered Sonic's name. Could she have met Sonic and Tails? Also, could she have met the Freedom Fighters in New Mobotropolis. I'll have to wait until she awakens and regains her strength," Merlin thinks.

Merlin then walks over to a small pot with a book right next to it. Merlin then begins to place a few herbs and liquids in it and begins to stir them.

In the forest, Sonic and Shadow continue to speed through the forest to find the one where Merlin lives. Shadow is very determined to find Sun no matter what it takes. Sonic is worried about Sun too, but Shadow is very serious about finding Sun and fears the worst could have happened to her.

Shadow turns to Sonic, "How long will it take until we reach Merlin's home?"

"We're almost there. You need to relax. If Merlin found Sun, I'm sure he is taking care of her. I'm worried about Sun's condition after the beating Mag Melia gave to her," Sonic says.

"That worries me," Shadow says.

Sonic and Shadow continue to speed through the forest to find Sun and hope to be sure she's fine.

In the room, Sun is still sleeping in the room. Soon, she's able to wake up again. Her eyes halfway open and she turns her head to see she is still in the strange room.

Sun looks around and asks, "S-Sonic… Sh-Shadow… S-Sally…"

Sun feels the pain on her body, and feels like she's on the verge of losing consciousness again. The door opens and the Merlin walks into the room with a small bowl in one hand and holds a glass of water on the other.

Sun turns to him and softly says, "Hello."

"Hello. I'm glad to see that you're awake again," Merlin says.

He walks over to Sun and places the cup on the small table close by.

He then presents the bowl to Sun, "This medicine will help heal you and regain your strength."

Merlin then places the bowl to Sun. Sun slowly opens her mouth and allows herself to drink the liquid. After drinking the medicine, Merlin takes the bowl away and Sun feels the bad taste of the medicine in her mouth. Merlin the helps Sun drink the glass of water. After drinking some of the water, Merlin places both the bowl and the glass on the table.

"I know the taste may not be pleasant, but it also has good healing abilities," Merlin says.

Sun softly says, "Thank you."

"What is your name?" Merlin asks.

"Sun. My name is Sun," Sun softly answers.

"It's nice to meet you Sun. Tell me, how do you know my nephew and his friend, Sonic?" Merlin asks.

"It… it's a long story…" Sun answers.

Outside in the forest, Sonic and Shadow are still running through the forest. Soon enough, they stop close to a wooden house that has the chimney letting out a little smoke.

"This is the place," Sonic says.

"Then let's get this over with," Shadow says, walking to the door.

Sonic mutters in frustration, "Even with Sun around, that guy acts so edgy and is still arrogant."

Sonic and Shadow walk to the door. Sonic soon knocks at the door to see if Merlin is home. Inside the room, Merlin and Sun hear the door knocking.

Merlin says, "I'll be right back. You get some rest."

"Okay," Sun says.

Merlin then leaves the room and walks towards the door. He opens the door to see Sonic and Shadow at the door.

"Ah hello Sonic, how may I help you? And who is your friend?" Merlin replies with a welcoming smile.

Shadow grumbles, "We're not friends."

"Relax Shadow. No need to get your quills in a not," Sonic whispers.

Then turns to Merlin, "Hey Merlin, it's great to see you again. Listen, you wouldn't have to find a friend of mine. She has red and yellow hair like fire, and an amber colored face. Her name is Sun, and we want to know if you've seen her."

"Yes. I came across your friend. The poor girl was washed up the river. Sadly, she's hurt badly, but not enough for any broken bones. She's resting in one of the rooms," Merlin says.

"That's great. We were worried about her. Is she going to be okay?" Sonic replies.

"She just needs a few days rest and she'll be back to perfect health. However, I like to ask you both what is happening. She told quite an interesting story," Merlin says.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "You don't know the half of it."

Shadow asks, "Mind if we come in and see Sun?"

"Impatient much?" Sonic mutters.

Meanwhile, Mag Melia watches her special pool to see the invasion she is doing. She has the Dark Chaos Creatures sent to Station Square, The United Federation, The Wolf Nation, and Mercia. She watches as many of G.U.N soldiers and Mobian are doing their best to fight against the creatures.

"Hmm, I never thought there would be other Freedom Fighters and resistance. No matter, I capture them all and make them all my slaves," Mag Melia says.

She then presents the six of the Chaos Emeralds and Sun's medallion.

"I may have six of the Chaos emeralds, but as long as I have her little friends, Sun will most likely come to their rescue," Mag Melia says, evilly.

She then looks at her mirror pool as it changes to show Dr. Eggman having the Master Emerald and having his robots put in his Egg Grape.

Mag Melia cackles, "That fool Dr. Eggman thinks I have no clue does he. However, he ends up bringing the Master Emerald to where I want it. It's about time to put my full plan into motion. Oh, he is sure to be in for a little surprise…"

Then Mag Melia begins to maniacally laugh.

Sometime later, Shadow sits next to Sun while she's sleeping in bed. Sonic explains to Merlin to confirm Sun's story.

"I see. So you, Tails, and your friends were trapped in the Chaos Emeralds. Dr. Eggman has created this Dark Chaos Emerald and now this Girl, Glittering Sparkle has been using it and is becoming corrupted by its power," Merlin responds.

"Yeah. And she's getting worse," Sonic says.

"I have sensed corrupted Chaos Energy around lately, but I never expected it's from a Chaos Emerald Dr. Eggman created and a girl has taken possession of it," Merlin says.

"We need to find a way to stop her before things get out of hand. What's worse, she captured all of our friends. We need to rescue them and help Sun get better," Sonic says.

"I see. However, Sun needs some time to heal and will need to remain here for a day or so. You may stay with your friend if you wish," Merlin says.

"Thank you Merlin," Sonic says.

In the room, Shadow continues to stay with Sun for the whole conversation. He places his hand on Sun's forehead and softly rubs it. Shadow then shows a sad look on his face to see Sun has suffered a lot since she arrived in this world. And yet, Sun is still able to be strong. He has to wonder, how could she be able to hold up her spirit. Sun then slowly opens her eyes and turns her head to see Shadow.

Sun softly smiles, "Shadow… is that you?"

"Yes Sun. Are you okay?" Shadow asks, feeling relieved.

"A little sore on my body, but Merlin has been taking good care of me. Of course, I've spent a bit of time sleeping," Sun says.

"You just worry about getting some rest. I think Mag Melia has put you through enough trouble right now," Shadow says.

Sun softly asks, "But… what about… the others?"

"I'm afraid they have been captured," Shadow says, regretfully.

Sun begins to slowly get up, "They… they need help… I… I gotta save them."

Sun feels her body sore and it's causing her a bit of pain. Shadow then has Sun lay back down on the bed.

"You should lay down. You're still weakened from that battle," Shadow says.

"Okay," Sun softly answers.

"Hey Sun," Sonic says.

Shadow turns around to see Sonic walking into the room.

Sun shows a small smile, "Hi Sonic."

"Hey. You feeling okay?" Sonic asks.

"My body feels sore, but…" Sun says.

"But what?" Sonic asks.

"We need to help the others. Shadow told me that they got caught, and we… we need to help them," Sun says, worried.

"Sun. I know that you want to help save the others, but you can't fight under the condition you're in," Sonic says.

"As much as I hate to admit, but Faker is right. You need your rest. It might give us some time on how we can rescue the others and free Rouge from Mag Melia's control," Shadow says.

Sun sadly sighs, "Okay."

Sun soon falls asleep and her eyes close shut.

"Sun is still very tired," Sonic says.

"I know that. Just let her have some space," Shadow says.

Merlin walks in and says, "Do not worry, Sun will heal in due time. She just needs some rest and will need healing for a few days."

Shadow simply nods his head and places his hand on Sun's head and rubs his hand through Sun's hair.

Sonic thinks, "We need to find a way to rescue Sally and the others and free Rouge from Mag Melia's control. However…"

Sonic turns to Sun and thinks, "Sun needs time to be healed. She's been through so much since she got to this world. I just hope nothing else bad happens."

Unknown to Sonic, things are about to get worse.

In Dr. Eggman's base, the mad doctor is walking down the halls with Orbot and Cubot.

"So boss, what are we going to do now?" Cubot asks.

"We still need to get the Chaos Emeralds from Sun, and that girl is not going to give up so easily," Eggman says.

"So where's Maggie? I haven't seen her in a while now," Cubot asks.

"Personally, I think it's a good thing she's not here," Orbot says.

"You're still worrying about her. I told you, there's nothing for you to worry about. I got everything planned out," Eggmsan says.

Orbot says in concern, "Please sir, I'm getting a really bad feeling about Mag Melia. She's been behaving rather aggressively and the power of the Dark Chaos Emerald is giving her more power. I… I fear that her real intentions might be more severe then we can imagine."

"I do admit, that girl has been rather odd. She's been leaving a lot without saying a word, she's been practicing her powers on her own, and she keeps to herself. But come on, what's the worst that can happen," Eggman asks.

Cubto turns around and feels worried.

Cubot then taps Eggman's shoulder and asks, "Uh… boss?"

"What?" Eggman asks, turning around.

He and Orbot turn around to Cubot direction and become shocked to see Mag Melia right behind them.

"Where did you come from?!" Eggman says, surprised and to be honest, frightened.

"Around. But enough about that. I believe you have the Master Emerald," Mag Melia says.

"How… how do you know?" Cubot asks.

"You think I haven't been aware of what Dr. Eggman has plans for me. To use his Egg Grapes to power up his weapons. The Powers of the Dark Chaos Emerald allow me to do more than you can ever imagine. I must thank you for bringing the Master Emerald here, saves me the trouble," Mag Melia says.

She presents her hand out and summons a dark energy, "Now… your use is just about up."

The Dark Chaos Energy grab a hold of Egman and Cubot. Orbot manages to slip through and hide behind the hall. With a snap of her fingers, Eggman and Cubot fall into unconsciousness and she sent them to a locked room that is used as a well.

"Your Eggman Empire will become my empire. And soon, there will be no one to stop me," Mag Melia says, and maniacally laughs.

Orbot watches everything and is in shock, but knows that he needs to do something.

Orbot worriedly says, "I must find Sun and Sonic quickly."

Orbot quickly hurries down the hall and is able to escape through a window close by. Orbot then leaves the lair and begins his travel to search for Sun and Sonic. He hopes that he'll be able to reach them in time.


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21: Under the Evil Chaos is a Tormented Girl

Time has gone by and Sun is sitting at the bed she's been laying down in. She looks out the window to see the sun setting from the sky as it changes colors. Sun sighs sadly as she is still weakened from the battle and the rest of her friends are imprisoned. Sun then remembers the friends and family she has at home, and all the friends she has made in this world. She knows that they mean a lot to her and doesn't want anything happening to her.

However, Sun thinks, "I… I need to find a way to stop Glittering Sparkle, but how… how can I convince her to let go of the Emerald. She became so corrupted, how am I ever going to bet her."

Sun sadly sighs. She hears the sound of the door opening and turns her head to see Sonic and Shadow entering the room.

"Hey Sun, glad to see you're feeling better," Sonic says.

Sun nods her head, "I'm feeling better now. I'm hoping that by tomorrow I'll be back to my full strength."

"That's good to hear cause we got a lot to talk about," Sonic says.

Shadow groans, "How about we let her get some rest before we discuss the rescue plan?"

"It's okay Shadow. We can talk about it. It's not like we're able to go anywhere," Sun says.

"That's the spirit, Sun," Sonic says, giving Sun a thumbs up.

Shadow sighs and thinks that Sun has worked too much to allow her some more rest.

Then Shadow says, "There is a problem though."

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

"We don't know all the details to orchestrate a rescue mission. We don't know where they're being held. We don't know where Mag Melia is. We don't even know what Mag Melia is even planning," Shadow says.

Sun sighs, "I'm afraid Shadow is right. If we try to go there, we'll be sitting ducks. What's more… There aren't many of us here so we're outnumbered."

"Dang," Sonic says, lowering his head.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'm sure we'll come up with something," Sun says.

"I sure hope so," Sonic says.

Sun softly says in thought, "So do I… I really hope so. Otherwise. We'll be finished."

Meanwhile in their cell, most of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are sleeping. Not very peacefully. The only ones who aren't sleeping are Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and Sally. Even though they're in different cells, they're trying their best to come up with a plan of escaping.

Silver and Blaze have been trying to use their powers to break through the bars while Knuckles tries to use their strength. The bars are still not breaking, no matter how hard they try. Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze start feeling tired and stop using their abilities.

Sally says, "I think you guys have done enough. You don't want to waste your strength."

Knuckles sits down, "I know, but we can't stay here and hope someone rescues us. We need to come up with a plan."

"I'm worried about Sun, Sonic, and Shadow. It will be a matter of time before Mag Melia finds them and tries to get rid of Sun," Blaze says.

Silver continues to use his psychokinesis to break the bars, "Well, I'm not giving up that easily! The future depends on us getting out and find Sun! She's the only one who can save the future!"

Silver continues to try using his powers to break the bars, but none of them are even moving an inch. Silver falls back and takes deep breaths.

"What on Mobius did Mag Melia made these bars out of. They're not breaking no matter how hard we try," Silver says.

"I'm not sure either, but Mag Melia has managed to over power many of us," A robotic voice says.

Sally, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze look to see Orbot floating over to Sally's cell.

"Orbot? What are you doing here?" Sally asks, surprised.

"I'm sorry about all this, but I'm afraid that the Dark Chaos Emerald has caused Glittering Sparkle, or should I say Mag Melia to be corrupted with so much power that she is bent on taking over Mobius for her own," Orbot says.

"Oh no," Sally says in concern.

Silver worriedly says, "And it's only about to get worse if we don't stop it."

"Yeah! This is all Eggman's fault. He should never have created that Dark Chaos Emerald to begin with!" Knuckles angrily says.

"And with the six of the seven Chaos Emeralds, she'll gain more power," Sally says.

"Um, and well… let's not forget the Master Emerald," Orbot worriedly says with remorse.

"What?!" Knuckles angrily screams.

"Yes. Dr. Eggman took the Master Emerald and was planning on using the Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald to control Mag Melia and drain them with the Egg Grapes. However, she somehow new and captured Dr. Eggman and Cubot. I manage to escape and I need to find Sun and Sonic, and warn them," Orbot says.

"It serves him right for creating that thing," Blaze says.

"Can you get us out, Orbot? Mag Melia threw Sun to who knows where, and Sonic and Shadow went after her," Sally asks.

"Alas, I cannot. She must have used her energy to prevent any of you from escaping," Orbot says.

Sally brings out Nicole's pad and sees her on the screen. Nicole and Sally nod their heads, and Sally closes the screen.

She passes the computer pad through the bars of her cell, and says, "Take Nicole, and find Sun, Sonic, and Shadow. Tell them what happened."

Orbot takes the computer pad, "I shall do my best."

Orbot then hurries off with Nicole's computer pad to go find Sonic and the two hedgehogs.

Later in the night, Sonic and Shadow are fast asleep in the room Sun is in. However, Sun is the only one who isn't sleeping. Sun looks out the window to see the moon and the stars outside. Sun grabs her jacket and puts it on. She then walks out of Merlin's home and closes the door behind her. Sun then begins to walk around the forest.

Sun says in her thought. "I don't know what to do. I know I need to free Glittering Sparkle from the Dark Chaos Emerald and that I need to free the others and Rouge. I… I don't know what else I can do."

Sun remembers that she is able to hit Mag Melia's Dark Chaos Emerald with her fist and cracks. She then remembers seeing Glittering Sparkle crying as many young children or preteens laughing and mocking her.

"Whatever it is, Glittering Sparkle must have gone through something. The kids and teens were mocking and laughing at her leaving the poor girl crying. Still, why is she so resentful towards me," Sun thinks as tears fall from her face.

Sun says, "Every time I try to be friends with her, she only pushes me away. She… doesn't want anything to do with me and yet, I want to help her no matter what. I… I don't know how I can help her at this point. I wish I knew why she hates me so much. To cause this much destruction."

Soon, Sun begins to sing a song as tears begin to fall from her face as she walks through the forest in sadness.

Sun:

Here comes a wave meant to wash me away

A tide that is taking me under

Broken again, left with nothing to say

My voice drowned out in the thunder

Sun the looks up to see the moon and the stars. Then continues to walk through the forest.

Sun:

But I can't cry

And I can't start to crumble

Sun then wipes the tears from her eyes.

Sun:

Whenever she try

To shut me or cut me down

Sun then sits down under a tree and lays her back on the trunk of the tree.

Sun:

I can't stay silent

Though she wanna keep me quiet

And I tremble when she try it

All I know is I won't go speechless

Sun soon closes her eyes and begins to fall asleep. Unknown to Sun, her geode necklace begins to glow bright and her eyes open wide as it's white as the brightest star. The Red Chaos Emerald in her jacket's pocket begins to glow as well. Sun begins to use her magic… the magic that allows her to see to one's memories.

# Suddenly, Sun opens her eyes to find herself not in the forest anymore. She finds herself in a dark area. She stands up to find that no one is around. Not even Merlin's home.

"What is this place?" Where am I?" Sun asks frightened.

Suddenly, Sun begins to hear the sound of people giggling. Sun walks down the dark abyss a little to hear the giggle, it sounds happy and fun. She then finds herself in a room. She sees a room that is full of different fabric, cotton, stuffed animals. Sun then looks ahead to see a group of girls. Sun becomes surprised to see that one of them is very familiar.

"Glittering Sparkle. From the looks of her age, it must have happened a few years ago," Sun says, surprised.

Sun then realizes, "This… this must be Glittering Sparkle's memories."

Glittering Sparkle holds out a stuffed brown bear. It's wearing a nice pink cape with stars and sparkles on it.

"That looks so cute," One of the girls says.

"I agree. I really like it. It looks good on Stuffins. When I grow up, I want to be a Fashion Designer or even a toy designer, maybe even a toy maker," Glittering Sparkle happily says.

One of the girls says, "I want to be a doctor when I grow up."

"I want to be a baker," The second girl says.

The girls soon begins to giggle with smiles on their faces. Sun can't help but smile too.

"Wow. Glittering Sparkle has a nice smile. She must have been happy with those girls," Sun says.

Suddenly, the memories change to the halls of what looks like a High School. Glittering Sparkle and the girls from before. They see a Billboard that reads, 'Craft Fair: Games, Food, Prizes, Crafting Contest.'

The girl with long red hair says, "Wow! The Craft Fair is here, I love Craft Fairs."

"Me Too. I would like to enter it this year. I think I'm going to make a new doll for the contest," Glittering Sparkle says.

"I think you should. I think I'll enter too," The girl with red hair says.

"Sounds fun, Red Rose," Glittering Sparkle happily says.

The next moment, Sun sees Glittering Sparkle working on the doll. Sun walks over and is surprised to see a lovely doll. The doll has light blue skin, and has long beautiful pink and black hair with bright emerald green eyes. It wears an elegant blue dress with beads to look like pearls, and a silver tiara on her head.

Sun thinks, "It's… it's amazing."

Glittering Sparkle holds the doll and happily says, "There. It's finished. Isn't that right, Princess Blueberry."

Glittering Sparkle makes the doll nod her head.

"I hope the others like it," Glittering Sparkle says with glee.

Sun smiles to see the girl smiles, "I never knew Glittering Sparkle is good at making dolls. They're enough to make me smile."

However, the images change to the school. Sun looks to see people clapping and cheering. Sun turns to see this is the school gym, and the Craft Fair is taking place. Sun turns to the stage to see Red Rose on stage holding a blue ribbon. Sun gasps in shock to see Red Rose holding the doll that Glittering Sparkle made.

"Wait… that's… that's Glittering Sparkle's doll! Why does she have it?" Sun asks herself shocked.

Sun then turns her head to see Glittering Sparkle is the only one who isn't clapping. In fact, she's crying.

She mutters to herself, "She… she took Blueberry. She took it and used it to win the contest. But… but I worked hard on her…"

Glittering Sparkle then leaves as tears fall from her face.

Sun realizes, "Red Rose. She stole Glittering Sparkle's doll and made everyone think she made it."

She then hears Glittering Sparkle says in sadness. "Why… Why would they do it? How could… how could I not notice?"

Soon, Sun sees multiple images of Glittering Sparkle creating all kinds of things: Dolls, clothes, deserts, song lyrics, and some homework assignments. What shocked Sun, is to see the group of girls she hangs out with has been claiming Glittering Sparkle's work as their own and has been awarded. All the teachers and students are impressed that they have no clue Glittering Sparkle has her work presented by someone else.

Just then, another memory appeared. Glittering Sparkle is sitting at the chair while a peach faced woman with red hair and orange eyes looks over some of the work.

Glittering Sparkle asks, "You… you wanted to see me, Ms. Crimson."

"Yes. I do. Your teachers and I have been discussing it for some time, and we start to notice that Red Rose and her friends have been using your assignments," Ms. Crimson says.

"I… I… I don't know what you are…" Glittering Sparkle says, worried.

Ms. Crimson says, "Sparkle, I know you are… skeptical about it, but we have reason to believe that you knew that the girls you hang out with have been taking your work and making them their own. You must understand how serious this is… and it's causing dramatic effects on your grades."

Glittering Sparkle begins to shed tears, "But It's my…"

"Please Sparkle, the teachers and I promise not to say anything to Red Rose or the others. We... we'll be sure this conversation stays between us," Ms. Crimson says.

Glittering Sparkle begins to cry and says, "It's… it's true. Red Rose. Tulip. Holy Blue. And Even Glace Ice. They… they've been using my assignments, my projects, and use them to win in our school contests and get good grades on their assignments. They… they said that I… I shouldn't tell… or… or they'll make me regret it. But… but what they're doing… I… I thought they were my friends. They… they don't… they don't care about me at all!"

Soon, Glittering Sparkle begins to cry that her face is getting soaked.

Ms. Crimson pats Glittering Sparkle on the head, "Thank you for telling me this. We promise not to tell a soul, and the girls will be punished for their act."

Sun is shocked and her eyes begin to water. Soon, the images begin to show what happens next. Red Rose and her friends have begun to bully Glittering Sparkle. They graffiti her locker, destroy her books, socked her shoes, dump trash on her head, and all kinds of terrible things. Soon, they have the other students join them and they laugh at Glittering Sparkle.

The next memory shoes the students pushing Glittering Sparkle around and knock her down to the ground. Two of the girls grab Glittering Sparkle while Red Rose is holding a pair of scissors. Sun gasps and sees that Red Rose is going to cut Glittering Sparkle's hair. Before, she can someone grabs Red Rose's wrist that has the scissors in her hand. Glittering Sparkle looks up with tears coming down her eyes and gasps to see Ms. Crimson.

Ms. Crimson angrily demands, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Principal Crimson?! Um… well uh… I," Red Rose says.

"I don't want to hear your any excuses," Ms. Crimson says.

Just then, Glittering Sparkle's other teachers appear and force the two girls to let go of Glittering Sparkle. The male teacher takes Red Rose's hand. Ms. Crimson takes off her jacket and places it on Glittering Sparkle's back. Glittering Sparkle quickly gets up and hugs Ms. Crimson, and she hugs her back. The teachers are able to get the students to leave and go back to their classrooms. However, Red Rose and the girls along with Glittering Sparkle are the only students left.

Ms. Crimson turns to Red Rose and the girls with a serious glare, "Red Rose, Tulip, Holy Blue, Glace Ice. You four are expelled from this school."

The four girls are shocked to hear this.

"But Ms. Crimson, Glittering Sparkle. She," Red Rose says.

"You think me and her teachers haven't been aware of what you've been doing. We suspected that you girls have been suspected of foul play, but what you've been doing is wrong. I'm sorry, but you girls are there by expelled and I will have a talk with each of your parents about your actions. Now go to my office," Ms. Crimson says.

Red Rose and the girls look down to hear the Principal's statement. Then the teachers escort the girls away to the Principal's office.

Ms. Crimson turns to Glittering Sparkle and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not… I'm… I'm sorry," Glittering Sparkle says in tears.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. Now. I'll take you to the nurses office and I'll call your parents to pick you up. And… it's entirely up to you, but maybe you should go to another school," Ms. Crimson says.

Soon, she and Glittering Sparkle begin to walk down the hall to the Nurse's office.

"I… I don't know," Glittering Sparkle says, skeptical.

"It's entirely up to you and your parents. I heard that Canterlot High is a nice school and it's a friendly environment. I'm sure Principal Celesita will be glad to have you as a student," Ms. Crimson says.

"I'll think about it," Glittering Sparkle says.

Ms. Crimson and Glittering Sparkle continue to walk down the hall to reach the nurse's office.

Soon enough, Sun begins to cry, she can't believe Glittering Sparkle's past. Her past has been full of happiness, but turns out to be nothing but a lie. The students she believes are friends have only pretended so they can use them for their own glory. Even when the teachers find out what the students have used Glittering Sparkle's work for their own, they end up bullying her and act rotten to her. They even got the students to join in. Of course, Red Rose and her friends end up being expelled for what they have done. However, that leads Glittering to transfer to Canterlot High. At least, she has someone looking out for her.

Sun clutches her fist in sadness and angrily says, "I… I can't believe them. How could they do that to her? She was trying to be kind to them and offer her friendship, but they only used them to make themselves feel better about themselves."

Then wonders, "But then, why has she become resentful toward me?"

Suddenly, Sun finds herself in Canterlot City. She then sees Glittering Sparkle's house. The movers are putting the boxes and furniture into the houses.

Sun thinks, "This is when Glittering Sparkle moved to Canterlot City."

She then sees Glittering Sparkle walk out of her home. The next moment, it shows Glittering Sparkle at Canterlot City's Mall. Sun looks around to see Glittering Sparkle hiding behind the wall and is spying on Sun and her friends.

She hears Glittering Sparkle says, "So this is the girl Sun, I've been hearing so much. I don't get what makes her so special. They say that she's smart, athletic, and popular. All I see is a goody goody with a group of girls who only like her for her popularity."

Sun thinks shocked, "Is… is that's what Glittering Sparkle thing of me and my friends? Of course, I remembered what happened next. Glittering Sparkle and I fought, and I stood up to her so she wouldn't harm my friends.

Soon, Sun sees more of Glittering Sparkle's memories. Every time she sees Sun with her friends, she shows a vicious glare on her face. Sun saddens to see the memories of Sun trying to offer her friends, but the resentful girl keeps brushing her off.

Sun then sees Glittering Sparkle at the StarSwirl Music Festival. Sun follows Glittering Sparkle until she notices something on the ground. Glittering Sparkle picks it up to reveal the Dark Chaos Emerald. The girl grinned with an evil expression and soon her eyes begin to glow.

Sun gasps in shock, "So that's how she found the Dark Chaos Emerald? And she's been having it ever since."

The next moment, Sun finds herself in Glittering Sparkle's bedroom. She then sees Glittering Sparkle holding the Dark Chaos Emerald in her hand. Sun walks over to notice the calendar saying December 30.

Sun thinks, "This is the day before the New Year's Eve party. She still has the Dark Chaos Emerald with her.

Glittering Sparkle clutches her hand in anger and says to herself, "How… just how… How could Sun have so many friends… How is it that Sun's kindness, generosity, honesty, and loyalty earn her so many friends when I'm always being used by those who I believed are friends?"

Just then the Dark Chaos Emerald begins to glow as a dark purple aura surrounds her.

"I'll show her that none of that stuff is going to earn respect. Even if it means I'll have to destroy her," Glittering Sparkle says in anger.

Sun gasps in shock to see Glittering Sparkle having the dark aura glowing around her as the Dark Chaos Emerald shines darkly.

"Sun is nothing but a reflection of my weak and worthless self! I'll show her that being nice doesn't earn anyone respect and friendship! I don't need friends… I don't need love and compassion… I don't need anything that makes those weak and worthless… I… I need… POWER!" Glittering Sparkle bellows.

Sun is soon blinded by the Dark Chaos Emerald's light and shields her eyes.

Glittering Sparkle opens her eyes to see that she is in a dark abyss now. There isn't a single person or a single place to be in.

Sun looks around as she asks herself, "Where am I now?"

As Sun looks around to find out her location, she soon hears whimpering and sniffling. Sun then begins to follow the sound. She soon comes across a Dark Chaos Emerald in front of her. Sun walks over to see someone trapped inside. When she walks over. She gasps to see Glittering Sparkle trapped inside.

Sun places her hand on the Emerald, "Glittering Sparkle? Are you okay?"

So far, the girl doesn't say a thing.

Sun asks, "Please Sparkle. Say something."

"Why… why…" Glittering Sparkle softly says.

Sun becomes confused.

"Why… how… How could I allow this to go so far?" Glittering Sparkle softly says and continues to whimper.

"Glittering Sparkle?" Sun says, confused.

"I… I turned into a monster… I've been hurting innocent people. I've been turning them into zombies, destroying everything… I… I've become worse than what my so-called friend has done to me," Glittering Sparkle says, crying.

She wipes the tears from her eyes, "Sun was right… I've been letting myself be corrupted by the Dark Chaos Emerald, and now… I'm trapped in the Emerald while that thing inside of me has taken over me. I have no friends… no family… I… I have no one. I'm alone… I'm alone…"

Sun places her hands on the emerald, "That's not true. Glittering Sparkle, that's not true."

"And now. There's no way Sun will ever help me… not after everything I've done to everyone. I've been using the Chaos Emeralds to hurt her and her friends… trying to destroy her… putting her through all this pain and suffering… I can't believe I've allowed all of this to go far out of anger and resentment she doesn't deserve," Glittering Sparkle cries in remorse over everything she has done. Sun begins to shed tears hearing Glittering Sparkle's statement and feels her thought.

"There's no hope… no use… no use…" Glittering Sparkle says in tears.

Sun begins to cry in sadness. Glittering Sparkle has suffered badly and she ends up becoming someone controlled by her own sadness, anger, resentment, and the Dark Chaos Emerald.

The next moment, Sun wakes up from her sleep. She looks around to see the sun is beginning to rise in the sky. She touches her cheeks to feel tears on it.

Sun thinks, "I… I need to save Glittering Sparkle. Her real self is trapped in the Dark Chaos Emerald while a darker version has taken over. Glittering Sparkle has suffered for so long… it… it needs to end. Even if she refuses, I refuse to be turned away by her. I won't stop until I save everyone in this world. I won't stop until I save Glittering Sparkle."

Suddenly, she hears someone showing, "Sun… Sun…"

Sun turns her head around to see the small round headed red robot.

He stops in his tracks and says, "Sun, thank goodness I was able to find you."

"Um hello," Sun says, confused.

Orbot then remembers, "Of course, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Orbot, one of Dr. Eggman's creations."

"Uh hello," Sun says.

Orbot then says in fright, "Sun, you need to put a stop to Mag Melia. She has locked Dr. Eggman and Cubot and has taken over the Eggman Empire and his lair."

Sun becomes shocked to hear the news from Orbot, "She did what?!"

In a jail cell, Dr. Eggman is simply sitting in the dungeon silently and Cubot is sitting like a cube box. They are trapped and there's no way for them to escape.

Speechless Part 1 Naomi Scott


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22: Charm Training on the Road

In Merlin's home, Orbot explains to Sun, Sonic, Shadow, and Merlin about Mag Melia's actions and about him recording Glittering Sparkle and Mag Melia about what she's been doing behind her back. Of course, reveals that Eggman has plans of his own to double cross Mag Melia.

"Mag Melia took over Eggman's lair and is holding him and Cubot prisoner!" Sonic says, shocked.

"I'm afraid so. I was barely able to escape when she took Dr. Eggman and Cubot captive," Orbot says.

Sun says, "You did the right thing coming to us, Orbot. Even though you work for Dr. Eggman. I'm sorry that he didn't pay heed to your warnings."

"Well, Dr. Eggman ended up having his plans for Glittering Sparkle back fired," Shadow says.

"But still, we gotta do something," Sonic says.

"You're right. We need to free the others who are captured wherever they are and Rouge who is still under Mag Melia's control," Sun says.

"And in order to do that, we need to train you," Shadow says.

"I believe Shadow is correct. From what you and the boys explained, you are the only one who can stop her. You manage to leave a crack on the Dark Chaos Emerald and it might possibly weaken her powers. However, you must train on our way back to Popadopolis," Merlin says.

Sun nods her head, "Of course."

Sonic stands up, "Alright, then let's do some training."

"And I will show you what kind of well… new abilities Mag Melia has developed," Orbot says.

"Thank you guys," Sun says.

"Well start training on our way to Popadopolis," Sonic says.

"What should we do first?" Sun asks.

"Simple, using more of your super speed, and you can try doing it with those wings of yours too," Sonic says.

Sun turns to Orbot, "Orbot, do you think you can show us where Sally and the others are being held? And where Mag Melia are keeping the emeralds at."

"I can show you the exact location of the cells Princess Sally and your friends are captured. However, Mag Melia might have them where the Egg Grapes, but could have moved them," Orbot says.

"It's okay. Just do the best you can to help us on the latter," Sun says.

"Of course. And might I add, you seem like a very good leader," Orbot says.

"A lot better than Eggman," Sonic says.

Sun blushes a little.

Sometime later, Sonic, Sun, Shadow, and Orbot say goodbye to Merlin and pack them some supplies they're going to need for their journey.

Sun waves goodbye, "Bye Merlin."

"We'll see you when everything is calm again," Sonic says.

"Good luck my friends, and do be careful," Merlin says.

Sun and her friends, including Orbot begin to walk through the woods so they can find a better clearing for Sun's flying.

However, Shadow says, "Sun, maybe now will be a good time for you to Pony Up as you say, so you can practice flying."

"Are you sure? With so many trees here, it might be hard for me to fly or for you guys to run," Sun asks.

"That may be, but practicing your speed with our wings will practice your flying in your touch situations like this. You never knew what Mag Melia might throw at you," Shadow says.

"I see what you mean," Sun says.

Then turns to Orbot, "But what about Orbot?"

"I'll carry the little robot until we get there," Sonic says.

Sun then places her hand on her geode necklace, allowing her to gain her alicorn wings, pony ears, and her hair extended into a ponytail. Sun then begins to take flight a bit off the ground. Sun then activates her Sonic Charms and her wings begin to glow blue auras.

Sonic then begins to spin his legs and picks up Orbot, "Last one out of the forest is a rotten egg."

Then speeds off ahead of Shadow and Sun.

Sun giggles, "Again, Sonic reminds me so much of Rainbow Dash."

Sun then takes flight at top speed to catch up with Sonic. Soon, Shadow uses his rocket shoes to skate after them. Sonic continues to run through the forest as he moves around the trees, over a river, and through some bushes.

As Sonic super speeds, Orbot asks, "Um, do you think we could slow down a little? We're leaving Sun and Shadow behind."

Sun and Shadow are going at the same speed right close to each other. Sun turns from the left and then to the right. She then flies over the river Sonic runs over. Sun can't help, but laugh with a smile on her face. Sun turns to see Shadow still looking serious.

Sun says, "Hey Shadow,"

"What?" Shadow asks.

Before he knows it, Sun places her hand in the river she is over and splash some in Shadow's face. Shadow shakes his head from the water and sternly glares at Sun, but calms down with a small smile to see her laughing. He then notices Maria's face over Sun's. Shadow simply turns his head forward and continues to speed along with Sun.

Sun and Shadow super speed over the river and head off through the forest to catch up with Sonic. Up ahead, Sonic continues to super speed while holding Orbot.

Suddenly, he hears Sun calling out, "Hey Sonic!"

Sonic turns his head to see Sun running close to him.

"Hey Sun, about time you catch up," Sonic says.

"Well, I'm not the only one who did," Sun points out.

Shadow turns to the other side to see Shadow has catches up as well. Shadow then speeds ahead of them and reaches out the forest first. Sonic and Sun are able to get out of the forest after them. Sonic looks forward to seeing Shadow standing distances away.

"What's he doing?" Sonic asks.

Shadow's raises his arm and says, "Chaos Spear!"

Shadow swift his arm and creates Chaos Spear to aim at Sonic and Sun.

"What the?!" Sun exclaims.

Sun stops in her tracks. She then uses her Tails Charm to create the tornadoes and swift some of the Chaos Spears away. Then Sun uses her fire powers at Shadow's Chaos Spear to burn them to ashes. Soon enough, Sun is able to destroy the Chaos Spears that has come her way.

Sun asks, "What is that all about?"

Shadow simply answers, "Call it a Pop Quiz… and you passed."

"You could have warned her, Shadow!" Sonic shouts.

"It's oka, Sonic. Shadow didn't mean any harm by it," Sun says.

"With Mag Melia's powers, we won't know what she can do," Orbot says.

"I guess so," Sonic says, crosses his arms.

Sun then turns to Orbot, "Orbot, what can you tell us about Mag Melia? What you explained, she ended up with incredible powers."

"Yes. From what you experienced, she has gained tremendous strength, acceleration has heightened, the flight ability, power of Chaos Control, and so on. Of course, she was able to create those terrible Chaos Creatures," Orbot says.

"Yes. Let's not forget that she is able to use the Chaos Emerald. Then use the White Chaos Emerald to take control of Rouge. We need to find a way to get it away from her. We also need to find a way to get the others out from where they're being held," Sun says.

"Where are they being held?" Sonic asks.

"They're being held in Popadopolis. I believe they are being held in the Prison. They are being kept there tight," Orbot says.

"Is there anything else?" Shadow asks.

Orbot suddenly remembers, "There is. With all that is happening. I never got the chance to give it to you from Sally."

Orbot then brings out the small computer pad from the compartment from his head.

"You gotta be kidding me! You had Nicole the entire time!" Sonic shouts.

"My apologies," Orbot says.

"The next time you have something important, don't forget it," Shadow angrily says.

Sun soon begins to giggle with a smile on her face. Shadow shakes his head with an annoyed expression as Sonic is scolding Orbot. Sun then begins to grow concern and brings out the red Chaos Emerald. Something is beginning to bug her and it's making her very worried. Of course, she already knows what is making her worried… She can't forget about what she saw the other night.

Not long, Sun, Sonic, and Shadow are having lunch. Orbot is in his round form as the others eat the food they made back in Merlin's home. Sun eats her lunch, but only a few bites at a time. She then looks at the charms she gains from the Chaos Emeralds, and her geode necklace. Shadow turns to see Sun is barely eating and is looking at her necklace.

Shadow asks, "You feeling okay?"

"I'm okay. I guess. Just a bit distracted," Sun says.

"Well, make sure not to get distracted so much cause we still have some ways to go before we reach Popadopolis. That's where our friends are being held," Sonic says.

"You're right. Let's talk to Nicole and see what she says," Sun says.

She opens the computer pad and says, "Nicole. Nicole, are you okay?"

Just then, the computer pad turns on and Nicole digitizes herself out of the computer and gains a physical form.

"I'm okay. I'm glad to see Orbot is able to find you," Nicole says.

"We're glad that you're okay. But it's important to know how the others are doing," Sun says, concerned.

"Sally and the others are okay, but they are being held tight in the prison at Popadopolis. Mag Melia made sure that none of them are able to escape using their abilities," Nicole says.

"Not even Silver and Blaze's powers are able to get them out?" Sonic asks, confused.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, but they're sealed in the cells tight. It might not be easy to get them out," Nicole says.

"We'll find a way to get them out," Sonic says.

Shadow places his hand under his chin to think of a plan. Sun does the same and thinks of a way to help the others escape.

"Well, if they can't escape from the inside. Do you think it's possible for us to break them out from the outside," Sun says.

"That might work. But Mag Melia might already know that Sonic and I escaped to find you and Orbot left to warn you. She might make precaution in case we ever come back or other forces might try to fight against her," Shadow says.

"You're right. It's a silly idea," Sun says.

"No it's not. It just a 50/50 chance that the plan will work or not. We just need to find a way to get them out and hopefully find a way to get Mag Melia to cancel out her chaos energy," Sonic says.

Sun turns to Orbot and asks, "Orbot, do you know anything about Mag Melia's plans?"

"I'm afraid I'm limited by that information. She mention that Dr. Eggman saved her the trouble of her getting the Master Emerald herself and already got six of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Even though I managed to get away, I was able to remain hidden until a few things were revealed," Orbot says.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

"Mag Melia said some things that are… strange to me. She commands the robots to well, reconstruct the Egg Grapes," Orbot says.

"Egg Grapes? Really? Sometimes I wonder if that guy is really into eggs?" Sun says, dumbfounded.

Then asks, "And what in the world are Egg Grapes?"

"They're creepy containers that are made to look like a big batch of grapes. However, those things are dangerous," Sonic says.

"Dangerous how?" Sun asks.

Sonic feels concerned, "Well uh… it's kind of a long story…. But they are… uh."

"They're programmed to be some kind of torture device or something. They're mainly used to drain the life energy of those who are trapped in it. They come in three phases, Mind eraser, toxic infusion, and energy draining. Dr. Eggman used it to capture many mobians and drain their life energy," Shadow says.

Sonic sighs, "Yeah. It's true. Many Mobians died because of those machines, including lots of Knuckles' kind. And if it wasn't for Nicole, we would have been next."

Sun covers her mouth in shock, "Oh my goodness. That… that's horrible."

"It was. Charmy ended up having his memory scrambled and well, nearly lost all of it," Sonic says.

"But… Charmy seems fine now," Sun says, concerned.

"Yeah. Those are just one of the rotten things Eggman has ever done," Sonic says.

"You mean…" sun says, weary.

She gulps, "There's more that he did."

Sonic presents his left hand towards Sun. He then uses his right hand to grab Shadow's hand and presents it to Sun.

"What are you doing, faker?" Shadow angrily asks.

"I think it will be best for Sun to use her magic to see this for herself," Sonic says.

"I could have asked her myself," Shadow sternly says.

"But I beat you to it," Sonic says.

Sun asks, "Are you sure?"

"We're positive," Sonic says.

"I'll be alright. But fair warning, some of the actions Dr. Eggman has committed… they might be… too much for you to bear," Shadow says.

Sun takes a deep breath, "Okay."

Sun then takes hold of Sonic and Shadow's hand. Then activates her magic and looks into Sonic and Shadow's memories, and she sees everything. Roboticizing Mobians, using robots to attack and hurting innocent people. Sun also ends up seeing that other than Dr. Eggman, there are other villains Sonic and Shadow have to face, including Dr. Finitevus. They deal with destructive aliens, hunters, ancient creatures, mercenaries, magical sorcerers, evil counterparts and other evil that has cause harm in this world. Finally, Sun takes her hands away from Sonic and Shadows with a shocked expression on her face.

Sonic says, worried, "I'm guessing you can understand that the situations in your world are different than the evil we've come across with."

"Y-yeah. And well, I still can't believe you had to deal with so many bad guys. My friends and I never had to deal with any of them before. Ixis Sorcerers, Evil counterparts, Destructive aliens like the Black Arms, and mercenaries. I never knew you deal with so many villains besides Dr. Eggman and his robots. How do you manage to handle all that?" Sun says, still shocked from what she has seen.

"I understand how you wonder how we're able to deal with the danger and evil from our world. One of the reasons is because we have so many allies from different parts of Mobius. In fact, we kind of have a special Network of Freedom Fighters, or something like that," Sonic says.

"Yeah. You pretty much got Freedom Fighters or any kind of alley all over the world. Even one from a different zone. You and your friends are amazing. Even after you all have gone through, you and your friends manage to stay strong. I… I admire your bravery and your determination to protect Mobius from danger," Sun says.

"Glad you think so," Sonic says.

Shadow rolls his eyes. Shadow then turns to see Shadow showing a smile, but also shows some distress. Nicole and Orbot begin to notice this as well.

Nicole asks, "Sun, are you okay? You seem concerned about something."

"I have to agree. You've been acting strong since this morning and you were out in the woods last night," Shadow says.

"Yeah. What was that about?" Sonic asks.

Sun sighs and says, "I had trouble getting to sleep last night, so I decided to walk into the woods. I was thinking about how I can free Glittering Sparkle and wonder why she's so resentful towards me. I got so sleepy that I fell asleep. And… well… uh."

"You okay girl?" Sonic asks.

"I… I saw Glittering Sparkles memories and I know why she's resenting me. She resent me because I'm a reflection of her old self. And well… after seeing that… I… I came to realize that the Glittering Sparkle she is now… is somewhat a reflection of the old me," Sun explains.

Sonic, Shadow, Orbot, and Nicole soon become confused. Sun then turns her head and shows a bit of sadness.

Shadow asks, "What do you mean? Her old self?"

"I saw Glittering Sparkle's memories. Turns out she was actually a nice girl and a happy girl at that," Sun says.

"That's hard to believe," Sonic says.

"Still. I saw it in her thoughts. There were these girls… one of them is named Red Rose. They've been taking advantage of Glittering Sparkle's friendship. They used her assignments, and her projects for their own glory," Sun explains.

"That's awful," Nicole says.

"I know. The principal and the teachers were able to figure out what Red Rose and the others were doing, and Glittering Sparkle has to explain to her what they were doing. Red Rose and the others have been picking on her. They wrecked her stuff, vandalized her locker, and almost cut her hair if Ms. Crimson, the principal didn't step in and expelled the girls for what they've done. They're the reason why Glittering Sparkle moved to Canterlot City and transferred to Canterlot High," Sun adds.

Shadow soon understands, "But by that time, the damage has already been done, has it?"

"I'm afraid so," Sun says, sadly.

"So the Glittering Sparkle you come to know was a new self she created because of what her so called friends did," Sonic suspects.

"It seems so. When Glittering Sparkle saw me, she first assumed that my friends were taking advantage of me. However, the more they got to know me, the more she realized that they're my real friends. That's why Glittering Sparkle is really jealous and resentful towards me," Sun says.

"I see. So the reason wasn't just because you're a better person. It is because while you ended up earning friends because of your kindness, she was taken advantage of," Nicole replies.

"But that's no reason for her to go all crazy and cause trouble for Sun and everyone else," Sonic says.

"We know that. However, it matters what she knows. She feels that being kind can never earn real friends, and yet, I earned my friends friendship by being myself. Her friends never cared about her and used their friendship with her to their own, and she hated it," Sun says.

Sun sadly says, "I think her sadness and pain caused her to give up on any friends. So she decided to become this other person that seems full of pride in herself and has no intention of making friends. I'm afraid seeing me along with my friends open old wounds. Her pain soon replaced with resentment towards me. The more she saw me with my friends and how happy we truly are together, it grew into hatred. The Dark Chaos Emerald must have been absorbing her resentment when she picked it up. The more she uses it for anger, resentment, and dark power, the more corrupted she becomes. As a result, it ended up Mag Melia… Glittering Sparkle's shadow."

"That really sucks," Sonic says.

"That it's all the more reason to stop her," Shadow says.

"Yes. I did notice something. I think me cracking the Dark Chaos Emerald allowed Glittering Sparkle's true self to reach me. She was afraid and she came to realize the damages she has caused to everyone. Sadly, her shadow, Mag Melia is making it impossible for her to break out or separate herself from the Emerald. I need to get close to Mag Melia and shatter the Emerald. That, or find a way to reach Glittering Sparkle's true self to make it come to light," Sun says.

"But those options means you would have to find a way to get close to her," Orbot says.

"I know, that is why we must rescue the others first. Then, we need to find Dr. Eggman and Cubot. Since Eggman is the one who created the emerald, he might have a clue how it works, then we can destroy it," Sun says.

Sonic then asks, "Still, why do you say Glittering Sparkle reminds you of your old self?"

"It's a long story, but in short… I was bullied as well," Sun says.

"You were. I must say, I'm rather surprised," Orbot says.

"I know it's a shock, but it's true. When I was little living in Equestria, I was not only accepted into being enrolled in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, but I also became Princess Celestia's personal student. She saw my gift in magic and decided to personally train me herself. However, because of that, I… I was being bullied by Falling Star," Sun says.

"But didn't you say that she's your friend?" Nicole asks.

"She is. Both the human and pony versions are my friends. But at first, the Falling Star who lives in Equestria was my bully. Back then, she bullied me because I was the star student. She wouldn't stop no matter how hard I try to ignore her, how much I tried to be her friend. Yet, she continues to bully me and other students around her. One day, she used her magic on a younger student, I told her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. I then used my magic to defeat her and fall into unconsciousness for a short time. By the time I woke up, I found out Falling Star was expelled for misusing her magic and hated me ever since," Sun says.

"That's the problem with jealousy and resentment, it brings out the worst in someone," Shadow says.

"Yeah. However, I gave up on making friends and I studied in school alone. However, when I started living in Canterlot City I made a lot of friends. When I got my memories back, I realized how much my life changed when I gained real friends who accept me for who I am." Sun says.

She sighs, "I understand how she felt. I know what it's like to be pushed around just because you're good at something. But still… that doesn't give her the right to hurt others like that. I need to help her see that."

"And the only way for us to do that is to fight back," Sonic says.

"Then it's best we get going. I also remember that she has something planned big and needs the last Chaos Emerald you have to do it," Orbot says.

"Which is the one Sun has," Sonic says.

Sun takes it out and holds it in her hand.

She then turns to Shadow, "Shadow, can you use the Chaos Emerald to get us there faster."

"Understood," Shadow says, and takes the emerald from Sun's hand.

Everyone gathers together and Shadow shouts, "Chaos Control!"

Soon, everyone disappears and reappears at a hill. They look over the hill to see the ruined city. They need to free their friends and hope they'll stand a chance against Mag Melia.


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23: Freeing the Last Chaos Control Friend

In the city of Popadopolis, Sun along with Sonic, Shadow, Nicole, and Orbot reach their destination. They begin to walk down the street of the city and it's the same ruined city since they first arrived. Orbot takes the lead as Sun and the others follow.

"You sure this is the way Orbot?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. I'm positive the Jail is this way," Orbot says.

Orbot then turns down the street as Sun and the others follow from behind. Sun is worried about seeing the damages Mag Melia has caused and has taken Glittering Sparkle's body and sealed her true self away. Sometime later, Sun and the others arrive to see a large building. Some of the windows have metal bars on them. It also has a large wall squared around the prison.

"So this is the jail Sally and the others are trapped in. It seems…" Sun says.

"Quiet. You think Mag Melia will be expecting us to come back, she had Shadow creatures," Sonic says.

"After what Orbot said, Mag Melia might be working on these Egg Grapes and is already beginning to put the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald inside of them," Sun says.

Shadow says, "Then we must hurry and free the others. Question is: how are we going to free them? From what Orbot said, not even Blaze, Silver, and Knuckles could break out of the bars and the cells."

"Then let's go inside and see how we can break them out before Mag Melia notices us," Sun says.

Agreeing to the idea, Sun and the Mobians hurry inside the prison to free the rest of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix. Unknown to the group, a Dark Chaos climbs up one of the buildings and notices Sun and the others entering the prison.

Meanwhile in the Egg Grape Chamber of Dr. Eggman's lair, the dark Chaos and the badniks are working on the Egg Grapes. Some of the Dark Chaos creatures five of the Chaos Emeralds inside one of the small Chambers. They also soon place the Master Emerald inside. Some of them are also working some of the controls to the Egg Grapes. Mag Melia is at the controls, watching them work on the Grapes with Dark Rouge.

Mag Melia, "Yes. The newly improved Egg Grapes will do more than just drain the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. It will give me the power to travel to other worlds."

She then brings out Sun's medallion, "Of course, I still need the red Chaos Emerald and Equestrian Magic."

One of the Dark Chaos creatures walk over to Mag Melia.

"Speak," Mag Melia firmly says.

The Dark Chaos Creature talks to Mag Melia in some grumbling language.

Mag Melia grins and says, "I see, so Sun and her little friends have arrived. I knew she and her friends would come to rescue the others."

She turns to her minions, "You all continue to work on the Egg Grape until I apprehend Sun. Dark Rouge, you will come with me."

Dark Rouge nods her head and follows Mag Melia to where Sun and her friends are. Mag Melia holds the white Chaos Emerald as she instructs Rouge to follow to their destination.

At the prison, Sun, Sonic, Shadow, Nicole, and Nicole walk around down the hall of the prison.

Sonic calls out, "Sally! Silver!"

"Bunnie! Antoine! Blaze!" Sun calls out.

"Cream! Cheese! Knuckles!" Nicole calls out.

Orbot says, "Friends of Sonic and others!"

"They're not on this floor. Let's go check the upper floor," Sun says.

"Remember that we must keep an eye out. We don't know if Mag Melia or any of her strange creatures are around," Shadow says.

"You're right. Shadow and I will be at the front while Sonic watches from the back," Sun says.

The group begins to walk upstairs to find Sally and the others.

In their cells, Sally and the others are sleeping in their cells. Since their abilities won't work in the cells. It's hard for them to get out and are getting very bored of being trapped without anything to do.

Silver sleeps in the cell.

Suddenly, a faint voice calls out, "Silver… Blaze…"

Silver's ear twitch as the sound comes to his ear, but he ignores it.

Then another voice calls out, "Sally! Bunnie! Rotor!"

"Cream! Amy! Cheese!" A third voice says.

Silver slowly opens his eyes to hear the strange sound. He soon hears another voice, "Knuckles! Espio! Charmy!"

Silver opens his eyes all the way and sits up.

Soon he hears someone calling out, "Sally! Bunnie!"

Silver calls out, "Hello! Hello!"

Walking down the hall upstairs, Sun hears someone calling out, "Hello! Is someone there!"

Sun turns to Sonic and the others, "There's someone there."

"That's Silver's voice. It's coming from this hall," Nicole says, pointing to the hall.

Sun and the others walk down the hall and then turn to the left. To their surprise, they saw so many jail cells, and they noticed Silver in one of them.

"Sun! Sonic! You're here," Silver says, noticing Sun and Sonic.

Then notices the others, "Shadow and Nicole are there too! And Orbot is with you."

"Yes. I was able to reach them and tell them everything," Orbot says.

"Be careful, the bars and the walls are indestructible," Silver says.

Sonic smirks, "We'll see about that."

Sonic then begins to spin dash and rams into the bars of Silver's sell. However, the bars don't seem to be working. Sonic's spin dashing at the bars is like a loud chainsaw. Sonic lands on the ground and touches his quills.

Sun says, "You're right Silver. These things are tough."

"Yeah. Not even my spin dash works on that thing," Sonic says, touching his quills.

Suddenly, they hear someone saying, "Sonic?"

Sonic turns is head to see Sally, Amy, Cream, and Cheese.

"Guys, you're all okay," Sonic says.

"Now that you're here," Sally says.

Amy grabs Sonic's hand and then pulls him into a hug, "Oh Sonic, I'm so glad you and Sun are okay. You have no idea how worried I am."

"We're just glad you all are alright, except for being trapped in these cells," Sun says.

"We're glad that you're okay Sun. We were very worried when Mag Melia threw you far from here and we have no idea what happened," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Don't worry, we'll have you out as soon as we can. As soon as we can figure out how to do that," Sonic says.

"Yeah. These things look tough," Sun says.

Suddenly, a tornado attacks Sonic and sends him back onto the ground. Sonic sits up and becomes surprised to see that it's Rouge who is in her dark form. Sun, Shadow, Orbot, and Nicole turn their heads and gasp to see Mag Melia holding the White Chaos Emerald.

Sun says, surprised, "Mag Melia!"

"Hello Sun. It's nice to see you again. For a minute, I thought you were obliterated," Mag Melia says.

"No such luck," Sun sternly says.

Mag Melia then uses her Chaos Energy to flow into the white Chaos Emerald.

She smirks and says, "Well, I'll be sure to to give you and your annoying friends a good beat down."

She then uses her Dark Chaos Energy to create Dark Chaos Creatures and use them to command Dark Rouge.

Mag Melia then commands, "Dark Rouge! Dark Chaos! Get them!"

Dark Rouge and Dark Chaos Creatures begin to charge for an attack.

Dark Rouge starts the attack. She jumps in the air and performs a screw kick. Sonic dodges out of the way and spin dashes her to the wall. Sun then uses her Knuckles charm to create the gloves and punch and kicks some of the Dark Chaos Creatures.

Shadow shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

Shadow swift his hands and Chaos Spears begin to launch out. Then, they stab the Dark Chaos Creatures and are destroyed. Sun then turns to one of the cages and looks at the bars.

Sun thinks, "I need to break the bars somehow."

Suddenly, Sun's charms on her bracelet begins to glow. Then, her hands begin to glow and rainbow mist begins to swirl around them.

Silver notices and asks, "What's going on?"

"I'm I'm not sure," Sun asks.

Sun then reaches her hands and grabs hold on two of the bars. Suddenly, the aura around Sun's hands begin to swirl around the bars. In a matter of seconds, the bars break into pieces and fall on the ground.

Knuckles is the first to walk out, "It's about time. But… how were you able to break the bars?"

"I… I don't know," Sun says.

Blaze says, "Now that you were able to free us. You need to get the others while we cover for you."

"Thank you Blaze," Sun says.

Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze leave their cell and begin to fight against the Dark Chaos Creates. Mag Melia is shocked to see Sun is able to break her spell. Sun then places her hands on the bars of the other cell and drains the dark energy from it. Then the bars fall apart. The rest of the Chaotix are able to escape.

"It's about time. It was boring in there," Charmy says.

"Charmy, be grateful she was able to get her out now," Vector says.

"Yeah," Julie-Su says.

Sun then does the same for the rest of them. She uses this strange magic to destroy the bars and free the rest of their friends.

Bunnie says, "Thanks for the help sugar."

"We're glad that you came in the nick of time," Cream happily says.

"Thank you," Sally says.

"You're welcome," Suns says with a smile.

Then says, "Listen, I need to find Dr. Eggman. Do you know if he's here or not?"

"I don't know. I don't think she came here at all," Sally says.

"You're right. We looked all over the place and Dr. Eggman isn't even here," Sun says.

Orbot asks, "Do you suppose Dr. Eggman and Robot are still trapped in the base."

"I think so," Sun says.

Cream yelps, "Look out!"

Sun quickly turns around to see Mag Melia grabs hold of her and drags her through the wall and lands on the ground. Sun looks up to see Mag Melia staring down at her with the frightening mask on.

"Somehow I new getting rid of you isn't going to be easy. You wouldn't be a powerful princess if you didn't delay the inedible," Mag Melia says.

"Mag… Melia… Glittering Sparkle. You… you need to stop," Sun says, struggling the grip of Mag Melia's hand around her neck.

"That name no longer exists. Mag Melia exists and will soon take over Monius," Mag Melia says.

"No you won't! And Glittering Sparkle does exist. I… I can feel it," Sun says.

"You are too good for your own good. That will only allow you to fall in despair in the end and you will fail," Mag Melia says.

Sun's Shadow Charm begins to glow as her body begins to be surrounded by Chaos Energy.

Sun says, "No you won't! I won't give up in stopping you, and I won't give up in saving Glittering Sparkle from you! And I will save this world!"

Sun shouts, "Chaos Blast!"

The next moment, Sun fires a strong explosion of Chaos Energy and pushes Mag Melia off of her. The next moment, Sun gains her outfit, pony ears, alicorn wings, and extended hair. Sun then activates her Sonic charm and spin dashes Mag Melia. Mag Melia then uses her White Chaos Emerald to summon Dark Rouge and has her perform a spin dash. Sun jumps up and uses her tornadoes at Dark Rouge. Dark Rouge is blown by the wind and is hit into Mag Melia. Making her drop the Chaos Emerald.

Sun quickly takes the White Chaos Emerald.

"Now to set Rouge free," Sun says, relieved.

Sun uses her magic to send a powerful energy to the Chaos Emerald and it changes back to its original turns her head to see Dark Rouge is glowing as well. The next moment, Rouge stops glowing and is soon back to her normal state. The white Chaos Emerald lets out a white orb and travels to her bracelet. Then the orb changes into a charm that has Rouge's silhouette.

Sun smiles and says, "I did it. I finally free Rouge."

Sun hurries over to see Rouge is standing on her feet, and her legs are wobbly.

Sun asks, "Are you okay?"

"I… I think so," Rouge slowly answers.

She turns to see Sun's face that has a smile, Rouge asks, "Who… who are you?"

"My name is Sun. I know it's a long story, but you and your friends are free from the Chaos Emeralds and we need to stop a girl who's being possessed from taking over the world," Sun says.

Rouge blinks her eyes, and is confused, "You mind if you run that by me again?"

Suddenly, three Dark Chaos Creates are thrown out of the wall and disappeared when they hit the ground. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Mighty jump out to see Mag Melia.

Sun calls out, "Sonic. Look! I got Rouge out!"

"Rouge! You're out too," Sonic says.

"Hello boys. I like to understand what's going on, but it seems my savior is right about the trouble that is going on," Rouge says.

Sun turns to see Mag Melia standing up and is not pleased with it.

"So you rescued all the Mobians trapped in the Chaos Emerald, but I still have my Chaos Creatures," Mag Melia angrily says.

Mag Melia creates Chaos Energy from her hands and uses them to create more and more Chaos Creatures.

"Oh great. Now we have more of them to deal with," Knuckles says.

"Don't worry handsome. I can take care of this," Rouge says.

Rouge then jumps up and shouts, "Screw kick!"

Rouge then spins around super fast and drills through the Chaos Creature.

"That's cool!" Sun says.

"Thank you," Rouge says with a smile.

Amy runs over and says, "Hey Sun, did you get a charm from Rouge?"

"I did. Let's see what I can do," Sun says.

Sun activates her Rouge Charm and notices her shoes are glowing a light pink color. Sun jumps up and uses the shoes that turn into hearts and slice the shadows in half. Sun then flies in the air and is good with her maneuvering.

Sun then shouts, "Screw kick!"

Sun sounds like a power drill and drills through the Dark Chaos Creature and lands on the ground.

Sun says in surprise, "Wow! The Rouge Charm makes my shoes sharp and I can use your Screw kick."

"I have to admit, that is very impressive for your first try," Rouge says.

Sun smiles, "Thank you."

Then says, "Right now, we need to find Dr. Eggman and Cubot. Some of us need to go find him and get some questions out of him."

Sonic says, "Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, and Silver. You all will come with me, Orbot, and Sun to find Eggman. The rest fight off Mag Melia's creatures."

"Take Nicole can help you out hacking into Eggman's computers," Sally says, giving, holding Nicole's computer pad.

"Thanks," Sun says, taking the computer.

"Alright guys, let's go find Eggman and see if we can stop this machine," Sun says.

"Right. Let's go," Sonic says.

Sun, Sonic, and the others hurry over to go find Eggman and Cubot who are being prisoners in Eggman's lair. Mag Melia turns her head to see Sun and the others heading off to the lair to rescue Eggman and Cubot.

Mag Melia smirks, "The little fool is playing right into my trap."

Mag Melia creates more Dark Chaos Creatures and teleports herself away to prepare her trap for Sun.

It hasn't taken long for Sun and the others to reach Dr. Eggman's lair. In fact, they are already searching around the area. However, Mag Melia is able to catch up and send Dark Chaos Creature to chase them. Sun along with the others run and attack the Chaos creatures all over the place. Sonic spin dashes at the shadow creatures all over the place. Amy smashes her hammer as Tails spins his tails into making strong winds. Shadow and Knuckles continue to punch and kick the creatures. Rouge is also using her screw kicks at the creatures. Cream and Cheese, and even Orbot are with Sun and are being chased by Mag Melia and her Chaos Creatures.

Sun turns her head as she, Cream, and Cheese are flying down the hall. She sees Mag Melia and the Chaos creatures.

"She's never going to give up is she?" Cream asks, nervously.

"No she's not," Sun says.

Sun grabs Cream and Cheese, and Orbot as she activates her Sonic Charm. With that, she flies down the hall with the three in her arms. Sun speeds so fast that she is flying towards different halls and areas. Soon enough, she turns and flies into a room. Mag Melia and the Chaos Creatures fly past the door Sun and the others fly in. Sun, Cream, and Cheese take deep breaths in exhaustion.

Orbot days, "I must say, your charms really come in handy."

"I'm just glad we were able to lose her. She and those Chaos Creatures are scary," Cream says.

"I hate to think what she was planning to do with us if she catches us," Sun says.

Sun looks around and asks, "Where are we?"

"I believe we're in the dungeon below Dr. Eggman's lab," Orbot says.

"He has a dungeon here, why?" Sun asks.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes the Doctor creates things and Cubot and myself don't know what they're for," Orbot says.

Suddenly, someone says, "Look boss!"

Sun and the others turn to see one of the cells. Cubot behind the barred cage.

"Orbot's back and be brought back a rescue team! Yay!" Cubot cheers.

Eggman turns his head, "I see, and you had to bring the fire haired princess, the rabbit, and the Chao."

"You should be grateful that we came here to save you," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Sun walks over, "Don't worry. I'll get you guys out."

Sun grabs hold of the bars and uses her magic to destroy the bars and falls to the ground. Cubot flies back out and hugs Orbot with glee.

"Thanks for getting help. Now all we have to do is take back the Egg grapes and destroy the lair," Cubot says.

"I think you mean take back the lair and destroy the Egg grapes," Sun says.

"My bad," Cubot says.

Eggman walks out to the cell with his hands behind his back.

Orbot asks, "Boss, are you alright?"

"No! I am not! I was doubled crossed by a girl wearing a warrior outfit! Imprisoned in my own dungeon! Have my empire taken over and my machines are being controlled by her and who knows what she's doing," Eggman angrily says.

Sun crosses her arms, "Eggman, to be honest, none of this is really Glittering Sparkle's fault. It's that stupid Dark Chaos Emerald you created. Ever since she got it, it's been corrupting her for the longest time. And from what Orbot told me, you were going to double cross her."

"That's right. You're just much to blame for this mess," Cream says.

Eggman crosses his arms and grumbles, "Fine fine."

"And you owe Orbot an apology. He tried to warn you about Glittering Sparkle's corruption by the Dark Chaos Emerald is getting out of control, but you brushed it off thinking you can handle it and you want to use Glittering Sparkle for your own purpose," Sun says.

Eggman sighs in defeat, "I guess you're right. Creating that Dark Chaos Emerald was a bad idea from the start. And…"

"And?" Sun questions.

"And maybe I should have paid more attention to what's going on and listen to Orbot and Cubot more about things like this," Eggman says, actually showing remorse.

"That's okay. I mean, we face much worse than this," Cubot says.

"Yes. I'm sure if we team up with Sun, Sonic and the others, we should be able to stop her," Orbot says.

"No way! I'm not working for that overgrown blue porcupine!" Eggman angrily says.

"From what I saw in Sonic and Shadow's memories, you worked with them to save the world before. Please Doctor Eggman, Orbot said that Mag Melia is planning to use your Egg Grapes to power up the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald with herself," Sun says.

"That's part of it," Eggman says.

"Part of it?" Cream asks.

"Unfortunately, there isn't any way to stop the Egg Grapes because she override the entire system. She said something about taking over other worlds… or something," Eggman says.

"What does she mean by other worlds?" Orbot asks.

Suddenly, someone says, "the Human World where I live, Equestria, and Mobius!"

Suddenly, a shaft opens from the ceiling and lowers some glass spheres. Just then, a Dark Chaos Creatures flies out and takes the two Chaos Emeralds Sun carries. Suddenly, it rapidly lowers Sun and captures her inside.

"What in the?" Sun exclaims.

Then Sun is pulled back up and the ceiling closes when she is carried away.

"Sun!" Cream screams.

Suddenly, Cream, Cheese, Eggman, and his robots disappeared. Around the lair, Sonic, and the others disappeared in thin air. At the city's jail, Sally and the others also disappeared.

Soon enough, Sun ends up in what looks like a chamber and sees the five Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald over her. She sees her medallions at the tip top to the machine.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Sun asks, frightened.

Sun looks up to see the Dark Chaos Creature puts the two remaining Chaos Emeralds into the two grapes. Just then, Mag Melia walks forward and she has Sonic and the others trapped in a large bubble.

"What are you doing?" Sun asks.

Mag Melia grabs a switch, "I'm going to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald to not only energize myself with your medallions, but to drain your powers. You too not only have magic, but the Chaos Energy I'm taking what is mine."

Mag Melia pulls the switch and the machine begins to power. Soon, the Egg Grapes are beginning to show electricity. First the Chaos Emeralds. Then the Master Emerald. Finally, Sun begins to feel a strange electric field that causes her to scream in pain. She feels her powers and her magic is being drained.

Everyone exclaims, "Sun!"

Sun feels her powers and magic are being drained and the Chaos Emerald, and Master Emerald are having their powers drained as well. Sun's geode necklace and bracelet are beginning to turn into dull colors. On top of the machine, the medallion begins to glow and the energy of the medallion flows through the cords. Soon enough, two portals begin to appear.

Mag Melia says, "You see, Sun! I don't plan on taking over Mobius! I want to take over the Human World and this home you called Equestria. I will use my Chaos Creatures that are flowing with Chaos Energy to turn everyone it touches into my own army! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Soon, enough, the Egg Grapes turn off seeing how they have enough power. Mag Melia smirks as she flies up and takes Sun's medallion. Then the Egg Grapes open. Mag Melia uses her powers to take the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. At the same time,she uses the magic to place Sun in the bubble with everyone else.

"I will give you all a bit of a head start. Give you time to ward this Equestria about the Beginning of the Chaos Takeover!" Mag Melia says.

With that, she throws the Sun along with the others through the portal on the right. Mag Melia maniacally laughs as Sun and the others are being pulled through the vortex and are flying towards Equestria. Sun is unconscious due to her powers and magic being drained. Question now, do they have a chance to defeat Mag Melia with all the power at her disposal?


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24: Friendship and Chaos Part 1

In the world of Equestria in Canterlot, all the ponies are going around with their everyday lives. They are either working, playing, going to school, and having fun with friends and family. In Canterlot, there is an important meeting with Princess Twilight and her friends, along with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence. Princess Twilight explains to the other princesses about Sun's situation.

"And Sun is still gone in this other world?" Celestia asks.

"Yes. The girls said that she's been gone for almost a whole month now," Princess Twilight says.

"I'm worried. Being gone for this long in another world without knowing of her well being. I can't help but worry about this," Cadence says.

"I must agree. We must find a way to reach this world the young rabbit is in and bring Sun back home," Luna says.

"How in the hay are we going to do that?" Applejack asks.

"Well we gotta find something. Our counterparts are worried sick right now, and they're still trying to be strong for her," Rainbow says.

"It must be hard for them. They must be very worried and they miss her a lot," Fluttershy says.

Suddenly, Pinkie's tail begins to twitch, harder and faster than normal.

Pinkie begins to panic, "My tail's twitching. Faster and harder than usual!"

"Something about to fall?" Rarity asks.

"More long a lot of things," Pinkie says.

"I'm sure whatever it's going to fall, we can handle it," Twilight says.

Suddenly, Pinkie's back legs begin to buck like crazy.

"What does that mean?" Spike asks.

"It means a vortex from another world is opening," Pinkie says.

"A vortex? That will be one of the weirdest things I've seen," Rarity replies.

Suddenly they begin to hear pony panicking and screaming. Confused, Princess Twilight and the rest hurry outside of the castle to see a strange purple vortex is opening up from above and ten feet above ground.

"Pinkie sense strikes again," Spike comments.

Just then, multiple creatures fall out of the portal. Then a tall man along with two small machines fall on the pile. Finally, as black and red hedgehog lands on the top and holds a familiar alicorn who is sleeping in his arms.

Amy groans, "My head hurts."

"That was an unpleasant landing," Julie-Su comments.

Vector shouts, "Charmy! Get off of my nose!"

"Hey it's not my fault!" Charmy whines.

"Will you all get off of me!" Eggman shouts.

"I think you deserve to be flatten," Sonic says.

Princess Twilight and the others blink their eyes with confused looks.

"What's up with them?" Rainbow asks.

"I have no idea," Applejack answers.

Sonic turns his head and exclaims, "What in the?! Sun?!"

Shadow looks down and is shocked to see he is not holding a human girl anymore, but a pony that seems to have her appearance, even the pony ears, alicorn wings, and tail.

"S-Sun?" Shadow says, stunned.

"When Sun said she was a pony, she wasn't kidding," Tails says.

Still confused to see the pile, Princess Twilight notices Sun in the black hedgehog's arms. Princess Twilight gasps and uses her magic to have the hedgehog and the unconscious pony teleport in front of them. Before the others can react, Shadow steps back and has Sun clutch in his arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?! You better have a good explanation for this!" Rainbow exclaims.

Before Rainbow can attack, Fluttershy holds her hoof out, "Wait."

Fluttershy walks over as Shadow continues to glare at Fluttershy, but it's not bothering her.

Fluttershy says, "We're sorry for the sudden teleport, but you have our friend in your arms. Don't worry, we won't hurt you or any of your friends."

Shadow stares at Fluttershy and actually eases up a little to see the honesty in her eyes.

Shadow asks, "And you all are sure you can help her? She's gone through an… awful ordeal."

"Wow! Way to get to the point Shadow," Sonic's voice says.

Shadow turns his head to see Sonic and the others are able to get up. Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Mighty are making sure Eggman and his robots don't run off. Just then, Cheese flies to Princess Twilight with a smile.

Princess Twilight smiles, "Cheese. I didn't know you were here. It's good to see you again."

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

"So you're the Princess Twilight Sun and Cheese told us about," Cream says.

"Yes. I'm assuming you're Cream. Sun told me a bit about you in the journal. You look so cute," Princess Twilight says.

Cream blushes, "Thank you."

Shadow sternly says, "Can we stop with the discussion and get Sun somewhere where she can heal. Also, we need to warn you. A Great evil will be arriving here and will rule over your world if you don't act now."

"What is this great evil you speak off?" Princess Luna asks.

Celestia says, "We'll discuss this in Canterlot Castle after we get Sun treated."

"Thank you ma'am. Are you a princess too, you and the others look so beautiful and you're wearing crowns?" Amy asks.

"We are to be exact. We'll explain everything in the castle," Celestia says.

Pinkie asks, "Can I have a party for our new friends?"

"I don't think now is the time for a party, but you can help bring some food to our guests. Applejack, can you help too," Twilight says.

"Sure thing," Applejack says.

Twilight then turns to Sonic and the others, "I hope you can tell us the whole story. We were so worried about Sun since she disappeared."

"It's understandable. Sun really misses you too, and will be glad to be back if Mag Melia isn't going to cause trouble here," Sonic says.

"Mag Melia?" Princess Twilight says, confused.

"Long story," Sonic says.

"Let's hurry," Princess Twilight says.

Eggman steps forward, "Yes yes… let's get this over with."

Sonic and the others gasp in shock, even his robots are shocked.

"What? What?" Eggman asks.

"Uh boss. You might want to see this," Orbot says, showing him a mirror.

Eggman looks at the mirror to see his reflection. He notices something different. He finds his reflection is a pony too, his muzzle is red. He has an orange mane, tail, and still has his mustache. He also has the same clothes, but in pony form.

Eggman screams, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sometime later, everyone is gathered in a large meeting room. Sun has been treated and is placed in one of the castle rooms. Sonic, Sally, and the others explain the situation. Of course, they make sure Dr. Eggman and his robots are staying put until further notice. Of course, even as a pony, Dr. Eggman is still his original self. After their finish, what is about to happen, what has happened to Sun since she entered Mobius is indeed a shock.

"Whoa! That was intense! Sun must have been strong and has a strong spirit to be able to handle that mess," Rainbow says, shocked.

"Rainbow. Sun was also hurt and received actually painful injuries from it. It may sound amazing, but she was badly hurt," Applejack says

"The poor poor darling. She was trapped in that world with so many ruffians," Rarity says.

"Ruffians is an understatement, especially for Eggman and Mag Melia," Knuckles says.

Pinkie then hops to Blaze and Sally, "I'm amazing to hear that you're princesses too. Sun is lucky to make so many new friends."

"We're glad to know that Sun has been doing fine, despite receiving terrible injuries while in the world, especially with Mag Melia. However, I'm afraid to say that Sun's magic is almost completely drained… even her geode and that bracelet you explained almost lost most of their powers," Celestia says.

"No wonder, after what Mag Melia put her through," Tails says.

"No kidding," Sonic replies.

"Question is: what are we going to do when she shows up?" Espio asks.

"I'm sure we'll figure this out. We can only hope that Sun wakes up soon," Celestia says.

Just then, a nurse walks in and says, "Princess, Princess Sun has finally awakened."

The others become surprised and yet relieved. In fact, Princess Twilight is actually going to cry in relief.

In the Castle Suit, Sun is laying down in bed with her eyes halfway open. She then sits up and feels a daze. She looks at her hands to see there are hooves. She then touches her face, to feel her nose, but is now a muzzle. Sun finally turns her head to see a mirror close by and finds her pony form in the reflection.

Sun thinks, "That's… right… Mag Melia tossed us all in… Equestria… so it's natural that I changed back into a pony."

Sun groans and touches her head, "I feel like I was rammed into a steel wall or something. Mag Melia, used that machine… and…"

Before she can think even further, the door opens to the room and Princess Twilight is the first to rush in.

She lets out a happy scream, "Sun."

She hops on the bed and gives Sun a big hug. Then begins to say as tears fall from her face., "Oh Sun, I was so worried. When the girls told me what happened, I've been worried if you were hurt or not. When your friends from the other world told me what you've been through… I… I wish I could have helped you."

Sun is a bit surprised, but she shows a calm smile and tears begin to fall from her face. Then she wraps her hooves around Princess Twilight and gives her a hug as well.

Sun says, "I know. You were able to do your best. I'm so glad to see you again."

Sonic and the others can't help, but smile to see Sun happy to see one of her friends again and they both give each other warm hugs.

Sometime after that, everyone remains in the room as more snacks are brought in, especially for Sun. Sun also has to explain her side to the story. The girls, even the princesses are shocked to hear that Sun has received injuries that are hard to imagine.

"I still can't believe that you were able to withstand this Mag Melia's attack! How cool is this!" Rainbow says.

"That's what I think," Sonic says.

Sonic and Rainbow fist bump with smiles.

Sun, Twilight, and Sally sigh, "Somethings never change."

Then the three begin laughing.

Amy crosses her arms with a stern look and turns her head away with a huff.

Eggman says, "As much as I like to break the happy reunion…!"

Then demands, "Why am I a horse?"

"Eggman? You're a pony?" Sun asks, confused.

"I know I'm a pony! What kind of world that turns people into ponies!" Eggman screams in anger."

"How come the rest of us aren't ponies?" Cubot asks.

"Well, that's kind of how the order works. Since mobians are similar to the creatures in Equestria, they didn't change. However, no home lives in Equestria and one of the main dominance of this world are ponies. So that's why you turned into a pony," Sun says.

Eggman crosses his hooves and mutters, "I can't believe that I'm some little kiddie little girl's character from a tv show. Why am I…"

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Entering the room, is one of the royal guards.

He announces, "Princess Celestia, Princess Sun's family have arrived."

"My family?" Sun says, confused.

Running into the room are two young ponies. They happily laugh and jump on the bed.

"Rocky. Sunshine. It's great to see you," Sun happily says.

"Hey sis. How are you doing?" Rocky asks.

"I'm feeling better," Sun says with a smile.

Just then, two young adult ponies and two grown ponies walk in that make Sun very happy.

"Mom? Dad? Scarlet? Rosemary?" Sun says, surprised.

Sun's mom hurries over and asks, "Sweetie are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm… okay. Sort of," Sun says, sounding a bit sad.

"You look a bit pale sis, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Scarlet asks.

"So this is your family?" Sonic asks.

Sun's family turns around to notice the multiple different creatures in the room. Since the princesses are with them, they figure that they're friendly.

Rosemary asks, "Uh Sun, who are these beings?"

"Wow! Look at them all," Rocky says, curiously.

"The cat looks so pretty," Sunshine happily says, that causes Blaze to blush.

Sun says, "Guys. These are my family. My father, Phoenix Dawn. My mother, Sun Stone. Scarlet Clef is the eldest. Rosemary is the second eldest. I'm the third. Rocky's the fourth, and Sunshine the last."

Then introduces, "Mom. Dad. Guys. These are my friends from a world called Mobius. The Freedom Fighters: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and her Chao, Cheese, Princess Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine. There are the Chaotix: Knuckles, Julie-Su, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Saffron, Mighty, and Ray. Shadow and Rouge are G.U.N agents. Silver who is a physic time traveler, and Blaze, she's a princess from a different dimension."

"Wow! You sure made a lot of friends," Sun Stone says.

"I must agree. And I thought you had plenty of friends before," Phoenix says.

"Yes. And I love making so many friends," Sun says.

"Hey! What about me?!" Eggman screams.

Knuckles says, "You don't count. Eggman and either are Orbot and Cubot."

"Hey!" Orbot and Cubot angrily says.

"Calm down guys, we'll have much bigger worries," Sun says.

"Why's that?" Scarlet asks.

Still sad, Sun says, "Because. I… I lost my magic."

Sun then jumps off the bed and turns around. Sun's family gasp in shock to see something missing on Sun's flank. She doesn't have a cutie mark.

"Sun… your cutie mark," Rosemary says, shocked.

"I was afraid of this. Sun has indeed lost most of her magic," Luna says.

"But… How did this happen?" Scarlet asks.

"Mag Melia… She was named Glittering Sparkle who was my classmate. Her resentment towards me and a gem called the Dark Chaos Emerald with Dark Chaos Energy corrupted her and transformed her into some kind of armored warrior… more like a monster," Sun says, worried.

"She used this awful machine called the Egg Grapes to drain her powers and magic," Amy angrily says.

Sally turns to Princess Celestia, "Princess Celestia. Do you know how we can help Sun regain her magic? She's the only one who can stop Mag Melia."

"At least that what Silver said," Vector replies.

"Not only that, we need to find a way to get the Chaos Emeralds back, but they're still in Mobius inside the Egg Grapes," Silver says.

"Well get gotta do something," Applejack says.

Suddenly, loud thunder creates a loud boom. Fluttershy yelps in fright and quickly hides under the bed. Cream, Cheese, Ray, Charmy, and Saffron do the same.

"What was that?" Mighty asks.

"It sounded like thunder," Pinkie says.

"It's impossible. We're not expecting a thunderstorm until next week," Rainbow says.

"Why do you say that?" Rouge asks.

Sun says, "The weather in Equestria doesn't work the same as Mobius and in the world I'm living in. In Equestria, the weather is manually made at a water factory in Cloudsdale."

"Weather being made in a factory? That's new," Bunnie says.

"If I can change weather, I would make it sunny all day long," Sonic says.

"Now it's not the time to worry about the weather," Sally says.

Soon, they begin to hear panicking and screaming coming from outside. Just then, two of the unicorn guards hurry into the room.

One of the unicorn guards says, "Your highness, a strange vortex has opened from above the city and dark creatures are falling out of it."

Everyone hurries out of the suit to see the large dark purple vortex like the guard says. They also see creatures that are familiar to Sun, Sonic, and the rest of the Mobians.

"It's the Dark Chaos Creatures from before," Silver says.

"And that means Mag Melia can't be far behind," Mighty says.

Sun turns to Princess Celestia, "Princess, can you and Luna create a protective shield to send them away?"

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna combine their horns together and combine their magic together. They soon send a beam of magic over the city and create a protective shield around it. Suddenly, a powerful dark purple beam zaps from the vortex and hits the protective shield. The next moment, the protective shield shatters to pieces. Soon, the group gasps in shock.

"How can this be?" Luna asks.

"Our shield has been destroyed," Celestia says, shocked.

Blaze then stands on the railing of the balcony, "Be ready, I sense a strong negative energy coming out of the vortex."

Everyone and everybody looks up to see a being coming out of the vortex. Soon, a Mag Melia flies through the vortex that has a terrifying armor and mask that has burning glowing eyes. The Dark Chaos Emerald glows around the chest and there isn't a crack at all. She is holding Sun's medallion and is surrounded by Chaos Emerald as she stands on the Master Emerald.

Then Mag Melia, "Citizens of Equestria! Prepare to meet your downfall from Mag Melia!"

Still on the balcony, the ponies, and Mobians are shocked to see Mag Melia and her Dark Chaos Creatures are invading Canterlot. The Dark Chaos Creatures land on the ground and begin to attack. The ponies of Canterlot run away in fear.

Mag Melia commands, "Capture the ponies! And bring them all to me! I don't care if you destroy any of the buildings! Bring them to me!"

The Dark Chaos Creatures do as Mag Melia command and begin to capture the ponies and other creatures across Canterlot. Mag Melia turns her head to see Sun and all her friends. She then floats down to the balcony where Sun and all her friends are.

"Hello Sun, I must thank you for 'giving' me your powers. You have made me more powerful than I can imagine," Mag Melia says.

Knuckles shouts in anger, "She didn't give them to you… you stole her powers! And you did the same thing with the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald!"

"Oh, don't get all red Knucklehead. You're starting to reveal your true colors," Mag Melia remarks.

Knuckles grits his teeth in anger, "When I get my hands on you… you conniving…"

Rouge and Julie-Su grab Knuckles before he can attack her.

"Calm down Knuckles," Julie-Su says.

Rainbow says, "You're going to pay for what you did!"

Rainbow then tries to attack, but Princess Twilight catches her with her magic.

"Rainbow, you need to calm down too," Princess Twilight says.

Mag Melia laughs, "You all think you can stop me! Think again!"

Mag Melia raises her hands to create magical Chaos Energy from her hands. Then fires at the group of friends.

Rainbow screams, "Hit the deck!"

Everyone hurries back in the castle before the beam of light can destroy it.

Sonic opens the door and shouts, "Everyone this way!"

The ponies and Mobians hurry out of the room. Eggman struggles as he tries to run on his new pony legs, but is able to exit the room.

Sun calls out, "Fluttershy! Guys! Come on!"

Fluttershy and the young ones hurry out from under the bed and hurry outside the room. Sun nods her head to Sonic and rush out of the room. Sonic closes the door and rush beside them.

Mag Melia laughs, "You think you can get away from me that easily."

Mag Melia then flies through the door and chases after the ponies and mobians. Everyone hurries down the hall and down the stairs to the hall where the color designed glass windows are. They soon find themselves in the throne room. Applejack, Rainbow, Mighty, Knuckles, and Vector close the door and make sure it's locked.

"That door won't hold her back for long," Sally says.

"But there's no place to hide," Amy says.

"Not quite,"Luna says.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna light up their horns and hit the thrones. Just then, both of the floors under the throne open from side to side. Everyone looks down to see stairs under it.

"Woah! I never knew this was here," Rainbow says.

Fluttershy worriedly says, "It's dark and scary in there."

"It's our only way to ditch Mag Melia. Let's head down the secret passage and get out of here," Sonic says.

Everyone begins to walk down the stairs as fast as they can. Sun, Princess Twilight, and Princess Celestia escort everyone into the secret hideaway. Sun, Princess Twilight, and Princess Celestia are the last to get inside. Everyone walks down the secret staircase as they walk down the staircase. Fluttershy, Saffron, Cream, and Cheese are scared. Luckily, Twilight and Rarity use their horns to create light. Soon, they all are in a secret chamber under the castle.

"We need to get the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald away from her," Knuckles says.

"We also need to get Sun's medallion away from her too," Princess Twilight says.

Sun turns to Eggman, "Dr. Eggman, you created that Dark Chaos Emerald. Do you have any idea how to shut it down or something?"

"Uh, I usually create things that don't require an off switch or anything of the sort. However, I was able to discover that there is only one back up plan in case the Egg Grape idea doesn't work," Eggman says.

"What's that?" Sun asks.

"You," Eggman says, pointing to Sun.

Confused, Sun asks, "Me? But… How can I be a backup?"

Eggman rubs his hooves together, "I kind of took your D.N.A during one of my robot attacks and has been studying your magic and power during your time on Mobius."

"You what?!" Shadow angrily asks, glaring at Eggman.

Eggman says, "Moving right along. After studying her D.N.A and the actions my spy bots have been detecting, I conclude that Sun has a strong Chaos Force that is similar to when Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver activate their super forms. From what you explained, your little pony princess friend can counteract the Dark Chaos Emerald's power. If it's strong enough, then you can destroy it. And free the ungrateful girl who dares to defy me."

Sonic glares at Eggman, "Hey Egghead! Let's not forget that you're the one who created that Dark Chaos Emerald and plan to use the Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald."

"Let's not forget that you were going to double cross Glittering Sparkle when she's Mag Melia and drain it using the Egg Grapes," Silver says.

Rainbow angrily glares at Eggman, "So you're the one who started this mess!"

"Quit pointing fingers… uh hooves. Who can really say who's really at fault?" Eggman replies.

Cubot raises his hand, "It's your fault boss."

"I'm afraid he's right," Orbot says.

Eggman groans, "Fine fine. I get it. Making the Dark Chaos Emerald was a mistake… Maybe a big one."

"Maybe?! Mobius, Equestira, and Canterlot City are going to be destroyed if we don't do something!" Knuckles angrily says.

Sun turns to Princess Celestia, "Princess, isn't there… Anything we can do to stop her?"

"But what else can we do? There are so many Dark Chaos Creatures and they're already starting to spread across Equestria, Canterlot City, and Mobius," Rarity says.

Sun looks down, "I know… it does seem like it's hopeless. Mag Melia has stolen my magic, my powers and is doing to destroy our homes. But still…"

Sun looks up with determination and tears coming from her eyes, "I can't just give up… I know… that it seems like there's nothing, but we need to do something. Our homes… our family… our friends… They depend on us who remain to stand up and fight against her. Not only that, but Glittering Sparkle is also suffering within that emerald, and I'm the only one who can free her from it… I won't stop until I save her."

Unknown to Sun, the charms on her bracelet begin to show dim glows. Everyone looks at Sun looking surprised. Sun knows that there might be no hope of saving their worlds, but Sun is refusing to give up. She wants to save everyone she loves, and Glittering Sparkle, despite everything she has done.

Sonic smiles and says, "Well then, there's nothing we can do to stop you. I'm with you all the way."

"I'll help too. After all," Shadow says.

He then shows a smile, "I made a promise to Maria to protect the planet she loves. And you made a promise to return to your friends in Canterlot City. We both have promises that we need to fulfill and I'll help you do just that."

"Thanks Shadow," Sun says with a smile.

Amy says, "You can count me in."

"Me too," Tails says.

"Don't forget about us," Knuckles says.

"And the Freedom Fighters are behind you," Sally says.

Princess Twilight says, "You can count on us as well."

"And so will we," Phoenix Dawn says.

"We'll be there to help whenever we can. However, we think we know a way to help you gain some magic," Princess Celestia says.

"You mean…" Princess Twilight asks.

Princess Celestia nods her head causing Princess Twilight's eyes to open wide in shock.

"Indeed, it seems to be the only way, since you have to be the one to ultimately defeat her," Princess Luna says.

"We were only able to perform this once. If only by making this sacrifice that Equestria and the lands beyond it might be saved," Princess Celestia says.

She then answers, "We must relinquish our magic and transfer them to you, so that you can stop Mag Melia, before she destroys Equestria and the world beyond."

Sun gasps in shock.


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25: Friendship and Chaos Part 2

In the Secret Chamber under Canterlot, Sun and the others are shocked when Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and Princess Twilight's plan help Sun gain her magic and stop Mag Melia.

"You want me to possess your magic? But… But I… Twilight told me about it and it wasn't easy for her to control it. Sure I was able to control my alicorn magic both here and in the human world… but to take on more… and… why me?" Sun says worried.

"From what Silver explained, you seem to be the only one who can save his time period," Princess Luna says.

Then Celestia adds, "And if what Dr. Eggman said it's true, then you are the only one who can destroy the Dark Chaos Emerald. If we transfer our magic to you, you might be able to fight her long enough to take the Chaos Emeralds away from Mag Melia."

"Do you understand what we're asking of you?" Cadence asks.

"I do. I know that I'm the only one who can save the future and our homes. Still, I… I'm not sure about controlling the magic of four alicorns," Sun says, concerned.

Princess Twilight calmly says, "Sun, like me, you also represent the element of Magic. If there's anypony who can control them, it's you."

Sun looks at the princesses and can see they're serious about allowing her to possess their magic.

Sun takes a deep breath and says, "I know it's going to be very difficult and I don't know what the outcome of defeating Mag Melia will do. However, this is one of my duties as a princess and protector of the world I am living in. My friends, family, and loved ones are at great risk. I will not fail them… no matter what.

"Then we must begin at once," Celestia says.

Cadence turns to the Mobians and Twilight's friends, "Everypony stand back."

The ponies and Mobians move out of the way as Princess Twilight and the others form a circle around Sun. Sun looks to see the princesses are activating their magic. Soon enough, all four princesses open their eyes and create a large orb created by their magic. When all the magic from the two princesses create the large orb. The magic begins to fall right towards Sun. Sun takes a deep breath and is ready to take on this kind of power.

In the streets of Canterlot of Equestria, all the ponies who have been captured are corrupted by the Mag Melia and the Dark Chaos Creatures. Their bodies become dark color versions and their eyes glow red. The city is also being corrupted by Dark Chaos Energy and surrounded by vines and crystals. Mag Melia watches from the tower of Canterlot Castle to see the creatures doing her work.

Mag Melia uses her magic to create portals that show Mobius and Canterlot City. The beings living in their worlds try to run away and any of them caught by the Dark Chaos Creatures are corrupted and made Mag Melia's slaves. All the villain does is evilly smirks, knowing there is a strong chance of victory. However, she knows there is one obstacle that is standing in her way.

In the secret chamber, the princesses are now laying on the ground, but soon are able to stand to see Sun glowing and her eyes white. Her hair also begins to wave as her wings are spread out and her cutie mark is back on her flank. Soon, the glow disappears as Sun lands on the ground and Sun is back to normal. Sun runs to Celestia and Twilight and hugs them in tears. She knows it's hard for them to give up their magic, but feels it's the only way. Sun then notices that Celestia and Twilight's cutie marks are gone. Luna and Cadence look at their flanks to see their cutie marks are gone as well

Celestia says, "It is done."

Celestia then walks to a wall and presses her hoof at one of the bricks. The brick wall opens to reveal an exit.

"This will lead you to Canterlot Garden. You all haven't a moment to lose," Celestia says.

"What about you?" Sun asks.

"We'll remain in the secret chamber," Luna says.

Then Princess Twilight says, "Girls, I need you to go with Sun, and her Mobian friends, and help them fight off the Dark Chaos Creatures and get her to Mag Melia."

"You got it Twilight," Rainbow salutes.

"We'll teach that meanie armor lady a lesson about what true friendship can do," Pinkie says.

"How can friendship save the day?" Eggman asks, annoyed.

"If you ask me, friendship seems to help out a lot more than you think egghead," Sonic says.

"I have to agree," Sally says.

"That's right," Cream says.

"You're just grouchy cause you don't have many friends," Charmy says and sticks his tongue out.

"Why you little pest!" Eggman angrily says.

"Let's focus on fighting Mag Melia and not each other," Knuckles says.

"Knuckles' right. We need to do this… it's now or never," Sun says.

Sonic and the others begin to leave the room and find themselves at the back of the castle in the Canterlot Garden. Sun turns to Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight in concern. Sun then leaves the room as a tear comes out of her eye.

Celestia says as the wall closes, "Good luck, Sun, and be careful. The fate of our worlds rests in your hooves."

Not long, everyone gathers in the forest in a circle.

"Alright, we need to find Mag Melia and take her down," Sonic says.

"We also need to make sure that Sun gets close enough to her in order to stop her," Sally says.

"But how?" Cream asks.

"We just gotta smash all the creatures that come out way," Amy says.

"Let's not just barge in, Amy. We'll need to come up with a plan," Blaze says.

As everyone talks about the plan to get Sun close to Mag Melia to destroy the Dark Chaos Emerald, the princess herself walks away from the scene. She is deep in thought as she feels… depressed.

Sun begins to think to herself, "Can… Can we actually beat her? No matter how I try, I… I can't get her to snap out of it. Am I… am I really going to be able to defeat her? Looks so pointless because she never wanted to listen to me. But my friends… My family… they… they need me… I… I… I can't give up on them for anything."

Sun sighs as she continues to walk through the forest of the Canterlot Garden.

**Sun:**

_Written in stone_

_Every rule, every word_

_Centuries old and unbending_

_Stay in your place_

_Better seen and not heard_

_But now that story is ending_

Unknown to Sun, her charm bracelet begins to glow again.

**Sun:**

_'Cause I_

_I cannot start to crumble_

Sun then focuses on her magic and soon changes into a human.

**Sun:**

_So come on and try_

_Try to shut me and cut me down_

Soon, Sun gains her wings, pony ears, and her alicorn wings. She then walks through the forest.

**Sun:**

_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep me quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

Sun soon begins to dance and her geode necklace begins to glow bright.

**Sun:**

_Let the storm in_

_I cannot be broken_

_No, I won't live unspoken_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

Sun soon begins to glow bright and her outfit changes with her geode glowing.

**Sun:**

_Try to lock me in this cage_

_I won't just lay me down and die_

Suddenly, Sun's wings begin to glow as she gains a horn on her forehead.

**Sun:**

_I will take these broken wings_

_And watch me burn across the sky_

_And it echoes saying–_

Sun's wings goon gain red, orange, black, and magenta markings

**Sun:**

_I won't be silenced_

Sun then creates fire with her hands.

**Sun:**

_No you will not see me tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

Sun then is able to create tornadoes, Chaos energy, and uses fire to create a hammer. Then she makes them disappear. Soon, Sun's bracelet and geode glow brighter. Sun then begins to walk back to the direction she walks from.

**Sun:**

_'Cause I'll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_Speechless_

Sun looks to see her geode necklace and her bracelet begin to glow. Sun gasps in shock. Suddenly, she knows just what she needs to do.

Back to where Sonic and the others are, they're still trying to come up with an idea. Their ideas make it hard for them to get close.

"None of them are going to work. We'll be toast before we can get close. She has all these Chaos Creatures and probably had every one in this world under their control," Rouge says.

"Not if we can distract them and Mag Melia enough for me to get close to her," Sun's voice says.

Everyone turns to see walking towards them in her human and transformation form. Her geode and her bracelet are glowing.

Sun says, "It might sound impossible, but if we can distract Mag Melia and her dark Creatures enough for me to get close. I'll use my powers to finish this."

Sonic smiles says, "Well Sun, just tell us what we need to do."

Sun nods her head and sits next to Sonic and Shadow as she says, "Alright… we know that Mag Melia and the Dark Chaos Creatures are looking for me and you guys. So here's what we need to do."

At the top balcony of Canterlot Castle, Mag Melia watching the portals showing the Canterlot City and Mobius are being overrun by Dark Chaos Creatures.

Mag Melia laughs evilly, "Soon, I will have total control of three different worlds! I will soon conquer the entire universe!"

She then bellows with evil laughter.

Suddenly, three strange figures fly right past them causing the evil ruler to stop laughing. She quickly turns around to see Tails, Rouge, and Rainbow Dash making a U-turn and flying back towards her.

Rouge shouts ,"Screw kick!"

Rouge then spins like a tornado and drills her way to Mag Melia. Mag Melia quickly acts and creates a protective shield in front of her, causing Rouge to bounce off.

Suddenly, Shadow flies up being her and shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

He swifts his arm and launches Chaos Spears at Mag Melia. Before she can act, the Chaos Spears hit her and explode causing her to call off the balcony. Suddenly, Charmy flies fast and stings her at the back. Mag Melia is able to gain her focus and begins to fire Chaos Thunder at the flying group.

Mag Melia angrily says, "You annoying little pests!"

"Hey! I'm no pest! I'm the fastest pony in Equestria!" Rainbow angrily shouts.

Rainbow then flies up as high as she can in the air. Mag Melia continues to fire her Chaos Thunder at Rainbow. Rainbow continues to fly in the air as she tries to get away from her. Silver uses his powers to carry Sonic and Amy in the air.

Sonic turns his head, "So, you both ready for a little air croquet?"

"I am so ready," Amy answers, holding a hammer in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"Let's hurry. We need to make sure she doesn't catch Rainbow," Silver says.

Sonic first begins to spin dash as fast as his speed can get. Silver uses his power to levitate him to Amy and aim at his target. The target: Mag Melia is busy being swarmed by the Mobians who are flying in the air.

Silver shouts, "Now!"

Amy then swings her hammer so hard that Sonic rams Mag Melia to the wall of the castle. Then she falls to the ground.

Amy shouts, "Bull's eye!"

Silver then uses his psychokinesis to levitate Sonic to them.

"That was awesome Amy. You smacked me right at her stomach," Sonic says.

Mag Melia stands up with a groan. Then viciously turns to see the Freedom Fighters, the Chaoix, and the Mane five around the city close to her.

"You think you can take me on, you, annoying animals. I'll wipe out every last one of you," Mag Melia angrily says.

Knuckles then punches Mag Melia in the face, "Not if I have a say in this."

Mag Melia then throws Knuckles off of her. Mighty and Vector pounce on her and each grab her arm. Mag Melia struggles as she tries to get her off. Knuckles jumps back on and wraps her arms around her neck. Knuckles and Vector jump off of Mag Melia, the Mighty throws her to the ground. At the very moment, the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald are flung out of the way.

Mag Melia quickly gets up and tries to summon the emeralds.

Suddenly, Pinkie appears with her party cannon and fires, "Take that you bit meanie." then fires confetti, streamers, balloons, and other party stuff at Mag Melia. Fluttershy quickly grabs the Seven Chaos Emeralds as they all lost their glow. Then Rarity uses her magic to levitate the Master Emerald, that is still glowing a little. They soon duck into the forest with Sun waiting.

"Thanks guys," Sun says.

"Your plan is working," Rarity says.

"I can see that. I just hope we can finish this, and fast," Sun says.

Sun opens the bag and Fluttershy puts the Seven Chaos Emeralds. Sun quickly closes the bag and looks to see the Mobians and Ponies are distracting them. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot are with Sun and watching the fight.

Sun says, "It's about time for the final part of the plan. Rarity. Fluttershy. Keep an eye on the Master Emerald."

"Don't worry, I'll keep the Master Emerald nice and safe," Eggman says.

"And keep an eye on Eggman," Sun says.

"What?!" Eggman shouts in anger.

"We'll do our best," Rarity says.

Sun then hurries out to join in and be ready to get the Dark Chaos Emerald off of her. Rainbow Dash continues to fly high in the air Rainbow then stops flying high and looks to see Canterlot below. Down on the ground, Mag Melia is still being attacked by the Freedom Fighters. Bunnie, Espio, Vector, Shadow, and Blaze use their powers to have Mag Melia unable to use any of her attacks. Silver then uses his powers to hold Mag Melia in place.

After that, Applejack, Pinkie, Sally, Rotor, Antoine, Tails, and Rouge bring out Rope and lasso her arms, her waist, and her legs. They all pull so they can hold her down.

Mag Melia struggles as she shouts, "What… are you… doing?!"

Sun steps forward and says, "About to take that Dark Chaos Emerald down!"

Then uses her Canterlot Voice, "RAINBOW NOW!"

Hearing from the air, Rainbow smirks and says, "Now it's time to give her a Sonic Rainboom!"

Rainbow then begins to speed down towards Mag Melia. She speeds faster and faster. Finally, she creates a Sonic Rainboom and dives right into Mag Melia and pushes her right into the ground. Soon, everyone hurries out of the way as the explosion occurs. The smoke clears to reveal Rainbow flying out of the hole and to the others.

Rainbow says, "Aw yeah! The Sonic Rainboom strikes hard."

"Great job, Rainbow," Sonic says.

"I like seeing the rainbows coming from your mane," Amy comments.

"Thanks," Rainbow says.

Silver turns to Sun, "Now we just need to destroy the Dark Chaos Emerald before she…"

Suddenly, the ground begins to rumble and everyone stands to shake. Everyone turns their heads to see Mag Melia coming out of the ground with parts of her armor showing cracks and broken pieces falling off. Mag Melia's eyes turn dark red as a dark aura takes over.

Mag Melia scream, "IIIIIIIIIII"LLLLLLLLL KKKKIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLL YYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!"

The next moment, Mag Melia begins to become surrounded by a powerful dark energy. The next moment, wings begin to sprout from her back and gain what looks like a dark purple dragon tail. Mag Melia begins to enlarge about the side of Canterlot Castle and the energy clears to reveal a murderous, vicious dragon with spikes on her back, sharp claws on her paws and tail, and sharp teeth with a red fork tongue. The Dark Chaos Emerald is also placed on the chest of the dragon. The Mobians and Equestrians gasp in shock to see the armored girl that has been turned into a dragon.

Rarity panics, "Oh my goodness!"

"That's a pretty big dragon," Pinkie says.

Sun turns to Silver, "I'm guessing that's the dragon you were telling us about."

"That's her. That's the dragon I saw," Silver says.

Sonic asks, "How are we going to stop her now?"

Mag Melia screams, "YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

Mag Melia then swats her Tail at Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, and Amy. Then she swings her claws that attack Sally and the Freedom Fighters. After that, she then swings her tail to the other side to strike the Chaotix and the Ponies down. Then she begins to breath Chaos Energy at them like fire and around the area Sun looks to see her friends are starting to easily be taken down.

Sun thinks, "I need to do something. We can't hurt her. We can't convince her. She's now become a monster. I don't know how much longer we can last any longer. We need to stop her once Mag Melia."

Sun looks at the dragon to see the Dark Chaos Emerald. Sun then looks at her Charm Bracelet and her necklace.

Sun takes a deep breath and says, "I know what to do… it will be risky, but it's the only way."

Sun then flies up as she charges at Mag Melia. Mag Melia turns to see Sun flying at her.

Mag Melia remarks, "What are you doing now, princess? You think charging at me is going to solve this."

"No… but this will!" Sun says.

Then she makes her Charm bracelet glow, causing Mag Melia to scream, "What?!"

Sun then clutches the fist with the bracelet glowing a powerful aura. She then uses the Sonic Charm to speed and then at close range, she slams her fist at the Dark Chaos Emerald and both of them begin to glow. The next moment, Sun disappears into thin air, and the dragon begins to scream in agony as she clutches her chest.

Somewhere in some area that looks like a mirror in every direction, Sun finds herself floating down towards the ground. As she gently lands, Sun looks around to see the area is all purple and she sees her reflection in every direction. Soon, Sun lands gently on the ground and finds herself in the strange room.

"Where am I? Am I… in the Dark Chaos Emerald?" Sun thinks to herself.

Sun looks around as she thinks, "If I am, then Glittering Sparkle should be here."

Suddenly, Sun begins to hear whimpering and sobbing. She quickly turns her head to see Glittering Sparkle sitting on the ground, having her head on her knees as she wraps her arms around them. The poor possessed girl cries.

"Glittering Sparkle," Sun panics and runs towards her.

Glittering Sparkle lifts her head as tears fall from her face, "Sun?"

Sun rushes to Glittering Sparkle and kneels down to her. All Glittering Sparkle whimpers and lowers her head to her knees.

"Glittering Sparkle, I'm glad to see you. I know it's much, but I need your help," Sun says.

However, Glittering Sparkle isn't saying a word, but continues to whimper.

Sun places her hand on Glittering Sparkle's shoulders, "Sparkle, please! Snap out of it! We need to stop Mag Melia before it's…"

"Too late? Sun… look around. You failed… I… I failed…" Glittering Sparkle says.

"No… we still have time… We can…" Sun says.

But Glittering Sparkle sits up and screams, "No… we can't do anything now! Who don't you just give up on me when you have the chance?! Can't you see what's happening around you! This is all my fault!"

Glittering Sparkle continues to cry as tears fall from her eyes.

"I've done terrible things. To you… your friends… to everyone around me…" Glittering Sparkle screams in pain.

She then hugs Sun, "I've thought friendship was worthless and that those who are close will end up hurting you in the end. But… but you… you never had that problem with your friends… You and your friends' friendship are real… I… I wanted what you have…"

Sun is surprised to see Glittering Sparkle hugging her. Sun then shows a calm smile and hugs her back.

"It's okay Glittering Sparkle… I'm here for you now… even though you've been trying to push me away. I'm always going to be there for you because I wanted to be your friend," Sun says.

Still crying, Glittering Sparkle says, "Sun… I'm so… so sorry."

"I know… I can tell how much you ended up regretting, but not everything was your fault," Sun says.

"Huh?" Glittering Sparkle says confused.

Sun lets go of the embrace and the two girls stand face to face.

Sun takes a deep breath, "I… I saw what really happened. How your friends Red Rose and the others. They've taken advantage of you and they hurt you… they didn't care about you at all."

Glittering Sparkle looks down on the ground with sadness.

"But Glittering Sparkle, you need to also think about those who do care about you." Sun says.

Glittering Sparkle cries, "No... nobody cares about me!"

Your teachers, your parents, and even Ms. Crimson. She was able to stop the bullies and was able to do what she can to help you. I care as well… I… I know what you've gone through…" Sun says.

"How could you?" Glittering Sparkle asks.

"Because… I was bullied too… when I was Princess Celestia's school. I was bullied at my school so badly that I… I isolated myself and I've never made a friend at that school, and focus on my studies," Sun admits.

Glittering Sparkle becomes surprised to hear this.

"You… you were bullied. But… but you were…" Glittering Sparkle says, shocked.

"I know. I know it's hard for you to believe, but even someone like me had trouble making friends at first and things didn't go as planned. When I ended up in Canterlot City, making great friends for a while, and when I regained my memories… It made me realize how much I missed school. It sometimes made me wish I could go back in time and try harder to make friends. However, I also loved the life I'm living now, and made so many good friends. I would never trade it for anything. And I know you can do it too," Sun says.

"I used to thought the girls really cared about me, but it turns out I'm just some puppet to them, and it broke my heart and tore my friendship with them apart," Glittering Sparkle says.

Then still cries, "But that still doesn't change the fact that I've done horrible things."

"But you were hurt… badly hurt," Sun says.

"I was badly hurt," Glittering Sparkle says, tears coming down her face.

Then asks, "How did you stop hurting?"

Sun then hugs Glittering Sparkle and answers, "The truth is… I didn't… some pains can never go away, but the best we can do is move forward."

"But then, what should I do? My friends were never my friends… I have no friends… and no one will be my friends after all this," Glittering Sparkle asks.

Sun says, "You can try again, make new friends. I know that your last friendship didn't go well, but that because those girls never thought of you as a friend like you did. There are still many people who are willing to become your friends and will care about you. There are some obstacles, disagreements, arguments, and troubles that will happen, but you can work through it. That's what friendship is."

Glittering Sparkle wipes the tears from her eyes as Sun continues, "And it's not just my friendship that can be true, everyone's are. When you friendship is not true, it leads us to this, but you need to think about the ones who do care about you, and the many people you can meet if you just give them a chance."

"But… how do I know… after everything I did…" Glittering Sparkle asks.

Sun says, "You can never know, but you might not unless you're ready to take that first step."

She then holds out her hand and says with a smile, "Seeing the kind of person you truly are before those terrible events… I'm more than willing to become your friend, and make sure that you will never suffer again."

Glittering Sparkle places her hands on her chest and turns her head away from Sun in concern. The next moment, Glittering Sparkle opens her eyes as tears come down her eyes and reaches her hands out to Sun. Glittering Sparkle takes Sun's hand. Then Sun pulls Glittering Sparkle to a hug.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds begin to appear around Sun and Glittering Sparkle. Soon, the emeralds gain back their glow and begin to circle around Sun and Glittering Sparkle. And then, Sun is levitated from Glittering Sparkle's embrace and into the air. The young girl gasps in shock. Soon, Sun's geode necklace begins to glow bright and rapidly blinks.

In Canterlot City at the ground of Canterlot High, the Mane 10 and two boys are still fighting the creatures until a protective shield appears around them. Suddenly, they senses a special and familiar magic.

They soon hear Sun's voice, "Please my friends… lend me your magic."

Rarity and Falling Star look up and say, "Princess Sun."

Just then, their marks appear on their cheeks and a glowing copy appears and into Sun.

Applejack and Pinkie say, "Princess Sun."

The same happens and their cutie marks travel into Sun as well.

"Princess Sun," Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy say, and their marks appear. They soon fly into Sun's body.

"Princess Sun!" The Dazzlings answer. Then their marks appear on their cheeks and fly into Sun.

Finally, Twilight and Wire Wolf say, "Princess Sun."

Then the marks appear on their face and travel into Sun's body. Soon, Sun glows so bright that it's blinding everything in the room. Glittering Sparkle shield her eyes.

The next moment, Sun transforms and the seven Chaos Emeralds travel inside her body. Sun gains the outfit she has gained in the Friendship games. Only his time, her dress, skin, wings, and yellow gold hair begin to glow a golden glow. Finally, the horn glows long and pointy as it glows golden. Sun's geode also begins to glow and her medallion appears. Soon, it changes into a tiara with the Shimmering Sun symbol in the middle, and lands on Sun's head.

"Wow… Sun… you're beautiful," Glittering Sparkle says, astonished.

Sun opens her eyes to reveal her teal color eyes and at a moment, shimmer a rainbow color.

Speechless Part 2 - Aladdin 2019


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26: The Combined Magic of Chaos and Friendship

In the Canterlot Gardens, Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, the Mane five, and even Eggman and his robot either regain consciousness or come out of their hiding place after the dragon begins to go on a rampage.

Cream runs to Amy and helps her up, "Are you okay, Amy?"

"I think so. It feels like I was hit with my own hammer," Amy says, rubbing her head.

"Never thought that girl turned into some kind of dragon," Vector says, rubbing his nose.

"And it's the same one I saw back in my future," Silver says.

Suddenly, they begin to hear raging roars and screaming. Everyone quickly turns their heads to see the dragon is clutching it's chest and a strange dim gold glow appears where the Dark Chaos Emerald is.

"Great! Now the dragon is going on a rampage!" Knuckles says.

"No… something's happening," Sonic confirms.

The Dragon continues to roar and scream in agony as the golden glow begins to shine brighter from the Dark Chaos Emerald.

In the Dark Chaos Emerald, Sun has transformed into DayDream Shimmer and becomes super powerful. Glittering Sparkle is shocked and yet astonished to see Sun is glowing, beautiful and most of all, very powerful.

"Wow! You really look different in that look," Glittering Sparkle says, practically speechless.

Sun turns to Glittering Sparkle, giving her a soft and friendly smile.

Then she says, "Glittering Sparkle, you just leave everything to me."

"Um okay," Glittering Sparkle replies, feeling concerned.

Sun then presents her hand out and has Glittering Sparkle a glowing bubble. The next moment, the girl and the bubble disappears. The next moment, Glittering Sparkle in the bubble reappears outside of the dragon and into the Canterlot Garden, catching some of the Mobians attention.

Sonic runs over, "Hey kid, what's with the bubble? Are you back to normal?"

"I… I am… but Sun… she's inside of the Chaos Emerald…" Glittering Sparkle says.

"She's inside of that dragon?!" Tails asks, shocked.

"We need to get her out of there," Rainbow panics.

"No…" Glittering Sparkle says.

"No? What do you mean no?" Rarity asks.

Glittering Sparkle feels uneasy, "I… I think Sun knows exactly what she's doing. We… we should trust her on this."

"I agree. I think we should wait and see what Sun does," Sonic says.

Inside the Dark Chaos Emerald, Sun is floating as the gold aura surrounds her body.

Sun says to herself, "Now… to destroy the Dark Chaos Emerald and the Dark Chaos Creatures in our home worlds."

Sun then clutches her fist and closes her eyes. Suddenly, a golden magical mist begins to circle around Sun. Soon enough, multiple color magical mist begins to circle around Sun, forming into a sphere of pure magic and Chaos Energy combined. The sphere begins to glow so bright that it surrounds the room.

Meanwhile, the dragon continues to scream and roar in agony as it's starting to become surrounded by gold and multi color mist of magic and Chaos Energy. Soon, everyone becomes shocked to see what is happening.

"Sacre bleu, what is happening?" Antoine asks.

"Do you think Sun is doing this?" Rotor asks.

"I know it is…. I can sense her inside the dragon," Blaze says.

In the Emerald, Sun continues to focus her Chaos Energy and Equestrian Magic with all her might. She suddenly opens her eyes, spreads her arms out with her hands open, and the horn on her forehead lights up bright.

She raises her hands up as she shouts, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Soon, the powerful magic and Chaos Energy is spread across the Dark Chaos Emerald. Outside of the emerald, the dragon is being surrounded by the bright and magical energy as well. Everyone that is still standing watches as the dragon continues to be surrounded by the energy. Soon, the Dark Chaos Emerald begins to crack all over. The dragon continues to scream and roar in pain and beams of light begin to be shot out of its body. With the final blow of Chaos Energy and Equestrian Magic, the Dark Chaos Emerald shatters into pieces and the dragon disappears into mist. In the dragon's place, they are surprised to see Sun in a new form that is glowing gold.

"Sun looks very pretty," Cream says.

"That is way past cool! Sun destroys the dragon and that Dark Chaos Emerald!" Sonic says.

"True, but it seems Sun still has much work to do," Sally says.

Floating in the air, Sun looks around to see that the Dark Chaos Creatures are already speaking to other nearby lands. Sun then focuses her new power and creates a powerful essence that spreads across the lands. Soon, the Dark Chaos Creature disappears in puffs of smoke. The ponies who are put under Mag Melia's control are free. The ponies become surprised and soon smile to see they are now free. Finally, the dark clouds disappear making the sky clear blue and the sun brightly glow. Princess Twilight, Spike, and the other princesses exit the room to see Equestria is saved. At the same time, their horns glow and they look at their flanks to see their cutie marks. Sun is able to use her ability to return their magic.

After saving Equestria, Sun then travels through one of the portals and ends up in Mobius. She then uses the same ability and spreads it across the planet. The people Mag Melia has taken control are now free and the Dark Chaos Creatures disappear to never appear again. Sun then exits through the same portal and closes it behind her.

Sun then lands on the ground to where her friends and Glittering Sparkle are. Sun presents her hand to Glittering Sparkle and the girl takes it. Then Sun helps her to stand on her feet. After that, a strange gold aura surrounds the Mobians, Eggman, and his robots, even the Master Emerald. Sun then flies into the air holding Glittering Sparkle's hand. The Mobians and others are being carried into the air. Then through the portal into Canterlot City. Princess Twilight and the others meet up with the Mane Five to see Sun leaving Equestria. Then the portal closes behind Sun and the others.

In Canterlot City, Sun's friends look up to see Sun along with the Mobians floating in the air. Sun then places Glittering Sparkle and the others on the ground. Sun then spreads the magical energy around destroying the Dark Chaos Creatures and free everyone under Mag Melia's control. The people of the city are surprised and yet cheer happily to see they are saved. The clouds clear and the sun shines in the sky.

The Rainbow Dash of this world says, surprised, "Whoa!"

Sun then lands on the ground as she changes back to her original state. Sun soon becomes exhausted and she falls on her knees. Sun then places her left hand on the ground as she places her right hand on her head. Then places her right hand on the ground. Wire Wolf is the first to reach Sun. Wire Wolf then begins to gold Sun in his arms and shows concern. Sun slowly opens her eyes and shows a soft smile to see Wire Wolf. The next moment, Sun falls asleep of exhaustion. Wire Wolf smiles and hugs Sun as tears begin to fall from his face. He is glad to see Sun is finally back home.

Sun turns her head as she opens her eyes. She then notices blurry figures looking over her. Sun groans as she places her hand on her head and blinks a few times.

Suddenly, she hears some familiar voices, "Boy, she really done it with that form."

"Oh. I hope she's okay," a soft voice says in concern.

Then a bubbly voice asks, "Is her face going to stay that way?"

Sun blinks her eyes a few times and her vision becomes clear to see Twilight and the girls.

"Twilight… Fluttershy… girls…" Sun softly says with a groan.

"Hey Sun, you feeling okay?" Twilight asks.

"I… I think so… what happened," Sun asks, tired.

"What?! You think we'll end up leaving already," A male's voice asks.

Sun turns her head to see Sonic and the rest of the Mobians. Sun sits up as she feels dizzy from her transformation. She looks around to find out she is in her bed room, meaning that she's home and she loves it.

"Hey guys. It's great to see you," Sun says with a smile.

The next moment, Sonata runs to Sun and gives her a hug as she cries, "Oh Sun… you're back… you're back! I thought we'll never see you again!"

Pinkie then hugs Sun as well and both girls cry that it can flood the room.

Sun smiles, "Hi Pinkie. Sonata. I miss you so much."

"We were so worried about you," Fluttershy says.

"Yeah. We had no way of contacting you!" Rarity says.

"We're glad that you're okay. Cream and her friends let us know what happened and how you totally beat this Mag Melia girl," Aria says.

"And not forget, the Dark Chaos Emerald is powerful enough to corrupt Glittering Sparkle that turned her into a warrior and then into a dragon," Adagio says.

"Don't remind me," Sun says.

"Me either," A female voice says.

Sun turns her head to see Glittering Sparkle standing beside Falling Star, and the others. Glittering Sparkle walks to Sun and next to her on the ground.

"You okay?" Sun asks.

"I'm okay. I'm just feeling a bit tired. Using that Chaos Energy and magic worn me out. I'm just glad that you're okay and we're finally back home," Sun says.

"Me too," Glittering Sparkle says.

She sighs and says, "My parents are talking to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna right now. If I got detention by the end of high school I'll be lucky. Again, I'm really sorry about everything I put you and your friends through."

"That's okay. I'm just hoping that we can be friends now," Sun says.

"Not sure about the rest of us so easily," Adagio says.

"I understand," Glittering Sparkle says, remorse.

Adagio then says, "However, Sonic told us what really happened to you and your real situation. We are willing to forgive you, but you still need to make up for it."

"Thanks. I promise to do everything to make up for what I did," Glittering Sparkle says.

"Well, if Sun is willing to give you a chance, then should we. And you still need to make up what you did," Aria says.

Glittering Sparkle whispers to Sun, "I still think that girl is a major downer."

"I know. She can at least smile once in a while," Sonata says.

Aria says, "Sometime tells me that you both are asking for it."

Sonata pouts with her arms crossed, making Sun giggle.

Glittering Sparkle, "Well, I got to hand out a lot of apologies around Canterlot City and Mobius."

"Normally we would just beat the bad guys and we take care of it ourselves. But when Sun explains your uh, problem, we decide to let it slide," Sonic says.

Eggman however says, "Well, you won't be expecting any forgiveness from me."

Glittering Sparkle sighs, "It's okay. I don't expect you to forgive me."

Shadow grabs Eggman by his collar and angrily says, "Dr. Eggman, we haven't forgotten who created the Dark Chaos Emerald and caused the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to be sent into this world to begin with."

Eggman turns to see Sonic and the rest of the Mobians glaring at him, even Orbot and Cubot are showing displeased looks on their face.

"Fine. I get it. Creating Dark Chaos Emeralds to control the others is a bad idea," Eggman says.

"Yeah. And you better be sure to make another one of those dangerous emeralds or I'll be sure Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles give you the violent way of lecture," Sun sternly says with her arms crossed.

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles glare at Eggman as he has his hands in front of him as he shows a nervous smile.

"Okay okay. I'll just stick to machines for now and not mess with rocks and minerals," Eggman nervously says.

Soon, the girls begin to giggle. Just then, the door opens with Screwball running inside with Regana in her arms.

She happily cheers, "Sun is home!"

Screwball runs to Sun and hops on her lap. She then hugs Sun with glee.

"Hey Screwy," Sun happily says.

Sun then holds Regana, "Regana. Do you miss me, sweetheart?"

Baby Regana places her hands on Sun's face and snuggles her face against Sun's. Sun and Regana smile as they hug each other and Sun gives her some kisses. Screwball hugs Sun to and ruffles her hair.

Pinkie cries, "That is so sweet! I'm glad that our bestest best friend is back!"

Then happily says, throwing confetti, streamers, and balloons around the area, "In fact… I'm throwing you a welcome back party! And inviting everyone in the neighborhood! We're going to have games, balloons, cake, food, music, and every one of your favorite things!"

Pinkie then hands a pink envelope to Sally, "Here you go, it's an invitation."

Sally takes the envelope with a confused look, "An invitation?"

"Yep. Sun's friends are our friends and you all are invited to Sun's Welcome Home party," Pinkie happily says, handing everyone of the Mobians an invitation.

Vector looks at the invite, "Cool. Looks like we're going to a party."

"It's very sweet," Bunnie says.

"So when is the party?" Tails asks.

"Tonight. I've been planning for this for three whole weeks now. And tonight is the night. I already contacted everyone in town and the Rainbooms will be playing at the party," Pinkie says, holding the long list that goes twenty feet.

"You really have planned for this?" Julie-Su asks, confused.

"Yep. It's been already almost an entire month since Sun left on your adventure on Mobius and today is her welcome back party," Pinkie cheers.

Sun and Glittering Sparkle say with confused expression. Then turn to each other.

"Almost a month?" Glittering Sparkle says, confused.

"But we've been gone over a month. I guess time trouble and dimensional travel have, well, different time periods and such. However, I don't think it will be easily confirmed," Sun says.

"I think that adventure is enough for a lifetime in my standards," Glittering Sparkle says.

Then Sun begins to giggle.

Sometime later in Canterlot High School Gym, Sun's Welcome Back Party has started and everyone is having a fun time. There are tables that have food, drinks, games, and even goodie bags, provided by Pinkie. The students form Canterlot High and Crystal Prep, even the teachers and many of the citizens in town arrive for the party. Sitting at the main table Sun is practically getting a lot of attention from her friends, classmates.

Wallflower asks, "So is this true that you really end up in a different world?"

"I did. I must admit, Mobius is the same and yet, different then this world," Sun answers.

Sugarcoat adjusts her glasses, "And in this other world has a mad scientist that uses technology for evil to take over the world."

"Pretty much," Sun says.

"Man! How come you and your friends got all the luck! I wanna fight evil and save worlds too!" Indigo Zap says, excited.

Twilight says to Rotor and Tails, "Fascinating, so you two build all kinds of machines for your missions."

"Yeah," Tails says.

"Tails and I worked very hard on our machines so they'll be ready for our missions," Rotor says.

Rarity looks at Amy's dress, "Your dress is really pretty Amy. It definitely brings out the pink in your fur."

"Thanks. It's my favorite dress," Amy says.

"Hmm. I think I can make you an outfit that you can also wear while you fight," Rarity says.

Rainbow Dash talks to Sonic and Shadow.

"So how fast are you two anyway?" Rainbow asks.

"I'm the fastest thing alive and I'm fast as the speed of sound," Sonic says.

Then sternly says, "Not be so overconfident."

Rainbow whispers to Sonic, "Grouchy much."

"I heard that," Shadow angrily says.

Going back to Sun, many of Sun's Canterlot High friends and her Mobian friends.

"Really? So both you and Blaze are princesses?" Sonata asks.

Sally blushes, "Yes. However, I'm also the leader of a group called the Freedom Fighters."

"And I'm from the Sol Dimension and Guardian of the Sol Emeralds," Blaze says.

"What are the Sol Emeralds?" Adagio asks.

Blaze then uses her ability to make the Seven different color emeralds appear.

"However, I am the only one who will wield them. I am their master," Blaze says.

"Yeah. They're like the Sol Dimension version of the Chaos Emeralds," Sun says.

"Sounds cool," Aria says.

"Thank you," Blaze says.

Sun then turns her head to see Wire Wolf a short distance away from the crowd. Sun leaves the table and walks to Wire Wolf who is at the entryway.

Sun smiles and says, "Hi Wire Wolf."

"Hey Sun," Wire Wolf says.

Sun and Wire Wolf don't say anything after that. Wire Wolf and Sun turn each other and then give each other a hug.

"I missed you Sun," Wire Wolf says.

Sun says, "I miss you too."

Sun and Wire Wolf give each other a strong embrace. They soon look at each other and then give each other a passionate kiss on their lips. The girls of both Canterlot City and Mobians watch with smiles to see the two loves making out.

"Awww!" The girls reply.

After the romance moment of Sun and Wire Wolf, everyone gathers at the stage. They're either sitting at the seats or standing on the floor of the gym. Sonic and the others are at the front with excitement on their faces. However, Shadow simply sits on the chair with his arms crossed.

"I can't wait to see Sun performing with her band," Sonic says.

"Me too. Cream told me their band is great and did a great job with their shows," Amy says.

"Yes. I think Sun and her friends are the best in the world. Well, their world anyway," Cream says.

"Chao Chao."

Just then, the Rainbooms stand on stage with their instruments. Sun, Twilight, Falling Star, and the Dazzlings' case they have their microphone. Sun also has her guitar as well.

At her drums, Pinkie announces, "Hello everyone! Are you having a great time?"

Everyone cheer with excitement, even Sonic and the others cheer.

"As you know, our friend Sun had to leave for a journey in a world called Mobius. During her absence, she has made many good friends and they're here for one big performance. Here we are… the Rainbooms!" Pinkie announces.

Everyone cheers at the top of their lungs.

Pinkie taps her drumsticks and shouts, "One… two… three… four!"

With that, the girls begin to play their instruments and the music begins to play. Sun strums her guitar as she stands in front of a microphone on a pole. With that, Sun begins to sing the song.

Sun:

Take off at the speed of sound

Bright lights, colors all around

I'm running wild, living fast, and free

Got no regrets inside of me

Just then, the girls begin to be surrounded by their color aura. Sun's bracelet also begins to glow.

Sun:

Not looking back

Not giving up

Not letting go

I'll keep on running!

Just then, the girls begin to glow bright and the area surrounds into a rainbow.

The Rainbooms:

I'm gonna reach for the stars

Just then, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie pony up.

The Rainbooms:

Although they look pretty far

Then the Dazzlings pony up as well.

The Rainbooms:

I'm gonna find my own way

Twilight and Falling Star pony up next.

The Rainbooms:

And take a chance on today

Sun then pony up with her elegant wings.

All the girls pony up and they are surrounded by their color auras.

Sun:

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

I never felt like this

I'll keep on running!

Everyone in the audience cheers with excitement. Even Sonic and his friends are not only surprised, but astonished by the performance.

Sun:

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

Just take my hand

We're gonna reach for the stars

Soon, their geode necklaces begin to glow.

Sun:

Tonight...

Tonight…

Sun and her friends continue to play as the crowd is going wild.

Sun:

Wake up, living day by day.

Do what I want, and I'll do it my way

The world is flying right below my feet

Got no regrets inside of me.

Sun:

Not looking back

The Rainbooms:

(Not looking back)

Soon, the girls geodes begin to glow brighter.

Sun:

Not giving up

The Rainbooms:

(Not giving up)

Sun:

Not letting go

Soon, all the colors from the geodes fly out and form a large rainbow that flies around the room.

The Rainbooms:

I'll keep on running!

I'm gonna reach for the stars

Although they look pretty far

I'm gonna find my own way

And take a chance on today

Sun:

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

I never felt like this

I'll keep on running!

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

Just take my hand

We're gonna reach for the stars

Tonight...

Tonight...

Sun and the band continues to play with their instruments.

The Rainbooms:

I've got it in my sight.

The colors feel so right.

Got my feet off the ground

I'll keep on running!

Oh, I can feel it now.

The colors all around

Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars…

Sun:

Just take a chance

The Rainbooms:

(Just take a chance)

Sun:

We'll do it right again

The Rainbooms:

(We're gonna reach for the stars)

Sun:

Just take my hand

The Rainbooms:

(Just take my hand)

We'll take a chance tonight...

Reach for the stars...

Tonight!

Tonight...

With the finishing to the lyrics, the song ends and everyone in the crowd clap and cheer with excitement. Sonic and the other Mobians cheer and clap their hands for Sun and her friends performances. Rainbow Dash and the others gather around Sun and give her a group hug as they laugh. Sun also laughs with a big smile on her face. She is truly glad to be home.

After the party, Sonic and the Mobians including Dr. Eggman and his robots gather at the lawn of Canterlot High. With the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald glowing and circling around them. It's time for them to head back home. Sun and her friends gather at one side while Sonic and the others residents of Mobius on the other. Sun and Sonic face each other with smiles on their faces.

Sun says, "I guess it's time for you to head back home now."

"Seems like it. We're glad you were back home with your family and it's time for us to get back to ours," Sonic says.

Sun holds out her hand to give Sonic a thumbs up, "I hope we meet again someday."

Sonic does the same, "Same here, Princess Sun."

"We all hope that we'll get to see each other again someday," Sally says.

"You'll always be an Honorary Freedom Fighter, sugarcube," Bunnie says.

"Au revoir," Antoine says.

"Bye Sun," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese say.

Soon, everyone begins to wave their goodbyes and wish her luck with her new role as one of the rulers in Equestria. Sun's friends say goodbye to the Mobians as well. Just then, the Chaos Emeralds begin to circle around them at top speed. Soon, the Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald glow a white light surrounding the residents of Mobius. The flight of light surrounds the area and quickly vanishes as it comes. Sun and the others open have disappeared, and are already home.

Sun smiles, "I hope we'll see you again. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sun and her friends continue to smile to see the new friends have already gone back home to their home world.

A week later, Glittering Sparkle is sitting in a classroom of Canterlot High. The girl is busy doing some school work as Cranky Doodle is watching over her. Glittering Sparkle finishes the paper of the assignment and sighs as she puts her finish paper on the right side and takes another from the left to begin the work. Just then, there is a knock at the door.

Cranky calls out, "Come in."

The door opens and Sun enters the room holding her backpack and some books.

Confused, Glittering Sparkle asks, "Sun?! What are you doing here?!"

"I asked Principal Celestia if I can do some school work with you," Sun says.

"Why? You're not in two months worth of detention and community service," Glittering Sparkle asks.

"True, but I like to hang out with you. Besides, I figure it will be a good idea for you and I can complete the assignments we missed together. And we can also have some lunch together. If you like?" Sun says

Glittering Sparkle smiles and says, "Thanks. I like that."

Ten minutes later, Sun and Glittering Sparkle are working together on their assignment for school and having lunch together. Cranky Doodle leaves the room to get some lunch himself.

"Sun, I'm glad you're my friend," Glittering Sparkle says with a smile.

"You're welcome. I'm really glad we can be friends now. Now we just need to work together to finish all the school work we missed," Sun says.

"Easy for you to say. We'll be at this for weeks," Glittering Sparkle says with a groan.

"Don't worry. You and I will work on our assignments together," Sun says.

Glittering Sparkle smiles and nods her head, "Right."

Then asks, "So Sun, how do you think your Mobians friends are doing?"

"I'm not sure what they're doing right now. Whatever they're doing, I'm sure they're having a lot of adventures. Fighting Dr. Eggman and his robots, having adventures with friends, meeting new ones and going to new places. I'll bet they're having a great time as long as they're each other," Sun says.

Glittering Sparkle giggles and Sun begins to laugh as well.

On Mobius, everything seems normal as it can be. However, there is a little problem they're having right now, mainly Eggman is the one with the problem.

Suddenly, Eggman screams, "Sonic! Give me that photo this instant!"

Eggman actually runs after Sonic the hedgehog in full furry, but Sonic is not making this easy for him to catch. Sonic holds a photo of Dr. Eggman when he's a pony.

Sonic laughs, "No way. You as a pony is just too good to pass up! Consider this as your new Wanted Poster!"

"You better get back here and give them that photo or I'll have my badniks blow you to pieces!" Eggman screams in rage.

Sonic answers with a smirk, "Not on your life Egghead!"

Sonic continues to run with his speed as Eggman is trying his best to keep up. Behind Eggman are a group of Mobians who aren't pleased about the trouble he and his robots have caused with creating the Dark Chaos Emerald.

Eggman screams as he runs after Sonic and away from the angry mob, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

Reach for the Stars: Sonic Colors


End file.
